The Girl with the Death Tattoo
by TheCocoQueen
Summary: Monroe like everyone has a sin she has to bear. A sin that she doesn't even wish to tell the ones she is closest to. However, as her journey with old friends continue, her secrets and burdens of the last eight years unravel. Will she finally confess her sin? And if not to her friends then maybe to the man she loves. Or will she carry this secret to the grave with her?
1. Enter Lady Monroe

Coco: Hello, everyone, here's the Seven Deadly Sins rewrite I promised you. As you can see a lot has changed, but I hope you still enjoy it. There will be characters you won't see from the last one and new ones for this story. I feel really proud of this chapter :D And can't wait to move even farther than I did in my first try of this series. Anyway, let's begin, shall we?

* * *

 _ **'It's…so cold,'**_ _A young girl who was no younger than twelve thought to herself._

 _The girl had long silver locks and striking blue eyes that stood out against her pale skin. She wore a dirtied dress with blood staining the front. Her feet were bear with ragged cuts along the soles. Her entire body was scrapped and bruised and her beautiful hair matted with blood and dirt._

' _ **Where am I?'**_

 _She looked around as she lay flatly suspended in air to see nothing but white. There seemed t be no end to it nor did there seem to be a beginning. Only white…and her. She gasped as she started to move. Her body slowly descending towards the whiteness. She surprisingly touched a bottom where she sat crouched with her arms barely being able to hold her up._

 _She looked back up. Trying to remember how she got here. She remembers red…the color of fire. Yes, she remembers fire. It's blistering heat, and she remembers screaming and pain. And blood. As the memories came flooding back slowly, the place around her seemed even more frightening._

 _ **'I don't like it here,'**_ _She continued to think._ _ **'Is this what death is like?'**_

 _"No, this is not death." A voice spoke from behind her._

 _The girl gasp once more while whirling around with widened eyes to peer at the one who spoke. The being behind her appeared to be a young man. He had paler skin than her own. It was nearly porcelain in color as if he was like one of those dolls her father used to buy her when she was younger. His eyes were almost equally as white, but they had a silver-like hue to them as well that made them stand out. His hair was pitch black—blacker—darker—than she's ever seen. It was slicked back on his head. He was also very tall—towering over her, which had her quivering in fear._

 _"There's no reason to be frightened." He said gently while kneeling down. "I won't hurt you, little dove."_

 _The girl blinked because little dove is something her mother used to call her. Thinking of her mother had the girl calming down as she looked at this stranger in front of her._

 _"Where am I?" She asked out loud._

 _"This place?" He questioned gesturing around them._

 _The girl nodded her head as the man in front of her sat down with his legs crisscrossed. He sat there casually while leaning forward with his chin resting on his palms._

 _"This place, little dove, is the domain between life and death-a small portion of it at least." He explained. "You mortals have called it a few things over time. Limbo, purgatory, etc. Normally, I would just send on a young soul like you, but you're the one who said you couldn't die just yet, remember?"_

 _The girl seemed confused for a moment before she did remember. She remembers the arrow piercing her chest. She remembers the blood staining her clothes. She had been dying—and she's dead now. But before that, she had thought to herself it wasn't time for her to die. Her family was all gone now—killed by those who were supposed to be their friends—their family. They were betrayed even after all the years her father—her family—spent protecting the kingdom._

 _It's become corrupt. It hasn't been the same ever since_ _ **they**_ _left. Ever since they were made outlaws by the very kingdom they served. She couldn't die knowing the kingdom her loved ones all worked to protect and keep at peace was turning into something so dark, cold, and unrecognizable. There had to be something she could do. She might be small. She might be weak, but there had to be something that could be done to change things._

 _ **'But there really isn't anything I can do,'**_ _She realized as she looked down defeatedly._ _ **'I'm dead. What can the dead do?'**_

 _"I can help you." The man said._

 _The girl looked up at him with wide eyes as he said that. Not only did he hear her thoughts again, which was shocking enough—his words gave her a bit of hope. It sounded impossible. But maybe he could make it possible?_

 _"I can return you to life." The man continued. "Well, to a living state—if you will. You'll continue to grow and age for a bit of time, but the older you get the slower you'll age until you stop. Of course, that also all depends on how quickly you finish your business."_

 _The girl looked uncertain as she looked at the man closely as he was picking as his nails in a bored manner._

 _"What must I give in return?" She asked._

 _The man smiled as if her question amused him, or maybe he wasn't asked that very often._

 _"You're a smart girl." He praised. "I see I made the right decision in holding off your departure to the Land of the Dead. I won't lie. What I want in return is a heavy sum. Once I give you the power you need to push forward and complete your goal, your soul will become mine. You will become a Apostle of Death. You will fight when I tell you to fight, and you will help ferry the souls of the dead to the other side. You will act as their protector and shield because even the dead can be attacked and harmed. This is what you must give in return, and it will be for the rest of your existence. There is no retiring. There is no calling it quits once you get too tired. If you strike this deal with a being such as me, you should expect to be called a demon—a monster. This is what I ask of you."_

 _It was silent as the girl continued to stare at him. He expected her to tell him no. To deny him. Many humans did._

 _"Is that all you wish in return?" The girl asked shocking him._

 _He stared at this little human in utter surprise as she looked back at him calmly. She wasn't even fazed. There was no hesitation in her gaze at all. He's never met a human such at this. The ones who have created these deals with him before were older and more ancient beings. Ones used to long lives—never once has a human took him up on his offer. They only wanted to the power—the life. They never wanted to repay him in return. The man let out a chuckle before it turned into a full-blown fit of laughter—shocking the girl._

 _"You, child, have shocked me." He said. "Me! A being far older than you have ever once fathomed of meeting. No one has done this in over a million years!"_

 _He then calmed himself down as he chuckled once more with a gleeful expression in his eyes._

 _"Very well," He said. "If you are certain you wish to make this deal, I will oblige. I will do everything in my power to give you everything you need to fulfill your wish. No matter how many years it takes I will wait for you. And once the time comes for repayment, I will be ready for you."_

 _He held out his hand to the girl who reached out to grasp his as firmly as possible with two of her own hands. He chuckled at her as she looked at him with determination in her eyes._

 _"I give you my word that I will not waste what you give me, and to return to you the payment owed tenfold." She said. "This is a promise I make to you."_

 _"Yes," The man agreed. "A promise bound by death."_

A young woman gasped with he eyes snapping wide open. She looked around seeing she was in the room she had rented. She sat up while letting out a sigh.

"Why was I dreaming about that all of a sudden?" She asked herself as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She guessed there was no point in dwelling on it, so she pushed away her covers to get out of bed. She stepped out onto the cold floor while shaking out her silver locks. After shaking them out the locks fell past her shoulders with two strands going between her eyes. This girl—or rather woman—seemed to be in her late teens to early twenties. While she appeared to be toned—she had a curvaceous figure as well that suited her medium height stature.

"I wish I could stay at inns with a better bed." She said as she rolled her shoulders that were completely stiff.

However, she couldn't because she was on the run. She had to lay low, so not to draw attention to herself, which means staying out of places that might recognize her or have her wanted poster plastered everywhere. The woman sighed again while guessing she better just get dressed and be on her way. She can't stay put for too long either.

Once dressed, she was wearing a black corset top that was tied up by a blue ribbon in the front. The corset pushed up her chest and showed off the tattoo she had on top her left breast that was a crow perched on a skull. Over her shirt was a blue leather jacket that was cropped, so it stopped just under her breasts. Then she had on black leather looking pants that hugged lowly on her hips. Then on her feet were a pair of black boots that went up to her knees. Finally, there was a silver chain around her neck with a locket hanging from it.

"Mhmm, Lady Monroe."

Monroe turned to her traveling companion as the younger girl was sitting up in bed. The girl seemed to be in her mid-teens had had long silvery-blonde hair. Her bangs fell over her right eye, but her left eye revealed a beautiful blue iris. She was pale-skinned like Monroe and had a slightly slimmer-subtle figure.

"Princess Elizabeth, it's time to leave." Monroe informed her. "We can't stay here much longer."

Elizabeth—the third princess of the realm—nodded her head while obediently going to get ready. As she went to prepare to leave, Monroe, who put a cloak around her and the hood over her head, went to check and see if the ghost was clear. Monroe has been traveling with the princess for a few weeks now after escaping the capital at the King's request. Monroe had planned to leave on her own, but as a Holy Knight whose true loyalty is to the kingdom she serves and her king, she couldn't deny him. Besides, she grew up alongside Elizabeth.

She used to play in the castle gardens with her older cousins Griamore and Gilthunder and the princesses. Those days had been filled with so much fun and happiness. Now, things were so different. The future was dark and full of hopelessness, but she was stubborn, so she wasn't ready to give up yet. Which is why she's looking for _them_.

"Looks like everything is clear," Monroe said as she glanced around.

She then looked over her shoulder as Elizabeth came out with her own cloak around her.

"Now, isn't that much easier to move around in than that rusted old armor?" Monroe questioned. "And less likely to draw attention to us."

Elizabeth blushed remembering the old rusted armor she had insisted on wearing in the beginning. She had thought it was the perfect disguise—who'd expect the princess of Liones to wear such a thing, right? But Monroe was right—it did attract a lot of attention.

"Yes, Lady Monroe." Elizabeth said.

Monroe sighed while pulling the hood over Elizabeth's head, so to hide her face.

"Let's go." Monroe said. "We'll be keeping to the roads less traveled and even forest paths, so we might not see another town for a while. So, better prepare yourself."

Elizabeth nodded then hurried after the slightly taller girl as Monroe started down the road that led out of the village. As they walked, Monroe hoped they found the Sins they sought out. It's been ten years since she's laid eyes on any of them. There were many rumors they were dead, but she knew better. And thanks, to her intel, she had a few ideas on where to seek them.

 _'Everyone, I hope we meet again soon.'_ She thought as she looked up at the sky with a somber gaze in her eyes.

* * *

Monroe and Elizabeth walked on in silence as the sun shined overhead. It was another nice day, and the countryside was rather beautiful. Monroe glanced behind her as Elizabeth was falling farther and farther behind. They have been walking for some time now without break. Monroe even had them walk through the night to make as much distance as possible.

"Princess, do you need to rest?" Monroe asked the younger girl.

"N—no, I'm fine." Elizabeth said smiling from underneath her hood. "I can manage."

Monroe didn't really believe that, but she had to respect the fact Elizabeth hasn't complained once and has done her best. Of course, she's always pushed herself when the safety of others is involved, and right now the entire kingdom's fate could rest on their quest to bring the Seven Deadly Sins back together. However, Monroe wouldn't be doing her job if she ignored the needs of the princess. Monroe crouched down in front of Elizabeth, who came to a stop, while holding back her arms.

"Climb on." Monroe instructed. "We can't stop just yet, but I can't let you wear yourself out."

"No, no, I can manage." Elizabeth insisted. "Don't inconvenience yourself for my sake, Lady Monroe."

Monroe sighed while turning her head to look over her shoulder at the princess.

"It'd be more of an inconvenience if you passed out due to exhaustion." Monroe said. "I can carry you. It won't be a bother, so please, climb on."

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before doing as told. She climbed onto Monroe's back with the older girl easily lifting her. They continued on with Elizabeth resting her chin on Monroe's shoulder. As she was carried, she bit her lip wondering if it was really a good idea to accompany Monroe. Monroe who has always been so strong and brave since they were kids.

Elizabeth always thought Monroe could do anything. She proved time and time again she was talented and strong. She overtook many of the male Holy Knight apprentices in training and crushed whoever tried to stop her from moving forward. Elizabeth knew she could trust in Monroe but felt as she herself would only hinder the silver-haired woman.

"Gees, you're overthinking again, aren't you?" Monroe suddenly spoke up surprising Elizabeth. "You're not a burden. If I had the chance of ditching you back at the capital, I wouldn't have done it. Not in a million years. Because not only were my cousins and I sworn to look after you princesses, but you're my friend too, isn't that right, Princess?"

Elizabeth felt her eyes tear up, but she nodded her head as a smile pulled across her face.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said.

As Monroe walked on, she hoped they'd find a break soon. They needed one. The last eight years have been hard, but now it was time to put her training and years of planning to action.

* * *

Meliodas stood behind his bar cleaning up as his patrons seemed to enjoy their ale and the lively atmosphere. He did have that issue with the men earlier who were dumb enough to try the food here, but beside that things were peaceful.

"No kidding, I saw her with my own two eyes." One of his patrons said catching his attention. "I swear by all that's holy I saw the woman with the death tattoo."

Meliodas blinked when hearing that. It was the first he's heard about it, but the man's words seemed to have the other patrons shifting. Some of them were even looking uneasy.

"Yeah, it seems as if she's been on everyone's mind." Another patron said. "Some say she used to be a Holy Knight. Others say she came from death itself. Then there's another rumor that she's actually a member of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"That's not it at all." A third patron said. "The woman is real that's the truth and she's a former Holy Knight. But this talk of the Seven Deadly Sins connection to her is just stories. Things parents tell their children to scare them."

Meliodas was definitely curious now. A former Holy Knight rumored to be connected to them? A tattoo of death? Or maybe it was a tattoo of something else—like an animal.

"The Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas spoke up getting the men's attention.

"You mean, you've never heard of them, my young tavern owner?" The third patron asked.

"Their wanted posters are hanging everywhere." The second patron added. "Like those over there."

Meliodas looked over at his bulletin board where the wanted posters of the Seven Deadly Sins rested. He mostly kept them for show. He doesn't really get them updated or anything.

"When was it?" The third patron asked. "About ten years ago? Dozens of Holy Knights from across the land were butchered so fast that they didn't even have time to defend themselves. The Seven Deadly Sins were the ones responsible for it. From what I've been told the way the Holy Knights' Grand Master was murdered was too gruesome for anybody to even look at."

As they continued to speak, Meliodas returned to take care of his other customers. Though he made sure to listen in on the conversation.

"It's said their captain Meliodas was the scariest one of them all." The second patron said. "They say he's even brought down entire countries before. None of them have been caught yet, have they?"

"Nope, not a single one." The third patron said. "And now there's this new issue with the Rogue Holy Knight. Her wanted poster is starting to be put in circulation, and what everyone says stands out most is the tattoo on her neck. The one that looks like a crow's foot facing downwards—the runic symbol for death. And people say that wherever she goes death follows. She had fled the capital some time ago and killed many in her wake."

Just then the door to the bar was roughly slammed open. Everyone turned seeing a cloaked figure. While their head was obscured, those in the tavern could see a sword at their side.

"I heard someone speaking about me." A feminine voice came from underneath the hood. "I believe someone said something about death following wherever I go."

Her words had people stiffening while growing pale. Some even felt a chill wash over them as their hearts stopped. The newcomer chuckled.

"I wonder if that's true," She said while moving her hood back just enough to show her neck to the patrons. "For your sakes, you better hope not."

The men gasped with their eyes widening when they saw the death tattoo on the woman's neck.

"She's here!" They all shouted before running out of there as fast as possible.

They rushed right passed the woman who didn't even try to stop them. Once they were all gone, the woman chuckled once more.

"I shouldn't have done that, but I needed to empty out the place." She said turning towards Meliodas who narrowed his eyes. "I apologize for running away your customers."

Meliodas jumped over the bar while placing his hands on his waist not seeming frightened like those men had been.

"Who are you?" He questioned sounding a bit threatening.

"Now, now, Melly, there's no reason to sound so cold." The woman chided. "After all, I thought we were friends."

Meliodas's eyes widened at the old nickname. There was only one person alive who ever called him that. The woman reached up removing her hood, which allowed her blue orbs to meet his green ones. The woman smiled at him.

"It's so good to see you, Meliodas." The woman said.

"Monroe!" Meliodas exclaimed in shock.

Hawk looked on in confusion as Monroe ran up to Meliodas to envelope him in a big hug. His face was smushed right into her bosom, which bounced at the impact.

"Imt's gmoom tmo smee yom tmo!" Meliodas replied thought his words were muffled.

He pat her on the head when she pulled back to smile down at him ecstatically.

"I've missed you." Monroe said. "I wanted to come and find you earlier, but it's taken time. But before that, I need your help. My friend is very weak. She isn't used to traveling so far."

"Friend?" Meliodas asked.

Monroe nodded then hurried outside. Meliodas followed her while standing out on the porch as Monroe went over to some bushes. She carefully moved a girl from the bushes to pull her up over her shoulders. The blonde girl was unconscious, and Meliodas's eyes widened when seeing the girl's face. Monroe brought her over to the porch.

"Is there anywhere we can put her?" Monroe asked. "She needs to rest."

"Yeah, come on in." Meliodas said. "As if I'd turn away you, Little Roe."

Monroe thanked him while stepping into the tavern. Meliodas glanced around the surrounding area once then stepped in as well while shutting the door closely behind him.

* * *

Monroe let out a content sigh as the hot soaked her body. After making sure Elizabeth was alright, Meliodas had drawn her a bath. She hasn't had a proper hot bath in what feels like forever. And she knew Meliodas would take care of Elizabeth—but she hoped he kept his hands to himself. Monroe relaxed farther down into the tub with the water coming up over her mouth with her nose just above the water. She could sit here until the water became ice-cold.

"Hey, Monroe," Meliodas called. "I'm coming in, so you better cover up~"

Monroe frowned wondering why he had to come in here when she was trying to relax. However, she just pulled the curtain around the tub as Meliodas was coming in.

"Do you need something, Melly?" Monroe asked.

"I just thought we could talk while your friend is resting." Meliodas said as he sat down on the counter. "Like, why you fled the kingdom and why you're a wanted criminal."

Monroe sighed though wasn't surprised that Meliodas would be asking her. She just didn't want to talk about it so soon. Couldn't she just be happy with the fact she and Elizabeth already found a Sin.

"I'm sure you know, but the kingdom has become rather corrupt." Monroe said. "And it all started ten years ago after my uncle Zaratras was murdered. Though it was probably before that, but that had been the turning point for the kingdom. Two years exactly after that my father Asthore and my younger brother Feoras followed uncle Zaratras and my mother into the afterlife."

Meliodas's eyes widened. He had no idea that Asthore and Feoras were gone as well.

"When uncle Zaratras was killed, they blamed you and the rest of the Sins." Monroe said. "When my father and brother were killed, they blamed rogue Holy Knights who were supposedly supporters of yours. I was meant to be part of the casualties, but I lived."

Of course, Monroe was lying. She hadn't really lived, but as far as the rest of the country was concerned, she had been one lucky kid who survived something impossible.

"I knew better." Monroe said. "I knew all too well the seven of you weren't to blame. But I swore to find out who was, so I started my formal training to become a Holy Knight while trying to keep as many tabs as possible on these Holy Knights who were joining what has become known as the New Generation. I feigned ignorance to what was going on around me, and focused on my training, but not only that. I worked on trying to keep tabs on all of you as well. I figured if anyone could save the kingdom it'd be you—the Seven Deadly Sins."

Monroe once again bent the truth. But she figured what Meliodas didn't know—wouldn't hurt him. At least not yet. Monroe then sighed as she sat up straighter in the tub, so the water just reached her chest now.

"That's the overview of it all anyway." She said. "As for why the princess is traveling with me, King Bartra asked me to take her with me after the Holy Knights started to round up the royal family to place them under arrest. Besides, she's rather determined to find you all as well."

After the words left her mouth, Hawk called from the other room saying Elizabeth was waking up.

"Can you check on her?" Monroe asked. "I'll be right out."

"Yeah," Meliodas said as he hopped down to the floor.

After he left the room, Monroe stood up from the tub. She stepped out onto the floor while moving in front of the mirror. She stared into the mirror while looking at the scar in the middle of her chest. It wasn't very large, but it had brother on her back caused by the same weapon. She reached up to trace it with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Not much longer now." She said to herself.


	2. Bernia Village

Coco: Here's chapter 2, everyone! And to answer something that seems to have everyone confused, Monroe's tattoo on her chest is just a tattoo. It isn't the symbol of death. She mostly just got it as a joke when she was younger since Death has one himself on his neck. But the runic symbol for death (which Nordic-the one I'm using anyway) is a brand all Knights of Death have on their bodies somewhere. Humans don't really know much about the symbol only that it means death, but don't know that Death's servants go around wearing it and that they walk amongst the living. The older races/clans do, however, know, so they tend to steer clear of people like Monroe. I hope that clears things up :D

Now, shall we start the next chapter? lol

* * *

Monroe walked out of the bathroom while finishing drying off her hair. She tossed the towel into the basket in the bathroom then headed down the stairs. However, she paused when sensing some low-level presences outside the Boar Hat.

"Tch, they might be weak, but those aren't villagers outside the door." Monroe said as she hurried down the rest of the steps.

Monroe made it to the bottom to see Elizabeth up and about with Meliodas and Hawk. Looked as if Meliodas made her something to eat. Though if Monroe's memory serves right, Meliodas is a terrible cook.

"Lady Monroe, there you are." Elizabeth said smiling.

Monroe placed her finger to her lips to signal for Elizabeth to keep quiet. Elizabeth blinked in confusion before someone banged loudly on the door, which had the princess jumping.

"Open up!" A voice shouted from outside. "The villagers told us who's in there! We are the Order of the Beard of the Mountain Cat—serving under the Holy Knights from the foot of the mountain. Former Holy Knight Monroe—traitor of the kingdom and supporter of the Seven Deadly Sins—come out and do so peacefully."

Monroe sighed. She should have known this would happen after she scared those villagers away. But she supposes there's no helping it now.

"I was hoping to save the violence for later." Monroe said. "But I suppose there's no helping it. Princess, please remain here."

Monroe started heading towards the door, but Meliodas reached out to grasp the back of her jacket to tug her back. Monroe glanced over her shoulder to Meliodas.

"Now, now, Roe, there's no reason for violence just yet." Meliodas said grinning. "Let me handle this."

Monroe's brow quirked, but she did nod her head as she stepped back. Meliodas headed for the door as another voice demanded for her to come out.

"Please, hide in the back, Princess." Monroe instructed. "We can't allow them to see you."

Elizabeth nodded her head while quickly doing as she was told. Monroe moved over to the side to hug up against the wall to not be seen as she moved closer. She stopped near the door as Meliodas placed his hand on the nob. He looked at her with a clear look in his eyes that told her to behave. She snorted thinking he was the last one who should be giving her that look, but she nodded. Meliodas then opened the door.

"What's up?" Meliodas greeted the men outside.

"Who are you, little kid?!" One of them demanded.

"Well, I'm the owner of this place." Meliodas explained.

"Former Holy Knight Monroe is here—send her out." The same man demanded.

Monroe rolled her eyes since she wasn't sure how Meliodas was going to talk himself out of this one. He said let him handle it, but these men wanted her. And they'd try to force themselves inside if they must. Might as well skip to the violence in her opinion.

"Sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about." Meliodas said. "The only other living creature inside my bar besides me is a talking pig."

"Who is calling for me?" Hawk said as he walked forward. "I am Sir Hawk the Captain of the Order of Scrap Disposal!"

Monroe almost chuckled in amusement at that one as the men just denied Hawk's claim.

"Sorry about not having what you're looking for, but if you want, you can have this pig." Meliodas said. "Grill him up if you want."

"Give it a rest, will ya?!" Hawk demanded.

Meliodas was then lifted off the ground by one of the men who grabbed the blonde by the front of his clothes.

"You little punk!" The man hissed. "You've got some nerve making fun of knights like this."

Monroe's hands curled up into a fist. She knew Meliodas could take care of himself, but she didn't like her friends to be manhandled.

"Alioni, look!" One of the man's friends shouted. "A girl ran out the back!"

As Monroe's eyes widened at the man's words, Alioni dropped Meliodas roughly.

"What?!" Alioni demanded. "We have to inform Sir Twigo. It has to be that traitor Monroe!"

They took off running as Monroe cursed. Of course, Elizabeth ran away. She probably thought Meliodas was in trouble and took off thinking it'd make things better. Monroe took off from the tavern right pass Meliodas and Hawk. Monroe wasn't going to let anything happen to Elizabeth. Meliodas watched Monroe go then looked to Hawk.

"Well, let's go after them." Meliodas said.

Meliodas hurried off through the trees to get a head of the knights as Monroe hurried across the ground.

"Wait for me!" Hawk shouted as he hurried after them.

* * *

Monroe closed in on the knight at the rear while kicking him in the side. He cried out flying into a tree, which shook violently. She then reached two more of them while grabbing them by the heads to smash them together. As they fell, Alioni finally looked behind him with his eyes widening when seeing they were being pursued.

"If you want the Holy Knight traitor, you need to turn around." Monroe said as she narrowed her eyes.

She then blinked when Hawk was suddenly running alongside her. He was moving pretty fast for a pig.

"You're not getting away!" He told Alioni.

Monroe came to a stop just at the tree line as Hawk hit Alioni head on, which sent the young knight falling over a cliff.

"Not bad, Sir Hawk." Monroe said.

Hawk turned putting his head up high in the air as he let out a snort of pride. Monroe then turned her head to look up at the tree branch above her where Meliodas had Elizabeth.

"Good job, Melly, the help is…" Monroe trailed off when seeing Meliodas groping Elizabeth's boob.

She gave Meliodas a deadpanned look as Elizabeth just blushed not knowing what to do.

"Must you do that?" Monroe questioned him.

"Lady, just hit him!" Hawk said steamily.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're alright, Princess?" Monroe questioned Elizabeth.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth said. "Thanks to you and your friends."

Monroe nodded her head while just glad that nothing happened to the princess.

"We better get going before their reinforcements arrive," Monroe said. "While I'm sure it'd be easy to handle them, the less attention we draw the better in my opinion."

"Yes, that is best." Elizabeth agreed then looked towards Meliodas and Hawk. "Thank-you for your kindness. Maybe we'll meet again."

Monroe frowned at Elizabeth in confusion as the princess was bowing to Meliodas and Hawk.

"Princess, we aren't leaving them." Monroe said. "We're looking for the Sins, remember? Why would we leave the leader of them here?"

Elizabeth turned to Monroe gasping in shock, which had Monroe sweat-dropping. She then turned to Meliodas.

"Did you not introduce yourself earlier, Melly?" Monroe asked him.

"Huh, guess I didn't think about it." Meliodas said shrugging.

Monroe sighed shaking her head before moving to roll up Meliodas's sleeve to show Elizabeth the tattoo of the dragon on his shoulder.

"See? He's Meliodas the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and captain of the Seven Deadly Sins." Monroe said.

"What? But he's—How can he be when—?" Elizabeth stuttered.

"Those wanted posters of the Sins aren't that accurate." Monroe said as she pat Meliodas on the head. "This guy here really is the real deal. The Melly I've always known."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. Monroe has told Elizabeth a lot of stories about the Sins on their journey to find them, but she never thought Meliodas would be so tiny. He looked younger than both of them. Monroe then stiffened when the ground shifted underneath them. The cliffside then gave out just as Monroe turned to see some Holy Knight apprentice had cut the mountain. She frowned in annoyance as the cliffside started falling and crumbling away.

"Ah, give me a break!" Hawk cried as Elizabeth screamed in shock.

Monroe tched before she moved quickly. She grabbed Hawk as Meliodas grabbed Elizabeth. She was about to jump back up to the safety of the cliff when she saw Alioni down below. She cursed about to go after him, but Meliodas snatched him up instead.

"Can you make it back up on your own?" Meliodas asked.

Monroe nodded her head then used some of the falling rumble as a spring board. She went up in the air to land on the opposite side of the knights. Meliodas was right behind her and threw Alioni to the ground once he landed.

"Look, it's Alioni!" One of the man's companions called.

Monroe sat Hawk down carefully as the knights continued to gawk in absolute shock.

"You there!" The apprentice called out. "How dare you survive without my say so. I will not be revising my death tally conclusion."

"Who asked you to anyway?!" Hawk demanded.

He practically growled at the apprentice as smoke seemed to blow out of his nose due to his anger.

"Hey, you okay?" Meliodas asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, yes." Elizabeth said.

"When I signal to you, run into the forest." Meliodas said. "Got it?"

"Actually, Melly, I'll just deal with this now." Monroe said as she started walking forward. "It's my fault they found us. You can head back to the tavern. I'll be there soon."

Elizabeth looked on in worry as the apprentice started walking forward as well to meet Monroe.

"You sure?" Meliodas asked. "You don't even have your sword."

She had left it at the tavern in the second bedroom Meliodas had shown her when she went to take her bath.

"Don't need it." Monroe said.

Meliodas shrugged his shoulders before he started herding Elizabeth and Hawk along. The sooner they returned to the tavern the faster they could prepare to leave.

"Please, be careful, Lady Monroe!" Elizabeth called.

Monroe nodded her head once as she came to stand nearly toe-to-toe with the apprentice.

"Hmm, silver hair and blue eyes." The apprentice said. "And those distinctive tattoos—one of them being the runic symbol of death. There is no doubting the obvious resemblance between this woman and the wanted poster. Conclusion, you are the traitorous Holy Knight Monroe!"

"And you're some Holy Knight apprentice." Monroe said. "This won't be much of a challenge."

The apprentice growled as he glared down at Monroe who didn't seem too worried. He then brought his sword down on her, which had Elizabeth gasping as she was looking over her shoulder.

"Monroe!" Elizabeth, who came to a stop, called out in worry as the attack seemed to hit.

Dirt flew up everywhere—making it impossible to see if Monroe was alright or not. Meliodas watched on calmly sensing that Monroe was alright. Once the dust cleared, everyone gasped when seeing Monroe had stopped the sword barehanded. But what was also shocking is that the sword was oddly warped. The end of it was twisted back to face the apprentice.

"B—but how?!" He demanded.

"It doesn't matter if it's made of iron or flesh and bone, with my magic power known as Matter, I can alter the state of anything's matter." Monroe said. "I simply liquified your blade to twist it out of shape before hardening it again. I don't think you'll be using it again."

Monroe then shot her fist forward with the apprentice's armor liquifying around where her fist was targeting. Her fist hit his unprotected flesh underneath his armor, and the force behind her punch sent the apprentice flying. The large man crashed into the ground creating a fairly large crater.

"Sir Twigo!" One of the knights called in worry.

Twigo hurried to sit up, but before he could gain his bearings a shadow loomed over him. He looked up with wide eyes as Monroe stood over him. She reached down grabbing Twigo by the front of his neck to lift him up off the ground over her head. She brought his face close to stare him right in the eye.

"I want you to deliver a message to Hendrickson and my uncle Dreyfus." Monroe said. "Tell them both their sins have not gone unnoticed, and that Death is coming for them. Oh, and that the Sins they scattered to the wind will be coming back together."

Monroe then tossed him up into the air. She gave a shout while delivering a strong uppercut to under his jaw. He went flying far again with his subordinates watching with wide eyes when he was sent into a grouping of trees. He went through a few of them as they snapped in half due to the force. He finally stopped, but the tree he hit last, snapped in half as well while falling straight down onto his head. It cracked loudly before he fell over to the ground unconscious.

"I hope he remembers what I said after his head stops ringing." Monroe said as she rolled her shoulders. "Well, really time to go now."

She walked back towards the others as Hawk and Elizabeth just stared with wide eyes. Meliodas said nothing as he focused on her hand that had taken the blunt of Twigo's attack. He noticed her sleeve had cuts on it—even if only small ones. Yet there wasn't a single mark on her hand. She's human, so that shouldn't be possible, right?

* * *

The next day came and Monroe and Elizabeth were traveling in the Boar Hat with Meliodas and Hawk. Yes, actually traveling. Apparently, a large green pig carried this bar around—something Monroe has never seen in her entire life. Speaking of Monroe, she wasn't exactly a happy camper at the moment.

"I refuse to wear this garbage." She hissed as she glared at Meliodas.

Elizabeth learned away from Monroe as a sharp killing intent rolled off of her in waves. Meliodas didn't seem too worried about the glare as he smiled at the girls.

"But you look good in it, Roe." Meliodas said. "Besides, it's the tavern's uniform!"

"Way to put your pervy thoughts on display, dude." Hawk said sarcastically.

"And you two are going to work here to help gather information, remember?" Meliodas continued as if Hawk hadn't spoken. "On the Seven Deadly Sins and the Holy Knights."

Monroe's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she tried to pull the shirt farther down across her torso. It didn't budge though. She also didn't like how tight it was across her chest. Didn't he have a bigger shirt?

"I still refuse." Monroe said. "Now where are my other clothes?"

"I threw them out." Meliodas said as he walked around Elizabeth appraisingly.

"Eh, what was that?" Monroe asked as she smiled a very unfriendly smile. "I hope I didn't hear you right."

"You did." Meliodas said as he lifted Elizabeth's skirt.

Elizabeth squeaked at the invasion of her personal space as Meliodas stared at her butt. Meliodas then grunted when Monroe punched him mercilessly over the back of the head. He hit the ground hard with it cracking underneath him.

"You totally deserved that." Hawk said as Monroe started heading towards the stairs.

"I'm going to take a nap." Monroe said. "Wake me up when we make it to the next town."

Monroe traveled up the steps while going to the second bedroom. She shut the door behind her while giving a sigh. She seemed to do a lot of that these days. She kicked off her shoes before going over to the bed to plop down on it. She hugged the pillow to herself as she stared at the headboard. She was happy to find Meliodas, but there was one Sin in particular she was very eager to see again.

"Ban…" She whispered.

* * *

 _Monroe let out a huff as she stood on shaky feet in front of Hendrickson. They've been training for hours, and she hasn't landed one hit on Hendrickson. And she even had Griamore on her side, but her cousin was down for the count as he laid off to the side panting for air._

 _"You've reached your limit." Hendrickson said. "That's enough for today, little one."_

 _"No!" Monroe said stubbornly as she shook her head. "Gil and Howey are still training!"_

 _She pointed towards her other cousin and friend as they continued to fight against Dreyfus. Both of them looked exhausted, but they fought on too._

 _"Yes, but they are training to become Holy Knights." Hendrickson said._

 _"I am too!" Monroe said. "I am the eldest child of the Holy Knight Asthore! I want to defend the kingdom like my father! And like you, uncle Dreyfus, and uncle Zaratras!"_

 _Hendrickson smiled down at Monroe as she stared up at him with determination in her eyes._

 _"Very well," Hendrickson said as he got into another fighting stance. "We will continue."_

 _Monroe grinned then let out a calming breath before she charged forward while giving a mighty shout. She jumped up trying to go for Hendrickson's head with her wooden sword. He blocked it with his own, but what he didn't expect was for Monroe to swing her body around while she was still up in the air to lash her foot out at his head. He barely had time to catch her foot with his free hand. His eyes widened partially at the force behind the kick considering Monroe's size. He quickly tossed her away, and she managed to land on her feet._

 _"Very good," Hendrickson said. "Where did you learn that?"_

 _"Ban!" Monroe said with a big smile on her face._

 _"Why am I not surprised?" Hendrickson asked chuckling._

 _He then motioned her forward. She came at him and they swapped swings. Hendrickson blocked all her swings, but all of his made contract. He cracked the wooden sword across her knuckles, which had her hissing in pain as she dropped her wooden sword. It left her wide open as Hendrickson was bringing down his wooden sword. She flinched bringing her arms up to try and protect her head. However, the blow never came. She blinked looking up to see that Hendrickson had stopped his attack, and that his wooden sword was missing._

 _"That isn't very nice, Hendy." A familiar voice spoke behind the two sparring._

 _Monroe whirled around seeing Ban standing there while holding Hendrickson's wooden sword._

 _"You could have hurt my little girl." Ban said smirking._

 _Though there was a dangerous look in his eyes as he narrowed them at Hendrickson. Hendrickson said nothing in return as both men stared each other down._

 _"Ban," Monroe whined. "You're interrupting training."_

 _She jogged over to take the weapon away from Ban who chuckled as he looked down at her. He crouched down in front of her, so they were closer to eye-level._

 _"I just worry about you, Mo." Ban said tapping her nose. "Besides, aren't you happy to see me?"_

 _Monroe looked off to the side while blushing slightly as Ban continued to grin at her._

 _"Y—yes," She said then looked him in the eyes again. "But I need to train! I want to be strong enough to protect the kingdom, but I also want to protect you!"_

 _Ban seemed surprised by her words as Hendrickson just smiled from behind the little girl. Her devotion for the Fox Sin was always so apparent. No one understood it, but the little girl has been taken with Ban ever since he came to the capital and met her._

 _"Me?" Ban asked._

 _"Yes, because you're one of my precious ones." Monroe said nodding. "I love you."_

 _She gave him an innocent, childlike smile as she said this as Ban's eyes grew even wider. Ban then chuckled as he looked down at the ground._

 _"You sure have a terrible taste in men, kid." He joked._

 _"What's that mean?" Monroe asked blinking in confusion._

 _Ban just laughed as he ruffled the little girl's sliver-locks, which messed them up more than they had been._

 _"Ban!" Monroe whined._

Monroe's eyes snapped open from the dream while slowly sitting up. She looked towards the window seeing the light had drastically changed. It must be midday by now.

 _'I slept that long?'_ She thought to herself.

Monroe got out of bed while deciding to go see if they made it to the next town. Considering it seemed that they stopped moving, she'd say they did. She placed on her shoes then walked out of the room to head down the stairs. As she was walking down the steps, she heard Meliodas speaking to an unfamiliar voice. She made it to the bottom seeing some kid was in the tavern.

"A customer?" She asked. "Melly, I had no idea you let kids into place. Seems like a bad image to give your tavern."

Meliodas just turned to smile at Monroe as the boy jumped at her voice coming out so suddenly. He turned towards her as she moved behind the bar to grab the bottle that Meliodas had left out. She poured herself a mug.

"Did you sleep good?" Meliodas asked. "I went to wake you earlier, but Elizabeth said to leave you be. Something about you not sleeping well ever since leaving the capital."

"I slept fine." Monroe said then took a sip of ale.

"I'm sure you did since you kept saying Ban's name as you slept," Meliodas said coyly as he grinned.

Monroe spit the ale right out of her mouth rather comically, which had the boy jumping again. She coughed hitting her fist against her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She then glared at Meliodas as her face turned bright red.

"Just what are you implying there, huh?" She demanded.

" _Nothing_ ," Meliodas said _innocently_. " _But_ maybe I should. That was one heck of a reaction."

Monroe frowned though said nothing as she went back to drinking the ale she poured. Meliodas chuckled. The group then turned towards the door as Elizabeth and Hawk came in.

"Oh, you two made it back." Meliodas greeted.

Elizabeth didn't reply as she turned her attention on the kid while placing her hands on her hips.

"So, Mead," Elizabeth addressed the boy. "I hear you're quite the prankster with a bad sense of humor. The chief in your village told me so."

"What's it to you?" Mead asked. "Who do you think you are? My mother?"

Elizabeth didn't get upset with his tone as she knelt down, so she could look him in the eye much better.

"When I was young, I used to get scolded by my father for pulling pranks." Elizabeth said.

"Feh, and that means what to me?" Mead asked with a scoff.

"I really wanted his attention." Elizabeth continued as if Mead hadn't spoken. "He wasn't the father I was born too. One day, when I was a little girl, I climbed a really tall tree in the garden hoping to give him a good scare. He turned pale as a ghost and started up the tree to try and save me—this man who never climbed one in his entire life. And then he fell out of the tree and hurt himself. Luckily it wasn't serious. But still I remember every bit of it as if it was yesterday. If he died, I know I never could have forgiven myself."

Mead sat up in his chair as he pressed his hands firmly on the wooden table in front of him.

"I don't do this stuff because I don't feel for them." Mead said. "They're all really good to me."

"Why do you?" Elizabeth asked.

"My mom and dad were always going from place to place." Mead began. "I was even born on the road, but when we stopped here in Bernia a few years ago there was an epidemic then they got sick and died. That's when the people of the village took me in and raised me as one of their own. And I was so thankful they did, but I wasn't apart of anyone's real family. I got jealous cause I knew I'd never get what they had. I started lying and pulling pranks."

Mead started crying while wiping at his eyes while Elizabeth pat him on the back.

"Is that why you put the bug in the Holy Knight's drink too?" Elizabeth asked. "Because you were upset?"

Monroe blinked as she tried to keep up with what was going on as she continued to enjoy her ale.

"No!" Mead said as he slammed his hands on the table. "I did that because the knight treated everyone in the village like they were crap."

"I'm so lost." Monroe said. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, that's right, Monroe was asleep during all of this." Hawk said as he turned towards the woman. "A Holy Knight used a sword to dry up all the water around here, so the villagers can't make their famous ale because Mead put a bug in his glass."

"…Oh, okay…" Monroe said shrugging.

Monroe then finished off her ale while placing the empty mug on the bar. She then jumped over it to join the others at the table.

"We just care so much about it." Mead said. "Everyone in the village put their heats and souls into making that ale, but he insulted them! Holy Knights are no good bastards."

Monroe sweat-dropped though a part of her couldn't deny that considering how most of them have been acting lately. But not all of them were no good bastards.

"Okay, and what about you saying you're good friends with the Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas asked.

This had Monroe's attention. She had a few leads on some of the Sins like Ban, King, and Merlin. But Diane, Gowther, and Escanor's whereabouts are completely unknown.

"Well, I lied." Mead said.

Monroe sighed though wasn't too surprised most of the word on the Sins was nothing but unreliable rumors.

"Too bad." Meliodas said. "Gotta admit, I almost had my hopes up."

"What made you tell a lie like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Seven Dead Sins are wanted by the Holy Knights, right?" Mead asked. "If the Holy Knights are going after them, doesn't that mean they're the good guys?"

Hawk and Elizabeth just looked at Meliodas silently as Monroe thought about it for a second. She loved all the Sins, but they weren't _saints_ that's for sure. Especially the pervert near her right.

"What?" Meliodas questioned when seeing the looks.

Hawk and Elizabeth just smiled when suddenly the sound of shouting could be heard from the village.

"That's coming from the village." Mead said.

He hurried and left with Elizabeth telling him to wait, but he didn't. Elizabeth and Hawk quickly went to follow him as Meliodas was finishing up his ale. He then stood.

"You coming?" Meliodas asked.

"No thanks." Monroe said as she picked up his glass. "Probably shouldn't leave a tavern unwatched, right? Besides, I'm sure you can deal with whatever's going on."

Meliodas nodded then went to go after the others. He opened the door with Monroe calling out to him.

"Take care," She said.

Two simple words. Didn't seem like much, but it was something Monroe and Feoras both said whenever the Sins stepped outside their family's estate. Meliodas grinned.

"Always do." He said then stepped out with the door closing behind him.


	3. The Forest of White Dreams

Coco: Okay, guys, this chapter is basically going to be very similar to one of the chapters in the old story. There will be a few obvious changes, but mostly it's the same. And I do have chapter 4 done (which is most more different than its previous version), but it needs to be edited. However, I don't think I'll have the time before going into work to edit it. So, you might have to wait until next weekend to see it since I don't have wifi at my house (which I'm returning to tonight), and have to go to my grandma's on my days off to borrow hers XD (though I'm the one who pays for it, but whatever) XD

Now, let's get started!

* * *

"Gees, this waitressing crap is annoying." Monroe said as she got more ale from Meliodas.

Monroe had no idea that when Meliodas and everyone went into the village that they'd bring the village back with them. Apparently, things ended well though, which is why the Boar Hat is packed with happy partygoers.

"You seem to be doing well though." Meliodas said as he wiped down the bar.

"Yeah, unlike someone," Hawk said looking towards Elizabeth who again tripped.

She sent food flying at one guy's face and it went splat. The man took it rather well since he just blinked. Monroe sweat-dropped at the umpteenth mistake Elizabeth made though the princess actually saved that guy's taste buds. So, that had to count for something.

"Oh yeah, there won't be any shortage of scraps for me tonight." Hawk said.

As he walked over to eat the fallen food, Monroe shook her head then delivered the drinks to her table.

"Hope you enjoy." Monroe said smiling.

She then went over to Elizabeth to help the princess off the ground. She moved Elizabeth to the side.

"Perhaps you should take a break, Pri—Elizabeth." Monroe said while quickly correcting herself.

It was a bad idea to let just anyone hear that Elizabeth was a princess, so it was decided both girls would drop the honorifics. At least while working or in crowded areas. The two then turned to Mead when he let out a laugh.

"Ha, you haven't done a day of hard work in your life, have you?" Mead teased. "Oh, it's totally obvious. You completely suck at this job."

He then cried out when Monroe lightly bonked him on the head with her tray.

"You're one mouthy kid, aren't you?" She questioned. "Tell me, kid, how many hard days of work have you actually done?"

Mead pouted up at Monroe looking like he was about to mouth off again, but he was interrupted by his auntie.

"That's enough." She said firmly. "Don't go mouthing off again. Didn't you learn your lesson today? Children who get too big for their britches get taken out and left in the Forest of White Dreams."

As Mead gasped in horror, Elizabeth and Monroe exchanged a glance. Monroe has heard about the Forest of White Dreams but has never been there.

"Oh no, not there!" Mead begged.

"Forest of White Dreams?" Elizabeth questioned.

"It's a place so spooky even Holy Knights won't travel through it." Mead explained.

He then went back to begging his auntie not to send him there as Monroe hummed. The place certainly sounded interesting. A place where Holy Knights wouldn't go also sounded like a place someone trying to avoid them would stay. Is it possible a Sin could be there?

Monroe shook her head then returned to taking care of the patrons. She went to the bar to get more ale when the door was suddenly opened. Monroe and Meliodas looked up curiously when Elizabeth suddenly left. Monroe blinked wondering where Elizabeth was going. She then stiffened when sensing something was coming.

"Gilthunder." She murmured recognizing the power heading this way.

She looked towards Meliodas to see if he had sensed it as well. He glanced towards Monroe as she was looking at him in question. He gestured that she should stay there. She nodded her head knowing he would handle things. He went outside as Monroe and Hawk were left taking care of the many customers inside.

"Maybe with Meliodas outside, you can cook food that actually tastes good." Hawk said hopefully. "Then I'll get some decent scraps."

"Actually, I'm probably worse than Meliodas when it comes to cooking." Monroe said honestly. "I was so focused on putting my entire being into training and returning the kingdom to its former glory that cooking never even made it on the list of things to learn. If my cousins didn't know how to cook, I would have starved _a very long_ time ago."

She hung her head shamefully as she said this. Hawk sweat-dropped wondering how there could be two people in this world who cook that badly. Monroe set some drinks on a table as the power she sensed earlier struck and clashed with Meliodas's power meaning he had intercepted the attack.

"Squee!" Hawk exclaimed as the flash of light appear outside followed by the ground shaking a split second later. "What was that?"

He ran out the door with everyone else following him, but Monroe remained in place. She silently returned to work while cleaning up the mess left by the villagers. There was no point in running out there. Meliodas was fine and she was sure he'd return the warning tenfold. But still, she had this gut wrenching feeling that she'd be seeing Gilthunder again very soon. And she wasn't sure what would happen or what would be said. Something she was certain of though is that a fight would be involved.

* * *

Monroe let out a yawn as she walked slightly in front of Meliodas and Elizabeth with Hawk at her side. They were trekking through the Forest of White Dreams while Meliodas thinking that another Sin might be here. Monroe hoped so. Besides, if she was going to be hiding from Holy Knights this is here she'd come.

"Hey, Meliodas, are you sure about this?" Hawk asked. "We've been out here for three hours now. There's no sign of any animals let alone any humans either."

"You're right, Hawk." Elizabeth said then glanced back at Meliodas. "Sir Meliodas, do you really think we'll be able to find one of the Seven Deadly Sins here?"

"Probably." Meliodas said casually.

Well, that was good enough for Monroe, so she kept walking up the slope with the others falling slightly behind her.

"You mean we came here without any solid evidence?!" Hawk demanded before huffing as he turned around.

"His hunch is good enough for me." Monroe said from her spot in the front of the group.

Monroe then stepped over a log as she continued to look around. She had her sword with her today, but she still felt naked. She blames this uniform. She misses her jacket and her corset top. This shirt just doesn't make her feel...secure.

"After this, we should head for Baste Prison." Monroe said. "I know for a fact Ban is there due to asking the right Holy Knights. I was going to go for him first since I knew his exact location but taking the princess near that place didn't seem like a good idea. But now we have you, Melly. And if another Sin is here we'll have even better odds."

Meliodas nodded his head while glad to hear where another one of the Sins were.

"Any of the others you know about?" Meliodas asked.

"There's rumors about King being seen around the Necropolis." Monroe said. "Apparently, he's been snooping around there."

She learned this from an old friend who knew Death just as well as she did if not better. Though she was a bit worried about going to the Land of the Dead since she'd have to tread very carefully, so to keep _certain_ things under wraps.

"Then there's a pretty stretched rumor that Merlin left the kingdom." Monroe continued. "There's supposedly been sightings of her in Camelot."

"Camelot?" Meliodas murmured. "Why there?"

Monroe shrugged since she had no idea. She just knows what she's heard here and there. And the rumors about the other sins were even more farfetched than that that she didn't give them the time of day to even consider.

"Then shouldn't we just head to one of those places first?" Hawk asked. "We don't even know if a Sin is here. This could be a waste of time."

"We won't know that until we look." Meliodas pointed out.

"Besides, I wouldn't bother with wondering if a Sin is here or not." Monroe added then turned her head to smile at her companions mischievously. "I'd be more worried about what else is lurking in this forest."

Hawk and Elizabeth both looked around nervously, which had Monroe chuckling in amusement as she looked forward again.

"I heard there's a terrible monster that lurks around here watching…waiting." Hawk murmured.

Elizabeth suddenly screamed out, which had Hawk and Monroe whirling around.

"What is it?!" Hawk asked.

"I…I can feel something grabbing me from behind." Elizabeth whimpered.

Monroe, who looked behind Elizabeth for this threat, had her hand on the hilt of her sword ready to draw it if needed, but paused when seeing Meliodas had his hand up the girl's skirt. Monroe huffed in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, relax." Meliodas said as he continued to grope Elizabeth's butt. "It's just me."

"Oh, what a relief." Elizabeth said sighing.

"What kind of reaction is that, Princess?" Monroe asked sweat-dropping.

If someone grabbed her like that, she'd coldcock them right in the face for such an action.

"He's such a creeper!" Hawk said.

Monroe reached down to calmly pick up a rock from the ground. She tossed it up a few times in her hand to test its weight before sending it flying at Meliodas's head. Elizabeth gasped as the rock bounced off of Meliodas's forehead. Even when blood started to trickle down, Meliodas was unfazed. But the message seemed to be clear since he dropped his hand.

"Well, putting that aside for just a minute." Meliodas said.

"Good, I thought you'd never stop." Hawk grumbled.

Meliodas ignored Hawk's grumbling as he stepped up slightly while looking around.

"I might have a little evidence." Meliodas said. "Traveling through the Forest of White Dreams through horseback is more difficult than you think. It's so hard to get your bearings that even experienced travelers go around it."

That was all true. Monroe would never bring a horse in here. She'd rather not put the poor creature through something like that.

"This would be the perfect place for someone to hide out." Elizabeth said beaming. "Hold on…something doesn't feel right."

Monroe glanced back at Elizabeth wondering what was wrong as she was touching her butt. Monroe turned to frown at Meliodas, but he just kept moving as if he did nothing wrong, which she highly doubted.

"You okay?" Hawk asked.

"Ah, sure just fine!" Elizabeth practically squeaked.

Monroe wasn't completely convinced but shrugged it off as she continued trekking forward. She didn't even pause when Hawk turned to shout at Meliodas and Elizabeth to pick up the pace.

"Hey, hold your bacon." Meliodas told him. "Not a lot of fun traveling with a nervous piggy…whoa…"

Monroe turned around at Meliodas's stunned tone with her own eyes widening when she saw more than one Hawk behind her.

"Who are you calling a nervous piggy, huh?!" the Hawks demanded in unison.

The real Hawk squealed in shock as he looked around seeing there was more than one of him.

"It's a herd!" Hawk said. "They're all me!"

The other Hawks all started acting upset and talking at once as they moved around, which made it impossible for Monroe and the others to tell them apart.

"This is the monster of the forest?" Elizabeth asked.

"I—for one—find it terrifying." Meliodas said.

"I find it annoying." Monroe said getting the Hawks to turn towards her. "However, with all this extra pork around, we have a few days' worth of food right here."

The Hawks all squealed in fright as they looked at Monroe with wide eyes. Monroe grinned at them in return, which had then shaking in fear. They all then turned running towards Meliodas.

"Meliodas, help me!" One of the Hawks cried. "Monroe wants to eat me!"

"No, help me because I'm the real Hawk!" Another insisted.

"Hey, zip it, Porky!" A third one shouted.

Meliodas hummed in a thoughtful manner before he jumped forward using his brute power alone to hit all the Hawks at once without the aid of his sword. They all fell in a heap around him with their ears ringing from the hit.

"He's not a nice man." One of the Hawks whimpered.

"Oh, Hawk." Elizabeth said in worry.

All the Hawks jumped up crying while hurrying to hide behind Elizabeth as Monroe moved down to stand beside Meliodas.

"Elizabeth, help!" The Hawks whined. "Please, even my mom wouldn't hit me like that! Let alone think about eating me!"

Elizabeth looked at all the Hawks in uncertainty since she didn't know what to do or who to help. She couldn't tell them apart at all. Suddenly the Hawks started changing shape to take on the form of Elizabeth. Monroe frowned wondering what kind of creatures were capable of this magic. As Elizabeth and Hawk looked around in shock, Monroe and Meliodas exchanged a glance.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder, Melly." Monroe said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"True, but I like this form they've taken on much better." Meliodas said grinning.

As he was saying that the Elizabeth copies all called out to him in unison while smiling. They then tried to convince Meliodas who the real one was as Hawk stumbled backwards to stand beside Monroe.

"Wow, what a bevy of boobies." Meliodas said appreciatively.

"Look, this is not the time, Man!" Hawk said.

"He's right. We need to focus." Monroe agreed while pinching Meliodas's cheek. "I could ask them personal questions, but these creatures might have the ability to copy the original copy's memories."

That was true. Besides, there wasting a lot of daylight because of this. Of course, it was nearly impossible to tell what time of day it was in the Forest of White Dreams.

"Leave this place." A voice called from somewhere in the mist.

"Leave," Another voice called out. "Get out of this forest, humans!"

Monroe didn't like their demanding tone of voice at all. They better hope she doesn't get ahold of them, or she might have to teach them some manners. However, Monroe couldn't worry about the seemingly disembodied voices since the Elizabeth copies were moving in.

"Sir Meliodas." They called as they got closer.

"Huh, I really can't tell one from the other." Meliodas said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Well, there had to be some kind of way to tell those girls apart from the real Elizabeth. If not, they really would be there for days.

"Sir Meliodas." They said again while jumping at him unison.

Meliodas grabbed Monroe to throw over his shoulder, which had her gasping. He then jumped up off the ground making the ground crack slightly, which had some of the Elizabeth copies falling over. Meliodas landed on a large rock behind the copies before setting Monroe down behind him where she'd be safe in case those things turn into anything else that could be dangerous.

"Oh, my goodness, however can I which is the real one?" Meliodas asked.

"That's me." One said.

"You can trust me." Another said. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Yes!" Meliodas said. "Starting now, I want all of you to do exactly what I tell you to."

Monroe frowned not sure she was going to like what would be coming next, which she was sure going to be perverted. If King Bartra ever found out about this, he'd never forgive Monroe. The copies all looked unsure when Meliodas said that with such a wide grin on his face.

"What do you say?" Meliodas asked.

"Oh, yes, of course." The Elizabeths said in unison.

"Okay!" Meliodas said.

He then sat down on the rock with Monroe still standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Right hand up in the air." Meliodas said with the copies doing as ordered. "Left had on your cheek. Now call out my name and be naughty."

"Sir Meliodas." They called out while blushing shyly.

Monroe rolled her eyes because this wasn't helping them at in in finding the real Elizabeth.

"Now, squeeze your boobs." Meliodas ordered.

They all did that as well with mixed expressions on their faces, and Monroe wondered if this would help determine who the real one was. She was very doubtful.

"This is amazing." Meliodas said.

Hawk didn't seem to think so since he jumped up to grab a hold of Meliodas while looking pissed off.

"Can't you just find the real one?!" Hawk demanded.

"Get out." The voices started up again. "Leave this place. You will never make it out of this forest."

Hawk squealed in fright as he latched himself even tighter onto Meliodas as if for protection. Meliodas didn't seem worried as he sat in silence with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I got it!" He declared while moving his arm, so it knocked Hawk off of him.

The pig whimpered while moving to stand behind Monroe. She reached back to pat him on top the head in a consoling manner.

"One last thing." Meliodas said. "Jump as high as you can."

All the copies went up into the air at his command, but Monroe instantly noticed when one did the opposite and sat firmly on the ground. Looks as if they found the real Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry I can't do that!" She said with her head low and a blush on her cheeks.

The copies all seemed shocked that she didn't do as ordered but didn't have too long to dwell on it since Meliodas quickly took them out. They puffed up into smoke before creatures in dark cloaks popped out of the smoke. They made a run for it while quickly trying to disappear into the fog.

"Look at that!" Hawk said. "They're just Hide-and-Seeks! Prankster Imps!"

Monroe ran after the imps while not stopping when Hawk called out for her to wait up. Monroe vanished into the mist along with the imps as the others watched her go.

"Well, we better go after them." Meliodas said.

Monroe soon caught up to the imps and followed them further into the forest. As they went farther up in the terrain, Monroe noticed a figure through the mist. Monroe squinted her eyes trying to get a better look at the figure as the others finally caught up to her.

"Wait, look!" Elizabeth called out. "It's a girl."

Monroe saw Elizabeth was right, and a grin spread across her face when realizing who was in front of them.

"It's Diane!" Monroe said happily as she picked up her pace.

She couldn't believe after all this time that she now found two of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Diane?" Hawk asked then gasped. "Do you think those imps might attack her?!"

"A defenseless little girl like that?" Elizabeth asked.

Hawk and Elizabeth trailed off with their worrying words as the group finally reached Diane who was snoozing away.

"Lady Diane!" One of the imps cried.

"Lady Diane!" The other two echoed.

Diane didn't move an inch despite the imps calling out to her in panicked voices.

"Man, she's big." Hawk said.

"Lady Diane, we accidently let some Holy Knight Trespassers come in!" One of the imps said.

At first Diane didn't stir again, which just showed what a heavy sleeper she was.

"Lady Diane!" The imps tried again.

Diane's eyes finally snapped open to reveal two purple irises as she finally sat up off the ground while slamming her hand into the ground.

"Some Holy Knights got in, huh?" Diane asked as she stood to her full height.

Monroe's eyebrow twitched in slight worry while certain things weren't going to end pretty if Diane continued to think they were Holy Knights.

"Whoa, she's huge." Hawk squeaked.

"No, we're not Holy Knights." Elizabeth spoke up meekly. "We came here—!"

She was cut off when Diane scooped up Meliodas into her hand to hold him up at her eye level. Elizabeth and Hawk looked around in shock wondering where Meliodas went.

"He's gone." Elizabeth said.

"You both might want to look up." Monroe said pointing.

Hawk and Elizabeth followed the path that her finger pointed out, and gasped when seeing Diane had a hold of Meliodas.

"You're in trouble, Holy Knight." Diane said glaring at Meliodas.

"Hold on, you're not going to eat him, are you?!" Hawk asked in concern.

"You let go of, Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Take it easy, Di." Monroe added. "Try not to break Melly."

Diane blinked at that nickname she hasn't heard in ten years before also noticing this young woman called the man in her hold "Melly" while that blonde woman had called him "Sir Meliodas", which were names Diane knew.

"Melly?...Sir Meliodas?" Diane murmured before looking closer at the blonde.

"Yo, Diane." Meliodas said casually. "What's it been? Like ten years?"

Diane was quiet a moment longer as she looked at Meliodas even closer as if still not sure. However, soon her entire face lit up when she really did recognize him.

"Captain!" She cheered in delight then gently rubbed her cheek against Meliodas's head. "Captain! Captain, captain, captain, captain, captain, captain! I missed you so much!"

Monroe smiled at the reunion as Hawk and Elizabeth continued to stare with flabbergasted looks on their faces.

"Captain?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wait, a giant girl with pigtails is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?!" Hawk asked.

"That's correct." Monroe said. "She's Diane the Serpent Sin of Envy."

Elizabeth and Hawk looked at Monroe in shock while not believing a giant was once part of the Holy Knights and one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Said giant looked in their direction when hearing them talking.

"Captain, you've thought of everything, haven't you?" Diane asked. "You remember how much I love whole roasted pig!"

"Hey, don't eat me, lady!" Hawk begged.

Diane went reaching for Hawk, but Monroe quickly got in between them with her arms held out.

"Sorry, Di, but Hawk isn't for eating." Monroe said.

Diane blinked when she was called that nickname again. Did she know this woman or something? Diane tilted her head as she narrowed her eyes. Something about her was familiar. Diane's eyes widened when realizing this girl was an older version of Asthore's daughter.

"Roe!" Diane squealed happily before reaching down to scoop Monroe into her other hand. "You're all grown up!"

Monroe gasped at being picked up so suddenly, but she smiled at Diane as the giant held Monroe in front of her face.

"You aren't the cute the little girl I remember." Diane said. "Well, you're still cute, but not little. Well, I guess compared to me you're still little too."

Monroe laughed at Diane's rambling, but did know what Diane was trying to get at.

"So, you're traveling with the Captain, huh?" Diane asked then turned to frown at Elizabeth. "And, uh, who's that?"

"That's Princess Elizabeth." Monroe said. "I promised the King I'd protect her, so I brought her along with me to search for you guys."

Diane hummed then turned to look down at Meliodas with an unreadable expression. She then placed Monroe on her shoulder, which had the younger girl blinking.

"So, it's been you and Roe and this girl traveling together, Captain?" Diane asked.

"Plus, a talking pig." Meliodas pointed out.

"Oh, is that so?" Diane asked.

"Yep." Meliodas said nodding.

Meliodas went to continue explaining, but Diane didn't let him say another word. She threw Meliodas into the ground hard enough to crack the ground and send dust and dirt flying everywhere.

"You filthy womanizer!" Diane shouted as he skipped like a rock cross it before hitting a large boulder that caved in slightly at impact.

Monroe let out an impressed whistle from her perch on Diane's shoulder. Diane must really be mad now.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth called out in concern as Diane fell to her knees crying.

Monroe reached forward to gently stroke Diane's cheek in a consoling manner as the giant continued to cry.

"After all this time, I'm finally back with the man I love, and he's with another woman!" Diane cried. "You've just broken my heart into a million pieces. But still…if you have an explanation, I'm ready to listen."

"Honestly," Meliodas, who walked back up to Diane, began. "There's not a—!"

He didn't get to finish again since Diane started hitting him rapidly with her fists.

"Whoa!" Monroe exclaimed while having to grab onto Diane's hair tightly, so not to be thrown off.

However, grabbing onto her hair proved to be a dumb mistake since it was whipping in different directions due to Diane's fast, sharp movements. Monroe tried to tighten her hold on the hair, so not to be sent flying, but she was feeling as if she was losing her grip.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Diane snapped.

She kept shouting and punching, which had Monroe sweat-dropping. She forgot how jealous Diane could get.


	4. Lightning Strikes and Thunder Rolls

Coco: Hey, guys, I'm back earlier than I said I'd be. I needed to come down to my grandma's, which means Wifi. I decided to edit the chapter and post it XD I even have chapter 5 ready. It just needs to be edited. I'm not sure if I'll get to it tonight since I feel so tired XD I cut my thumb at work yesterday when I was doing produce (not in my job description as a cashier, but they needed the help and I've done it before so, yeah XD)-pretty bad too, and had to get stitches and pain medicine and the medicine makes me so sleepy.

Anyway, just a heads up that Monroe isn't going to engage Gilthunder in a fight this chapter. I don't want her like taking over all the sins' fights. She'll have more time to shine, I promise. I'll be doing a short original arc in between breaking Ban out of prison and them going to the Necropolis to save King. I just wanted to "expose" her "curse" before they went since I felt having her secret exposed during the chapters where the group was in the Land of the Dead was all just too much at once. So I'm going to break it up and during such time she'll get to shine and kick some ass. So don't worry XD

* * *

After Diane finally calmed down, Monroe slid down from her shoulder. She didn't want to take the chance of being sent flying or anything. Meliodas then had started explaining their reasons for being here with Diane listening calmly.

"So, to put an end to all the corruption and to stop the Holy Knights from rampaging, Elizabeth and Roe are trying to get the Seven Deadly Sins back together." Meliodas finished.

"I didn't know about that." Diane said looking sheepish. "Guess, I'm the only one who jumps to conclusions like that, aren't I? Forgive me."

She lightly knocked herself on the head while looking very repentant as she looked to Meliodas and Monroe.

"And I'm sorry I wanted to eat you, Piggy." She added to Hawk.

Hawk looked as if he was going to deny her apology, but a flick on the nose from Monroe silenced him. He did grumble under his breath though. Diane then turned to Elizabeth while narrowing her eyes at the princess who stiffened.

"You positive, you aren't having that kind of relationship with the Captain?" Diane asked.

"I—I'm not." Elizabeth said looking down.

"You know, you and I don't have a relationship like that either." Meliodas pointed out to Diane.

The giant girl whined looking completely crushed by Meliodas's words, which had Monroe patting her on the knee in a consoling manner.

"Anyway," Meliodas changed the subject as he turned around. "I'm just gonna do what I can to help Elizabeth gather the Seven Deadly Sins. Cause I want to find them too. Then fight alongside Roe when the time calls for it."

"Well, if you're sure that's the case then I'll come along with you guys." Diane said as she stood up. "You'll have the held of the Serpent Sin of Envy—the Giant Diane."

Monroe smiled though had a feeling Diane would have came along even if Elizabeth and Meliodas did have a thing going on.

"Really?" Meliodas asked. "That's great."

"Thank-you for joining us, Lady Diane." Elizabeth added with a smile.

Diane just frowned down at Elizabeth again—obviously still not happy with her involvement in all this.

"But get this straight!" Diane said.

"Yes?!" Elizabeth questioned as she jumped.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because the Captain and Roe are with you." Diane said.

Elizabeth gave a nervous chuckle as Monroe continued to smile. She was sure the princess would grow on Diane soon enough. Elizabeth just had a way of getting people to like her. It was a gift. Monroe then looked to the Prankster Imps as they rejoiced Diane's soon coming departure. Poor creatures looked as if they've been through hell.

"They can be free now," Hawk said. "So, beautiful."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." Monroe said with a quirked brow.

Suddenly a crow cawing could be heard through the forest, which had Monroe, Meliodas, and Diane all stiffening.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"It's strange." Diane said. "I thought there weren't any animals left down in this part of the forest."

"There shouldn't be any." Monroe said.

She was a bit on edge considering the creature that invaded this area was a crow. Because if a crow was here in an area where no other animals dared to enter, it meant only one thing.

"Smells like it's going to rain." Hawk said then gasped. "Hey, look at that!"

He pointed towards the sky with his hoof, which had his companions looking up. Monroe narrowed her eyes when seeing the lightning and darkened clouds above them. He really was here.

"What's going on?" Hawk asked.

"Thunderclouds." Elizabeth murmured.

A large bolt of lightning then hit the ground barely missing the group of five. Monroe cursed when three electric rings incased her body. The others were in the same predicament. She frowned at the numbing feeling the currents sent through her body as the others were feeling it as well. The sound of a metal clad foot hitting the ground reached the groups' ears, which had everyone turning to the newcomer. Monroe's eyes met the eyes of her cousin, the both of them having matching sets of blue.

"And you are?" Meliodas questioned the guy.

Monroe turned towards Meliodas wondering if he really couldn't recognize Gilthunder. Not many people had striking pink hair like her cousin.

"It would seem we meet at last, you deadly sins." Gilthunder said as he walked through the mist.

Monroe wanted to roll her eyes at his dramatics but held back the urge to do so.

"This power." Diane said feeling how much magic the knight had in his body.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it." Meliodas said. "Holy Knight, aren't you?"

"Gil…thunder." Elizabeth murmured. "Gilthunder is that you?!"

"Of course, it's him." Monroe said. "I'd recognize pretty boy's face from a mile away."

Monroe and Howzer both used to tease Gilthunder about his pretty boy looks. It was the best way to goad him into a fight when they were kids. Now, it barely got even a fraction of a second worth of his time just to notice the jab.

"What are you up to?" Elizabeth asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know this guy?" Meliodas asked.

"Melly, it's Gil." Monroe said looking to the blonde. "You know, my cousin. He used to follow you around like a lost puppy."

Recognition appeared in Meliodas's eyes as Elizabeth was the one confused now. She had no idea that Gilthunder knew the Seven Deadly Sins as well.

"You know him too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, I even gave him lessons occasionally when I found myself at the Royal Palace." Meliodas said. "Wow, you've really grown up. Then again it has been ten years since I've seen you."

"If you have the time to prattle on in this manner, it might be better spent trying to escape those bonds." Gilthunder advised coolly.

Monroe looked down to the electricity rings around her. She almost forgot about them. But the numb feeling was getting annoying real quick.

"Hey, this lighting's familiar." Hawk pointed out.

"I know what you mean." Meliodas said. "When a certain someone blocked the Bernia's water supply, and then tried to blow the village way, that was you, wasn't it?"

Monroe tsked shaking her head in disappointment at her cousin. She knows he needs to stay in character, but he didn't have to go out of his way to be an ass.

"Sir Meliodas, it can't be." Elizabeth said. "You're wrong. Gilthunder wouldn't—!"

"He did do it though, Princess." Monroe interrupted. "I'd recognize his magic power anywhere. You've been a bad boy, Gilly."

Gilthunder just glared coldly at his cousin, which had Monroe's lips twitching up into a smirk. Though her eyes were narrowed as well with clear intent. If either of them made the wrong move, the other would try to kill them. Elizabeth shook her head thinking it was wrong seeing two cousins who were once so close looking at each other with the intent to kill.

"As if you have room to talk," Gilthunder said. "You betrayed the kingdom. You sullied your name as a Holy Knight. Uncle Asthore must be turning over in his grave."

That seemed to hit a nerve since Monroe's eyes narrowed another inch and her gaze hardened.

"Both of you just stop it!" Elizabeth ordered. "You're family! Family shouldn't treat each other like this."

"This is none of your concern." Gilthunder told Elizabeth making her flinch.

The two cousins continued to stare each other down, but looked up to Diane as she tried to break her bindings.

"These can't hold me!" Diane said as she strained to break through the electricity binding her wrists.

"That's useless." Gilthunder told her.

Diane gasped as the magic Gilthunder put around her became stronger while tugging her wrists down again.

"Diane, just save." Meliodas said. "Don't bother."

"Captain," Diane whimpered as the numbing became worse.

Gilthunder then moved without warning to place himself between Monroe and Meliodas with his sword to the latter's throat. And his back against Monroe's. Monroe glanced over her shoulder at her cousin's back before looking forward again. Her eyes zeroed in on a lone crow resting on a tree branch with its eyes a deep red. So, they were being watched, eh?

"Do you know why the Holy Knights are after the heads of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Gilthunder asked Meliodas.

Monroe knew why they were told to go after the Seven Deadly Sins, but she knew certain knights had certain goals when concerning the Sins.

"Not really." Meliodas replied.

He honestly never really cared about why, and honestly most of what happened ten years ago was very fuzzy to him. As if his memories weren't what they should be.

"Half of them are seeking revenge and total eradication of the rebel order that plotted to overthrow the kingdom." Gilthunder informed Meliodas. "The other half want to do a glorious battle and vanquish the legendary warriors to prove their own strength."

"And which half are you in?" Meliodas questioned.

"Both of them." Gilthunder said. "No, I want more."

"Is that so?" Meliodas asked.

"Yes," Gilthunder replied. "To avenge the death of my father Zaratras the Holy Knights' Grand Master. And to show that I am even greater than he. The most powerful Holy Knight ever known. Killing you will prove that."

Monroe let out a low chuckle under her breath. Gilthunder was laying it on pretty thick, wasn't he? Though she knew deep down there were certain things he said that were true. He did want revenge for his father. But he had no clue who the real culprits were. Monroe never told him—not that they had many opportunities considering the ever-watching eyes placed on them.

"So, you're under the impression that I'm the one who murdered your father, is that it?" Meliodas concluded.

"Are you saying you're not?" Gilthunder asked.

"No idea," Meliodas said. "You see, the thing is, I don't really remember much from back then."

Monroe's eyes widened at that, and if Gilthunder wasn't in the way, she'd be giving Meliodas a shocked look. Diane seemed confused as well as Meliodas looked forward.

"The last thing I remember is all of us being summoned to the old castle out on the edge of town." Meliodas said.

Monroe remembers that day. She had seen them off that day. Telling them to take care and to come back soon, but they never came back. She soon learned they were enemies to the kingdom and accused of killing Zaratras. She lost a loving uncle and so many dear friends all in one day.

"I remember telling everyone to split up once the Holy Knights started attacking." Meliodas said. "Those words were the last thing I remember. The rest is blank. Then next thing I knew I was lying face down in a cellar somewhere. That's when I met Hawk."

"I knew it!" Elizabeth said. "You all weren't really the ones who killed the Grand Master, were you?"

"That makes no difference to me." Gilthunder said.

Elizabeth looked at Gilthunder in shock not believing those words came out of his mouth.

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Rebels and traitors who plotted to overthrow the kingdom," Gilthunder said. "That's all you people are."

"Enough!" Elizabeth said. "You must stop this. Didn't you hear what he just told you?! They aren't the ones who murdered him. Don't you understand?!"

Gilthunder slowly turned towards Elizabeth to look at her over his shoulder as she was staring at him.

"Elizabeth, the kingdom wants you taken into protective custody." Gilthunder said. "And they want my cousin beheaded for kidnapping you."

"That's a bit extreme." Monroe quipped.

"But I haven't the slightest interest in that." Gilthunder continued as if Monroe hadn't opened her mouth.

He turned his sword on her while walking away from Monroe and Meliodas. Monroe frowned at Gilthunder's weapon being pointed towards Elizabeth though remained in place.

"Alive or dead—it's all the same." Gilthunder said. "To me you are no more than a grain of sand on the road that is being traveled."

He lowered his sword then dispelled the bindings that were around Elizabeth.

"Go away." Gilthunder said. "The Sins, my cousin, and I have unfinished business."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Gilthunder then rushed past him to place herself between him and her friends.

"I want let you hurt these people." Elizabeth said firmly.

Hawk's whining the got Gilthunder's attention as the pig crawled across the ground. He was looking a bit cooked from the lightning wrapped around him, and all he could do is manage to crawl as he lamented that his end was coming near. Gilthunder then kicked Hawk rather hard, which sent the pig rolling and bouncing away through the mist.

"Hawk, no!" Elizabeth cried hurrying after him.

She disappeared into the mist after him, which was actually a relief to Monroe. She didn't want the princess to be pulled into the fight about to happen.

"Now that we've dispensed with that interruption," Gilthunder said while making his way back towards Meliodas.

"Are you sure about this?" Meliodas questioned. "In the old days, you were never able to beat me, remember?"

"But that was a long time ago," Gilthunder said as he leaned down into Meliodas's face. "I am now more powerful than any of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"I don't know," Meliodas said. "Maybe you're right, but you could be wrong too."

Gilthunder straightened his posture as he stared Meliodas, who didn't seem to have a care in the world, down.

"Then we should find out." Gilthunder said. "First, I'll release your bonds."

"Well, I appreciate that, but I got it." Meliodas said.

He broke his arms apart, which had the bindings shattering away as if they were made of glass. Diane and Monroe broke out of theirs as well with Monroe rolling her shoulders. She felt so stiff now.

"Could have escaped whenever we felt like it." Meliodas said. "Though I am a bit surprised Roe managed to do it too."

"I might not hold the title anymore, but I was a Diamond Ranked Holy Knight." Monroe pointed out. "Please, try not to underestimate me, Melly."

Meliodas apologized with a chuckle leaving his lips. Monroe certainly has changed. Not the same little kid that used to follow them all around trying to get stronger.

"Just know if I felt like it, I could annihilate you instantly." Gilthunder said.

"Hmm, kind of doubt that." Meliodas said.

"I will use my sword to kill you." Gilthunder said.

"Then right back at ya, big guy." Meliodas said.

Monroe went to step forward to fight her cousin herself, but Meliodas placed his arm out in front of her.

"Don't interfere." Meliodas said. "You either, Diane."

Monroe frowned while looking towards her cousin as he narrowed his eyes at her. She stood rigid a second longer before finally letting out a sigh as she stepped back. She then went over to a rock to plop down.

"Ahh, you get all the fun." Diane complained.

"Don't want to risk my defeating you all at once?" Gilthunder questioned as he got into his stance.

Meliodas firmly placed his foot on the ground as well as he stared up at Gilthunder.

"Can't you tell when your elder is trying to be nice?" Meliodas mocked.

It was tensely silent for a moment before both men moved simultaneously. Gilthunder brought forth lightning from his sword to strike Meliodas as the latter drew his blade. The lightning struck, but Meliodas easily countered it back towards Gilthunder.

"Like, I said, right back at ya." Meliodas said. "Remember that?"

"And I told you," Gilthunder, who was suddenly behind Meliodas, began. "You'll be dead."

Gilthunder went to strike down Meliodas again, but Meliodas flipped up while using his sword to push off Gilthunder's.

"Come on!" Gilthunder taunted as he swiped again.

Meliodas dodged as he was landing on his feet before jumping back to put some distance between him and Gilthunder. Gilthunder followed in close pursuit, however, while discharging lightning bolt after lightning bolt. Meliodas jumped on top of a rock to give him the high ground as Gilthunder paused in his attacks.

"Gotta admit, you've really improved over the years." Meliodas said.

"Yet you still believe that you're superior to me." Gilthunder said.

Gilthunder jumped up with his blade clashing against Meliodas's broken one. The rock beneath shook from the power of the swing, and Monroe wasn't sure if it'd hold out.

"I can sense it." Gilthunder said. "You're starting to feel a bit of fearing creeping in."

"Am I?" Meliodas feigned.

Then just as Monroe predicted the rock gave out with it crumbling into pieces on the ground. The two men battling jumped up into the air with Diane and Monroe watching them go. They started exchanging slash after slash on their decent back towards the ground until Gilthunder gave a mighty enough swing to send Meliodas to the ground. Meliodas landed on his feet with ease while looking a bit annoyed.

"Well, you're persistent." Meliodas commented.

His reply was Gilthunder going for his neck, but Meliodas managed to dodge. The landscape behind him, however, not so lucky as it too became dust on the ground as the boulder did before it. Gilthunder sent another streak of lightning towards Meliodas who went to block it. However, it turned out to be a faint since Gilthunder managed to get right next to him without him realizing. Gilthunder managed to hit Meliodas into the air before jumping after him.

"Too slow." Gilthunder mocked as he brought his sword down.

Gilthunder managed to strike Meliodas into the ground creating a large crater. Meliodas chuckled not seeming so worried as he got up off the ground.

"I can't believe you've gotten this powerful." Meliodas said.

Gilthunder then suddenly appeared behind the blonde with his sword raised up high.

"Don't worry. I'll bring the other ones down with you soon enough." Gilthunder said then brought down his sword.

Diane and Monroe both watched as Meliodas was cut down and hit the ground with a thud.

"Captain…" Diane whispered.

Monroe sat there with an unreadable expression on her face as Gilthunder used his boot to push over Meliodas, so the blonde was on his back. Monroe tilted her head wondering if she needed to interfere. However, Diane was remaining still, so perhaps should her.

"Meliodas—The Seven Deadly Sins' Dragon Sin of Wrath—do you have any last words?" Gilthunder asked.

"The sins…what happened to them?" Meliodas asked. "You must have heard something, right? Where…have the other ones gone?"

Gilthunder narrowed his eyes for a moment before making his decision as he sheathed his sword.

"Very well, I'll tell you." Gilthunder said. "For the remaining five, three of them still remain at large and are not accounted for. But the other two have been dealt with. The Fox Sin of Greed is kept under tight security at Baste Prison. The Grizzly Sin of Sloth has already been slain and is interned in the Necropolis."

 _'So, Gil, doesn't have any better information than I do,'_ Monroe thought with a sigh.

"But you needn't worry," Gilthunder added. "I'll make certain they join you shortly."

"Thank-you." Meliodas said as he closed his eyes, but they quickly snapped back open with a large smile on his face. "Awesome!"

He quickly jumped back onto his feet as Monroe realized he took the wound on purpose, so to get information. It was a gutsy move that was for sure and a stupid one as well. Especially since they didn't learn anything new.

"Little Gil." Meliodas said.

It remained tense for a moment as Gilthunder and Meliodas stared at each other in silence. Meliodas then grinned once more.

"Baste Prison and the Necropolis, huh?" Meliodas asked. "Good to know the information Roe managed to get was reliable.

He wiped the blood off of his cheek as Gilthunder narrowed his eyes at the smaller man. Monroe had her eyes narrowed at Meliodas as well. Looked as if he didn't put much stock in her as a source. Good to know.

"So that was it, was it?" Gilthunder asked. "You wished to know your comrades whereabouts, so you allowed me to strike you down, right?"

"Why don't we finish this another time, kay?" Meliodas suggested.

Monroe could see Gilthunder was not going to go along with that since the pinkette was already reaching for his sword.

"I think not." Gilthunder said.

He unsheathed his sword while going to cut Meliodas down, but Meliodas quickly dodged while appearing behind Gilthunder. Gilthunder tried attacking again and again in vain since he couldn't land a hit on Meliodas. However, soon Gilthunder got Meliodas in a position where it seemed as if dodging would be impossible.

"This is goodbye." Gilthunder said while not even noticing that Diane was standing to her full height again.

"See ya." Meliodas said waving.

Gilthunder blinked in confusion at Meliodas's casual attitude before he was lifted up by Diane who held him in her hand.

"You heard the Captain." Diane said as she was pulling back her hand to get ready to throw. "Some other time."

"Unhand me." Gilthunder ordered.

He tried to use his thunderbolt magic on her to get her to release him, but she barely winced as her brace was destroyed by the attack.

"Here's a tip for you, okay?" Diane said as she looked at Gilthunder in annoyance. "Girls get really annoyed when sniveling little runts try to shock them!"

Diane then threw Gilthunder faraway with Meliodas waving him off as Monroe jumped down from the rock.

"Hey, thanks." Meliodas said as he looked up at Diane. "Nice throw."

"But you might want to think about a replacement brace, Diane." Monroe added.

Diane blinked before noticing her ruined brace, which had her whining about it being broken. Monroe looked towards where Gilthunder was thrown with that troubled look on her face.

"I hope you were able to say all that you wished, Gil." Monroe said. "Because there might not be another chance after all this."

Monroe then looked to the side with Meliodas and Diane when they heard hooves hitting the ground rapidly as if some animal with hooves was running. Turned out to be Hawk as he and Elizabeth returned from wherever they had been. Absently, Monroe wondered how far the pig managed to roll.

"Hey!" Hawk shouted. "You've got a lot of guts kicking me around like I'm a little pink bouncing ball! But it'll be my turn next time!"

Monroe chuckled wondering what Hawk would do if Gilthunder was actually still here.

"The three of you weren't hurt, were you?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're good." Meliodas said reassuringly.

Monroe gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look considering he was the one with a deep wound on his shoulder after all.

"Where'd that swine go anyway?" Hawk asked as he looked around.

"Wait, aren't you a swine?" Meliodas asked.

"Who smells delicious." Diane added.

Hawk whimpered as he started shaking in fright. He really didn't want to become giant chow anytime soon. Elizabeth then gasped when finally seeing the wound on Meliodas's shoulder. She ran up to him while gently grabbing his arms.

"Sir Meliodas, you were hurt." Elizabeth said looking concerned.

"This?" Meliodas asked glancing at his shoulder. "Oh, it's no big deal."

"Oh really?" Monroe asked then hit his shoulder _really_ hard.

Meliodas winced slightly since she hit pretty hard, and his wound was a bit tender. He turned his head to pout at her, which had her smirking in return.

"Lady Monroe!" Elizabeth chided.

"Sorry, Princess, but he does kind of deserve it for being so reckless." Monroe said. "You allowed yourself to be injured like this for the information we already had."

"Maybe next time it'll work out better." Meliodas said shrugging.

Monroe gave him a deadpanned expression though said nothing as Elizabeth looked to Meliodas.

"Sir Meliodas, you're covered in so much blood!" She said worriedly.

"Hey, would you stop getting all touchy feely with the Captain, already?" Diane demanded.

Monroe knew Diane wasn't talking to her, but still took a step back since she didn't want to be in the way if Diane started throwing punches again.

"Look, he's got himself a right hand girl, and that job belongs to me!" Diane said. "If he's hurt, I should take care of him."

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting something here?!" Hawk cut in. "I just got my butt kicked."

Meliodas went over to the talking pig to start patting him down as if looking for injuries.

"Over here?" He asked.

"Those are my spare ribs." Hawk corrected.

Meliodas moved to pat Hawk around his head, which was very far from the pig's butt where Hawk said he was kicked.

"Over here?" Meliodas asked.

"No, that's my pork shoulder." Hawk said then realized what Meliodas was doing. "Quit fooling around!"

Meliodas just grinned in return as Hawk was looking even more annoyed by the second.

"There, there." Elizabeth said gently. "I'll put a cold compress on it later."

Hawk ran over to Elizabeth to hug the girl as best he good with his short, stubby piggy legs.

"Oh, you're the only one who worries about me, Elizabeth." Hawk said.


	5. Reunited at Last

Coco: Okay, guys, here's chapter 5! Would have been posted sooner, but I completely rewrote it from the previous one I was going to post. I do hope you love it as much I did writing it.

Oh, and quick announcement, I will be adding quite a few new characters. I'm sure you remember Vitae and Roshan from the previous version. Well, the Roshan and the seven virtues are out though I'm keeping Vitae who is no longer Elaine's lover and he'll only be mentioned for a while before finally getting to make an appearance. As for the virtues and other characters I had planned for the last story, they've been replaced by the Twelve Apostles of Death and Monroe happens to be one of them.

I know, it's a lot of characters, but I'll make sure not to introduced too many at a time and some of them won't have big parts in the story. They'll mostly be side characters, so hopefully they're won't be too much chaos with their being added into the story. I'm also adding in new races. Like, elves XD Mostly because I want each Apostle to be a different race. So far I have Monroe (human), Estel (elf), Adrasteia (vampire), Filtiarn (beastman/werewolf), Dione (giant), Gwydion (wizard), Harmonia (fairy), Hesediel (goddess clan), Lykos (skinwalker), and Tiasa (naiad). So as you can see I only need two more. I was thinking about making one a druid, but they're mostly just humans in the end. But if there is a certain magical race you'd like me to add there are two more slots open, so let me know your suggestions in a review.

* * *

Monroe let out a small sigh as she sat on the window seat in her room. She looked out at the scenery as Hawk's Mom moved slowly along.

"Baste Prison…that's where Ban is." Monroe said. "And that's where we're going."

Ban's grinning face popped into her mind as she continued to stare at out the window. Ban was someone special to her. Even more so than the other Sins who she saw as her family. Ever since she was a little girl and first met Ban, she felt close to him, and now she was closer to seeing him again. As she thought about the Fox's Sin of Greed, a distant memory came to her.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Monroe laughed as she ran through her family's garden as the sun shined overhead._

 _"You'll never catch me, Ban!" Monroe called over her shoulder as she glanced back at the blue-haired man._

 _Ban laughed in return as he chased after Monroe who had pulled him into her little game of chase. He wasn't going to play, but when Monroe mentioned the winner getting a prize and being known as the best at the game of chase, he immediately agreed to play._

 _"We'll see about that, Mo." Ban said using the nickname only he uses for her._

 _Ban soon let out a burst of speed, and Monroe squealed when he scooped her up into his arms. She was hoisted right off the ground with Ban holding her against his chest. Her tiny form fit in one of his arms as he used his free hand to tap her nose._

 _"I win." Ban said grinning. "Now where's my prize, hmm?~"_

 _Monroe pouted at losing in the first place, but knew she had to give the winner the prize that was promised. So, she gave him the prize her mother always gives her and Feoras whenever they win the little games Cordelia comes up with to keep the children entertained. Monroe gave Ban a small kiss on his cheek, which had his eyes widening since he wasn't expecting that._

 _"There." Monroe said as she pulled back with the pout still on her face._

 _"That was the prize?" Ban asked curiously._

 _"That's the prize Mother always gives me when I win her games." Monroe said then frowned in worry thinking Ban didn't like the prize. "Do you want something else?"_

 _Ban was silent for a moment before he let out a chuckle and tightened his hold on Monroe._

 _"Nah, I liked my prize." Ban said. "I think I'll keep it."_

 _Monroe smiled before hugging Ban around the neck as he carried her towards the mansion where the others were sitting around the patio._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Monroe smiled at that memory as she placed her hand over her heart. Back then was when she started crushing on Ban. Even now just the thought of him could make her face flush and heart flutter. Though despite her feelings, she was sure Ban would never return them. This thought had her smile dropping. It was a sad fact, but it was one she'd have to come to terms with eventually. She lost his heart to another woman many years ago-even before she was born. Monroe shook her head to clear it when she suddenly heard Elizabeth scream in worry.

"Sir Meliodas!"

Monroe, who jumped to her feet, quickly ran out of the guestroom while heading up to Meliodas's room. She ran through the door, which was open to see Elizabeth fretting over Meliodas who was laying on the ground unconscious. Monroe dropped down to his side while reaching out to check for a pulse. She felt one, but it was very weak. Monroe turned towards Elizabeth.

"Stay here." Monroe instructed. "I'll have Hawk's Mom hurry to the next town."

Elizabeth nodded her head as she held Meliodas's hand tightly in her own. Monroe quickly left the room to head down the stairs. As soon as her feet hit the floor of the tavern, she didn't even pause as she went straight for the door.

"Hawk!" Monroe called out as she stepped outside.

The pig looked up at the sound of his name, and Diane turned as well when hearing Monroe's urgent tone.

"Have your mother hurry to the next town." Monroe ordered. "Meliodas's wounds were much worse than we thought. If he doesn't get a doctor soon, there's no telling what might happen."

Hawk and Diane gasped in unison before Hawk told his mom to hurry as fast as she could. She took off quickly with Diane having to jog to keep up with her.

"What's wrong with the Captain?" Diane asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Not as of right now." Monroe said. "I'll go see if I can at least stop the bleeding or try to make him comfortable until we arrive."

Diane nodded her head then watched as Monroe disappeared back inside. Both of them hoped Meliodas would be alright.

"I won't lose you," Monroe said through gritted teeth as she headed up to stairs. "I won't lose any of you—not after waiting so long to reunited, Melly."

* * *

"Diane, wait up!" Monroe called out to the giant.

After arriving to a small town not far from Baste Prison, Diane had immediately taken Meliodas from Monroe and Elizabeth to hurry through the town looking for a doctor. The search wasn't going so well since people ran from Diane the second they saw her. Even when she pleaded with them to hold on, the people still ran from her. Finally, Monroe and the others caught up to the giant girl.

"See? What did I tell ya?!" Hawk demanded.

"Please, Hawk, Monroe, and I are more than capable of finding a doctor!" Elizabeth asked. "Why don't you just—?!"

"Look, I'm gonna be the one helping the Captain!" Diane interrupted.

Monroe frowned because they really didn't have the time for this considering Meliodas was getting weaker by the second.

"How can you help him if they keep running for the hills the moment they see ya?!" Hawk demanded.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Diane, but Hawk has a point." Monroe said. "These people obviously don't trust giants, which means you won't be able to get close enough to one to ask them for a doctor for Meliodas. Please, let us look."

Diane frowned not wanting to give up the search when he was this injured, but she knew Monroe was right.

"Okay, fine." Diane said. "Then you two can go look for a doctor."

She gestured to Hawk and Elizabeth, and the two were slightly surprised that Diane gave them the okay to go. However, they soon snapped out of it.

"Alright." Elizabeth said then started running off with Hawk.

"Stay put, got it?" Hawk called over his shoulder.

Diane didn't reply as she just sat down on the ground while holding Meliodas in her hands. Monroe remained with her guessing Elizabeth would be safe without her for now. She did have Hawk with her after all and they were in a relatively quiet, peaceful area even if near a prison for criminals. As they stood there, Monroe looked in the direction that the prison was in. Ban was so close now. But with Meliodas in his condition, he wouldn't be ready to head there for quite some time.

"I bet you're worried about him." Diane spoke up. "Ban, I mean. You two were always really close."

Monroe just continued looking towards the prison as she bit her lip harshly. A part of her wanted to the prison now, and she knew she could get out alive. Though with the Weird Fangs running around it wouldn't be easy rescuing Ban solo. But not impossible.

"As soon as the Captain is in the good hands of a doctor, we can go on to the prison." Diane said. "I don't want him putting himself at risk because we both know that as soon as he wakes that he will try to go straight to the prison…even if he isn't completely healed."

"Yes, he most likely will." Monroe agreed. "But if we are going to do this without him, I think we'll have to approach things differently."

Diane blinked wondering what Monroe had in mind. Monroe didn't elaborate as she looked past Diane to a bug on the side of the building beside Diane. Monroe narrowed her eyes at it. Something about that bug didn't set well with her.

"Liquefy." She said under her breath.

The bug let out a screech of pain before turning into a puddle on the side of the building. What was left of it ran down the side of the brick wall. Monroe frowned. They were spotted by the enemy already meaning their window for a surprise attack was now closed. Which means going in solo was starting to seem like the better option for them.

"Diane, I know it isn't my place, but I have an idea." Monroe said. "Care to hear me out?"

Diane tilted her head curiously wondering just what kind of plan Monroe had thought up. She nodded her head though to show she'd listen.

"The Weird Fangs will most likely make their move soon enough." Monroe said. "Them leaving Baste Prison to engage us in battle is something I'm planning on, so I ask you remain here with the Princess and Meliodas for now."

Diane frowned because she didn't like where Monroe was going with this at all. It would be dangerous for sure for a certain silver-haired young woman.

"If they think we won't be moving for a while, they'll send at least one member after us." Monroe said. "And another one of its members, who is a master of long-range attacks, will send in a distraction to keep us busy, so the first can go after our weaker members—which are Princess Elizabeth, Hawk, and the wounded Meliodas. I'm sure the first threat will be easy to handle, and once you stop the long-range attacks, I want you to charge for the prison making as much as scene as possible to get attention."

Diane nodded understanding the plan so far, but she was wondering what Monroe would be doing.

"I'm sure the long-range knight and one other member will try and stop you from getting any closer, so be careful on your way to the prison." Monroe said. "That will only leave the last member of the Weird Fangs guarding the prison with their subordinates. Even if I'm wrong and one other stays behind, I can easily handle them without a problem."

"Yeah, but how are you supposed to get into the prison undetected while also appearing to be here?" Diane asked curiously.

Monroe dug inside a small bag she had brought with her into town. She had managed to bring it with her and Elizabeth when they fled the capital in hopes the items within would come of use. And one of them has. Monroe pulled out a yellow spell bead to show Diane.

"This spell bead has the ability to create a physical double of the user." Monroe said. "She will stand in for me while I'm gone, and she will copy my magic as well even if she cannot copy my physical strength. She'll be enough to defend Meliodas and the others though. And while all this is happening and you're distracting two to three members of the Weird Fangs, I will be breaking Ban out of prison. This means, we don't have to put Meliodas or the Princess at risk and we can get done faster."

"I suppose it could work." Diane said. "But it'll be risky for you. Are you sure you're up for it?"

Monroe just smirked in reply before using the spell bead to create a copy of herself who was also smirking. It was almost like she was standing up to a mirror.

"Of course," Monroe and her copy said in unison. "It'll be a piece of cake."

* * *

"It was almost too easy to break in here," Monroe said to herself as she walked through Baste Prison.

She knew Diane was doing a great job as a distraction since Monroe could check in with her double via a mental link between her and her double. Diane had destroyed Holy Knight Friesia's insects very flashily and her double stopped at attack from Golgius. Meliodas had awoke during the commotion and now he and her double were after Golgius after Diane had already took off towards the prison. Everything was going as Monroe had thought it would. That means only Jude and Ruin are left in this prison. However, she wasn't concerned considering the two were only Ruby Ranked Knights, and the chances of one of them leaving to assist Friesia against Diane was highly likely.

"Meaning, all really in my way is only one Holy Knight and prison guards." Monroe said smirking. "Even if they have laid out a trap, I will be walking out of here with Ban in the end."

She's come too far to fail now. Monroe turned down another hall knowing she needed to find out exactly where Ban was instead of wandering the halls. She actually wanted to rescue him and get him outside this prison before Diane or Meliodas even have to take a step inside. No reason to waste their time.

"Halt, you there!" A voice suddenly called from behind her.

Monroe turned her head with her brow quirked as her eyes landed on a group of guards. There were only about five of them, and they looked ready to fight as they held out their swords in defense. Monroe felt her lips turn up into a grin as she realized she just found five volunteers to tell her how to get to Ban.

"Can I help you?" Monroe asked as she turned towards the guards.

She then heard more movement behind her, which had her peeking over her shoulder to see more men blocking the other end of the hall. They were trying to block her in. Was this really the Weird Fangs' idea of a trap? She almost felt insulted with the small number of people they sent after her. Well, in the end it just meant she had more victims to choose from to take her where she wanted to go.

"Holy Knight Monroe, you're coming with us to Holy Knight Jude!" One of the men said. "Don't make us use force."

Monroe sighed. Did they really think she'd just let them take her? Were their words meant to frighten her? Monroe raised her hand towards the guard who spoke, which had all of them stiffening in fear.

"Liquefy," She commanded.

At first nothing seemed to happen, but suddenly a large glop fell down onto the guard's head, which had the others gasping and looking up to see Monroe had liquefied the ceiling above them. The glop of liquid that was once stone created a sphere around the guard's head as the man sputtered slowly drowning in the liquid. Some of the other guards went to help their comrade while the others tried to attack her from behind. However, they never reached either of them since Monroe had the walls around them liquefy to curl around them. She then hardened the liquid leaving the guards trapped as she continued to drown their friend.

"I am going to make this very simple," Monroe said. "Someone is going to tell me where to find the Fox's Sin of Greed, or I'll kill you off one by one. I have all day to do this and if no one helps me by the time my friends arrive, I'll bring this entire prison down on all of us. And I will be walking away from it. Question is, will any of you be able to?"

The men became pale as she stared them right in the eyes showing how serious she was. The mark on her neck burned in warning, but she ignored it even as it became hotter.

"Now, who would like to be so kind to take me to Ban?" She asked smiling _pleasantly_.

It was silent as the grave for a few short seconds before one man slowly held up his hand. Monroe turned towards him while noticing how thin and short he was compared to his fellow guards. He was shaking terribly, and even with his helmet obscuring his eyes from her, Monroe could tell he was staring at her in fear.

"I-I kn-o-ow wh-ere h-e is-s." He stuttered out.

As the other guards went to protest, Monroe liquefied the stone around them to slam them into the empty cells she had liquefied the walls from. She had the walls form back, and while it was obvious someone had warped them in some fashion, they nearly looked good as new. Monroe then released the man she had been holding captive and he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Good," Monroe said. "I appreciate the help, but know if you're trying to trick me, more than just you will die."

The young man gulped before slowly starting to lead the way. As Monroe followed, the mark on her neck stopped burning.

 _'See? I didn't kill anyone,'_ She thought. _'I know the rules, Mors.'_

The mark heated again as if in aggravation, but it was a very short-lived burn before it went away. Monroe rolled her eyes. He was such a drama queen. He should know she wouldn't have really killed all those people. Monroe decided not to worry about it though as she continued to follow the young guard who shook with every step he took. He finally stopped at some stairs while moving to the side to point down the stairs.

"He's down there." The man said. "Once we get to the bottom of the stairs, we'll got left and his cell will be the only one down that corridor."

"I see," Monroe said. "And you're not deceiving me, right?"

The man—or rather boy quickly shook his head as he backed up against the wall behind him. He was too frightened to be lying to her. Well, in that case she didn't need him anymore.

"Then this is where we part." Monroe said getting the man to gulp as if he thought she was going to kill him. "When you wake up, you should tell your superiors you tried to fool me and fought me in vain to keep me from reaching Ban. I'm sure it'll keep you out a lot of trouble in the future—maybe they'll even send some good things your way for your bravery."

The boy seemed confused, but before he could understand, Monroe punched him so hard in the gut he threw up in his helmet. He fell over—dead to the world, but no really dead—which meant Monroe was on her own.

"Sorry, my friend," Monroe said. "I know that all had to be scary."

She then stepped over his body to head down the stairs where Ban was waiting. She wasn't sure how many guards were at the bottom. None of them were going to get in her way. Monroe followed the instructions of the kid while soon finding herself in a very dark corridor. If someone wasn't familiar with the place, they'd surely get lost or end up running into a wall. However, she saw a light farther down the corridor, which she started traveling towards.

She could hear speaking at the end of the corridor, which had her slowing down her brisk pace to a cautious walk. She came to a stop at the edge of the shadows where she saw two men standing in front of a large iron door. So, she found it. Ban's cell. And there were only two guards in her way.

"Hey, wanna bet on who will win?" A guard asked getting a hum as a reply from another guard. "The Weird Fangs or Seven Deadly Sins? They're fighting in town right now."

"That's not much of a bet." The second guard said. "From what I heard the Sins are just down to their captain and one other member. Even with the help of the traitorous Holy Knight Monroe, they don't stand a chance."

Monroe's brow twitched at their words. She hates it when people doubt her skill. She put in over ten long years of training to get where she is.

"I have to disagree with you there." Monroe said as she came out of the shadows.

The two guards gasped while quickly reaching for their swords as Monroe walked forward at ease.

"How did you get down here?!" One of them demanded. "You should have been stopped upstairs!"

"Those men weren't much of a challenge." Monroe said as she came to a stop in front of the guards and the cell. "You all seem to underestimate me, which is a very big mistake. Now, will you be moving peacefully? Or will I have to force you away from that door?"

The two guards exchanged a glance as if they actually had to think about it. They then turned back to Monroe while giving two shouts as they charged her with swords at the ready. Monroe sighed as they came closer. Then right before they could even blink, she liquefied their swords to wrap the weapons around them in fine, thin tendrils. She had the metal harden once more, which trapped the guards. They tried to wiggle free to no avail then before they could scream for help, she busted their heads together to knock them out.

She then turned towards the door that separated her from Ban. He was just on the other side of this door. Just one iron door kept them apart. Monroe felt herself smile before she reached forward. She grabbed the handle of the door then gave a sharp tug. The lock snapped loudly before the dug swung open with ease. She peered inside barely being up to make out Ban's lanky figure, which was pinned to the wall with steal stakes.

"Ban!" Monroe said while hurrying over to him. "Why did you let them do this to you?"

She crouched down to look up into his eyes. She then blinked when seeing he had become rather shaggy since they last saw each other. She decided to worry about his scruffiness later though as she quickly ripped away the steal gag they had around his mouth.

"Mo," He said with his voice a bit hoarse.

Monroe felt her heart warm when he recognized her despite the fact that she's aged ten years. She wanted to hug him then and there, but she had to free him first.

"Really, I know you're immortal, but this is ridiculous." She scolded him as she started ripping out the stakes from his body. "Just what were you thinking when you let yourself be captured?"

Ban just silently peered at her closely, which had Monroe feeling a bit self-conscious as she continued her work. She tried to ignore how his gaze made her face heat up and how her heart was thumping loudly in her chest.

"We need to hurry." Monroe said as she continued to set Ban free. "Meliodas and Diane should be here soon."

Ban didn't still speak in return, but she could feel his eyes still on her. She finally pulled out the last stake and stood up.

"Let's get out of here." Monroe said as she held out her hand to him. "I'll explain more later."

Ban took her hand then stood up, so he was towering over her. He almost started to chuckle. She's grown over time, but she was still such a shrimp compared to him. When he remained still just staring down into her face, Monroe looked at him in question.

"Ban?" She murmured.

Ban silently pulled her into a tight hug against his torso, which had her eyes widening in shock. Her face became even redder though she didn't pull away. Being this close to him again brought her a joy she hasn't felt in such a long time. She's almost forgot it. She put her own arms around him as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I've missed you." She whispered. "I've missed you so much."

She pulled back slightly to look up at him, and his gaze softened as he reached down to brush the tears from her eyes before they could even fall.

"It's alright," He said. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

He gave her that grin only he could pull off—that wolfish grin that put others on edge but made her happy to see. She missed it so much. She missed him, but it was alright because they were together again. As Ban pulled her into another hug, Monroe ignored the mark on her neck as it began to heat up once more.


	6. Escaping and Breaking

Coco: Here you all go another chapter :D I do hope you like it. As for the last two races I have chosen for my remaining two Apostles, I have chosen one to be a harpy and the other a dwarf. I would like to thank **ethan0bastian** and **Oceangirl07** for the suggestions. It is much appreciated, guys. As for **wintermoon7** , thank-you for your suggestions as well. I just felt a nymph was too closely related to the Fairy Clan and a succubus was just too closely related to the Demon Clan to use. But I appreciate your suggestions all the same since I love getting this kind of feedback from my readers. But without further ado, let's begin the chapter.

* * *

Monroe didn't want to let go, but she finally stepped away from Ban. They couldn't stay here forever. There were people waiting for them, and a prison wasn't exactly a welcoming place. She finally took Ban's hand while pulling him out of his cell. She was about to lead their way out but paused when she heard footsteps heading their way. Monroe placed her hand on the hilt of her sword as a girl who looked younger than Monroe walked towards them.

"And where do you think you're going, Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins, former Holy Knight Monroe?" She demanded. "Ban, return to your cell at once. Monroe, you will come with me, so we can find a cell that suits you."

Monroe chuckled a tad darkly at this girl's arrogance. Who did she think she was to command them? She was just some apprentice Holy Knight. Hardly worth making a fuss over. Though she did look only familiar. Didn't Monroe know someone with lavender tinted hair and amber eyes?

"How about some respect, Kid?" Ban asked as he stroked his beard. "I'm not sure how you were raised, but is that anyway to talk to a hero?"

"I am an apprentice Holy Knight." The girl said. "You dare call me, kid? That's pretty disrespectful for a prisoner who's at Death's door."

Monroe smirked slightly. Death's door? Now that was a funny thing to say to someone immortal.

"You are an _arrogant_ _apprentice_ Holy Knight." Monroe said. "I might have forfeited my rank as a Holy Knight, but you should know your place when it comes to power and ability."

The girl narrowed her eyes at Monroe as she placed a hand on the hilt of her own sword.

"You don't even remember me, do you?" The girl asked.

"Should I?" Monroe retorted.

Though she will admit to herself that it was a bit bothersome that she felt the girl was familiar, but she couldn't figure out why.

"My brother is a Holy Knight," The girl said. "You two went on a few missions together and as children we met."

Monroe tilted her head before it clicked. The girl's looks were familiar because she was basically a female version of her older brother. They could almost be twins.

"You're Gustaf's little sister." Monroe realized. "Jericho, right?"

"That's right." Jericho said nodding her head. "My brother talked about you so often, I started to hate hearing your name. He thought very highly of you, but then you betrayed his and all Holy Knights' trust with your betrayal."

Monroe sighed though she did feel a bit bad. Gustaf was a good man. An excellent Holy Knight. She had nothing against those who were blind to what was happening just under their noses.

"I would say I'm sorry, but it's not like it'll change things." Monroe said. "Now, I ask you move out of the way. Out of respect for your brother, I'd rather not hurt you."

Jericho just seemed insulted by her words and readied herself to fight, which had Monroe sighing again. Looks like she didn't have a choice. She was about to draw her weapon when Ban moved in front of her.

"How about you let me handle this, Mo?" Ban asked. "My limbs are still a bit stiff. I could use the action."

Monroe blinked for a moment before she shrugged not caring either way. She stepped over to the side to lean against the wall.

"Fine, I will kill the Fox's Sin then come after you." Jericho said. "Either way neither of you will be leaving this prison alive."

She then ran towards Ban without hesitation. She attacked him rapidly with Ban crying out as if he was really being hurt. Monroe snorted at his dramatics. Jericho landed behind Ban while sheathing her sword. Ban remained still at first before he let out a chuckle as he stood straight while turning to look at Jericho. His beard and long hair were gone with the long strands of hair pooled around his feet. He rubbed his now clean-cut chin appreciatively as he smirked at the shocked Holy Knight apprentice.

"Do you think I had you take too much off?" He questioned. "Well, it feels good, so I guess I'm okay with it. Mo,"

He turned towards Monroe, which had her blinking curiously at what he wanted.

"What do you think?" He asked. "Look good?"

"Much better." Monroe said. "You can actually see your pretty face."

She said this teasingly though she felt her cheeks warm as she said this. Ban grinned while turning back to Jericho.

"Then it's all good." Ban said. "You've got some real talent there, Kid. You could be a barber."

"You dodged my sword even with all those injuries?" Jericho asked in shock.

"Actually, Jericho, if you were paying attention before you attacked, you would have seen that Ban has no injuries." Monroe pointed out.

She walked over to Ban while stretching out his arm to show there weren't any holes left from the posts that they nailed him to the wall with.

"Impossible." Jericho said. "Just minutes ago, his limbs were full of holes from steal spikes running through them."

"It'd be good if you remember this, Kid, there's only one wound on me." Ban said while pointing to the one on his neck and cheek. "And it's the one right here, got it? So, you could say injuries I get from that guy are kind of a special case, I guess."

Jericho just continued to stare at both of them with wide eyes. She's never seen anything like Ban. How was it possible for him to heal that quickly? She then cried out when Ban struck out before grabbing her around her jaw to lift her off the ground as if she was just a doll. She couldn't break his hold no matter how much she struggled. However, she would not beg for her life.

"Just finish me!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Get it over with already."

She then looked to Monroe who sighed shaking her head. Monroe then looked to Ban.

"There's no point in killing her or dragging this out." Monroe said to him. "Can we just go?"

Ban turned his head to grin down at the silver-haired girl as she almost had a concerned look in her eyes as they flickered towards Jericho.

"Sure thing, Mo." Ban said. "But first,"

He pulled Jericho closer down to his face, which had her stiffening since she didn't know what he had planned.

"Know what, Barber?" He asked. "That's a nice suit of armor you've got on ya."

He then slapped her cheek, which had her flinching away from him even if she couldn't move much.

"But I just don't think it's your style." Ban said.

"Uh, Ban, I don't think that's going to fit you." Monroe pointed out. "Not to mention, I didn't take you for someone who dresses in drag."

Ban turned towards Monroe as she crossed her arms over her chest. They seemed to forget about Jericho as Ban dropped her on her ass. She grunted in pain as she glared up at the pair who were ignoring her.

"Well, I didn't take you to dress in something so skimpy and girlie." Ban said pointing at her outfit. "Where'd you get that getup, huh?"

Monroe's face turned crimson as he looked over her clothes, which had putting her arms around herself for some kind of sense of security.

"Meliodas made me wear it." Monroe said as she ducked her head down. "He said I had to wear his tavern's uniform, so to bring in customers to get information. He then threw out of my own clothes. I hate this outfit. The shirt is too tight and the skirt too short."

Ban tilted his head as he appraised her appearance even more, which had her feeling even more embarrassed.

"That makes sense." Ban said. "Not surprised the Cap'n has clothes like that lying around. And you've certainly _grown_ , haven't ya?"

"Can we please just stop talking about it?" Monroe asked looking away. "We need to leave."

"Right, right," Ban said. "But first…"

He looked down at Jericho who stiffened when seeing his eyes back on her. Monroe looked to her as well while supposing they did need to worry about what to do with the girl.

"Oh yeah," Monroe said. "I guess we better make sure she can't go get help."

"I'm more worried about covering up my half nakedness." Ban said.

Monroe sweat-dropped. Did he not hear her the first time? There's no way those clothes were going to fit him. She then shrugged. If he didn't want to listen, she'd save her breath.

* * *

"I told you it wouldn't fit, Ban." Monroe said.

Ban frowned as he tossed off the glove to Jericho's armor, which he had taken including the girl's entire outfit. And even after she told him not to fool with it, he had brought it along with them anyway. They even stopped in another part of the prison, so he could try to get it on.

"Man, I really dug it too." Ban said.

"I don't think women's clothes would suit you." Monroe said. "You just don't have the figure for it."

Ban was about to reply with an equally as snarky remark, but paused when hearing all the people rushing around shouting about searching high and low for them.

"What's with all the racket around here lately?" Ban asked. "It's like someone broke out of prison or something."

Monroe snorted at his comment before she started heading down the hallway. They needed to get out of here before those men found them and cornered them. They could fight their way out, sure, but it'd take up too much time and effort in Monroe's book. Ban followed after her and just as she was about to go through a shadowed part of the hall, she stiffened before jumping backwards just in time to avoid a sword to the chest. She landed in a crouch by Ban's side while frowning as a figure stepped fully out of the shadows—literally.

"That was close." She said as she stood.

"Yeah," Ban said then leaned down towards her ear. "And you might want to watch how you jump around in that getup, Mo. I don't think you want all of us knowing the color of your panties."

Monroe's eyes widened as her face turned bright red. She placed her hands on her burning cheeks as she slunk farther down to the ground in embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill Meliodas, I swear it." Monroe said. "Then I'll bring him back to life to buy me new clothes! I miss my pants."

Ban chuckled reaching down to pat her on the head as she tried to calm herself.

"Where do you think you're going, Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins?" The Holy Knight questioned.

"Hey, what's up, Holy Knight Jude?" Ban greeted.

"I've come to destroy you." Jude said as he stepped forward. "Prepare to take your last breath."

Ban wasn't very worried by the threat as he stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"So, you wanna off me, huh?" Ban questioned. "After all this time?"

Jude stopped in front of Ban, and Monroe, who finally calmed herself, got to her feet. She'd worry about her clothes later.

"You have no further use to us." Jude explained. "You had adequately served your purpose as bait to lure the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins here."

"I did think it was a bit too easy to break in here." Monroe commented. "But I'm not the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, so I guess your plan was a bust."

"Not at all, former Holy Knight Monroe." Jude said. "You see at this very moment two of them—Dragon Sin Meliodas and Serpent Sin Diane—are being eliminated at the hands of the Weird Fangs. And as for allowing you in here, well, you're wanted alive if possible, so your punishment can be delivered at the capital. So, as you can see, we accomplished more than what we set out to do."

Monroe hummed supposing that their plan really wasn't a bad one. However, they all made a rookie mistake. They're underestimating their opponents and overestimating themselves.

"And once I finish with you, Ban, that will bring the total of four Sins who no longer exist to wreak havoc on this world." Jude continued.

"Well, I'm all for your dream coming true, man." Ban said as he chuckled.

"Well, I'm not because I quite like my head where it is." Monroe said. "I mean, beheading for supposedly kidnapping a princess seems like a bit much."

Sure, it wouldn't kill her, but she didn't want to go through growing back a new head. It's gross even if her body only takes seconds to do it. Not to mention annoying.

"It will happen." Jude said. "After your transgression against the crown, they'll take your head and put it up on a spike as a warning to all who even think of betraying us."

Monroe just smirked as he prepared for a fight, but before she or Jude could blink, Ban had her sword drawn and shoved through Jude's head.

"Threatening Mo in front of me is a very bad move on your pair, Holy Knight Jude." Ban said. "Everyone who looks to lay a hand on her in harm is just asking to die early."

Monroe stared with wide eyes as Ban gave the dying knight the harshest glare she's ever seen.

* * *

"I think it's this way towards the exit." Monroe said pointing left down a different hall. "I really should have paid more attention."

She chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. Ban just grinned down at her as she led the way out. They took the left turn Monroe pointed out.

"So, you've been traveling with the Captain, eh?" Ban asked her. "Did you get bored in the capital?"

Monroe's expression fell, which had Ban's brow quirking in question. Had he asked something wrong?

"No, it was just finally time to leave." Monroe said. "I hate the capital. Every day I just wanted to run away. But I continued my training to become a Holy Knight. I was assigned to protect Princess Elizabeth and served the Royal Family closely. Even with everything that's happening now, I continue to serve them. I won't go along with the Holy Knights' plan for a Holy War."

Ban frowned. The dark glaze over Monroe's eyes didn't suit her. He's never seen such a dead expression on her face. She was always so happy as a kid.

"Seems as if I've missed a lot." Ban said. "What about your dad? I highly doubt he'd let all this happen."

"My father is dead." Monroe said shocking Ban. "As is Feoras."

Ban's teeth grit together tightly when hearing this. He's been in prison all this time and Monroe has been suffering alone. How could he have allowed that?

"How…how did they die?" Ban asked.

"They were murdered." Monroe said as she came to a stop to place a hand over her chest. "…by rogue Holy Knights. At least that's what the official report is. I was lucky to survive the attack—at least that's what everyone kept telling me."

Ban placed his hand on Monroe's shoulder to turn her around to face him. He brought her into his arms with her cheek resting against his torso.

"I'm sorry," Ban said. "I should have been there. I promised to always take care of you. I failed."

He said this through gritted teeth as he placed on hand on top of Monroe's head. Monroe gently pushed him away to look up at his face. He was surprised when she gave him a gentle smile.

"It's not your fault." Monroe said reaching up to caress his cheek. "I'm just happy to see you again. I've been waiting eight long years to be reunited with all of you—my friends—my loved ones. I can't put how happy I am into words."

Ban placed his hand over hers on his cheek as he stared down into her blue orbs. Monroe then blushed while pulling away from Ban completely.

"W—well, we better keep going." She stuttered while hurrying along.

Ban chuckled at her speedy escape then followed after her as she led the way. As he watched her go, the grin left his face. She might say she's happy, but he could see by looking into her eyes that she's suffered a lot. Her eyes hold a deep sadness. They're almost dead. He knows that look because it's one he used to have in his own eyes before he met the woman in front of him.

Elaine had helped him begin to feel again, but it was Monroe who changed his world completely. As a child, she had accepted him entirely and given him unconditional love—something he hasn't had many times in his life. She never once feared him. She's smiled at him since the very beginning and made him feel as if he deserved living despite his own not so great feelings towards himself. Seeing her like this, it made his chest tighten painfully. She wasn't meant to look so sad—so broken.

"Ah, I can sense Meliodas and Diane." Monroe said snapping Ban out of his thoughts. "They must have defeated the other Holy Knights of the Weird Fangs."

Monroe turned down another hall as the sound of something big being broken entered the air. Ban turned the corner as well while seeing Meliodas and Diane at the end with a pig.

"Meliodas, everyone," Monroe greeted as she jogged over towards them.

The three turned towards her. Meliodas smiled at her arrival since he was wondering where she might have run off to. He and Diane didn't really have time to catch him up on things.

"Is Princess Elizabeth not with you?" Monroe asked looking concerned. "I mean, I prefer her out of harm's way, but the princess tends to follow where she shouldn't."

"She's in my backpack." Diane replied. "She's a bit banged up, but otherwise she's fine."

Monroe's expression turned concerned as she hurried over to Diane as the giant laid down her backpack. Diane opened her bag to reveal an injured Elizabeth and a girl Monroe didn't recognize. Monroe didn't really care about the stranger, but seeing Elizabeth hurt had her boiling in anger—anger directed at herself.

"Dammit!" Monroe cursed while punching the wall next to her.

Hawk jumped with a large chunk of the wall shattered while falling to the ground. He even backed away when seeing her livid expression.

"I was so impatient to get to Ban I didn't even consider her safety." Monroe said. "How stupid!"

"There, there," Meliodas said patting her on the head. "You left her in our hands, and we didn't exactly take care of her either. Besides, Elizabeth got those injuries from being brave and fighting to help us. She did well. And I'm sure she wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Monroe sighed knowing that was true, but she still failed. She swore to protect Elizabeth while on their journey. She promised not only the King but Elizabeth as well. And Elizabeth was part of the future for the kingdom. The kingdom needed someone like her to lead the people into a bright future.

Bringing down the corruption by taking down the evil within the Holy Knights was only one part of her wish. She had to make sure the kingdom was left in good hands when she died. She knows Elizabeth isn't the first in line for the throne. Not even second in line, but the princesses as a whole were the future of Liones, so Monroe had to protect that future at all cost.

"Right," Monroe said as Diane put her backpack back away it belonged with Elizabeth securely inside of it.

"Anyway, did you find Ban?" Meliodas asked.

Monroe nodded then looked back to where she came from as the sound of footsteps reached them. The others turned to watch as Ban came from the shadows. The look on his face wasn't exactly friendly and Meliodas lost his smile as well. Monroe looked between the two of them while giving a sigh as she shook her head. Well, she knows where this is heading.

"Ban," Meliodas greeted.

"Hey, Captain," Ban replied.

It stayed tensely silent between the two as Diane and Monroe exchanged an exasperated glance. Diane took a seat on the ground then picked up Monroe to set on her knee. It was the safest placed for her.

"They seem upset," Hawk said as he backed away from the two. "What's going on? Gotta a bad feeling about this."

"You're right," Diane said. "I think you want to get behind me and hide there."

Hawk looked at her in shock while wondering if the two were going to fight or something. He also noticed how Monroe was securely on Diane's knee, which had him concerned that he really might be in the wrong place. However, the tense air was broken as Meliodas threw his arms up into the air.

"Ban!" He cheered.

"Captain!" Ban shouted just as warmly as he held up his hands.

The two ran towards each other before they started slapping their hands together rapidly. Monroe snorted at the both of them.

"What's that?" Hawk asked. "Like a game of patty cake gone horrible wrong."

Just as Hawk was saying that Ban raised his clasped hands over his head.

"Captain!" Ban cheered then hit Meliodas as hard as he could with his clasped hands.

Meliodas went flying through quite a few walls due to that hit, but he didn't seem very fazed as he stood up.

"My turn," Ban said jumping up and down. "Me next!"

Meliodas quickly returned the favor with his attack sending Ban flying through some walls as Ban had done to him.

"Do I wanna know?" Hawk asked.

"Not really," Monroe said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I'd just roll with it." Diane added.

Ban let out a laugh as he stood up from the rumble. He made his way back towards Meliodas who waited with a grin.

"So great," Ban said. "I thought you might have gotten soft on me."

"You've still got it." Meliodas complimented.

The two clasped hands together before dropping down to the ground in unison to do some arm-wrestling.

"Ready?~" Ban questioned with a smirk.

"Go!" Meliodas said.

The two started their match, and Monroe wasn't surprised when the floor started crumbling due to the power the two were using trying to beat the other.

"What's happening?!" Hawk demanded as he scurried up into Diane's lap.

"Those two have been like this ever since I've met them." Diane said.

"Yeah, they haven't changed a bit." Monroe added.

Despite the situation, she smiled glad to see the both of them so happy. And the crazy atmosphere reminded her so much of her childhood with them. It was a good nostalgic feeling.

"Wait, they've been like what?!" Hawk demanded.

"Typical boys," Diane explained. "So immature."

"I wonder if they'll ever grow up." Monroe said.

The boys completely ignored Monroe and Diane quipping their so-called immaturity.

"720 times," Ban said. "If I recall correctly—and I do—I've beaten you 361 of them."

"You must have lost your mind." Meliodas said. "I've won 361 times."

After saying that the ground finally gave out with it crumbling away quickly. As Hawk squealed in surprise, Monroe made sure to grab him by his tail to keep him from falling from Diane's lap.

"The Captain is so cute when he gets all worked up like that." Diane fawned.

"I don't think this is the time!" Hawk said as he failed around in the air with Monroe's grip being the only thing saving him.


	7. Star-Crossed Sky

Coco: Okay, guys, here's the next chapter for you :D Sorry, it would have been up at the same time as six, but when I went to save my work, the site told me I had to "log in again" and didn't save anything! So I got mad, and left it alone for a bit XD Anyway, here's the new chapter. After this, I'll be doing my own little arc, to explore further into Monroe's powers and other abilities as a human transitioning into an Apostle of Death. I might even introduce one of the other Apostles *wink wink, nudge nudge*

* * *

Monroe blinked down at Ban's snoozing figure with her brow twitching in slight annoyance. She went to take a quick bath after returning to the tavern and tucking Elizabeth in. When she returned to her room hoping to get a quick nap in before they were to meet Dr. Dana for dinner, Ban was taking up her entire bed. Well, hers and the princess's. Now, she understands why Meliodas told her to put Elizabeth in the main bedroom. This lug took over theirs. She can't really blame him though. He was stuck to a wall for five whole years, so she supposes that she'll let it slide for now.

"Guess I'll have to find somewhere else to sleep." Monroe said chuckling.

She could always just move into Meliodas's bedroom and push Meliodas in here with Ban. The bed is smaller, but she's sure they'll make due. She was about to leave to go take that nap when Ban rolled over in his sleep.

"…Elaine…" He murmured in his sleep.

Monroe stiffened at the sound of the deceased fairy girl's name leaving Ban's lips. This wasn't the first time he's murmured her name in his sleep. Monroe used to hear him say her name a lot when she was younger. Back then she hadn't really known who she was, but after death, she had met Elaine before in the Necropolis. Apparently, the girl sought her out when hearing she knew Ban, and that's where Monroe learned of their relationship.

Back then when she was still twelve it had bothered her a bit to know Ban loved Elaine. She hadn't known why until she finally realized her deep feelings for the Fox Sin as she grew older. Back then she thought it was just crush, but it turned into something much more. And after that whenever she ran into Elaine during her visits to the Necropolis, her heart wretched in pain. She didn't hold any grudges against Elaine. The fairy was very kind to her, and she could see why Ban would love Elaine. But she couldn't help the fact that that deep, deep down in her heart that she wanted Ban to be in love with her instead.

' _But what's the point in him returning my feelings?'_ Monroe thought. _'Once my wish to fulfilled I won't really have the time to be with him or the others. But still…'_

Monroe then hissed when the mark on her neck started to burn. She stepped away from the bed to go to the mirror to look into it to see the tattoo was white as it burned intensely.

' _Yes, I know,'_ Monroe thought in annoyance as she rubbed at the mark. _'I'm not having second thoughts about anything, so you can knock it off, Mors.'_

The burning lasted a few more seconds before it finally subsided. Monroe frowned at the tattoo in the mirror. It was like having a collar around her neck. Monroe let out a deep breath through her nose as she ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't that sleepy anymore. She needed to get some fresh air. She grabbed the small bag she had left in here to pull out a small pouch of gold coins. It wasn't much, but she did need new clothes. And it should be enough to cover them. Monroe left the bedroom while closing the door behind her. Monroe went outside, which caught the attention of Diane, Meliodas, and Hawk.

"Going somewhere, Roe?" Meliodas asked.

"Clothes shopping." Monroe said. "I refuse to wear these clothes any longer. I can't worry about flashing people every time I get into a fight."

"B-but it's the tavern uniform," Meliodas said actually pouting.

Monroe rolled her eyes at his expression while patting him on the head as she passed him.

"Are you sure you want to go into town alone?" Hawk asked. "That Golgius guy could still be around and they could have guards in the streets."

"I'm not worried about them." Monroe said. "Besides, I need time to myself. It's been a long day. I'll meet you all at Dr. Dana's later, so don't worry about waiting for me here."

"Okay, take care." Meliodas said waving her off.

Monroe waved to him in return then disappeared into the tree line. Diane turned to Meliodas.

"Did you see the look in her eyes?" Diane asked. "She seemed really upset."

"Yeah," Meliodas agreed.

What the two didn't know is that Ban was up and at the window watching and listening in. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he looked to where Monroe had disappeared.

* * *

Monroe looked at herself in the store mirror as the shop keeper stood behind her. She changed into an outfit similar to her old one, which had her feeling a lot better. However, the jacket wasn't leather and it was sleeveless and stopped at her waist. She then had on long fingerless gloves that went past her shoulders. Now, this was much more her style. She hated that tavern uniform, but to be nice to Meliodas she'd keep it for when she worked the tavern as a waitress to help him out. But at least now she could be comfortable during a battle.

"Do you like it, ma'am?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yes,I'll wear it out." Monroe said then held out the tavern uniform to the woman. "Can you please bag this horrid thing?"

The shopkeeper nodded her head then placed away the tavern uniform in a bag. Monroe paid for the outfit she had on. She thanked the woman then left the shop.

"This is so much better." She said as she let out a happy sigh. "Now to Dr. Dana's house."

Though she couldn't quite remember where it was, which had her frowning. Though if the others were already there, it meant all she had to do was find Diane, right? Monroe was about to just pick a random direction to go in when she heard someone shouting for help. She turned in the direction of the voice while realizing it was male and there was more than one voice screaming. She stood there for a second debating if she should go investigate. It really wasn't any of her business if someone was being mugged, but…it wouldn't really be a nice thing of her to just ignore someone in need.

"Looks like I'm going to be late to the party." She said to herself then went to investigate the commotion.

She jogged down the street then turned a corner to see Ban harassing two guys. She blinked wondering what was going on when seeing one of them men was in his underwear as Ban was pulling on a red leather jacket that didn't even cover his entire torso. H even wore a matching pair of pants and red shoes.

"Yeah, I'm digging this look." Ban said looking down at himself.

He then felt eyes on him, so he turned his head seeing Monroe standing there giving him a deadpanned expression. He just grinned at her in return.

"Mo, there you are~" Ban said in a singsong voice as he walked over to her. "I've been look~ing for~ you~"

"And terrorizing citizens along the way it seems." Monroe replied.

Ban just chuckled not denying her claim before he took note of her new outfit. Blue was always her color.

"You found something you like, it seems." Ban said.

"Yes," Monroe said while averting her eyes.

Ban's brow quirked in confusion when Monroe moved her eyes away from him. She's ever done that before unless he's embarrassed her and he hasn't even said anything embarrassing _yet_.

"Is something wrong, Mo?" Ban questioned. "You're acting funny."

Monroe chuckled humorlessly at his observation while guessing she was. She just couldn't shake the pain she had felt earlier when Elaine's name left his lips. But it was funny since she tried not to let herself be bothered by it so much.

"It's nothing." Monroe said. "I'm just tired."

Ban didn't seem too convinced, but he nodded his head before taking her bag off her hands.

"Well, let's go meet up with the Captain and the others." Ban said. "That dinner that doctor is throwing for us should be about ready to start. If I remember correctly, a certain little girl had quite the appetite."

He said this teasingly as he grinned down at her, and his grin widened when a genuine even if small smile appeared on her face. He loved seeing her smile even at the smallest of things.

"Right," Monroe said. "Better hurry before the others get started without us."

Ban nodded then placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her through the streets. She tried to ignore the warmth his hand that seemed to spread from his touch to her back.

"Cap'n said we'll head out early tomorrow to the next town." Ban said to start up a conversation. "Something about needing to stop for supplies."

Monroe nodded her head in understanding. Maybe she can think of a way to avoid the Necropolis on their way to the next town. Or at least find out how to keep her secret under wraps. Definitely wasn't going to be an easy task. As they walked, Monroe soon spotted Diane up ahead of them leaning against a tall building. Of course, it wasn't that big compared to her.

"Hey, Di!" Monroe called out to get her attention.

Diane turned her head seeing Monroe and Ban and she smiled when seeing the prior.

"Roe, there you are!" Diane said while crouching down. "Princess Elizabeth was asking for you."

As the mention of Elizabeth, Monroe straightened up, which didn't go unnoticed by Ban. He looked down at her curiously when seeing the concern in Monroe's eyes.

"The princess is awake?" Monroe asked as she went over to Diane. "Is she okay?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Diane asked.

She held out her hand to Monroe and Ban, so the two of them could climb on. She moved to them roof of the building where the both jumped off.

"Oh, there you two are." Meliodas greeted them. "I was about to send Hawk after you."

Said pig was at his side and eyeing the food that Dr. Dana and daughter—Sennett—were putting out. Monroe apologized for being late as Ban just helped himself to a large barrel to sit on as if it was a chair. Monroe then turned to Elizabeth who was still in her nightgown and laying in a makeshift bed.

"Monroe, there you are." Elizabeth said smiling at her gently. "I was worried. I haven't seen you since you left on your own to Baste Prison."

Monroe went to Elizabeth's side while kneeling down next to her while looking guilty.

"I apologize, Princess." Monroe said. "It was selfish of me to leave you behind and not remain at your side as I promised just so I could see Ban again. But, I heard from Meliodas that you fought bravely. I'm very proud of you, and I'm sure his Majesty would be as well."

Elizabeth's smile widened as she reached out a hand to Monroe. Monroe took it while smiling at Elizabeth in return.

"I thought we said no more formalities." Elizabeth said giggling. "Besides, we've been friends for so long. There's no reason to be so formal with each other, now is there?"

Monroe chuckled herself as she sat down on the ground while crisscrossing her legs in a very informal, unladylike manner.

"You have a point." Monroe said. "I guess I've gotten a bit stiff over the years. I don't think my parents would even recognize me."

The two girls shared a laugh as Meliodas and the other two Sins smiled at the scene. It was good seeing Monroe lighten up a bit. She was looking more like her old self. And it was nice knowing that even when they had to leave her behind ten years ago that she still had Elizabeth as a friend to lean on. Meliodas then cleared his throat to get the girls' attention.

"Well, Elizabeth," He began. "It's time for me to officially introduce you. This is Ban. He's the Fox Sin of Greed."

"Hey." Ban greeted. "Don't bother getting up."

Well, it wasn't like Elizabeth could in the first place considering her injuries and all. Meliodas then looked at Ban curiously with his head tilted.

"Whoa, where'd you get that suit?" Meliodas asked. "I know Roe went to buy herself a new outfit, but I didn't think you were getting one too."

"I can't very well parade around naked in front of a princess." Ban said.

Monroe noticed how Ban didn't really answer Meliodas's question, but considering how he acquired the clothes, she knew he wouldn't either.

"How'd you get clothes without any money?" Meliodas asked. "Did Roe buy them for you?"

"Nah, I kind of stumbled across them while I was out looking for her." Ban said. "It was a total fluke."

Monroe snorted at the lie while Diane was rolling her eyes. They both knew that was a lie even if Meliodas took it as the truth. Or he just didn't care either way. Monroe was banking on the latter.

"Anyway," Ban began as he got to his feet. "It's good to see you, Diane."

"I would have been perfectly happy going a hundred years without seeing you again." Diane said as she looked to the side.

Ban just grinned not seeming bothered by Diane's words as he walked over towards Elizabeth.

"I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth introduced herself formally. "Please forgive me for not rising to greet you."

"Oh, your Highness, no worries at all." Ban said then gave a slight bow with his hand over his heart. "We're not big on ceremony, so let's just be friends, the five of us."

Elizabeth smiled thinking she would like that very much. It was nice to have people she could call friends in times like this. And Monroe was right when she told Elizabeth that Ban was a nice man even if he did look a bit intimidating.

"You mean the six of us." Hawk said as he trotted over to where Monroe sat on the ground.

Ban blinked as he straightened his poster before glancing down at Meliodas who he was beside.

"Uh, Captain, you need glasses?" Ban asked grinning. "There's five of us here."

Monroe smirked thinking Ban was going to get quite the surprise when he realized just who was talking.

"Um, there are six of us." Hawk corrected again. "Are you sure you haven't gotten a couple of screws loose?"

Ban went "huh?" in confusion as he started to look around for the _person_ who was speaking right now.

"Who said that?" Ban asked.

Monroe cleared her throat to get Ban's attention before pointing at Hawk. Ban followed the direction of her finger to the pig wondering why she was pointing at him.

"I did." Hawk said to answer Ban's question.

Ban was silent for a moment as he stared down at Hawk who was staring at him in return.

"There's a talking pig here!" Ban exclaimed in shock as he jumped back.

He landed a few feet away from Hawk who didn't seem too pleased with Ban's reaction at all.

"You're just noticing that?!" Hawk demanded.

He huffed in annoyance then turned to Monroe as she pat his side in a consoling manner.

"I'd just let it go." Monroe said.

Hawk grumbled though nodded his head as Monroe continued to pat him.

"Oh, no way." Ban said. "A pig talking like a person?! That is more than I can handle, man. Hold on, that's it! You're King, right? Of course, you were cursed and turned into an actual pig!"

Monroe chuckled behind her hand in amusement at Ban's bizarre conclusion while Diane looked unamused.

"Guess again." Diane said.

"I heard that King's dead." Meliodas said. "Least that's the rumor."

A rumor that Monroe didn't believe. She just couldn't believe that someone or even multiple someones were able to take down King. Though she was confused as to why he'd be hanging around the Necropolis. Many living things avoided the place.

"Oh." Ban said not seeming to care in any way.

"I warn you now," Hawk spoke up. "I am no ordinary pig. I am Sir Hawk—Captain of the Order of Scrap Disposal."

Monroe smiled in amusement when seeing how proud Hawk seemed to be about that statement as Ban looked impressed.

"Wow, I never heard of that order before." Ban said.

Maybe because it didn't really exist. Of course, Monroe wasn't going to say that out loud since it would crush not only Hawk, but probably Ban as well.

"Well, are you finished with the introductions?" Dr. Dana, the host of their party, asked. "Come. You need to eat up before your dinner gets cold."

The boys didn't have to be told twice, and quickly ran over to start stuffing their faces. Sennett then walked over to the girls with a tray of food and a mug of ale.

"And here's yours, you three." She said smiling kindly.

She handed Monroe the mug of ale, which she took happily. She needed it after the day she's had. She doesn't drink much. Only a mug here and there to wind down. She then took the cabob Sennett held out as well. As the older woman, was helping Elizabeth eat, Diane took the large cabob made especially for her.

"Does it bother you to stand here by yourself?" Sennett asked Diane in worry.

"Nu-huh," Diane said as she shook her head. "I'm just happy for the chance to eat with everybody for a change. I haven't gotten to do this since we all lived at Monroe's family estate. Lady Cordelia made the best food and Asthore really knew how to throw a party."

Monroe smiled remembering those times. It had always been fun whenever her parents had a large dinner. Not only would the Sins be there with them, but so would her uncle Zaratras and Gilthunder when they had time for it.

—FLASHBACK—

 _Monroe stood beside her mother watching with a smile as the Sins were celebrating another victory against another foe. Ban was partially lit due to the alcohol he's consumed and while Meliodas seemed to consume just as much, he didn't even seem a bit flushed. They were both laughing though at something silly._

" _Why does this happen every time they return from a mission?" Cordelia asked as she watched the partying going on in her garden. "Those two are trouble enough when they're sober."_

 _Monroe just giggled then ran out into the garden to join everyone. Her father was even out there and he was sitting with Merlin and Escanor off to the side near the large oak tree in their garden. Diane was sitting cross-legged by their table while enjoying a large barrel of ale. King floated next to her on his pillow while offering her something to eat. Gowther was even there, but he sat away from the festivities seeming perfectly content looking at the moon being reflected off the water in the fountain. At her approach, Asthore looked away from Merlin and Escanor while smiling down at his eldest child._

" _Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, little one?" He asked her._

" _I couldn't sleep." Monroe said as she stopped at the table. "I want to have fun with everyone else!"_

 _Merlin chuckled while reaching out to stroke the girl's soft silver locks while even moving her bangs from her face._

" _I see no problem in that, Asthore." Merlin said as she rested her hand on Monroe's head. "Perhaps Ban will behave himself if she's here."_

 _Asthore nearly seemed to snort at that, but considering she's never heard her father snort, she wasn't surprised he repressed the action._

" _I doubt that." Asthore said. "But I won't send her off to bed, I suppose."_

 _Monroe smiled up at her father when he said that before she decided to try to climb up into Diane's lap for a better look at the party. Diane smiled at Monroe as she struggled before she reached down to help the little girl. Diane gently picked up Monroe to place on her shoulder._

" _There," Diane said. "Is that better?"_

" _Uh-huh." Monroe said nodding as her smile widened. "I love sitting on your shoulder. I can see so far from up here!"_

 _She giggled as she said this, and Diane's smile widened as well as she carefully placed her cheek on top of Monroe's head while not applying any real weight._

" _Diane, can it stay like this forever?" Monroe asked._

" _What do you mean?" Diane asked curiously._

" _Can all of us stay together forever?" Monroe specified. "If we're all together, we'll always be happy, right?"_

—END OF FLASHBACK—

Monroe's smile turned into an almost saddened one before she took a gulp of ale. She had been so naïve back then. Thinking they could all stay together forever. What a joke. But Diane had humored her and said they could. Barely two years later they were gone from her life and two more years after that…well, it just seemed to get worse.

But…she had to remind herself that she was going to bring them all back together again. The Seven Deadly Sins—a band of misfits, but also a sort of family. Not many understood them, but they always had each other. And they were a bunch of misfits Monroe loved. Even if the happy moments like this don't last forever, Monroe was happy to have them.

"Those were fun times," Monroe said out loud as she turned to Diane. "Remember the time Ban and Melly got into the eating contest?"

Diane laughed while nodding her head. Cordelia had scolded them for their horrible table manners and for teaching them to Feoras. Those stains never did fully come out of his clothes and they had been new at the time too.

"I never saw Ban and the Captain so afraid before." Diane said between laughter. "Oh, oh, and what about the time you and Gilthunder did that dance for all of us?"

Monroe blushed while remembering that. As being into noble houses, she and her cousin were taught a lot of etiquette and other high-class things like dancing. While Gilthunder excelled at it—something that used to rub Monroe the wrong way since he seemed to be perfect at everything—Monroe goofed off a lot and came up with her own dances. She and Gilthunder, who she convinced to lighten up, had fun showing a bit of what they learned from class and what she came up with. It wasn't exactly anything good. Just two kids goofing off.

"That was a bit embarrassing." Monroe confessed.

"I wish I could have seen it," Elizabeth said giggling. "Perhaps there will be a time for dancing once everything is over."

"I'd rather fight a whole pack of flesh-eating monsters than dance again." Monroe said.

Elizabeth and Diane both laughed at that as Monroe scratched the back of her head. The party continued with Meliodas bringing the girls over some fruit from the table. Monroe an apple off the tray as Meliodas went to hand feed Elizabeth grapes. Monroe was kind of surprised Diane didn't get wildly jealous, but just shrugged it off as she took a bite from her apple. When Diane asked for Meliodas to hand feed her fruit too, Monroe laughed sure that wouldn't end well. Meliodas agreed even if he looked unsure, and as Diane opened her mouth waiting for the fruit, there was a sudden squeal behind Monroe that had her whirling around to see a very drunk Ban riding a very irate Hawk like a horse.

"Ban, don't do that to Hawk." Monroe scolded as she got up.

As she went to get Ban off of Hawk, Meliodas who had been startled by the noise ended up falling into Diane's open mouth. Since the giant girl's eyes were closed she ended up closing her mouth on Meliodas.

"Ah, Lady Diane!" Elizabeth exclaimed trying to get the giant to realize what she was doing.

Monroe, who managed to jerk Ban off of Hawk, sighed as she looked to Diane and Meliodas.

"Diane, spit Melly out." Monroe said. "You have no idea where that little pervert has been."

Diane's eyes snapped open as Monroe's words sunk in. She quickly spit out Meliodas who looked okay considering he was just halfway in a giant's mouth just a second ago. Monroe shook her head then looked to Ban when he leaned back into her chest to look up at her face. She narrowed her eyes down at him when seeing his flushed face.

"I can't believe you're already drunk." Monroe said. "Gees,"

"Hehe, ah, Mo, you know you love me anyway," Ban said chuckling. "Despite all my faults."

As she stared down into his happy face, she felt her own relax as a small smile stretched across her face.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Monroe said. "Just try to behave, okay?"

"Kay~" Ban sang.

Once she got him straightened out, she stood up while dusting off her hands. She supposed she could leave him alone now. The party continued on without any further incident, and even though it was passed midnight, everyone continued to enjoy themselves. Well, everyone but Hawk who had Ban hanging all over him. Looks like Ban really took a liking too him.

"Come on," Ban said. "Don't hold out on me. Please, Captain Hawk. Teach me what you know, Master."

"Would someone please get this guy off my back?" Hawk pleaded.

Monroe shook her head though did get off Elizabeth's bed to go get Ban off Hawk for the second time tonight.

"Ban, try not to overdo it, okay?" Diane suggested.

"Too late for that I believe." Monroe said as she was tugging Ban off of Hawk.

Monroe managed to remove Ban from Hawk and the pig didn't hesitate to get as far away from the Sin of Greed as fast as possible. Monroe dragged Ban over out at the way as Diane and Elizabeth spoke quietly together. As she sat Ban leaning against a wall, she looked up see Diane and Elizabeth smiling at each other. This made her smile as well. Looked as if Diane thawed towards the princess after all. Monroe knew it was only a matter of time. Monroe then squeaked in surprise when Ban wrapped his arms around her to bring her to his chest. She blushed crimson as he practically used her as a teddy bear.

"Haha, looks like you're stuck for the rest of the night, Roe," Meliodas teased.

Monroe went to tell him to shove it when a streaking light in the sky caught her attention. The others looked up as well as more streaks flew across the sky. They were shooting stars and they were streaking across each other in the form of crosses.

"Father, see that?" Sennett asked her father.

Dr. Dana looked up as well and instead of being awed by the sight. He seemed rather worried.

"Remarkable," He said. "It's like a passage from one of Britannia's old fables."

Monroe watched the stars with the others as she subconsciously leaned into Ban. The lanky man rested his chin on her head in return as he tightened his hold around her.

"When shooting stars fill the night sky in form of crosses, Britannia will face her most desperate hour," Dr. Dana recited. "This is a trial—preordained since ancient times and will herald the beginning of a Holy War between the guiding hand of the light and the bloodline of the darkness."

Monroe frowned up at the sky as she reached out to grab Ban's arms as they remained around her.

 _'And so it's begun,'_ She thought. _'Just as Mors predicted.'_


	8. Stormy Weather

Coco: Hey, guys, here's the first chapter to Monroe's mini arc :D I plan to added in one or two more before we make it to the battle in the capital where they have to fight Hendrickson and the New Generation. I didn't end up adding in any of the other Apostles in this arc, but one will be added during the Necropolis Arc. At least a snippet though he might just be in a backflash-not sure yet. Though a few of them have been mentioned in like the last chapter in this arc, which I have finished XD Don't know if I'll upload them all at once though. This first chapter isn't much. Mostly just a little filler before the action goes down in the next chapter. But I hope you like it :D

* * *

As rain poured across Britannia, the group at the Boar Hat were grounded from traveling with the weather making it impossible to move forward. Hawk's Mom had buried herself underground last night when the weather really took a turn for the worse and luckily, they were able to hunker down near a cave, so Diane would have some shelter. And the rain hasn't let up since.

"Looks like we'll be delayed by another day." Meliodas said as he stared out the opened door at the weather. "It just doesn't seem like it's going to let up anytime soon."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said. "If I didn't need to stay in Dalmary those three more days, we might have missed this storm and been in Carina by now."

"We don't know that for certain, so there's no point in apologizing, Elizabeth." Monroe pointed out.

Said young woman was outside on the porch. Just barely at a safe distance from getting soaked by the rain as the wind seemed to blow it every which way.

"She's right." Meliodas said as he turned to smile at Elizabeth. "It'll let up eventually and we'll get going then."

Elizabeth nodded though she still felt as if it was partially her fault they were stuck in this weather. As Meliodas joined her at the table, Ban came down the stairs while letting out a yawn. He had slept in rather late today, and when he woke up his snuggle buddy was nowhere to be found. He spotted her though as he looked outside.

His little Mo who protested very loudly against she and Elizabeth sharing beds with men much older than them. It had been cute seeing her face turn red and nose scrunch up. Then the pout she had when she lost the argument had been priceless.

"Mo," He called out while walking towards her.

She turned to look at him as he stepped out onto the porch to stand behind her. Which meant she had to tilt her head up, so to look at him.

"You're going to catch a cold out here," He warned her.

"I'll be fine," She said as she brought her knees to her chest. "It isn't that cold out here anyway."

Ban chuckled as she turned her eyes back towards the rain. She always did love the rain for some reason. She used to go out and play in it and not come back in until someone realized she was gone and had to go get her. He's brought her back inside soaked to the bone many times, and her mother had not been happy. And Cordelia had been one scary lady. Ban's pretty sure Monroe was the only one brave enough to ever disobey Cordelia after she laid down the rules. Ban then took off his jacket to place over Monroe's shoulders, which had her flinching in surprise. She looked back at him in question though brought the jacket around her tightly.

"Gotta keep you warm." Ban said as he sat down behind her.

He then reached out to grab her around her waist, which had her blushing as he pulled her back into his lap.

"B-Ban," She began to protest.

She tried to crawl her way out of his lap but he wasn't letting her go easy that was for sure. He kept his fingers into her belt loops meaning she couldn't leave. She almost felt like crying from the embarrassment. She gave up eventually as she fell back into him. He chuckled as he looked at her pout.

"What?" He questioned. "You used to sit in my lap all the time, right?"

Monroe looked away with her face just becoming warmer as he wrapped his arms around her.

 _'Yes, but it was different back then,'_ She thought to herself.

Though it did feel nice, so she just leaned back into him as she had done back at Dr. Dana's. Besides, they have already shared a bed together, so she supposes this wasn't that big of a deal. Didn't make her blush go away though. As they sat on the porch together, Elizabeth smiled at them.

"When Monroe spoke about Sir Ban, I never knew they were this close," Elizabeth said. "Though I supposed it should have been obvious considering how fondly she always spoke about him. Her entire face would light up. It was one of the few times I actually got to see her happy after the incident with her family."

"Yeah, Monroe, has always been that way with Ban," Meliodas said chuckling. "I remember the first time they met."

—FLASHBACK—

 _"So, what is this place?" Ban asked as Meliodas led him up to a large house._

 _"This is the home of a Holy Knight of the Kingdom," Meliodas said over his shoulder. "He opened his home to me and those I can gather for the Seven Deadly Sins."_

 _Ban hummed thinking that was rather generous of the guy considering he had no idea who Meliodas would be bringing back into his home. Meliodas paused at the door while turning back to look at Ban._

 _"I warn you now," Meliodas said. "Once you pass through this door, there is no backing out. This will be your home, and_ _ **she**_ _won't let you say otherwise or let you try to leave. And she's a little monster, so watch out."_

 _"She?" Ban questioned._

 _The door was then opened was a beautiful young woman, and Ban wondered if this was the "she" that Meliodas meant._

 _"Meliodas, welcome home." The woman said giving a kind smile. "I see you found who you wanted."_

 _"Yep!" Meliodas said nodding as he grinned. "Cordelia, this is Ban. Ban, this is Cordelia. The wife of Asthore the Holy Knight who's letting us stay here."_

 _Cordelia looked at Ban with a tilt of her head while narrowing her eyes at him. She was probably thinking he was so kind of thug or something._

 _"Well, you'll certainly need a shave and a nice hot bath." She said chuckling. "I'm sure you haven't had either in a while. I will also have a meal prepared for you."_

 _Ban's eyes widened a bit since he wasn't expecting such hospitality. It wasn't something he was used to. He then looked down when a little blur hit Meliodas head on. The blonde made a show of hitting the ground while sprawling out his limbs as he let out an overexaggerated huff. There was giggle from the one who hit him, and Ban saw it was a little girl with silver hair._

 _"Welcome home, Melly!" She said smiling. "I've missed you."_

 _Meliodas laughed while propping himself up on his elbows to smile at the girl sitting on his torso._

 _"Oh yeah?" Meliodas asked. "How much did you miss me?"_

 _"This much!" The girl said trying to hold her arms out as far as possible._

 _Meliodas's smile widened as he stood up while holding the girls in his arms. He turned to Ban._

 _"This is the little monster I mentioned." Meliodas said poking the girl's cheek._

 _"Oh, so this is the scary monster?" Ban asked smirking._

 _The girl turned her blue eyes at him, and without any hesitation whatsoever gave him a big, friendly smile. It threw him off guard for a second since most children ran away screaming or hiding behind their parents when they saw him. But this girl didn't show an ounce of fear whatsoever. In fact, her entire face seemed to light up as she looked at him._

 _"Monroe, this is Ban." Meliodas introduced as he set her down. "Is it okay if he stays here with us?"_

 _"Yeah!" Monroe said nodding with her smile widening. "Welcome home, Ban!"_

 _She then held out her arms to him expectantly, and he picked her up carefully as if she was made of glass. She wrapped her arms around his neck while nuzzling into the side of his face._

 _"I guess I'm okay with never getting to leave," Ban said chuckling._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

"After that they were inseparable." Meliodas said. "Wherever Ban went, Monroe was right behind him. And whenever we were away, Ban would worry about her and wonder if she was doing okay."

Elizabeth smiled as she continued to watch the two as they spoke quietly together while watching the storm.

"Sir Ban makes Monroe very happy," Elizabeth concurred.

Meliodas nodded in agreement as the two on the porch continued to watch the rain. Monroe was close to nodding off when the mark on her neck burned. She frowned reaching up to scratch at it wondering what she was doing wrong now. Images of Elaine then flooded her mind making her grit her teeth harshly.

 _'Why must you remind me?'_ She thought angrily. _'I know he and I will never be together. You don't have to throw it up in my face!'_

The images slowly melted away as did the burning sensation, but any sense of peace was long gone. Monroe sighed then carefully stood up away from Ban. Said man looked up at her curiously wondering what was wrong. Not to mention, he immediately missed her warmth. She slid his jacket off her shoulders to hold back out to him.

"Mo, what's up?" He asked as he took it.

"Nothing," Monroe said. "I think I'm going to check on Diane. I'm sure she's lonely."

Monroe then jumped off the porch into the rain. She briskly walked past the tavern up towards the hillside of trees that led up to the cave Diane was in. Ban watched her go knowing that something had to be up.

"She gets like this sometimes," Elizabeth, who was in the doorway now, said.

Ban turned to look at Elizabeth as the princess was looking out at the rain with a saddened expression.

"Ever since her father and brothers' deaths, she changed a lot." Elizabeth said. "She stopped playing with my sisters and I. She stopped laughing and smiling. She focused solely on training and pushed herself to points that would break others. But every once and while, she'd just walk away. Take off. There wouldn't seem to be any real reason for it. But everyone knew to leave her alone. My older sister Margaret would say she just needs time, and Monroe would always come back."

Ban frowned because that didn't sound like Monroe at all. The kid he knew shared everything—even her problems. She never just walked off if she was upset. She'd bring it to someone and looked for some kind of comfort or guidance.

"One time she did confide in me though," Elizabeth continued as her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

—FLASHBACK—

 _"I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Princess," Monroe confessed to Elizabeth._

 _The two were sitting out in the castle garden together with Monroe's head bowed and resting against her clasped hands that were being supported by her elbows against her knees._

 _"What do you mean?" Elizabeth, who was fourteen at the time, asked._

 _"I train and fight to become stronger," Monroe said. "I do it so I may protect your family and this kingdom. But…it all just seems like too much sometimes. I just wonder if what I'm doing is actually making a difference."_

 _Elizabeth looked at Monroe with wide eyes as the older girl continued to stare down at the ground._

 _"My family is dead," Monroe said. "And I was supposed to die with them on that day. I'm sure life would have went on just fine if I had. So, what is my purpose for being here? Is there even one?"_

 _"Don't say such things!" Elizabeth said reaching out to grasp Monroe's arm. "If you had died, I would have lost my dear friend! And Gilthunder and Griamore would have had to mourn their cousin. And Lord Dreyfus has already lost so much of his precious family as well. He was so happy when he heard you would live—he was moved to tears."_

 _Monroe let out a dark and humorlessly chuckle at the mention of her uncle that had Elizabeth stiffening._

 _"My_ _ **uncle**_ _…right, I'm sure he would have been terribly upset if I had died." Monroe said._

 _"Lady Monroe, what do you mean?" Elizabeth asked._

 _Monroe sighed before she stood up though she allowed Elizabeth to keep clutching her arm._

 _"Nothing, Princess," Monroe said. "Forgive me for ruining your evening. I need to check on the patrols around the castle. Please, excuse me."_

 _Monroe gently pulled her arm from Elizabeth then walked off leaving the princess sitting there wondering what had made Monroe say such terrible things._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

"Her words had frightened me," Elizabeth confessed. "Monroe who is always so strong and so sure seemed so tired and weak—not that I mean to insult her. I just mean her will seemed so weakened as if it had taken all it could take."

Ban listened intently to Elizabeth's words as he felt his heart clench. Monroe actually said those words? She thought life would have been alright if she had died when her father and brother did? How could she think that? If he had heard of her passing, he would have went mad.

"She told me the next day that she would be taking a small sabbatical," Elizabeth said. "She needed to clear her mind and reassure herself of her purpose. I wasn't sure what she meant by her purpose, but I was worried to have her leave where I could not follow. But she promised she would return to me, and Monroe has always kept her promises. So, I made her a promise that I would wait no matter how long she went away."

And Elizabeth would keep waiting. No matter how many times, Monroe walked away to clear her mind or if she just needed to follow her own path, Elizabeth would wait for her. She would wait until Monroe was ready to share everything with her.

"I'm grateful to you, Princess," Ban said honestly. "For looking out for her."

"No, no, I haven't really done anything," Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I want to do more for Monroe because she is my closest and oldest friend. She has bled for me and my family. She has fought for the kingdom and its people without asking for anything in return, but I want to repay her for everything. I just don't know how."

Elizabeth said this sadly as tears entered her eyes. She then looked to Meliodas as he gently stroked her hair.

"You do more than you know, Elizabeth," Meliodas said. "Besides, Monroe has her own reasons for doing what she does. She does the things she does because she wishes to protect what is dear to her. Those things include you and the kingdom."

Elizabeth smiled as he said that because it made her happy even if she still wished she could do more. Elizabeth then wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall.

"She loves you all deeply as well." Elizabeth said. "After we fled the capital, she was adamant about starting to search for you all immediately. She kept saying you all could save the kingdom, but more than anything she wanted to see you all again. Especially, Sir Ban."

Elizabeth smiled at Ban as she said this and the man gave a humorless chuckle as he turned his attention back towards the rain.

"Always said that kid had a horrible taste in men," Ban said.

Elizabeth blinked in confusion at his words wondering what he meant, but Ban didn't elaborate on it as he stood up.

"I'm going after her, Captain," Ban said as he slipped on his jacket.

"Alright, take care," Meliodas said waving.

Ban just nodded then stepped off the porch into the rain. He headed off in the direction Monroe went.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

"Sure," Meliodas said then smirked up at Elizabeth. "And now we have the place to ourselves."

He snuck his hand underneath her skirt as he said this, and she squealed in surprise.

"Cut it out, moron!" Hawk shouted as he jumped through the door to kick Meliodas.

Meliodas flew out into the mud as Hawk gave a huff. Elizabeth sweat-dropped guessing Meliodas forgot about Hawk.

* * *

"I can't believe you walked all the way out here without something to keep you dry," Diane said in a scolding tone as she built a fire.

Monroe sneezed from behind Diane as she stripped out of her wet clothes. Since it was just the two of them here, Diane suggested they dry her clothes over a fire. Diane had something in her bag, they could wrap around Monroe like a blanket, so she wouldn't be too exposed.

"Guess I wasn't thinking." Monroe said. "Sorry. Just wanted to check on you."

Diane, who finished building the fire, sighed though a smile pulled across her face as she turned around to get into her bag to get out a cloth from it. It was a bit on the transparent side, but it'd do. They were both girls after all. After Monroe finished stripping Diane, wrapped the tinier woman in the cloth.

"That's nice of you, but I'm fine." Diane said as she gently picked up Monroe.

She set Monroe down in front of the fire then sat next to the girl while putting her clothes over the fire to dry.

"Besides, we both know the real reason you're here is because you needed to get away from the others for a bit." Diane said. "So, what happened? The Captain and the Ban become too much too handle?"

"No, it's not that," Monroe said. "I…just remembered something unpleasant. And I don't know I guess I just felt more comfortable coming here to you than staying there."

Diane nodded in understanding before the two fell into a comfortable silence. Diane then chuckled, which had Monroe looking up at her.

"What's so funny?" Monroe asked curiously.

"I was just thinking of one of those times you snuck out in the rain," Diane said. "You came to see me then too. You were upset with your father and the Captain because they left on a mission without telling you. And you were worried about them."

Monroe remembered that. She was crying so much, and the only reason she hadn't went to Ban was because he was away too on his own mission with King.

—FLASHBACK—

 _Monroe let out a sniffle as she sat on Diane's knee. The two of them were under the roof of the large building that her father had builders make for Diane. The giant might not be able to come in with the rest of them to the main house, but at least she had her own roof over her head for times like this._

 _"There, there," Diane said using her finger to stroke the top of Monroe's head. "They'll be back soon. All of them will be."_

 _Monroe wiped at her eyes to get rid of the tears before they could fall, but the sniffles still left her as she tried to hold them back._

 _"The Captain and Asthore are really strong, remember?" Diane continued. "Don't you believe in them?"_

 _Monroe nodded her head as she looked up at Diane who smiled down at her in return._

 _"Then don't you worry," Diane said winking. "We'll be seeing them soon. Then you can scold them for worrying you."_

 _"Promise?" Monroe asked._

 _"I promise," Diane said nodding. "Until then you can stay out here with me as much as you want."_

 _This brought a smile to Monroe's face as her tears became long forgotten. Monroe then slid off Diane's knee while holding out her hand to her._

 _"Let's go play!" Monroe said with her smile widening._

 _"But it's raining," Diane said tilting her head._

 _"It's the best time to play!" Monroe said giggling._

 _"Well, okay," Diane said laughing._

 _Monroe ran from the building with Diane crawling out after her. Once they were outside, Diane watched as Monroe ran across the stone patio before sliding across the slick parts, which sent water everywhere. Monroe let out a laugh as she spun around with more water being sent everywhere. Diane smiled as she watched Monroe enjoy herself._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

"Mother scolded me for being out in the rain like that," Monroe said. "She was worried I might catch a cold, and I did."

"You didn't seem to learn your lesson," Diane pointed out. "Because the next time it rained, you were back out playing in it."

"I loved the rain so much." Monroe said smiling slightly. "I still do. I could sit here all day and just listen to it."

She closed her eyes as she said this while bringing her knees to her chest and her new "blanket" tighter around her as well, she placed her chin on her knees as she let out a happy hum. Her peace was broken, however, by the sound of a very family voice.

"Well, well, what's this?"

Monroe squeaked with her eyes snapping open to see Ban standing in the mouth of the cave. He was grinning right at her as her mind screamed at her for her current lack of clothes.

"Ban!" Monroe and Diane exclaimed.

Diane quickly scooped up Monroe to shield her from Ban's eyes as Monroe's face flamed red.

"What?" Ban asked the women. "Why you yelling at me for? I just came to check on Mo."

"A little warning, huh?" Diane demanded. "She isn't exactly descent at the moment."

"Yeah, I saw that," Ban said.

Monroe's face turned even darker red as she wished at that moment that she could curl up and die.

"Pervert!" Diane accused as she glared at Ban who was checking on Monroe's clothes casually.

"Gees, calm down, will ya?" Ban questioned. "I didn't see anything important. Will you set her down now, huh? I'll close my eyes. See? ~"

To show he was being genuine he covered his eyes with his hand. Diane continued to frown at Ban, but she slowly set Monroe down. Monroe tightened the blanket around her then hurriedly went to check on her clothes. They were still drying which mean, she'd have to wait before she could put them on. She groaned while sitting back down. She then looked to Ban who looked as soaked as she had been when she got here.

"You didn't have to come after me," Monroe said. "I'm fine."

Ban just hummed in reply as he turned around while lowering his hand. Monroe supposed she was okay with that since his back was turned.

"Yeah, well, I just worry about you, Mo," Ban said as he sat down at the mouth of the cave. "And the Princess told us some pretty interesting things after you left."

Monroe frowned wondering what Ban meant by that. Did Elizabeth tell them something odd?

"But we'll talk about that later," Ban said.

Monroe didn't like the sound of that one bit. But she didn't protest as she leaned into Diane's thigh. The giant girl reached down to gently pat Monroe as they all tried to warm by the fire.

* * *

Ban looked down at Monroe's sleeping form as she laid curled up against Diane who was asleep as well. Both girls had fallen asleep as they waited for Monroe's clothes to dry. They were now, but Ban didn't have it in him to wake Monroe to have her get dressed, so they could return to the bar. Besides, it was still storming hard outside and night had fallen. It would be best to wait till morning to head back. As he stared down at her, he could see the scar on her back through the cloth.

"I really did almost lose you," Ban said to himself as his hands clenched tightly into fists.

And what the princess told him about Monroe wondering if it had been better if she had just died that day instead, still played through his mind.

 _'I won't allow it,'_ Ban thought. _'I won't let her die. I can't lose her.'_

Ban then sat down beside her while reaching out to stroke her silver locks away from her face. She shifted in her sleep, but otherwise she remained asleep.

"I'll take care of you—always," Ban said leaning down towards her. "I promise."

He placed his lips against the back of her head. He messed up in protecting someone important to him before, but he wouldn't do that with Monroe. He'd keep her safe, and make sure she lives a long and happy life. He pulled back from her to continue looking down into her peacefully slumbering face.


	9. Poisoned

Coco: Okay, here's the next chapter in the mini arc! And I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The next day the rain had stopped and after Monroe and Ban returned to the tavern with Diane, the group set off again. Now Monroe stood with Meliodas and Ban as they looked over a map.

"This is where Elizabeth and Monroe met us." Meliodas said pointing to Caines Village. "And we then reunited with Diane in the Forest of White Dreams."

"And now we're headed on the mountain road headed east of Dalmary, huh?" Hawk asked.

It's the road that would take them towards the Necropolis. Though there were two villages between them and there. Well, supposedly two villages. One of them was considered part of the Necropolis, but not many people knew that.

"Don't we wanna go to the Kingdom's capital?" Ban asked as he helped to hold out the map. "Shouldn't we be heading southwest on the main road?"

"Nope, we're heading away from the capital for now." Meliodas said.

"We've caused a lot of trouble recently, so I'm sure the kingdom is on high alert." Monroe said. "Holy Knights everywhere will be looking for us. We need to lay low…though kind of hard to do when traveling in a tavern being carried by a large green pig."

Ban nodded in agreement since they had to be standing out like a sore thumb. They wouldn't be able to go anywhere without being seen. Hawk suddenly peeled out of the room to go outside, which had Monroe blinking. She didn't sense any danger though, so she decided to just ignore his odd behavior.

"So, what's our next destination again?" Ban asked Meliodas.

"We'll be stopping at the town known as Carina." Meliodas said. "There we'll get supplies and try to get more information about the Necropolis. There's another town right next to the area, so after we leave Carina will go there and do the same."

"The village you speak of is known as Mortem." Monroe said. "You won't find much there. The village and its people died out a long time ago."

Meliodas was about to ask Monroe how she knew that when Hawk's Mom suddenly came to a quick stop. The three turned towards the window wondering what was going on. They went over to it with Meliodas getting in front since he's the shortest.

Monroe leaned on his shoulders while peeking over his head as Ban stood behind them. Below Hawk's Mom appeared to be two Holy Knights, but with the kind of power level they were giving off, Monroe would say they didn't even have enough power to be Holy Knights. Most likely they were apprentices still.

"We're Holy Knights of the Kingdom!" The dark-haired one proclaimed. "You must answer our questions."

"From the reports we know that Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins is of the Giant Clan," His lighter-haired friend spoke. "We also have witness reports of a pig carrying a house on its back."

Monroe sighed though wasn't surprised they were already stopped. Especially after what happened to Baste Prison.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Meliodas said. "We've run into a security checkpoint already."

"Holy Knights, my ass." Ban scoffed. "They look like they're both apprentices. I'll finish them off without breaking a sweat."

Meliodas held up his hand, however, to stop Ban before he could even go outside. Ban blinked down at Meliodas wondering what he was going to do.

"We'll solve this without violence," Meliodas said as he headed for the door.

"That's what you said last time," Monroe pointed out as she followed. "If memory serves right, things had ended up very violent."

"Yeah, you should know considering what you did to that Holy Knight apprentice." Meliodas retorted.

Monroe shrugged since she couldn't deny she had been the most violent one that day. She got her point across though. As Meliodas stepped outside the bar, Monroe went over to Elizabeth while Ban watched from the doorway.

"Someone's coming out." The lighter haired one said then blinked when seeing Meliodas. "A child?"

"Hey there, security guards!" Meliodas greeted cheerfully. "I'm the owner of this traveling bar the Boar Hat. What can I do for you?"

He continued to grin at them cheerfully as if he could just talk himself out of this one. Even when it was obvious they were the ones the Holy Knights were looking for. Monroe didn't see this ending as Meliodas had planned.

"Traveling bar? A child owner?" The lighter-haired one murmured.

"Then what are you doing with this woman from the giants' clan?!" The dark-haired one demanded.

Meliodas continued to grin as he just put his arms around Monroe and Elizabeth.

"She's my bar's attractive waitress." Meliodas said. "And so are these two!"

He then proceeded to grope Elizabeth who squeaked in surprise. Monroe hit him over the head for that one as Ban watched the Captain try to lie his way pass these knights.

"What an unbelievable lie." Ban said shaking his head.

He wasn't the only one who thought this because Monroe was shaking her head in disbelief. There was no way these knights would fall for Meliodas's lie.

"This is a new trend!" The light-haired one exclaimed.

"Awesome, she's cute!" The dark haired one said. "I like the blonde one though too!"

As the two knights continued to gush, Monroe nearly fell over when they actually bought the lie from Meliodas. Ban was even a bit surprised by their stupidity.

"And that silver-haired one certainly has the curves!" The light-haired one said. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

Monroe flinched in surprise at being singled out as the light-haired one gave a lecherous grin. Ban glared in the direction of the knight as Monroe glared down at the knight as well who didn't seem to notice.

"It's Roe!" Meliodas answered for her when she remained silent. "She's a bit shy, so please forgive her."

Monroe snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was not shy. She just didn't feel the need to tell some perverted stranger her name.

"Super cute!" The light-haired one said looking to have a nose-bleed.

As Meliodas continued to speak with the knights, Monroe walked back towards the tavern. Ban, who had his arms crossed, opened one of them to her. She stepped towards him without even giving it a thought. He put his arm around her to draw her in.

"Want me to teach him some manners?" He asked her smirking.

She silently shook her head as she just stared into his chest trying to ignore those catcalling men. When her brow twitched in annoyance at their obnoxious voices, Ban chuckled at her while leaning down to rest his chin on top of her head. Soon they were given permission to move on, which meant they could continue their journey.

* * *

It didn't take them much longer before they reached the Town of Carina. Once they arrived, Hawk's Mom buried herself into the ground. Monroe stepped outside onto the grass while stretching her arms over her head. She felt a bit stiff from just sitting around in the tavern with nothing to do.

"Okay," Meliodas began as he jumped off the porch as everyone else was stepping out. "It's time to get started. We need to collect some information on King and the Necropolis. And we have to earn money for food and supplies. So, let's get ready to open shop."

"So, it's really true that the Captain is waiting tables," Ban said laughing.

He couldn't believe someone like Meliodas really opened a bar and was working as a busboy to boot.

"The Captain is so dreamy when he works too," Diane swooned.

Meliodas turned towards the two of them with his hands on his waist.

"The two of you will be working too." Meliodas said. "Just like Elizabeth and Monroe."

The two blinked seeming surprised that they were being brought into work as well.

"You're in charge of attracting customers, big waitress!" Meliodas told Diane then pointed at Ban. "And I'm counting on you to make great food, jailbird!"

"Who me?" Ban asked pointing at himself.

"He did say "jailbird", didn't he?" Monroe asked. "Anyway, what do you want Elizabeth and I to do?"

Meliodas shoved a bunch of posters in Monroe's hands, which had her blinking down at them.

"You'll go out and put up the posters for starters, little Roe." Meliodas said. "Diane is going to need help bringing in the customers. Once you're done, you'll return here and greet the guests as they come through the door."

Monroe frowned not liking this at all. And why did she have to be the greeter? Shouldn't Elizabeth do it since she's bad at the waitressing part? Monroe decided not to argue though as she gave Meliodas a mock salute.

"Rodger that, Captain Melly," Monroe said sarcastically.

She went to leave, but Meliodas grabbed the back of her jacket to pull her back. She looked down at him in confusion. When he grinned up at her mischievously in return, her stomach dropped.

"You're on the clock now, Roe." Meliodas pointed out then held up that horrid uniform. "It means you have to wear the tavern uniform now~"

Monroe hung her head. She didn't want to do to wear that thing. She hated it, but she promised Meliodas to wear it as she worked since it was his tavern, which meant his rules. She unhappily took the uniform from him.

"Fine," She said then trudged towards the tavern. "I'll go change."

She slammed the door behind her after she went inside, which had Elizabeth and Hawk sweat-dropping.

"Poor thing," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, she really hates that uniform." Hawk added. "Not that I blame her."

Elizabeth then turned towards Meliodas as the Sin of Wrath seemed rather amused with the entire situation.

"Sir Meliodas, is it alright if I go with Monroe?" Elizabeth asked. "It'd be faster with the two of us."

"I guess, but you don't need to overdo it." Meliodas said.

Elizabeth nodded her head then jogged inside to go let Monroe know that she'd be joining her. Elizabeth went up to Monroe and Ban's room.

"Monroe," Elizabeth called while stepping into the guest room. "Sir Meliodas said I could accompany you into town."

Elizabeth then gasped as she looked to Monroe, who was just in the skirt uniform and bra. She obviously caught her in the middle of training. But that wasn't why Elizabeth gasped, she gasped when seeing the scar on Monroe's chest. Monroe blinked at Elizabeth's reaction.

"Something wrong?" Monroe asked then noticed Elizabeth eying the scar. "Oh, that? I guess it isn't pretty, but it isn't as if it's that big."

Monroe then turned to grab the shirt off the bed, which gave Elizabeth a view of the matching scar on Monroe's back.

"I—I'm sorry," Elizabeth said looking down. "It's just I've never seen it."

"Yeah, not many people have." Monroe commented simply.

Elizabeth's hands clenched the front of her skirt tightly. She remembers that day. She had been told by her father that Lord Asthore and Feoras were killed and that Monroe was barely hanging onto life. She had been so happy when Monroe had opened her eyes after being in acoma for a few days.

But there for a while Monroe hadn't spoken much, and whenever she was asked what happened, she told everyone she couldn't remember. She didn't even know why she was injured, and when she asked for her father, everyone had choked up. No one could tell her at first what happened.

"Well, we better get going." Monroe said after she finished fastening her shirt. "Melly will scold us if we don't get a move on."

She picked up those posters Meliodas gave her to stick under her arm. Monroe then looked as if she was going to reach for her sword, which was leaning against the bed, but paused. She dropped her hand to her side.

"I guess it'd be a bit suspicious for a simple waitress to be carrying around a sword." Monroe said as she went to the door.

"Are you sure you want to leave it behind?" Elizabeth asked as she followed Monroe. "What if someone does recognize us and attacks?"

Monroe just chuckled while reaching back to ruffle Elizabeth's hair gently. She even smiled at the princess reassuringly.

"Don't worry." Monroe said. "I can protect you without my sword. Besides, we're in a relatively peaceful part of the kingdom. We'll be fine."

Elizabeth nodded her head as the two girls stepped down into the tavern. The boys were all inside now with Meliodas watching Ban closely as he started up the oven. Hawk was watching as well though he seemed more curious than Meliodas who just seemed to be making sure Ban didn't go anywhere.

"Did he already try to make a run for it?" Monroe questioned as she paused by the counter.

"Yeah," Meliodas said. "So, I've got to keep a good eye on him."

Monroe chuckled as Ban threw a sneer in Meliodas's direction. He obviously wasn't happy.

"Give me a break," Ban said. "I've been in prison for the last five years. I just wanted to stretch my legs a bit."

"And whose fault is it that you were stuck in prison all that time, Ban?" Monroe questioned him. "If you didn't want to be cooped up for so long, you shouldn't have let yourself get caught."

Ban pouted at Monroe for showing him no sympathy whatsoever. He thought this girl loved him, but she was being so mean.

"Anyway, we'll be heading out, Melly." Monroe said. "We'll try to be back as soon as possible."

"Okay," Meliodas said. "Make sure not to start any fights and come back safe."

"Yes, mom," Monroe called over her shoulder as she opened the door for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth bowed to all of them then went out the door with Monroe following after her. Ban watched them go while totally jealous that they get to go to town while he was stuck playing cook in the tavern.

* * *

"This seems like a nice little town." Elizabeth complimented as she and Monroe walked through the town.

Monroe hummed in agreement while noticing some of the lewd looks already being sent their way. Elizabeth seemed totally oblivious to the staring as she continued to look around. Monroe then put her arm out in front of Elizabeth to bring the princess to a stop. Elizabeth was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed a group of men blocking their path. Elizabeth felt a bit nervous when the men leered down at them.

"Hey, pretty ladies," Their ringleader said as he leaned in towards them. "What are two such fine women such as yourselves doing out here alone?"

"U-uh, we're just out to hand out flyers for the tavern we work at," Elizabeth said.

The men tilted their heads curiously, so Monroe held out a flyer towards them. Their leader took it from her to read over.

"That Boar Hat?" The leader hummed. "Well, the place certainly has pretty workers that's for sure."

He gave them a wink as he said this, and Monroe just frowned. This guy was rubbing her the wrong way real fast.

"But what about the booze and food?" One of his flunkies asked.

"The tavern owner gathers ale from all across the kingdom for our customers," Monroe said. "Our Bernia ale is very popular. As for the food, our cook is one of the best in the land."

Maybe she was stretching things just a bit, but Ban's food really was the best she's ever had. She doesn't know how he does it, but he can cook anything. She always loved his rabbit stew the best.

"Really now?" The leader asked. "We'll have to check it out then. We'll see you lovely ladies later."

He gave them a parting grin before he and his men moved along. After they were gone, Elizabeth let out a breath she had been holding.

"If our entire clientele is like that tonight, Meliodas might be the one waiting tables." Monroe said.

She refused serve pigs who were most likely prone to groping once they have too many. She wouldn't put Elizabeth through that either.

"That was a bit unnerving, wasn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

Monroe pat the younger girl on the head then went about their business. Monroe hung up a flew of the flyers while Elizabeth would hand them out to people passing by. She'd answer any of their questions and her warm smile and kind attitude certainly drew people in. Monroe finally hung up the last flyer while glad that was over.

"I guess we better head back." Monroe said.

"Yes," Elizabeth said nodding as she smiled. "We need to prepare for everyone's arrival."

Elizabeth started back in the direction the tavern was, and Monroe was right behind her. However, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She turned towards where she saw the movement to see nothing but an empty alleyway. She frowned. She could have sworn she saw someone there.

"It looks like it's going to rain again," Elizabeth said catching her attention.

Monroe looked up at the sky seeing that Elizabeth was right. It really did look like it was going to rain again. Dark, thick storm clouds seemed to be rolling in from the east. It was a good thing they made it here before now, huh? And here she thought they were done with the gloomy weather. But she supposed it wasn't done with them.

"Best get back then." Monroe said.

Monroe then winced when she felt as if something stung the back of the neck. She reached back rubbing the spot, but she felt nothing. Maybe it was a bug?

"Is everything alright, Monroe?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Monroe said as she continued walking. "Everything's fine."

The two girls continued up the road while not even noticing the three figures crouched on top a roof watching closely.

"Now all we have to do is wait," The tallest one said. "The venom will take affect soon enough. Not even dragons can survive once bitten by the Venenum Aranea."

* * *

As Monroe and Elizabeth cleaned up around the tavern, Meliodas sighed staring out at the rain. It was raining rather hard with thunder rolling and lightning crackling across the sky. It was so bad even Diane went to go find some kind of shelter like she had done last time.

"Doesn't look like we're going to get any patrons tonight, Captain?" Ban said as he took off the apron Meliodas forced on him.

Meliodas sighed while really starting to get tired of all this rain. First it slowed them down on their journey and now it was hindering business.

"Yeah, seems like it," Meliodas said then turned towards Monroe and Elizabeth. "You two can call it a night if you want."

Monroe didn't have to be told twice. She wanted to get out of this uniform as has as possible. However, when she turned to head up the stairs, a wave of dizziness hit her. She reached out towards the table to steady herself as blackspots appeared in her vision. She also could have sworn she was shaking.

 _'Just what the hell is wrong with me?'_ She wondered.

She then started to tip forward without warning much to hers and everyone's surprise.

"Mo!" Ban shouted as he jumped over the counter to catch her in time.

He turned her over in his arms, so he could look down into her face, which suddenly seemed to be flushed with fever. Her eyes weren't focused either as she took shallow breaths.

"Mo, what's wrong?" Ban asked bringing her closer.

She just coughed into her hand unable to find her voice. When she pulled her hand back, her eyes widened not just because she spewed out blood but also because it was an odd purplish tint.

"Poison—a strong one by the looks of it," Meliodas guessed then looked to Elizabeth. "Did you come across any suspicion people while in town?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she sat on the floor beside Monroe and Ban with her eyes misting with tears.

"There were a few men who got a bit… _forward_ , but they never touched us." Elizabeth said. "And everyone else was so nice. If any of them were dangerous, I'm sure Monroe would have sensed it."

That made sense to Meliodas. Monroe had strong senses like them. It wasn't easy to get the jump on her. Monroe coughed again with more blood coming from her mouth, which had Hawk and Elizabeth whimpering.

 _'My healing abilities can't keep up with the poison,'_ Monroe realized. _'Whatever they got me with wasn't any simple toxin. It might take hours for my body to be able to rid itself of it.'_

Ban's teeth grit harshly together as he looked at the desperate and painful expression on Monroe's face. She was suffering because someone hurt her. Someone hurt his Mo. And he had just sworn he'd protect her and look at her now. He's already failing her.

"We need some kind of answers, dammit!" Ban snapped as he glared up at Meliodas. "Someone did this to her, and I'm going to kill them with my own two hands!"

Elizabeth flinched at the anger in Ban's voice while subconscious reaching towards Meliodas who was standing beside her. Her hands gripped his clothes for comfort, and he placed his hand on her head to sooth her.

"We'll get them, Ban," Meliodas swore to him. "There's no way in hell we're going to let whoever did this get away."

Elizabeth looked up at Meliodas's face seeing he was livid as well as he glared forward. Monroe tugged on Ban's jacket getting him to look down at her. She weakly tapped the back of her neck with her other hand. Ban gently turned her head while moving back her hair. His eyes found what she was trying to point out. It looked like two little puncture wounds on the back of her neck.

"Spider bite." Ban said looking to Meliodas.

"Arachne Assassins," Meliodas said. "They use spiders to poison and weaken their targets before moving in. But considering the venom they used on Monroe, I'd say they were just going to collect her body once it ran its course."

Ban's teeth grit more harshly together that Meliodas was surprised they were cracking by now.

"Do you think they'd have the antidote?" Hawk asked while looking worried for Monroe who was growing paler. "We have to do something."

"We're going after them," Meliodas said. "I'm sure they're still in the area. They never leave without confirming their target is dead. We'll split up and search the forest and town for them. Hawk, go get Diane."

"Right!" Hawk said then hurried out of the tavern.

"Elizabeth, go prepare the bed for Monroe," Meliodas said. "While we're gone you'll be taking care of her."

Elizabeth nodded her head then rushed up the stairs to do as told. Meliodas then turned to Ban as the Fox's Sin pulled Monroe gently against him while burying his face in her hair. He lost the anger from before as his entire face contorted into pain.

"I can't lose her, Captain," Ban said looking up at Meliodas.

"You won't," Meliodas swore. "I promise."

Ban silently nodded before pulling back to look down into Monroe's face. Her eyes were closed now as if she didn't have the energy to keep them open any more. Ban reached out to brush some of the hair out of her face before leaning down to press his forehead to hers. He then carefully stood up while holding her in his arms. He walked up to steps to their room, and as he entered Elizabeth was finishing pulling down the sheets and blanket. She silently got out of his way, so he could place Monroe on the bed. He knelt down at the bedside while pulling the covers over her.

"I'll be back soon, Mo." Ban said.

He kissed her brow as she was falling into a fitful state of unconsciousness. He rested his lips on her forehead a bit longer then stood up. He then left the room briskly leaving Elizabeth to look after Monroe. The princess went to her friend's side while sitting down on the edge of the bed. She brushed some of Monroe's hair back gently as she stared worriedly at her.

"I promise I'm going to take care of you," Elizabeth said. "You've always looked out for me, so it's time for me to return that favor."

Elizabeth has always wanted to return the favor, but not this way. She never wanted to see Monroe suffering to a point she needed Elizabeth like this.


	10. The Truth Revealed

Coco: Okay, guys, I've just decided to give you the rest of the arc, so after this chapter there will be one more before we leave Monroe's mini arc and move on to the Necropolis Arc. I wasn't going to just throw the entire arc at you, but with my work schedule being pretty wonky and me not knowing when I'll be able t post again, I don't want to leave you hanging. So, I hope you enjoy these next two chapters.

* * *

Ban stood on top of a roof in Carina as he tried to search for any sign of anything suspicious. After Diane and Hawk returned, Meliodas split them up into two teams. Ban went into the town with Hawk hoping the pig could pick something up despite the heavy rainfall, which hasn't let up at all.

Diane and Meliodas searched the forest surrounding the tavern. Meliodas promised Ban they wouldn't be too far away from the tavern, so if anyone slipped passed them, they'd be able to get back to the girls in time to protect them. Ban's teeth grit together when he still couldn't find a sign of the Arachne.

"Do you see anything from up there?!" Hawk called up to him.

Ban frowned because he didn't, and the longer he couldn't find whoever hurt his girl, the more agitated he was becoming. Ban then jumped down from the floor to land beside Hawk.

"I couldn't see anything suspicious from up there." Ban said then started moving to try and see if he could find any clues while on the ground.

Hawk ran alongside him while trying to pick up any scents though it was hard with all this rain. However, he came to a screeching halt when he did manage to pick up Monroe and Elizabeth's lingering scent. He sniffed the ground closely as Ban noticed he had stopped.

"Did you find something, Master?" Ban asked.

"The girls lingered here for a second," Hawk said as he continued to sniff the ground. "And there's an odd smell mixed with Monroe's scent. It's really gross—insecty."

"I believe you mean _arachnidy_." A voice cut in from behind the pair.

The two whirled around seeing a tall, lanky figure with a cloak around him, which made it impossible to make out any distinguishing marks. However, Ban noticed the spider emblem on the man's cloak.

"Spiders aren't insects, you see," The man continued. "There is a difference."

"Like I care about the difference!" Hawk snapped. "You're the ones who hurt Monroe, you bastard."

The man chuckled seeming amused by Hawk's anger, which only angered the pig more.

"Arachne," Ban growled as he cracked his fingers as they curled and uncurled. "You got two seconds to hand over the antidote for Mo before I kill you and take it off your dead body."

The man didn't seem to concerned with Ban's threat as he crossed his arms casually over his chest.

"Mo?" He hummed. "Oh, you must mean Monroe—our target. Sorry, but I can't help you, Ban the Fox's Sin of Greed. I was given very strict orders to kill her, which is why I had one of my deadliest spiders take of nip at her. If she's still alive even after just one little bite, I'd say she isn't human. You see, the venom of the Venenum Aranea is so deadly not even dragons can fight off their poison. We were told to kill her in one bite if possible. Our client seems very frightened of her power, and I can see why if she still breaths."

Ban felt his anger rising dangerously high as he continued to glare at the man in front of them.

"Who the hell put a hit out on Mo?" Ban demanded.

"Sorry but that kind of information is confidential," Th man said shaking his finger at Ban. "I hope you understand."

Ban was getting really fed up with this guy, and he was going to enjoy beating him to a pulp.

"Now, I'm sure you're not just going to walk away to be with Miss Monroe in her final minutes," The man said as he pulled a dagger from underneath his cloak. "So, how's about we have some fun, hmm?"

"I'm going to enjoy breaking very last bone in your body," Ban said glaring darkly at the man. "And after I'm done doing that, I'll be taking the antidote to Mo."

The man chuckled seeming pleased with what was about to transpire. Hawk on the other hand felt very frightened as he looked between the two men as they faced off.

"Careful, Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins, your anger might be just what kills that girl in the end." The man said. "It's blinding you."

Before Ban could demand to know just what the man was talking about, the Arachne assassin jumped forward. He spun in the air to lash out his foot and as Ban blocked it with his hands the ground cracked and caved slightly from the force of the kick. Hawk squealed in shock before hurrying to get out of the way. Ban grit his teeth together as he tried to remain standing.

"You see my magical power is known as double," The assassin said. "I can double my physical strength by how strong my opponent is. It seems as if you just might be outmatched."

The assassin then brought down his dagger to stab Ban right in his throat, which caused it to fill with blood. Ban gagged spitting out the blood as he was choking on it. He swung out his fist to get the assassin to jump back away from him. The assassin took the dagger with him, which allowed Ban's neck wound to heal up.

"That's not a bad power," Ban said. "But you don't have me beat by a long shot."

Ban then held out his hand, and at first nothing seemed to happen. However, the assassin grunted when he suddenly felt weak. He fell to his knees wondering what happened.

"What the hell is this?" The assassin asked. "My strength just left me."

"You should have really done your research on us before you decided to hurt someone precious to us," Ban said. "If you had maybe you'd know what my magical power is and what it can do to guys like you with a lot of power."

Ban then jumped forward with his fist drawn back. The assassin couldn't even move in time to avoid the punch as it came sailing at his face. Once it made contact, he was sent flying. He crashed into a thick brick wall, which cracked and shuddered from the impact. Ban didn't let up though as he landed in front of the guy to pick him up. Ban punched him up into the air then jumped after him. Once above the assassin, Ban kicked him in the side to send him back flying towards the ground. A carter was formed from the assassin's impact, and he coughed with blood flying from his mouth.

"Did he steal my physical power?" The assassin asked out loud as he rolled over onto his hands and knees.

He raised his head to look to Ban as the man walked forward with a cold, murderous look in his eyes. The assassin felt a shudder pass through him. He had no idea someone this strong existed. He then shook his head knowing he had to keep his cool.

"Even if you did steal my strength, all I have to do is double it again!" The assassin said as he forced himself to stand.

However, even as he tried to use his power, he felt nothing change, which had him confused.

"You can't double zero." Ban said. "And right now, that's how much physical strength you have. So, I guess this means I win."

Before the man could even think to beg for mercy, Ban grabbed him by the neck cutting off his windpipe. He tried to claw Ban's hand away but wasn't about to let him get away so easily.

"Now, you going to hand over that antidote?" Ban asked. "Either way you're going to die, but you play nice and I won't just beat you bloody until you stop breathing."

Despite the situation, the assassin chuckled with his lips turning up into a smirk. Hawk's stomach just dropped at the sight of the twisted, grin.

"I don't have it." The man said. "You can go on and kill me. Take your time too if you want, but I don't have the antidote."

"What?" Ban demanded as he tightened his hold around the assassin's neck.

The assassin cackled as he let his hands fall limp to his side. He wasn't going to make it out of here alive, so there was no point.

"The antidote for the Venenum Aranea's venom is very hard to come by." The assassin said. "Even for us—Arachne—who handle them constantly. We only had one vile, and instead of splitting it up amongst the three of us we decided to let one of us carry it.."

"Three?" Ban questioned.

The assassin nodded his head as Ban partially let up his grip around the assassin's neck.

"I was to distract whoever came to the town, and I believe I've distracted you along enough," The assassin explained. "One other was to distract or lure out anyone you might have left at the that tavern."

The earth suddenly shook around them, and Ban turned his head feeling Diane's magical power flare up close by.

"Seems as if that distraction was a success as well," The assassin said. "Which means our third partner is clear to go in and finish off Monroe—if she isn't already dead. And either one of them could have the antidote. So even if she were still alive, the clock's ticking."

The assassin continued to laugh, but it was cut off short when Ban snapped his neck like a twig. Ban dropped his lifeless body to the ground causing Hawk to flinch back.

"Master, run to the Captain and Diane." Ban instructed as he knelt down to check and see if the man had been lying and had an antidote after all. "Tell them what this sleaze bag said. Make sure they take care of that assassin and check him for an antidote."

"Ok—okay," Hawk said. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to the tavern." Ban said as he saw the man hadn't been lying. "I'm not letting one of the arachnid freaks hurt Mo. I'll kill every last one of them if I have too."

Hawk was about to ask what Ban meant by "arachnid freak" but the pig gasped when seeing the man's face for the first time after Ban had removed his cloak. He had multiple eyes like a spider with dark, hard looking skin. He even had what looked like pinchers coming from his mouth. Hawk shook his head knowing he didn't have the time to stand around and stare at this guy.

"Okay, I'm going then!" Hawk said then took off running in one direction.

"I'm counting on you, Master," Ban said then hurried back in the direction the tavern's in.

* * *

"This guy is good at dodging," Meliodas said as the assassin they were fighting dodged and disappeared into the trees again.

Diane frowned while quickly pinpointing his location. She gave a shout while throwing her fist out at the tree she sensed him in. He managed to jump out of the way just in time before throwing out some throwing knives at Diane. The giant held up her braced arm to block the dagger, which became embedded in the brace.

"He's really starting to get on my nerves." Diane said frowning.

Meliodas hummed in agreement then jumped at the guy at the blinding speed. He managed to kick the Arachne Assassin in the gut, which sent the assassin into a tree. The assassin let out a choking cough as the air was forced out of his lungs. Meliodas then landed on him hard with both of his feet out. This caved in the assassin's chest, and he gagged as blood started sputtering out of his mouth.

"I'm done playing," Meliodas said as he placed his hand on hilt of his sword. "Hand over the antidote."

The assassin reached towards his cloak slowly then pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. He shakily held it out to Meliodas. The blonde took it while giving it a look over. They didn't want to make Monroe any worse, so they had to be sure what they had was the antidote.

"This it?" Meliodas asked the assassin while narrowing his eyes.

The assassin nodded his head, and for a moment Meliodas just stared at the assassin. He finally nodded in return before pocketing the antidote.

"You don't have much longer, so I'd just relax if I were you." Meliodas said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Meliodas and Diane then turned to look to the right when Hawk came running through the bushes.

"Meliodas!" Hawk called. "We need to hurry! We—! Wait, you already beat the guy?!"

"Yep," Meliodas said. "Got the antidote too."

"Well, hurry, let's go!" Hawk said. "The guy Ban fought told us that he and this guy here were just distractions. They sent another assassin after Monroe who's back at the tavern defenseless with Elizabeth! Ban's already on his way there!"

The two Sins didn't have to be told twice. The group of three hurried back towards the tavern with Diane's large steps getting her closer—faster. She hoped Monroe and Elizabeth were alright.

* * *

Monroe let out a huff as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bed. Her mind was starting to clear and her body didn't feel as weak as before. Her regenerative abilities were finally making it somewhere with riding herself of the poison. Usually her healing happens instantly and without fail. But whatever this poison was—it was giving her healing abilities a run for their money.

"You should just lie still," Elizabeth said as she reached out to place her hands on Monroe's shoulders. "I'm sure the others will be back soon with the antidote. There isn't a reason for you to push yourself."

Monroe gently moved Elizabeth's hands from off her shoulders as she managed to sit up completely.

"It's okay," Monroe said. "I feel a lot better now. Really."

Elizabeth still looked worried but nodded her head as she sat back in the chair she had placed by the bed.

"I'm glad." Elizabeth said. "I was really worried—I still am."

Monroe reached out to pat Elizabeth on the head as the silver-haired girl let out a sigh.

"I'm not going to die anytime soon, Elizabeth." Monroe said. "I can promise you that. I always keep my promises, don't I?"

Elizabeth nodded her head while feeling a bit better with Monroe's reassurance.

"You really shouldn't make promises you are unable keep." A voice said from behind Monroe.

Monroe whirled around as Elizabeth gasped. There standing in the window was slim man wearing a cloak. He was crouched in the windowsill while holding dagger in one hand. Elizabeth moved to place herself between Monroe and the assassin.

"I won't let you hurt Monroe." Elizabeth said firmly.

Elizabeth knew she couldn't do much, but she'd hold this assassin at bay until Meliodas or Ban or Diane could come back. Even Hawk would be a very welcomed sight about now.

"Cute," The assassin mocked. "You're not on the hit list, Princess. You should step aside and let me do my job, or you might become a casualty. Besides, she's dead anyway with that poison inside of her. I'm kind of surprised I'm not here to pick up a corpse. So, why risk yourself for a dead woman?"

"I won't move!" Elizabeth said firmly. "I'll protect Monroe with my life! And the others will return with the antidote, I know they will."

The assassin chuckled dryly before he launched himself. Elizabeth closed her eyes expecting the worst, but she gasped as she was suddenly shoved out of the way. Her eyes snapped open just in enough time to see Monroe had been slashed down her back with blood gushing everywhere.

"Nooo!" Elizabeth screamed shrilly as Monroe coughed hacking up some blood.

* * *

Downstairs Ban bust through the door of the tavern looking around to see that all seemed normal on the first floor. There wasn't any sign of a disturbance anywhere. However, a piercing scream that sounded like Elizabeth reached his ears, and he quickly took off up the steps. He hurried to the room he shared with Monroe. He saw the door was opened, so he simply ran inside without pause. What he saw had his heart completely stopping. Monroe had blood gushing from her back as she was falling forward on the bed, which was being stained red.

"Hmm, looks like the job was a success after all." The assassin said. "Works for me."

Elizabeth let out a sob as she crawled over to the bed to reach for Monroe who was slumped over completely now. Ban just remained rooted in place unable to believe what he was seeing. He couldn't be too late. He just couldn't.

"No, this can't be happening," Elizabeth said as she reached out to hug Monroe's head to her chest. "Please, no. Please, don't let this be real. You can't be dead. You promised me you wouldn't die. You promised!"

Elizabeth let out another sob as Ban fell to his knees at the door—completely unnoticed by the others in the room.

"And I always keep my promises," Monroe's muffled reply reached her ears. "So, don't cry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gasped while pulling back to look at Monroe in shock as the silver-haired girl sat up in the bed. Ban watched in utter shock as well as Monroe let out a sigh while rolling her shoulders making them pop. The assassin behind her watched in horror as the large gash on her back closed up before his very eyes.

"I suppose I should thank-you," Monroe said as she jumped from the bed to land beside Elizabeth who was stunned silent. "Losing a lot of blood seemed to flush my system of the venom. My body is reacting so much better now."

Monroe turned to face the assassin giving Elizabeth and Ban complete view of the Monroe's healed back. If there wasn't a large gash in the back of her shirt, no one would even know she had been attacked in the first place.

"Though I'm also upset." Monroe said. "Because of you my secret's out of the bag."

She looked annoyed as she said this as if what had just happened was no more than an irritation to her.

"Just what the hell are you?" The assassin demanded. "You can't be human!"

"I was once," Monroe said. "But for the last eight years…well, even I'm not sure what you'd call me. Something I do know though is that you won't be leaving this tavern alive."

The assassin felt his heart stop in his chest as he looked up into Monroe's cold, hardened eyes. However, the assassin steeled his nerves as he gripped his dagger tightly. He launched himself at her, but she grabbed his wrist to stop his dagger from impaling her head. The dagger's tip was an inch away from her eye, but she didn't seem too concerned as she forced the dagger away. Then in a split second a loud, sickening snap sounded through the air followed by the man screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground holding his wrist.

"Princess Elizabeth, close your eyes." Monroe said as she grabbed her sword. "You don't need to see this."

Elizabeth did as she was told while feeling her stomach drop since she knew what was coming. She knew the assassin would just continue to try and kill Monroe if left alive, but she hated it when anyone had to die. It made her feel sick. Monroe drew her sword while turning towards the assassin.

"I apologize for this," Monroe said. "In all honesty, I avoid taking anyone's life if at all possible, but sometimes that isn't an option."

Monroe swung her sword a moment later with it cleanly taking the assassin's head off. Both head and body fell to the floor as Monroe let out a sigh. Cleaning this room up was going to be extremely difficult.

"…Mo…"

Monroe stiffened with her heart stopping in her chest as his familiar voice reached her ears. She slowly turned around noticing Ban at the doorway.

 _'How long has be been there?'_ She wondered as horror colored her mind.

Based on his expression Monroe would say he's been there for quite some time. Meaning he saw everything. The one person she didn't want knowing more than anyone else just witnessed her heal from a killing blow. He saw she couldn't be killed. She didn't want this. To make matters worse, Monroe heard Hawk and Meliodas burst through the door downstairs. They'd be up here in a few seconds and want an explanation. What was she going to tell them?

"Roe," Diane's voice came to her through the opened window.

Monroe turned around to look at the giant seeing her concerned expression as her eyes took in the bloodied room. Monroe felt her knees shake underneath her as her world started to spin.

 _'This isn't how I wanted to tell them,'_ She thought. _'Why did it have to happen like this?'_

She felt tears collect around her eyes as Meliodas and Hawk made it to the room. They both paused with shocked looks on their faces as they took in the scene. All their eyes were on her, and it just made the tears roll down her cheeks as her body shook. She finally fell to her knees, which had Elizabeth scrambling towards her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Monroe kept repeating even as Elizabeth put her arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth held Monroe tightly as the older woman shook almost violently in her arms. A sob left Monroe's body as the tears continued to flow.

* * *

After Monroe had calmed down, Elizabeth guided her to the bathroom to wash the blood off of her. It was all that assassin's blood on her with her own either being stained on the bed or absorbed back into her body when she healed. Monroe hasn't made a sound since she stopped crying, and she wasn't able to look any of the others in the eye as Elizabeth guided her passed them. Elizabeth had Monroe sit on the stool beside the bathtub. As the princess started running the water, Monroe looked up at her.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Monroe questioned.

Elizabeth shook her head as she was making sure the water wasn't too hot to the touch.

"No," Elizabeth said as she looked to Monroe. "I don't know what happened in there, but we've known each other all my life. You've been my protector and my dearest friend. I know those two things for certain. I know you'd never hurt me or any of us. Of course, I wish to know what has happened, but I won't pressure you into telling me."

Monroe sighed as Elizabeth turned off the water once it the tub was completely full.

"I'm sure the others wish to know as well." Monroe said. "I'm surprised they haven't started asking questions already."

After seeing the looks on their faces, Monroe wasn't even sure if she could face them. But they deserved an explanation.

"I'll tell everyone together," Monroe said as she stood to strip out of her clothes. "I just need a bit of time too myself."

She then stepped into the tub with it already starting to turn pink as the blood started to wash off of her.

"Of course," Elizabeth said as she stood to leave. "Just call if you need anything."

Monroe nodded as Elizabeth left the room with Hawk waiting outside for her. Once the door was closed, Monroe slumped backwards letting out another sigh. She covered her face with her hands as she tried to figure out what she was going to do. What would she tell the others? How would they react? She wasn't sure if she could handle their rejection if they decided to give it to her.

* * *

Ban sat at the bar in the tavern while knocking back his fifth bottle of ale. His face was turning a bit red from all the alcohol, but it didn't bring him his usually happy buzz. Meliodas sat with him while holding a mug in his hand, but unlike Ban, he couldn't bring himself to drink. Diane watched them both silently from the open doorway while ignoring the rain as it continued to fall. The three then looked towards the stairs as Elizabeth and Hawk came down to join them.

"Is she okay?" Meliodas asked.

Elizabeth shook her head sadly while taking a seat at one of the tables. Hawk sat on the floor next to her while giving a heavy sigh.

"It's almost as if she's numb right now." Elizabeth said. "But I can tell she's worried about how we will all react once she tells us everything. I believe she's worried about being rejected by us."

Ban's hand clenched the bottle tightly as Elizabeth said that. He blamed himself for that one. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her once everything was over with. He just didn't know how to react. He thought he lost her there for a few agonizing seconds, but then she healed up as if it was nothing—just like him. She even said she wasn't human anymore. Just what happened to his Mo in the last ten years they've been away?

"That's silly," Diane said. "We could never reject her. Besides, it's not like any of us are normal."

"Yeah, but she went at great lengths to keep this a secret it seems." Meliodas said. "I thought things were a bit off when she fought that Holy Knight apprentice. She caught his sword bare-handed, but there were no signs of cuts on her hand. But her sleeve had obviously took some damage. It just didn't add up."

"Now that you mention it," Elizabeth said. "There was this incident when we were younger. Monroe has been training with some Holy Knights apprentices, and I was watching nearby with my sister Veronica. Monroe was taking on three of them at once, and at one point, we could have sworn she had been cut. I thought I could see the blood, but not even a second later there was no signs of it. I brushed it off thinking I just imagined it."

Elizabeth was starting to realize she hadn't just imaged it though. Monroe had gotten hurt that day, but it healed so quickly, many didn't notice she had been hurt at all.

"There's no way she could have found something similar to what you did, right, Ban?" Diane asked.

"There was only one Fountain of Youth," Ban said finally speaking up. "So, no."

But he wanted to know why Monroe healed they way she had, and why she had tried to keep it a secret from them—from him. He wanted to understand.

"And who sent those assassins after her?" Meliodas asked. "Do you think she knows?"

No one had an answer for that. Questions like that would just have to wait until Monroe felt like sharing.


	11. Explanation

Monroe stood at the top of the stairs in the nightclothes that Meliodas had left on her bed. Surprisingly when she had gotten out of the bath, her and Ban's room looked good as new. There was no sign of a body—let alone blood. And the bed was fresh and clean. She wasn't sure how Meliodas did it, but she was glad. She didn't want to go back to a bloody room. After changing, Monroe had intended to go join the others. To finally tell them everything, but she froze at the top of the steps. She just couldn't bring herself to go down them.

"I can't stay up here forever," She said to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Though a big part of her wished she could. Heck, sneaking out the window seemed like a good option at this point. But she knew she couldn't do that either. Monroe finally just took a deep breath before she started down the stairs. As she got closer to the bottom she could hear the others talking. However, all conversation stopped as she walked down into the room. Everyone turned to look at her, and she just wanted to curl up until she became invisible.

When seeing how uncomfortable she was, Elizabeth stood to hurry to her side. The younger girl put her arms around Monroe while gently guiding her to over to one of the tables. As they sat down, Meliodas hopped off the barstool he had been sitting on.

"Hey, you hungry?" Meliodas said. "Your pal Melly can try to whip you up something real fast."

"Are you trying to make her sick?!" Hawk demanded. "Hasn't she gone through a lot today?! Leave the poor girl alone!"

He huffed at Meliodas for good measure then sat down between Monroe and Elizabeth.

"Gees, I was just trying to help." Meliodas said. "You're such a bossy piece of pork."

"What'd you call me?!" Hawk demanded.

"Now, now, let's try to calm down." Elizabeth said.

Hawk huffed at Meliodas again as Monroe continued to remain silent. Everyone was acting so normal despite everything that's happened, and she didn't even know what to say. She definitely couldn't pretend it all was a dream—that it didn't happen. But she wasn't sure how to begin.

"Roe, you okay?" Diane asked worriedly as she peeked in through the doorway. "You're really quiet."

"I…I just don't know what to say." Monroe said. "You all deserve an explanation, but I don't know how to even begin."

Her hands clenched together tightly in her lap as she stared down at them. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her friends. And just the thought of looking at Ban, who hasn't even said a word since it all happened, made her feel sick to her stomach. If she earned his rejection, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

"Hey, it's okay," Meliodas said reaching out to pat her on the head. "Just try to start from the beginning, okay?"

Monroe supposed that would be the easiest place to begin, but she wasn't sure which beginning to start from. And how much should she explain? Just her role in everything and what she is, or about the entire kingdom and the fact a new Holy War was on the horizon?

"As you know, my father and brother were killed eight years ago." Monroe said. "The entire kingdom was told they were killed by rogue Holy Knights who defected from the kingdom and were large supporters of the Seven Deadly Sins. However, those truly behind the attack were none other than the two current Grand Masters of the Holy Knights—Grand Master Hendrickson and Grand Master Dreyfus."

Elizabeth gasped not believing her ears. This couldn't have happened. Hendrickson and Dreyfus were two of the kindest people she met, and they're both so dedicated to the kingdom.

"They poisoned former Grand Master Zaratras to make it easier to kill him then they framed the Seven Deadly Sins for the incident." Monroe continued. "My father could not believe you all to do such a thing, so he kept the investigation going. To make sure he could not unroot the truth, Hendrickson and Dreyfus schemed to get rid of my father as well. They hired a few mercenaries and gave them Holy Knight armor. After that they were sent to attack us while we were traveling to visit Lord Denzel—King Bartra's brother. Father was asked to access the skills of Lord Denzel's Holy Knights and decided to bring us along since it was rare for all of us to spend time together."

Monroe frowned as memories of that day came back to her mind like a flood. There had been so much chaos. So much screaming. The fake Holy Knights killed all who accompanied them. Monroe and Feoras's personal caretakers. The Holy Knights who claim along to keep them safe even if their father was quite powerful. They all died just so Dreyfus and Hendrickson could silence her father.

"Father hadn't been feeling well that morning, but insisted we go on since Feoras and I had been so excited." Monroe said. "Later I would find out that he had been poisoned that morning. Apparently, Hendrickson paid off one of the maids to poison Father's breakfast—to make him an easier kill for the mercenaries. Later that day on the road, we were ambushed. Father—weakened by the poison—fought as hard as he could to protect Feoras and I and all the rest who were with us. But in the end, everyone was slaughtered. Even myself."

Her words had the tavern growing silent as the grave as the others stared at her with wide eyes.

"Bu—but that's not possible." Elizabeth said as she reached out to take Monroe's hands. "You're here with us now! For the last eight years you've grown up alongside me as you always have! The doctors said it was a miracle you lived, and it made us all so happy."

"I didn't live, Elizabeth." Monroe said. "I died. The arrow that went through me hit my heart. I died within seconds."

Elizabeth, who let go of Monroe's hands, shook her head. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't.

"Then how are you here now?" Meliodas asked.

"After I died, I was approached by none other than Death himself." Monroe said.

Meliodas shifted as Monroe said this, and she seemed to be the only one who caught his restless movements.

"Approached by Death?" Diane questioned. "Are you saying Death is an actual person?"

"He has a physical body at the least." Monroe said. "I don't know if you'd call him a person though. He also goes by Mors to those who don't know him by his true name. He says people tend to feel a bit uneasy when they know him as Death. And he had certainly frightened me at first."

Monroe had been very afraid when Mors had approached for the first time. There's times where he still scares her now. He's one of the oldest beings in existence right now. He has seen thousands and thousands of years of life and death. Not to mention, his power was only rivaled by one other. He wasn't someone to piss off, but Monroe sometimes just can't help herself.

"He came to me with a deal." Monroe said. "He would put my soul back into my body, which he would give near perfect immortality. He'd make me stronger, faster, and more powerful than I was before, so that I may bring justice to those who betrayed not only my family but the kingdom as well. And so that I could protect the kingdom from corruption. In return, once his end of the bargain was complete, I would become an apostle of his. I would continue to live forever free of illness, aging, and death. All I have to do is keep the balance between life and death and help troubled souls pass on and defend them when they are in trouble. It seemed like such a small price to pay then, so I agreed. So, Mors did as he promised. He put my soul back inside my body, and I began my quest to save the kingdom and its people."

It was silent for a long moment, but it was broken by Ban who threw the bottle he had been clenching in his hand against the wall. Monroe flinched at the action then watched as Ban stormed out of the tavern without a word. She placed one of her hands over her face as she bit her lip harshly. She knew he'd react angrily. It was her worst fear, but she knew he would.

"I'm sorry," Monroe said as her shoulders began to shake. "I just wanted to do some good. I wanted the kingdom I loved to return to what it once was. I wanted those of my loved ones still alive to be happy and safe. I...I…I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head before she moved to put her arms around Monroe to hug her tightly.

"No, I'm sorry," Elizabeth said. "You've had to hold this burden by yourself for so long. And now I understand, and I promise I won't let you be alone again. Not like this."

"But—but Ban…Ban must hate me." Monroe said. "He won't even look at me."

"No," Meliodas said shaking his head as he placed his hand on top of Monroe's head. "He's doesn't hate you, Roe. He never could hate you. But right now, he hates himself. He couldn't protect you. The guilt he's feeling now makes it impossible for him to look at you. Because to him, he failed the most important person to him in the world."

* * *

Once Monroe managed to get herself together again, she decided it was most likely best to explain more to the others. Obviously keeping secrets wasn't going to help, but there were certain things she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell. Especially since they weren't just her secrets. She had already explained that there are only twelve apostles at a time, and one before her had "moved on" meaning she'd take the empty slot once it was time.

"So, what is an apostle of death, Roe?" Diane asked. "Are they like a race of beings? Or just spirits themselves?"

"Well, I suppose you could say we're a race." Monroe said. "Mors turned us into something more than we had once been. But we aren't the first beings he's done this to. You see, Mors is one of the oldest beings alive alongside his twin sister Vitae—or rather Life. Before them there was only Darkness. Vitae being life brought forth the many races we know today while Mors decided their lifespans and what would happen to them once they die. Mors grew jealous of his sister's ability to make life and wanted to create something himself. So, after many years of experimenting, Mors created the very first demon and thus the Demon Clan was born."

At the mention of the Demon Clan, Meliodas tried to control a frown. He knew all about this, of course. He just wondered how much Monroe knew about the Demon Clan and its original members.

"He was very proud of his creations, but not all the races reacted well to their birth." Monroe said. "To make a long story short, the Holy War began and his creations rebelled against him. To try and fix his mistake, Mors made a new race. He took the souls of the fallen and out of them chose twelve to help fight against the Demon Clan in the Holy War. Though the twelve were more to act as balancers between the Demon Clan and their enemies the Goddess Clan who started rallying allies to their cause. The twelve were made from several different races and fought hard to bring peace between all races. Mors hoped they could help guide the Demon Clan and Goddess Clan to a future where all races could live together in harmony."

Of course, that's not how things ended and many had died and lost so much back then.

"Some of the Original Twelve perished in the war." Monroe said. "We're very hard to kill, but it isn't impossible if someone puts enough effort into it. And even though it seemed as if things were finally at peace, Mors began to add back to the ranks of the Apostles. Six died so he needed six more to replenish them. It's taken him 3,000 years, but he's managed to fill the last vacancy with me."

If he's really building up the strength of the Apostles and their numbers, Meliodas knew Mors had seen a future where the Ten Commandments rise again. And it could be soon if he dropped his expectations to allow a human into the ranks. Meliodas knew Monroe was strong. Ever since she was a kid she showed great protentional, but Mors never once gave an interest in humans. At least the Mors he knew—but Meliodas supposed 3,000 years was enough time for a person to change their opinions.

"So, what are you apostles?" Hawk asked.

"I don't really know myself." Monroe said. "The others say they've been called many things over the years. Grim Reapers, Demons, Spirits, etc. And Mors never really gave us a name. In fact, he avoids it whenever its brought up. Though if I had to guess, I'd say we're more like the Demon Clan than any other race. Just a different species so to speak."

And she didn't really care if she was a demon. She wasn't there 3,000 years ago. She doesn't know who was right or who was wrong in that war. Was there really a right side when it came to war? Both sides were fighting for something important to them. And who's to say history was completely right. Now, she knows the Demon Clan were dangerous, and she knows some of the things they've done were unspeakable and cruel. But it doesn't mean the Goddesses were any better. She heard a lot about them too, and some of the things they did were definitely questionable.

"It doesn't matter to me what I am in the end." Monroe said out loud. "With the power given to me I can protect those dear to me. That's all that matters."

The mark on her neck warmed slightly, but not to the point of pain. It was more like a comforting warmth. She inwardly chuckled.

 _'So, now you want to play nice?'_ She wondered. _'I really can't understand you sometimes, Mors.'_

The mark just continued to warm her neck, and honestly, she did feel a bit better. But…until Ban came back and Monroe could talk to him to figure out where they stood, nothing could really make her feel better.

"And what about those assassins?" Meliodas asked. "Do you think Dreyfus and Hendrickson are just trying to finish the job now that you're not under their thumb anymore?"

"It's a possibility," Monroe said. "It's the most likely possibility, in fact, but even I don't know."

The Apostles weren't exactly popular amongst the races who do remember them. Their "balancer" position in the war didn't earn them many allies, and some people get a bit upset when an Apostles comes to collect the soul of a loved one. So, there's also a chance this attack on her life had nothing to do with Dreyfus and Hendrickson. Maybe they'd find out eventually, but for now it's uncertain.

* * *

It was late that night when Ban returned to the tavern. The rain had long since stopped, so he wasn't surprised to see Diane decided to sleep beside the tavern tonight. It seemed as if everyone else was asleep as well. Or so it seemed at first, but as Ban looked up to the window to his and Monroe's bedroom, he could see light coming from it. Monroe was still up.

"Guess I can't keep avoiding her," Ban said as he stepped up the steps onto the porch.

He reached for the handle to the door but paused as he tried to figure out what to even say to her. He was sure she was worried he was angry with her for everything. His little Mo tended to always blame herself whenever people were upset concerning her. He wasn't angry at her though. Far from it. He was so angry with himself. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't save her from death. Everything he has ever loved seems to die.

Yes, she was still here, but that didn't change the fact she went through so much suffering. Or that she had died. If she didn't make the decision she had, he never would have seen her again. But now she's trapped. It could be a few years or it could be a few months, but soon she'd be serving some old as dirt being and her freedom would be gone. And Monroe has always been so free-spirited. She wasn't meant to be locked away like a songbird in a cage. He wanted to free her, but in doing so…she could die. Death could take away his gifts, and even if she could live out her remaining human life, Ban would still lose her in the end. And he was a very greedy man who didn't want to lose her.

As he continued to mull over all these confusing thoughts, the door opened, which had his eyes widening. He had been so focused on what was going on inside his head he hadn't even sensed her at the door. As the door opened fully, Monroe stood there in one of the nightgowns Meliodas had lying around. She seemed tired and while she herself seemed unsure of what to say, she gave him a small smile.

"Welcome home, Ban." She said softly.

Her smile and kind words had Ban tensing up. He didn't understand how she could smile at him. How she could continue to look at him with those gentle, blue eyes. He walked out of here when she was crying. When she needed him. Every time she seems to need him, he never seems to be here. Ban reached out towards her to move her bangs back out of her face.

"How can you still look at me like that, huh?" Ban asked. "After everything I've done."

Monroe reached up to grasp his hand as it remained playing with her hair. She brought it down to press against her cheek.

"You haven't done anything wrong," She said. "What happened eight-years-ago isn't yours or any of the others' fault. You all were forced to flee. I have never once been upset at any of you."

Ban didn't understand this woman. Many people would blame him. He made promises he broke, and she didn't harbor any ill will towards him at all. He then looked at her in surprise as tears ran down her cheeks. Though despite them, she was smiling.

"I'm just happy you don't hate me." Monroe said. "I was worried you wouldn't care for me anymore once learning the truth."

Ban shook his head before pulling her into a tight embrace. Her own arms went around him as she hid her face in his torso.

"What made you think that, huh?" Ban questioned her as he placed one hand over her head. "You'll always be my Mo, understand? I could never hate you."

Monroe nodded her head as her arms tightened around him as if he was some kind of lifeline. As he continued to hold her, Ban made another promise. He'd be at her side no matter how long she lived. He wouldn't lose her a second time, and he wouldn't let her freedom be taken away.

* * *

"Looks like we can finally make some distance today," Meliodas said as everyone sat outside on the porch or on Hawk's Mom since the weather was nice. "And the money we made in Carina will help buy food in the next village."

After all the excitement that happened in Carina, Meliodas decided to stay a few more says to make some money once the weather became nice. That and Monroe was sure he was giving everyone time to relax after what happened.

"There isn't anything to buy in the next village, Melly." Monroe said. "I said before that the village of Mortem died out some time ago. There are rumors that the village started dying away when its people were taken by the Holy Knights were labor, but the village was dead long before that. So, good luck in finding customers."

Meliodas frowned when heard that because he was hoping to make some more money before they had to go after that next Sin. Because there was no telling where they might have to travel next since after King the only other lead they had was on Merlin. And Monroe said the rumors weren't that reliable, and Meliodas couldn't think of any reason why Merlin would be in Camelot.

"How do you know so much about this village, Monroe?" Hawk asked curiously.

"I've been to it before." Monroe explained. "Mortem Village is the entrance to the Necropolis."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

Monroe nodded her head as she looked to the princess. Monroe was sitting on the porch beside Elizabeth while Meliodas and Hawk were sitting on Hawk's Mom. Ban was laid out next to the girls with his head in Monroe's lap and Diane was walking alongside the giant green pig.

"I suppose you can say Mortem village used to mark the place where the Land of the Dead and the Land of the Living met." Monroe said as she touched her two pointer fingers together. "The Original Twelve Apostles used to use it as their base of operations. The current eleven members sometimes use it for the same purpose, but mostly just the guards to the Necropolis stay there."

"Guards?" Meliodas asked.

He didn't know the Necropolis was guarded. It seemed kind of odd. Why would someone want to go into such a place? Of course, that's what they planned to do, but just so they could find King.

"Well, that's what we call them," Monroe said chuckling. "But they're really just two souls who haven't really moved on yet. They kind of flicker between the Necropolis and Mortem."

"Can they not move on?" Elizabeth asked sounding concerned for them.

"I just don't think they want too." Monroe said. "They lost their family and I guess hanging around the Apostles makes them feel better."

Monroe really wasn't sure why Ellen and Luigi wouldn't move on. She never thought to ask either because it was a rather personal question.

"Can't they find their family in the afterlife?" Diane asked.

"It doesn't always work that way." Monroe said. "The Necropolis is very vast. Sometimes it's near impossible for families and friends to be reunited once they've passed on. I haven't found mine. Not one sign of them. One of the original Apostles—Hesediel—explained sometimes it has to deal with the time of death of a being. Like, if you don't die roughly around the time your loved one does, you might not have the chance to see them once you've passed on. He said as an Apostle the chances of seeming them in death becomes even slimmer."

"That's so sad," Diane said frowning.

She always wondered if she might see her parents or Matrona in the afterlife, but there's been hundreds of years between now and the time her parents died. And Matrona died some time ago as well.

"Yeah, I guess in a way it is," Monroe agreed. "The living has a better chance of being reunited with their precious loved ones than the dead."

"What do you mean?" Meliodas asked.

"It's said for the living to enter the Necropolis they must share their precious memories with the dead." Monroe said. "They will then guide the way. People have tried for centuries to cross over to just get a few precious moments with the ones they lost. Some of succeeded while others have failed. But considering I'm like an Apostle-in-Training, I can get us in."

"Good to know," Meliodas said.

He wonders if King might be hanging around the Necropolis trying to see someone he lost. It's the most plausible explanation.

"Well, we should get there by tomorrow morning even if we stop for the night." Meliodas said. "I guess we'll just take it easy until we get there. Unless there's something else we need to know."

"Not really," Monroe said. "There aren't any dangers or anything. Unless Filtiarn is there. He likes to pick fights."

Monroe sweat-dropped while thinking of the furry Apostle. Last time she saw him, he tried to goad her into a fight to the death. Not that either of them would have died even if she had said yes.

"You've seemed to make a lot of colorful new friends." Meliodas said.

"I don't know if I'd call them my friends—not all of them anyway." Monroe said as she subconsciously ran her fingers through Ban's hair. "Most of them protested to me joining the Apostles. They didn't think a human was cut out for it. I guess we'll find out when the time comes."

* * *

Coco: And that is the end of the first Monroe mini-arc. There will be more to come and actual Apostles will start making an appearance, I assure you. There's even one with a connection to Ban. The Fox Sin is sure going to be surprised when hearing of this guy's connection to the Apostles. Anyway, until next time, guys!


	12. Arriving to the Necropolis

Coco: Hello, everyone, I'm back way sooner than expected I'd be after that last big update~ But I managed to finish another chapter as we begin Monroe's journey in the Necropolis with the others. This is going to be very, very different from the first write I did of it. Mostly the drama is taken out-at least at the beginning since the last few chapters were full of it. I just wanted to give everyone a break, so I threw in some cute fluffy moments between Ban and Monroe in this chapter. In the next chapter you'll be introduced to Filtiarn the Apostle of Courage. It's going to be a pretty crazy first appearance, and you'll all get to see a possessive, jealous Ban too.

Oh, and before I forget, to answer a guest question. Vitae was Mors' twin brother, but in this story I changed Vitae to a woman since she'll no longer be playing the role of Elaine's lover. I have someone else to do that now. Someone you'll be meeting soon enough, I promise.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Not sure when the next one will come out since it'll be rewrote completely from scratch.

* * *

 _Ban let out a laugh as he climbed onto a tree branch to crouch down while looking at the large tree covered in pink blossoms in the distance._

 _"Now we're talking." Ban said._

 _He then continued moving towards the tree, and once making it at the base, he started climbing upwards while determined to reach the top._

 _"Just a drop on your tongue adds ten years to your life." He sang as he was nearing the top. "And a swallow gives you a hundred more~"_

 _He tossed his sack up to land on the top of the tree as his other hand gripped the top tightly to pull himself up._

 _"Drink it all and you'll live forever~" He continued to sing._

 _He then let out a happy laugh when seeing what he came for not ten feet away from him. He finished pulling himself upwards while keeping his eyes on the fountain in front of him that had the immortality giving water flowing into a chalice._

 _"A miracle treasure guarded by a holy woman." Ban said grinning. "The Fountain of Youth. And anyone who chugs the water flowing out of that cup is in for a nice dose of immortality, huh?"_

 _Ban licked his lips while tossing his bag over his shoulder while letting it rest there._

 _"Oh, man, talk about blowing things out of proportion." He said. "I don't see an old hag guarding any miracles around here."_

 _He then stared in confusion when seeing a blonde little girl standing next to him with large golden eyes._

 _"Um, what's up, little girl?" He asked as he bent over closer to her height. "Are you lost or something?"_

 _"I'm here guarding the spring." She said as she started to float. "Protecting it from bandits like you."_

 _She then raised her hand, and a force sent Ban flying that had his eyes widening._

 _"Ah, shit!" He cried as he started falling towards the forest floor._

Ban's eyes suddenly snapped open as he woke from the dream he was having of the past. He blinked to clear his vision as he noticed a few things. One, he was in the room. Two, he felt something snuggled up to him. Three, this something was a person…a really warm, comforting person who was still snoozing away against him. Ban looked down at said person, who happened to be Monroe, as she continued to sleep. Huh, that was weird. She usually woke up before him and was out of bed leaving him cold.

He stared into her relaxed expression as she breathed softly while curled in towards his body. Her breath gently hit the bare skin of his chest as she slept tucked against him. She was curled against his body with her head resting on the crook of his arm as he was turned towards her as well with his head resting on one his hand, and his other arm draped over her tiny waist.

Ban continued to gaze at her face as his eyes roamed over every small detail there was to her expression. She might have aged ten years, but there were still parts of her face that were very much the same from when she was a child. Her silver locks were shorter than when she was younger, but still spilled around her head like a pool of silver. Her lashes were longer as well and brushed against her smooth cheeks. She also didn't have the body of her ten-year-old self anymore either that was for certain.

Ban smiled at her sleeping figure before resting his head on top of hers. This reminded him of the times they used to share a bed when she was a kid. Well, back then it usually wasn't even a bed. Like that time Ban had been sleeping on one of the couches in Asthore's home, and Monroe, who was half-sleep and had a bad dream earlier, clamored into the room then climbed onto top of him to rest on his chest.

He had chuckled it off while letting the girl do what she wanted while putting his arms around her. And now Ban could go for another hour or so of sleep while they were close like this. He just hoped he didn't have that dream again. However, it didn't seem as if he'd get that extra hour of sleep.

"Out of bed, you lazy butts!" Hawk shouted from downstairs. "Come and get your breakfast!"

Ban groaned guessing that meant he needed to get up. However, it didn't mean Monroe had to wake up if she was still so deep in slumber. Ban was going to try and get up without waking Monroe, but it seemed as if Hawk's loud voice had Monroe stirring though not completely waking up from her slumber since she didn't open her eyes.

"…Ban…" She murmured in her half-asleep state while curling even closer to him.

He chuckled not wanting to move, but he was sure the Master would come looking if at least one of them didn't head down.

"You gotta let me go, Mo," Ban said while gently shifting her to the side.

She let out a small whine with her eyes starting to open. She gave him a glare, but it wasn't very scary considering her terrible bedhead and pout. He grinned though he didn't honestly mean to wake her up.

"Just go back to sleep, Mo," Ban said as he stroked her hair. "I'm sure you don't want any of the Captain's nasty cooking anyway. I'll bring you up some breakfast later."

Monroe just shook her head while giving a small yawn. She sat up while stretching her arms over her head. They popped slightly, which caused her to give a content sigh.

"I suppose I better get up," Monroe said as she pushed the covers off of her.

"Are you sure?" Ban asked. "You've had an exciting few days. A little bit more sleep couldn't hurt."

Monroe just smiled at Ban as she fully climbed out of bed to set her feet on the cool wooden floor.

"I'm fine," Monroe assured. "I need to get up and move."

She went to get her clothes, but paused while reaching up to touch her neck, which didn't go unnoticed by Ban. Monroe chuckled as she pat the tattoo on her neck.

"Something up, Mo?" Ban asked. "What's with the smile?"

Monroe turned to look at the red-eyed man as he was getting himself out of bed.

"It's nothing really." Monroe said as she dropped her hand. "We about to pass into the Necropolis's territory. Mors was welcoming me back. He seems in a good mood today, which is pretty rare."

Ban tilted his head wondering how she could know that. Did that mark connect her to Death—or Mors as she calls him?

"I doubt he'll make a physical appearance though." Monroe said. "But I'd be prepared to meet any of the others. They're a bit much, but I suppose they're okay."

She said this with a smile, and since Ban knew her so well he knew that she cared for these people if she did say they were a bit much. Monroe then grabbed her things to prepare for the day. She probably wasn't going to eat the food she could smell from downstairs, but it'd be nice to sit with everyone for breakfast.

* * *

After they both had gotten ready, Ban and Monroe headed down to join the others for breakfast. Meliodas and Elizabeth were already eating together at the table, and Monroe wondered how Elizabeth could even stomach the food Meliodas made. Diane was peeking through the window, so it seemed she and Ban were the last ones to breakfast. Elizabeth then turned towards Monroe as she and Ban got closer.

"Good-morning, Monroe," Elizabeth greeted.

Monroe returned the greeting as she hopped up on one of the bar stools. Ban sat next to her while heaving a sigh.

"I could sure use a drink, Captain," Ban said.

"A little early, don't you think?" Diane asked him.

Ban ignored her question, which wasn't something new. And they were all used to his drinking habits by now, so Meliodas just went to grab a bottle of Bernia ale for Ban. Monroe was a bit hungry herself, but there was no way she was going to try and stomach Meliodas's cooking.

"Would you like to have some breakfast with us?" Elizabeth asked the pair.

"You don't expect us to eat the Captain's nasty cooking, do you?" Ban asked.

He then chuckled while catching the bottle Meliodas threw right at his head. He grinned towards the shorter man as Meliodas placed his hands on his hips.

"If you don't like it, make it yourself." Meliodas said.

"Don't mind if I do." Ban said while opening the bottle.

The contents spewed in his face, which had Monroe leaning away from him to avoid getting ale all over her. She laughed at Ban's face as he blinked with ale rolling off his face and hair.

"You should have known that was going to happen," Monroe said. "The toss shook it up."

Ban pouted at her before a devious smirk pulled across his face. It had Monroe's laughter dying as she narrowed her eyes at him. He went to make a grab for her, but she managed to jump out of the way before he could snag her.

"Come on, Mo~" He purred. "Don't you want to give me a hug?"

"While you're like that? I think I'll pass." Monroe said.

Ban jumped out of his seat while trying to get his hands around her again. She twirled around him then jumped over the counter to avoid his hands. Meliodas shook his head at them in amusement as he went to take a seat back at the table. Ban peeked over the counter wondering where Monroe disappeared to when a towel was shoved in his face. He sputtered for a second until it was moved over to his cheek and out of his mouth. Monroe wiped the ale from his face with a chuckle leaving her lips.

"You're too much trouble," Monroe said. "Especially for this early."

Ban didn't reply as he continued to let Monroe clean his face. She then put the towel over his head to dry his hair, which also got a bit of ale in it.

"Can't you behave for five minutes?" Monroe asked him grinning teasingly.

She finished taking care of his hair then tossed the towel underneath counter knowing she'd have to get it later.

"Anyway, Ban, about that breakfast you mentioned earlier," Monroe said with her grin widening.

Ban chuckled with a grin pulling across his own face. He then reached out to pat Monroe on the head.

"Alright, Mo, I'll cook you up something," Ban said.

The two switched places with Ban going behind the counter and Monroe getting on the other side.

"What do you want for breakfast, eh?" Ban asked.

"Surprise me," Monroe said as she leaned against the counter.

Ban nodded his head then got to work on making Monroe breakfast as the others were finishing up theirs.

"Anyway, we need to talk about what's going to happen today." Meliodas said as Ban was getting out what he needed to cook.

Meliodas brought out a map to put across the table after he and Elizabeth moved away their empty plates.

"So, as you know we're heading for the Necropolis." Meliodas said as he pointed at the map. "We should arrive in a few hours. We'll start looking for King there."

Monroe still didn't know why King was there, but she supposes they'd find out eventually.

"Hold on," Ban said as he was cooking. "Didn't you say Fatty was six feet under these days?"

"It's the only lead we've go, so I think we might as well check it out." Meliodas said. "Besides, I'm sure Roe would have heard something if King died, right?"

"Well, I'm not a full Apostle yet, so I don't deal with ferrying the souls of the dead." Monroe said. "But the others know who I'm looking for, so if King is really dead, I think they would have told me."

Of course, most of them forgot things they didn't deem important or they wouldn't tell her out of spite. Well, Adrasteia would do the latter—not the others. But she was sure Elénaril would have said something if it were so.

"The City of the Dead sounds scary." Elizabeth said. "What kind of place is it?"

Elizabeth looked to Monroe as she asked this as the older woman was taking a seat again.

"The Necropolis doesn't seem like much once you enter." Monroe said. "Just a land of giant green crystals with seemingly nothing inside. At least that's how it looks to those who aren't meant to be there. You see spirits in the Necropolis can only be seen by those they have a strong connection to. So, when we enter, don't expect to see much."

"Will there be any bad spirits there?" Hawk asked looking scared.

"Bad spirits?" Monroe questioned blinking.

Hawk nodded his head while looking worried about these "bad" spirits he mentioned.

"If you mean the souls of people who have committed sins, it gets a bit complicated with where they end up going." Monroe said. "The Necropolis isn't divided into a Heaven or Hell. It is simply a place the dead goes to rest and give up their burdens to try and be a peace. Some souls have no trouble passing into the Necropolis. Others who do have trouble are found by the Apostles who then guide them where they need to be. Even those who were wicked in life are granted place in the Necropolis because they cannot cause harm to their fellow spirits."

Hawk felt like his head was spinning as he tried to keep up with Monroe's explanation. He had no idea death was so complicated.

"However," Monroe continued. "If Mors or the Apostles cannot reach a soul in time, it is possible for their soul to be pulled into Purgatory instead of remaining here in the land of the living. Some would call that the afterlife's version of Hell. Not even the Apostles dare to enter there in fear of being drove mad. Not to mention a few seconds here could be a century there. It is not a place people go willingly. And Purgatory doesn't discriminate with what souls comes into its domain either. I'm sad to say it, but it's mostly just a race to see who gets the souls once a living creature dies. The Apostles do very well at their job, and it rarely happens that a good soul would fall into the clutches of Purgatory. And while it isn't their job to judge a soul by the life it lead before its death, they tend to prioritize the souls of the good than the souls of the wicked."

Hawk just blinked not sure if he understood all that. Ban then placed some food in front of Monroe, which had her grinning.

"Thank-you," She said.

Ban nodded as he sat down beside her while brushing her hair back over her shoulder, so it was out of her hair.

"But every once and a while even the souls of the good are taken to Purgatory?" Ban questioned.

"It's rare, but yes," Monroe said as she cut into the sausage. "3,000 years ago, during the Holy War, it had been so chaotic many souls were lost. Where they ended up was unknown and even Mors couldn't recover them. Some ended up devoured by the Demon Clan to fuel their army. Others weren't allowed to rest and helped the other side as well. All the chaos was another reason why Mors created the Original Twelve. He was hoping with them, he could save more souls."

"That sounds awful." Elizabeth said. "But Lord Mors seems like a very kind man."

Monroe hummed in agreement to Elizabeth's first statement, but didn't commented on the second. She then started digging into her food. She absently wondered if the Holy War to come would be just as chaotic. How many lives and souls would be lost? Did she have enough time to prepare? These were things she wished to ask Mors. She also wanted more answers to how the Demon Clan were connected to all that's happening in Liones. She knows the basics, but not enough.

If she did know more, she perhaps could turn things in their favor. However, Mors did not think so and kept withholding information, which was getting annoying. She sighed supposing she might just have to ask him if she manages to see him during their little visit. Or perhaps she could ask Hesediel or Relias. They both had front roll seats to the first Holy War even before they became Apostles. And they both had been on different sides of the war, so they could tell her both sides of the story. If they were there, she'd definitely question them. And neither are the type to withhold the truth when asked for it.

* * *

Monroe sat on the edge of the porch that went around the Boar Hat as Hawk's Mom was taking them to the Necropolis. Monroe then looked down to Ban who was snoozing away with his head in her lap. He hadn't even asked permission to use her as a pillow. He just stumbled out the door a few minutes ago and welcomed himself to her lap.

"This is what happens when you drink so early in the day." Monroe said as she poked his cheek.

He pushed her hand away while not even waking from his slumber, which didn't surprise Monroe. As Monroe watched him sleep, she wondered what kind of dream Ban could be having.

-BAN'S DREAM-

 _Ban let out a huff as he tried his umpteenth attempt to steal the Fountain of Youth from the youthful appearing guardian. He was honestly getting tired of her just sending him flying, so he was ready to give her a piece of his mind. Ban made it to the top while glaring at the tiny blonde woman._

 _"Dammit, will you just stop?" He asked as he was holding onto the edge of the top._

 _"You're the one who needs to stop around here!" The girl said. "How are you even alive anyway?! No human could possibly survive a fall from this height."_

 _Ban just shrugged off his luck for surviving all the falls he's taken today since he didn't care, but he supposed he could answer this girl._

 _"Well, I did get caught on a branch once." Ban said. "And, yeah, I fell into a clump of trees another time."_

 _The girl looked shocked to hear this as Ban finished pulling himself up onto the tree._

 _"What—Is that true?" She asked. "Why would the forest try to save a human like that?"_

 _Ban laughed it off as he stood to his full height in front of the blonde who still seemed surprised._

 _"Oh please, like I care." He scoffed as he walked forward. "I still can't believe a little thing like you is the guardian of this sacred treasure. But now it's my turned to get serious."_

 _He pulled out his weapon to hold around his shoulders with his two hands gripping the ends tightly. The girl gave him a look of disappoint though didn't seem as if she expected any less._

 _"You only kill and steal." She said. "You all think the same. You all want something without earning it."_

 _Ban slightly narrowed his eyes while taking slight offense to this girl's claim since she didn't even know him. He then activated the magic in his weapon and flung one end towards the girl. She raised her hand to defend against it, but it went around her, which had her eyes widening. Ban used it to snatch what he wanted from behind her to bring back to his hand. Once in his possession, he grinned in success. He then gave it a sniff._

 _"Not bad." Ban said. "Doesn't smell anything like boozes though. Well, bottoms up."_

 _The girl, who was horrified to see he had the chalice, went to beg him to stop, but another voice spoke up before she could._

 _"Ban, what are you doing?" A childlike voice spoke up._

 _Ban and the girl both froze at this voice before looking down to see a girl who seemed about ten with silver hair standing there._

 _"Mo." Ban said instantly recognizing her._

 _"Are you playing Snatch?" Monroe asked looking hopeful then. "I want to play!...But that looks too important to play with. Maybe you should give it back to Elaine."_

 _Ban's eyes widened wondering how Monroe even knew who Elaine was in the first place._

 _"Please, give it to her." Monroe said then held out her hand to Ban. "Then we can go play like always."_

 _Ban stood there uncertain what to do as he looked in between Elaine and Monroe. He didn't understand what was happening._

 _"Come with me, Ban." Monroe said. "You promised to stay with me for as long as I wanted, remember? So let's go."_

 _Ban blinked at little Monroe as she took his hand. He then looked back at Elaine who had a sad look in her eyes._

 _"But, Elaine," Ban began._

 _Monroe's tiny hand clutched his, which had him looking back to her as she was looking up at him with tearful eyes._

 _"Don't you want to stay with me, Ban?" Monroe asked as tears ran down her cheeks._

 _Ban opened his mouth to reply but felt as if someone had their hand on his chest try to gently shake him._

-END OF BAN'S DREAM-

"Ban, it's time to get up." Monroe said as she gently shook Ban.

Ban's eyes opened up to see Monroe as she was leaning her head over his with her eyes blinking down at him.

"Huh?" He asked half asleep.

"We're here." Monroe informed him.

Ban lifted his head off of Monroe's lap to look and see that Hawk's Mom had indeed stopped. He sat up completely while letting out a yawn as Monroe stood up to look around.

"Place hasn't changed a bit since I've last been here." Monroe said.

She then jumped down from the porch as Meliodas lowered the rope ladder on Hawk's Mom. Everybody got down from Hawk's Mom who then burrowed herself into the ground.

"So, Monroe, where should we start first?" Meliodas asked. "Do you think any of those Apostles are around?"

"Only one way to find out," Monroe said. "I'll go into the village and look for them. It's probably best the rest of you wait here. Not all of them are so welcoming to guests. Actually, one of them you even killed in the past, Meliodas."

Meliodas blinked wondering who Monroe meant. He's lived a very long life, so there's a lot of people he's killed. Though he didn't think Monroe meant someone past the time she's known him. So it had to be in the last sixteen years.

"And she doesn't particularly want to see you again," Monroe said. "But considering I don't give a damn what she wants, I kind of hope she is here."

A smirk pulled across her face as she said this, which had some of the others sweat-dropping.

"I have the feeling she and this other woman don't get along," Elizabeth said.

"Definitely not," Hawk agreed.

Monroe then shook her head before turned to look back at her companions with the devious smirk leaving her face.

"Anyway, I should be back soon," Monroe said. "Try not to cause any trouble until then, okay?"

Monroe then blinked when Ban stepped up to place his hand on top of her head.

"You're not really going to make me wait here, are ya?" Ban asked. "Come on, I haven't really had a real chance to stretch my legs since prison. The Captain has kept me locked up in the tavern cooking."

"What about that fight you had?" Meliodas asked with a deadpanned expression. "I'm sure you stretched your legs then."

"That doesn't count~" Ban said in a singsong voice.

Monroe was going to tell him it was best that he waits here, but she caught Meliodas's eye from around Ban. Meliodas smiled while shaking his head.

 _'Is he saying I should take Ban with me?'_ Monroe wondered when turned her eyes back to Ban. _'Now that I look properly into his eyes, they aren't as light as I thought. He wants to come with me—not to stretch his legs. Is he worried I might find trouble again?'_

Monroe bit her lip then smiled up Ban as she took is hand off her head. She held it within her own while blushing slightly.

"Alright, you can come along," Monroe said. "I wouldn't mind the company anyway."

Ban greeted in return before the two of them started walking into the village together. Elizabeth smiled as she watched them go.

 _'They make a cute couple,'_ She thought.


	13. King

Coco: Hey, guys, here's another chapter for you :D I do hope you like it, and sorry that none of the other Apostles have appeared yet. I'm planning on having Harmonia appeared at the end of this arc. And make like a comparison between her and Monroe as full Apostle and like Apostle-in-training. Not to mention, throw in little tidbits about the Demon Clan and the Apostles connection to them. Like are they just part of the Demon Clan themselves? Or are they really something else entirely? What are your thoughts? And what's Mors' role in it all? Let me hear your thoughts, okay? XD

* * *

As Ban and Monroe walked through the old village, Monroe kept looking around as if she expected anyone to jump out at any second. Ban looked at her in amusement as she peeked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"Mo, don't you think you're worrying too much?" Ban asked. "Are your pals going to jump us or something?"

"Possibly," Monroe replied.

—FLASHBACK—

 _"Hey, guys, I'm back," Monroe called out as she jumped down from her horse._

 _She then gasped when she felt something coming for her. She didn't have time to dodge though as a pair of feet hit her in the side. Monroe righted herself in the air then turned to glare at her attacker looking exasperated. The attacker was a tall, muscular man who towered over Monroe's stature. He had scruffy white hair that stood out against his tanned skin. He had a noticeable scar across his face going from one cheek to the other and across his nose as well. His eyes were a sharp golden color, and they seemed as if they belonged more to an animal than a human. He grinned with sharp canines being revealed._

 _"Filtiarn," Monroe hissed. "Can't you just greet someone like a normal person?!"_

 _She jumped at him while throwing out a fist, which he dodged. Monroe seemed to expect that because she turned her fist, which was now open-palmed towards Filtiarn to swiftly grab the back of his neck. She slammed him into the ground with such force his head broke ground to his neck. Monroe let out a huff as she glared at the man,_

 _There was a laugh from behind her, which had her turning to see a woman with long blonde hair that was beautifully woven into a bun on top her head. Her eyes were a pale shade of green and framed by dark lashes. She was a bit taller than Monroe with a figure that put Monroe's fifteen-year-old body to shame._

" _You know him, Monroe," The woman said. "He just gets excited when you return."_

 _Monroe snorted because she was getting really annoyed with being greeted like this. If it wasn't Filtiarn messing around, it was Adrasteia trying to take her head. Heck, sometimes Gwydion jumped her, so to try and get a few samples to play around with in his little laboratory. If he had it his way, he'd strap her down then cut her open to see what makes her tick._

" _Normal people don't try to maim each other as a greeting, Relias," Monroe pointed out._

" _Well…Filtiarn isn't exactly normal." Relias pointed out._

 _Monroe scoffed as she turned her eyes back on Filtiarn who jerked his head out of the ground. His head was a bit distorted for a second, but it quickly healed. The man let out a laugh._

" _Just what I'd expect from my woman!" He said grinning._

" _I told you that I'm not your woman." Monroe said. "And I never will be, Filtiarn. Now are you ready to stop acting like a lunatic? Because this attacking me every time I come by, is becoming old real fast."_

 _Filtiarn just grinned before he jumped her again. Monroe sighed then dodged his kick. She brought her fist down to slam him into the ground, but he grabbed her waist to turn the tables on her—to slam her into the ground. As the two continued to tussle, Relias watched on in amusement._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

"If Filtiarn is here, he'll definitely go for an attack from behind first," Monroe said as she cupped her chin. "That pervert is always going for my backside."

She frowned remembering the first time he jumped her and managed to get his hands on her butt. She hit him so hard she punched a hole through his chest since she wasn't used to her new strength yet. As she was remembering, Ban frowned. Someone grabbed Monroe's butt? Ban might need to have a talk with this guy.

"And if Adrasteia is here, she'll attack using blood drain to weaken me for a moment then try to lob off my head." Monroe said. "While shouting something about not being able to stand me because Liones played a hand in her death or something."

Monroe waved her hand in a nonchalant manner as if she really didn't care what the other woman's reasons were.

"Blood drain?" Ban questioned. "That's a vampire's technique. Is this the woman you meant that the Captain killed? We did take out those vampires twelve years ago."

Ban had been pretty drunk then and hadn't done much. He fought that one little twerp vampire. He tried to suck Ban dry, but Ban can't be sucked dry due to being immortal. Then he messed around with King and Diane for a bit and laughed as they struggled against their opponents. He grinned just thinking about it.

"Yes, she was there," Monroe said as she hopped up on a two-foot-tall stone fene that went around an abandoned cottage. "She died alongside her sister Gelda at the hands of Meliodas. She's told me the story a hundred times. Each time she sounds more heartbroken—even if she does try to cover it in anger. Even after twelve years, speaking of the sister—or even thinking of her sister—seems to make her so sad."

Ban looked up at Monroe as the girl looked off into the distance with a somber expression. Knowing her like he does, he was certain she was thinking of her own lost loved ones.

"I suppose the pain never really goes away," Monroe said. "No matter how long you live. And I'm going to out live a lot of people."

But even though she knew that, Monroe accepted it. She made the deal—and even if she could go back in time to change things, she wouldn't. She'd make the deal with Mors all over again.

"I'll be here." Ban said snapping Monroe out of her thoughts.

Monroe turned towards Ban as she looked up at her with sincerity. Monroe smiled a bit.

"Do you promise?" She asked with a chuckle.

She asked this jokingly, but deep down she needed to know. She needed to know that even in the years to come that he'll always be here.

"I promise." Ban said then reached out his hand to her. "I will always be here, Mo. No matter what."

Monroe's smile widened as she felt her heart warm in her chest. She took his hand, but before she stepped down, she leaned in to place a kiss on his brow. Ban's eyes widened a bit. Where her lips met his skin seemed to seep warmth through his entire body. And even if it only lasted a second, the feeling lingered. Monroe then jumped down from the wall with his help before releasing his hand. She went on with them watching her go. His Mo definitely wasn't that little girl anymore. She's become a woman—Well, a young lady at least. Ban grinned as he started to follow after her.

"Roe! Roe, is that you?"

Monroe, who came to a stop, turned her head seeing little Ellen and Luigi running towards her. Monroe smiled at the two as Ban blinked wondering who those kids were. Those couldn't really be the "guards" she mentioned, right?

"Roe, welcome back!" Ellen said as she and Luigi reached her. "You've been gone for a while now. Did you bring us presents?"

Monroe chuckled at her question while crouching down, so to be closer at their eye level. She even reached out to gently ruffle Ellen's hair, which had the tiny girl giggling.

"Sorry," Monroe said. "No presents this time. Are any of the others here?"

"No," Ellen said shaking her head. "You just missed Lord Hesediel and Lady Ocypete. Lord Ketzad was here last night, but he left for another one of his long journeys."

"But Lady Harmonia sent word that she would arrive sometime today." Luigi said. "She has called an audience with Lord Mors."

"Something about a wandering fairy's soul she cannot find," Ellen said.

Monroe hummed. It seemed as if everyone was very business. And this lost fairy soul has been bothering Harmonia for some time. The soul had been resting in the Necropolis, but suddenly the soul had went missing. Harmonia went looking for the soul ever since in between her other work. Yet she cannot find it.

"It's troublesome for certain," Monroe said.

Ban just stood back listening to the three speak since he didn't understand half of what they were saying. He never knew the afterlife could be so complicated.

"Well, if they're not here, maybe you two can help me." Monroe said. "Tell me, has anyone new came to the area?"

The two siblings exchanged a look, which had Monroe and Ban's brows quirking in interest.

"Well, there has been this boy around the area lately." Luigi replied. "He's been trying to get into the Necropolis. Keeps asking how to enter."

Monroe frowned. That couldn't be King, could it? Though she supposed it was a possibility. Considering it was King.

"We answered his questions the best we could, but I don't think we helped." Luigi said.

"I see." Monroe said. "Well, it's been a while since we've last seen each other, so how about you two come with me, and I'll treat you to lunch."

The two looked excited to hear this as Monroe stood back onto her feet in front of Ban.

"I know a nice place that just happened to come into town." Monroe said. "And the cook there makes some pretty good food."

She reached back to tap her knuckles on Ban's chest as she said this, which had the two children looking back at him.

"Uh, hey." Ban said as he raised a hand.

"He might not like much, but I promise his food is amazing." Monroe said.

The two kid's faces lit up when she said that as Ban wondered if ghosts even needed to eat. However, before anyone could even think of going to get food, Ban was stabbed through the chest with a spear. Monroe who was close to the attack was barely spared from getting stabbed herself. Ban coughed up a large stream of blood as Luigi and Ellen looked on with wide eyes. Without even looking at the attacker, Monroe turned towards them.

"Both of you get out of here now!" She ordered.

Luigi quickly took Ellen's hand to lead her away, and the two made a run for it.

"Hey, Ban, how goes?" The attacker asked. "Awesome. It's so great to see you after all these years!"

Monroe turned to look at the attacker with wide eyes while realizing it was King. King was attacking them. But she didn't understand why. Sure, King and Ban didn't get along in the past, but this never happened.

—FLASHBACK—

 _Monroe sat back with Meliodas as the two watched King and Ban fight. Ban seemed to have the upper hand at the moment as he back-handed King across the face. Monroe winced as King hit the floor._

 _"Why do they keep fighting?" Monroe asked looking up at Meliodas. "Aren't they friends?"_

 _"Of course, they are." Meliodas said as he pat her on the head. "They're just playing around."_

 _Monroe looked back to the fight as King brought out Chastiefol, which was in spear form. They were playing now? Monroe frowned._

 _"But what if they hurt each other?" Monroe asked. "Friends shouldn't do that, right?"_

 _Meliodas hummed seeming to think of a way to explain things for Monroe to understand._

 _"I'm sure they'd stop before they really hurt each other," Meliodas said. "And there's nothing wrong with friendly competition between friends."_

 _They both looked back to the fight again as Ban hit King so hard the ground cracked around King. Monroe's mother was not going to be happy with that damage. King then used Chastiefol to cut Ban, and the cut ripped Ban's new clothes as well. Cordelia was going to kill them. As Ban's wounds healed, he retaliated by kicking King in the gut, which sent him flying into a tree._

 _"Are you sure you know what you're talking about, Melly?" Monroe questioned him as the fighting grew a bit more intense._

 _"Hey now," Meliodas chided at her skeptical tone._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

Monroe didn't really understand Meliodas then, but as she grew older she did. King and Ban might have fought a lot back then, but they were still comrades. But now, things seemed different. Even though King was grinning Monroe could feel the strong urge to kill coming off of the fairy.

"What's up it's not like you to be so quiet?" King continued to speak to Ban.

"Hold on," Ban said. "Who are you?"

"Wow, my feelings are hurt," King said though he didn't seem too upset. " _'Who am I?'_ Have you really forgotten about me? I'm sure little Roe remembers me."

Ban turned to look at Monroe who was looking at the kid on the spear with wide eyes. It does seem as if she knows this guy, but Ban didn't.

"She might know you, but I don't remember you at all." Ban said. "Sorry, pal."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter too much." King said. "The important thing is…"

King trailed off as he had Chastiefol spin rapidly in Ban's chest then fly out—which created a large whole in Ban's chest and torso.

"Ban!" Monroe called out in worry as King flew after his sacred treasure.

She put her arms around Ban to help support him as the wound in his chest healed up.

"You are Ban the Fox's Sin—the Sin of Greed." King said. "Or maybe you'd prefer it if I called you this name—Ban the Undead."

Ban just turned to face King while wiping the blood off of his chin. He then placed his other hand on top of Monroe's head as she tried to figure out why King was going this.

"You've got a smart mouth, kid," Ban said. "And I'm getting sick of your tone. What the hell do you know about me anyway?"

"I know your sin." King said. "Even if you don't remember me, you can still remember your own sin, can't you? You know, that terrible, awful crime you committed. To satisfy your selfish greed and obtain eternal life you murder the Holy Woman of the Fountain of Youth."

Monroe's eyes since that couldn't be true. She knew almost all the Sins were accused of heinous crimes—crimes no one even thought to give a fair trial for. But she never asked them what their sins were. But she knew for certain Ban wouldn't have done that. The Holy Woman was Elaine and the two loved each other very much—even if it pains her to think about it every time. Ban wouldn't have killed the woman he loved.

"That isn't true!" Monroe said stepping forward. "Now, why don't you stop this? I will not watch the two of you fight like this, do you understand me?"

King sighed as he looked at Monroe sadly. He didn't want to drag her into this. He really didn't. She didn't have to be hurt.

"Monroe, you know nothing of this," King said. "Now please, step aside. Ban must pay for his sins. I know you care for him deeply, but it's true."

"I know more than you think!" Monroe said as she placed her hand over her chest.

Ban's eyes widened a bit as she said this as he looked down at her. She knew? How could she know? King sighed once more then just sent his spear towards the pair. He knew Ban would protect Monroe, so he wasn't worried about her being harmed. He was wrong because Monroe acted first while liquifying the walls around the cottage to circle around her and Ban. She hardened the liquid in a split second to stop the spear—even if only for a moment. As the spear busted through and dust entered the air, King, who floated towards the ground, could feel that his attack landed. He could hear someone gag as blood was most likely spit up. He smirked thinking he hit Ban. He was proven wrong though when Ban appeared behind him.

"I'll ask one more time," Ban said while throwing out a punch. "Who are you?!

King barely dodged in time then looked towards the cottage as the dust was starting to clear.

"No, if you're here, that means I…" He trailed off with his eyes widening.

Monroe stood there with the spear embedded in her chest as it had been in Ban earlier. King looked at her—horrified he had done such a thing to her. But he had been so certain Ban would protect her.

"Monroe, no!" King said as he started floating towards her. "I didn't mean to—!"

He felt tears well up in his eyes as the blood-stained Monroe's clothes and as she coughed with more blood running down her chin. He quickly removed Chastiefol from Monroe's chest causing her body to convulse slightly. He was then shocked when the wound caused by Chastiefol closed up before his very eyes.

"I really didn't like that plan, Mo." Ban said as King tried to understand what he just saw happen.

"Sorry, but you wanted to get your hands on him, right?" Monroe asked as the wound healed completely. "And I needed him to stand still. Mission accomplished it seems."

Ban frowned because that wasn't the point. Even if Monroe can heal like him, it doesn't mean he wants her to take a lot of risks. Monroe then looked at King.

"But how…?" King asked as he touched down on the ground. "I thought I…you were…"

Monroe looked at King softly while walking towards the fairy. Ban stood guard a few feet away while ready to pounce if necessary. Both men were then shocked when Monroe put her arms around King to bring him into a hug.

"It's alright," Monroe said. "I'm sorry if that frightened you, but I'm okay."

King just stood there as Monroe rested her head on top of his. She felt so happy. Four of some of her dearest friends—together again. Ban frowned even more. While trying to understand what was going on. Why was Monroe hugging the guy who attacked them?

"How?" King asked reaching up to hug her back.

He had really thought he hurt her. The very thought of hurting someone he watched over and had seen grow had sent such a searing pain through his chest.

"It's a long story," Monroe said as she pulled back to smile at him. "Now why don't we go see Melly and Di? They're back at the tavern. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you. You and Ban can sort out your differences later, okay?"

At the mention of Ban, King's expression set into a hard glare. He turned to face Ban who still didn't seem to realize who he was.

"No," King said as he pushed Monroe back behind him. "I don't want to settle things with him. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven after what he did to her!"

King then sent Chastiefol back towards Ban, which had Monroe gasping. Ban dodged Chastiefol as King had it fly around him rapidly.

"Maybe you'll remember Bumblebee at least," King said.

"Both of you stop it!" Monroe ordered.

She went ignored, which had her grumbling in exasperation. Ban, who had his hands in his pockets, just continued to dodge before deciding to make a move of his own.

"Sorry, it's not ringing a bell either!" Ban said as he managed to get behind King.

He tried to kick the fairy, but King dodged him while landing a few feet away. Now it was Ban who stood in front of Monroe. He then took off his jacket to toss at Monroe who barely managed to catch it in time.

"I know that's ripped, but try to use it to cover up, okay, Mo?" Ban suggested. "I don't really want other men seeing that much of your skin."

Monroe blinked in confusion before realizing her chest felt rather cold. She looked down while letting out a squeal of shock when seeing that Chastiefol had completely destroyed her shirt. She was just barely covered—but definitely not enough to be called decent. She turned beet red realizing that when she hugged King, he was pressed against her bare chest. And Ban…Ban could see...so much...

"Why does this keep happening?!" She yelled to herself as she hugged Ban's jacket against her chest.

First, Ban saw her underwear in Baste Prison. Then that time in the cave. Now this. She quickly put the jacket around her while managing to close it enough to cover herself up. Though the sleeves were too long, and she had trouble rolling them up.

"Here let me help." Ban said when seeing her struggle with it.

He reached out to help her, but King shot Chastiefol between the two of them—forcing Ban to jump away from Monroe to dodge.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on her," King said. "After what you did to the Holy Woman guarding the Fountain of Youth, you have no right to be near someone as pure as Monroe."

Ban turned to glare at King while really starting to get annoyed with him. Ban held out his hand to him, and Monroe's eyes widened when realizing what he was doing.

"You are really pissing me off." Ban said. "Now I'm going to ask one last time. Who the hell are you?!"

Before Ban could attack, Meliodas, who appeared suddenly interfered.

"Bad Ban," He said while hitting Ban over the head with a mug.

Monroe wasn't sure why Meliodas was here, or why he had a mug with him, but she was glad he intervened.

"Hey, Captain, could you butt out?" Ban asked. "I'm a bit busy here."

"What's the matter with you?" Meliodas asked. "Picking fights. Aren't you and Roe supposed to be looking for the other Apostles?"

"What's the matter with me?" Ban asked disbelievingly. "Some little punk came out of nowhere and started a fight. Look what he did to mine and Mo's threads?"

Ban gestured to Monroe, who turned her head towards Diane, as the giantess was approaching.

"Alright, someone better tell me what all this commotion is about." Diane said. "Roe?"

She looked down at the younger woman while noting Monroe was wearing Ban's jacket.

"Well, good news is that we found King," Monroe began.

"King?" Diane and Meliodas asked at the same time.

"Huh, where's the fatso?" Ban asked.

Monroe gave him a look wondering if he really hasn't figured out who the fairy boy was by now. Monroe pointed up to said boy. Ban frowned before looking at Monroe.

"Mo, I think you need to get your eyes checked." Ban said. "That's not—!"

"King!" Meliodas and Diane exclaimed in unison.

Ban looked at them wondering if they had gone crazy or something. Or maybe they all needed glasses.

"Tell me how that tiny creep is supposed to be King?!" Ban asked Meliodas while pointing up at King.

"Well, maybe he lost a little weight." Meliodas suggested.

"A little weight?!" Ban demanded. "That ain't even the main issue here!"

Diane ignored Ban's shouting as she smiled at King who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"King, we came to look for you, and now you're here!" Diane said. "This is incredible! I'm so happy to see you again."

King just turned to float away silently with Chastiefol flying away with him. Monroe called out to him, but he kept going on. Monroe frowned as she clenched her hand in front of her chest. She didn't know what was going on exactly, but he seemed to be in so much pain earlier when he spoke of the Holy Woman—Elaine. Did he know her?


	14. Stepping into the Land of the Dead

Coco: Hey, guys, it's me again! Back with some more Seven Deadly Sins! I think the ending of this chapter might throw you for a spin. As you know, I took out the original Vitae, who is now female in the this current story, and his Heavenly Virtues. But I had to make sure there was someone for Monroe to fight since I didn't want her stealing King's thunder, but I also didn't just want her sitting around. So...yeah XD And the end of the chapter will give you all a peak more into kind of what I have planned for Monroe and the Apostles' connection to the Demon Clan. Or more like a peak on how similar the two "clans" are to each other.

Again I would love to hear your thoughts. So don't be afraid to drop a review or even message me. I love hearing from you guys.

Oh, and before I forget, I do have a new story coming soon. I know I already have so much work to do already, but I couldn't help myself. But, uh, if any of you are D-Gray Man fans, check it out~ It's a Kanda/OC story with maybe some Lavi/OC (different OC) thrown in later.

Oh, and one more thing, I swear. I'm actually looking for new Anime/Manga to watch/read, and maybe write new stories about since I kind of need a break from some of the older Animes. Most of the ones I watched while growing up have ended or are going to be ending soon. So I need more material to work with XD So, yeah, if there's an anime or manga you might want me to write about or maybe you just think I'd enjoy it, let me know in a review or message. It'd be much appreciated. Thanks, guys~ ;)

* * *

"Okay, everybody." Ban said as he set the food down in front of Ellen and Luigi. "Dig in."

The two kids looked at the food in amazement as Hawk was drooling pools and pools of drool. Meliodas had to keep him held back, and even though Monroe already ate, she wouldn't mind eating more. Mostly just because it was Ban's cooking. However, she resisted.

"That smells amazing." Elizabeth said.

"Ban's cooking is the best." Monroe said.

Ban chuckled while patting her on the head as she eyed the food hungrily. Looks like she still had that big appetite.

"Well, Ellen, Luigi, eat up." Monroe said. "Don't let all the yummy food go to waste."

The two kids quickly dug in much to Hawk's dismay since he wanted the food all to himself.

"This is wonderful!" Ellen said.

"Yeah, so much better than Sis Roe's cooking." Luigi added.

He then whined when Monroe pinched his cheek while looking at him in annoyance.

"Hey, hey, I tried my best with those meals, little man." Monroe said. "No reason to drag them up."

Luigi apologized as he begged her to let go of his cheek. Monroe did and he rubbed it as he pouted up at her. Monroe ignored his pout as she looked to the others.

"So, where is our next step from here?" Monroe asked. "King is here and he isn't inside the Necropolis. But according to Luigi and Ellen he's been asking on how to get in."

"I wonder why." Meliodas said as he tapped his chin. "I mean, we have no reason to go to the Necropolis anymore since we know King isn't there. But he wants to go in…so maybe we should go and find out?"

"I still say that isn't King." Ban said. "So, we better go find him in the Necropolis."

Monroe looked at him with a quirked brow as he sat down at the table the kids were eating at.

 _'He still isn't convinced yet, huh?'_ Monroe thought. _'Or maybe he just doesn't care and wants to get into the Necropolis for different reasons.'_

An image of Elaine popped into her mind, and Monroe had to fight back the urge to frown. She mentally sighed as she looked away from Ban.

"If we want to go, I'll open the gateway." Monroe said. "But we'll have to make it quick. The Necropolis will soon realize you all in fact alive, and reject you back to this world. So, whatever business you might have there, better finish it as soon as possible."

She said this last part while looking to Ban. Ban seemed to stiffen at her words before glancing over his shoulder to meet Monroe's gaze. He saw sadness there, but before he could even think to ask what was wrong, Monroe went to the door.

"I will meet you on the other side of the village." Monroe said. "Ellen, Luigi, you should stay here in case King comes back for a fight."

"No, we want to go with you!" Ellen said.

"Alright, alright," Monroe said with a chuckle. "Just make sure you eat up first."

"Okay!" The two kids said.

They dug back into their food as Monroe left the Boar Hat with her hands stuffed in her pockets. She walked down the hill away from the Boar Hat while looking up at the sky.

"I wonder if you will be there, Elaine." Monroe said. "Will you come to see him?"

* * *

"Are you all sure you wish to go into the Necropolis?" Monroe asked as the others as they finally arrived to the barren outer edge of the village.

"Yeah." Meliodas said grinning. "I mean, we might as well. Maybe we'll find King inside. We didn't spot him on the way here after all."

Monroe highly doubted King managed to find a way inside the Necropolis. If Ellen and Luigi really didn't have him any information he could use then it was unlikely he was able to go inside. Though Monroe was curious as to why King wished to reach the Necropolis. Maybe she'll find her answer inside by asking the other spirits.

"So how do we get inside again?" Hawk asked.

He couldn't remember exactly what Monroe said. Though maybe he hadn't been paying enough attention.

"You must share with the dead your precious memories." Monroe said as the group started to stand around her. "After that they lead you into the Necropolis. However, I can open it with my own power. Anyway, this is the place. This is where the connection to this plain and the plain of the afterlife are strongest. This is the doorway into the Necropolis. After we pass through, be sure to be on guard. We don't know who might try to follow us in, or who might have made it in before us."

"Right." Diane and Elizabeth said in unison.

Monroe let out a breath before closing her eyes as she brought her hands together in a praying like manner. Magic power seemed to swirl around her, and it tussled her hair and clothes like a gentle breeze would. As she was collecting power, she could feel someone's memories brushing past her to connect to a dead soul…Ban…she could feel his longing to see someone of the dead, and it was his longing that was giving her more power. However, she felt a sharp pain as well since she knew exactly who he wanted to see. Between Ban and Monroe both trying to make a connection, the magic swirled swiftly around Monroe.

"You can see her panties from here." Meliodas commented since her skirt was being picked up as well.

Monroe, who had been forced back into the tavern uniform after her clothes had been destroyed, grit her teeth together while trying to ignore his comment as Hawk scolded him for being a pervert. Monroe stayed focused before finally feeling the connection made. Diane and Elizabeth awed as flowers started to bloom around Monroe's feet before spreading out to cover the barren ground. Monroe let out her breath, which sent the petals shooting up into the air to dance around them.

"Pretty." Diane said as the flowers started making a funnel around them.

As the flowers were doing this, the others were unaware that there were _three_ figures watching the scene behind them-hidden.

"Roe, everyone!" Luigi called out getting their attention though Monroe didn't turn to face them as she kept her eyes shut. "Be careful!"

After saying that the flowers started spinning at rapid succession like a tornado, which had Elizabeth holding onto Meliodas. Monroe finally opened her eyes as she dropped her hands to her side.

"Disperse." She ordered the flowers.

The flowers all dispersed as order to reveal a land filled of beautiful bluish-green crystal. Monroe looked around trying to find any sign of King, but didn't spot him. However, her eyes did land on a small blonde figure in a white dress faced away from them. When Ban suddenly ran past her while ignoring Diane's call, Monroe realized he saw her too.

"Elaine." Monroe whispered.

A moment later King went flying past the group right after Ban. Was he still pursuing Ban or was it Elaine that had him speeding off so quickly?

"King!" Meliodas exclaimed.

"But how did he get here?" Elizabeth asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Hawk wondered.

"Captain, what are we supposed to do?" Diane wondered.

Meliodas suggested following after them, and Monroe wasn't sure if she could handle Ban and Elaine's reunion. However, it also wasn't safe for souls of the living to just be running around in the Necropolis. She sighed then took off running after Ban and King as fast as possible.

"Monroe!" Elizabeth called out.

Monroe didn't stop as she jumped up and flipped over a few crystals to get on the higher ground.

"And now she's gone." Meliodas said as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Ban kept running after Elaine wondering where she had disappeared to. He came here needing to see her for one important reason, which was to pass along a message she had to know. He has been needing to say this to her for so long the words were dying to get out. He then noticed as he was running that the fake King who planted himself in Ban's path, which brought Ban to a halt.

"You're back again, huh, phony King?" Ban asked.

"Think I'm a fake, huh?" King asked.

He supposed his appearance was questionable, but considering he had the same weapon as the "real" King and same abilities, it should have been obvious to Ban that he was King.

"Yep." Ban said nodding.

"No, I really am King." King insisted.

"Look, I'm busy." Ban said as he placed his hands on his waist. "I don't have time. Now, shoo."

He made a shooing motion with his hand, and in return King gave him an unimpressed look.

"You'll see." King promised while smirking.

"Is that so?" Ban asked.

He then continued on his way since he couldn't allow Elaine to get too far ahead of him. After he speaks with her, he has to return to the others. Especially Monroe. He didn't get too far until King, who was holding onto his pillow, appeared beside him as he floated along at Ban's pace.

"You haven't changed at all since the old days, have you?" King asked. "As long as you get what you want, you couldn't care less if anyone else gets hurt."

Ban, who came to a stop, just quickly reached out to try and snatch King from the air, but the fairy boy dodge each time Ban tried to grab him. Ban smirked when realizing his mistake.

"Well, how about that?" Ban asked as King floated leisurely behind him. "You really are King."

"I told you so." King said nonchalantly.

"Then I won't have to hold back while I kick your ass!" Ban said as he swung his fist backwards.

However, instead of hitting King he hit King's weapon Chastiefol, which was in its pillow form.

"You used to backhand me like that all the time in the old days." King said as he stood on top of a pillar of crystal.

"So, you've come back to settle your old scores with us, huh?" Ban asked. "Or did you have a more specific target in mind, King? I don't really know, but the fact that Monroe got hurt and you're the cause pisses me off. So, I honestly don't care about your reasons or that it had been part of Mo plan. I owe you a good kick in the teeth and then some, Pal."

King let out a sigh while looking truly regretful when Ban mentioned Monroe being hurt.

"I never wanted to hurt Monroe." King said as his hands clenched into fists. "She's someone precious to me, and I want to keep her safe. You have no idea how much pain I felt when I thought I killed her."

King did care deeply for Monroe. She actually reminded him much of his sister. Monroe was kind and gentle as a child, and brought happiness to others. There were many times that King would spend time with Monroe in her family's garden when the silver-haired girl wanted to help her mother with the flowers. Seeing her treat the flowers with such tender care and love made him think so much of Elaine.

"Doesn't change the fact that my girl was hurt." Ban said as he narrowed his eyes. "So, prepare for an ass kicking."

King narrowed his eyes at Ban as the Fox Sin of Greed looked ready to put King six feet under. King showed no fear, however, as he faced Ban.

"I don't think someone like you has the right to be protective of her." King said. "And as for your earlier inquiry, what is about to happen is the last thing I would have wanted for our reunion. However, I was cast out…suspected of treason against the realm. With nowhere else to go I returned to my homeland. But what I found there was the heartrending sight of my homeland burnt beyond all recognition."

Before Ban could ask what that had to deal with him, he was grabbed by King's Chastiefol as it took on the form of a large green and spotted teddy bear. Ban tried to struggle against its hold, but was unable to break free.

"When I was in the Sins with you, I must admit that I never really gave it a lot of thought." King said. "Why a human like you should be un-killable? Never once did I think you killed the guardian to drink from the Fountain."

King then left the crystal pillar to move in front of Ban as the taller man narrowed his eyes at King.

"Now, wait just a minute," Ban said. "How do you know about that woman?"

King's face contorted into anger as he reached forward to tightly grip Ban's jacket collar as his body slightly shook due to his anger.

"The person you killed in the forest that little girl was my sister Elaine!" King practically growled in anger.

King shook a moment longer in anger before partially collecting himself as he let go of Ban.

"Oh, I get it." Ban said chuckling. "You want to avenge her by killing me. But the problem with that is, I can't be killed."

"If you will remember, my sacred treasure as a variety of abilities." King reminded him.

Ban just blinked in confusion since he had no idea whatsoever what King was talking about.

"Oh, right," King hummed. "If you're not interested, it's in one ear and out the other. Chastiefol, Third Configuration: Fossilization."

The middle of the bear morphed into a prong shaped spear as the rest of the bear retained its form.

"And that means?" Ban asked.

"It does this." King replied.

A second later the spear stabbed Ban through the chest. No blood came from the wound, but Ban's body started to petrify rapidly.

"I've been waiting for this moment." King said. "You watching, Elaine?"

"No!"

King jerked in surprise while looking up to see Monroe looking down at the scene with wide eyes.

"King, was are you doing?" Monroe questioned as she jumped down to where the boys were. "Stop this!"

King sighed as he leveled Monroe with a look as he floated down to the ground.

"Monroe, this is for the best." King said. "Ban doesn't care for anyone. As long as he gets what he wants, he doesn't care who has to die for it! I just—!"

King was interrupted as Monroe's hand went across his face. The action resounded with a loud smack. King and even Ban's eyes widened at the action as Monroe took in deep breaths.

"You're wrong!" Monroe snapped. "What happened to the Fairy King's forest…Ban was there, but he didn't burn the forest or kill Elaine!"

Ban's eyes widened even more while not seeming to even notice as the petrification spread through his body.

"How…how do you know about Elaine?" King asked.

"That isn't important right now." Monroe said. "All you need to know is that Elaine wanted Ban to live so badly she gave him the Fountain of Youth instead of drinking it herself. She cares and loves Ban so much she couldn't bare for him to die! So, what you're doing now, makes all what she sacrificed meaningless!"

King's body shook not knowing if he could trust Monroe's words. He knows Monroe isn't a liar. She was always honest even if the truth could get her in trouble. But no, that couldn't be true. Why would Elaine love a human? What happened between her and Ban?

"Now, let Ban go now." Monroe said. "I know I can't remove Chastiefol myself without hurting him. And with the petrification, what's damaged might not heal."

"No," King said shaking his head. "None of that can be true! Ban was arrested for the crimes of burning the Fairy King's forest and killing my sister! That is his sin!"

Monroe grit her teeth together then turned to Ban. He gave her a gentle look as tears rolled down her cheeks. No, he can't look at her like that and just accept his fate. Did he just want to die and join Elaine? No, she couldn't let that happen. It's selfish, but she can't let him go just yet. Monroe walked over to Ban, and cupped his cheek in one hand.

"I'm not letting you go alone." She said.

Ban's eyes widened while immediately realizing what she meant by those words.

"Mo, no!" Ban tried to protest. "Don't be stupid!"

However, it was too late because she pierced her other hand with Chastiefol, so now it rested against Ban's. King gasped at her action as her body started to petrify.

"Roe, stop it!" King said. "You'll be petrified with him!"

"I know." Monroe said as she kept her eyes on Ban whose face was starting to petrify. "But that's okay."

Even after Ban was completely petrified, she kept her eyes on him. She didn't want to look away.

"Why?!" King demanded to know. "Why go this far for him?"

"Because I love him." Monroe said. "I don't want to live in a world without him. I can't because I'm a weak, selfish human, and I'd be broken beyond repair if I could not be with him even if his heart belongs to another."

King's eyes widened as Monroe cried harder while resting her head against Ban's chest.

"Mors is going to be mad at me," Monroe said more to herself as the tattoo on her neck burned dangerously hot. "Heh, he already is."

She gave a watery chuckle as King watched as Monroe's body was turned into stone. He wanted to stop it, but if he did Ban would be freed as well. And he couldn't allow that. If he gave up his chance to end Ban now for good, he might never get a chance like this again. But Monroe didn't deserve this. He was so conflicted. He didn't know what to do. Soon Monroe was completely petrified with King crying as he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"I didn't want this to happen." King said.

He removed Chastiefol from the two's bodies as he hung his head as he tried to decide what to do. However, glowing orbs that appeared around Ban's body had King coming out of his thoughts. What Ban could be doing?

"What is that?" King asked then landed on the ground. "Is it something Ban's doing? Right now, he should be totally powerless."

Chastiefol stabbed into the ground behind him as he continued to stare at the glowing orbs in wonder.

"Or is it…Or is it Elaine?" King asked. "Are you here?"

He received no reply as the orbs seemed to go from Ban then down to Monroe. King watched in absolute shock as the petrification broke leaving both Ban and Monroe free.

"What?" King asked. "It's broken—the petrification!"

Monroe blinked looking down at her now freed body as she wondered what happened. Monroe didn't have much time to think about it before Ban pulled her into his arms.

"Mo, you idiot." Ban said as he held her tightly. "Just what were you thinking, huh?"

Monroe didn't reply as she just leaned into his embrace with tears of relief running down her face. Ban looked down at her softly before turning his gaze up to Elaine the one who broke the spell.

"Thank-you, Elaine." Ban said.

King gasped when Ban said his sister's name since he still couldn't see Elaine clearly. Monroe's eyes widened as well when hearing Elaine's name before turning to see the fairy girl. Elaine smiled at her before looking back to Ban.

"Ban, how did you get that scar?" Elaine asked.

Elaine pointed at her own cheek as she asked as Monroe tried to ignored the pain building up in her chest.

"Tch, I thought you guys watched over us from the other side." Ban scoffed.

Guess he was wrong about that one. He then blinked when Monroe stepped away from him a bit. He looked down at her wondering if something was wrong.

"That voice…it's really her." King said. "Elaine, don't you recognize your brother? Please, show yourself to me too."

Elaine didn't reply as she kept her eyes away from King who was desperate to see her.

"Let him see you." Ban said.

Elaine shook her head as Monroe turned completely in Ban's hold while trying not to completely shove him away. While it might make her feel better to get away from him while she was feeling the way she is, she knew it'd only raise questions.

"You're in the Necropolis." Elaine said. "It's possible for the living and the dead to see each other again, but only when bound together by strong emotions."

King stiffened then looked down at the ground when realizing why he wasn't permitted to see his sister.

"I knew it was true." King said. "You're still mad, aren't you? That I abandoned you. You and the Fountain. I turned my back and looked away."

Suddenly the ground shook violently, which had Elaine stiffening. Ban and Monroe turned towards the source of the shaking, and Monroe could feel a power similar to a Holy Knight. However, there was something else mixed in with that power.

"It's the New Generation." Monroe said mostly to herself.

"Wait, is that a Holy Knight?" Ban questioned.

"Most likely." Monroe said "The others are in trouble. We better get going."

She was about to hurry off, but paused to look at Ban who glanced back at Elaine. Monroe felt that pain return again, but pushed it to the side.

"I'm going on." Monroe said to him. "Whatever business you have here. Finish it soon. The Necropolis won't let you or the others remain here much longer."

She then took off running while not stopping to even glance back for a second. She was sure that if she did, her heart would break into a million pieces. Ban turned to Elaine after Monroe was gone.

"Why did you come here, Ban?" Elaine questioned. "What is the reason?"

"I will find a way to bring you back to life." Ban said shocking Elaine. "That is what I came to tell you. I will do what I need to, so you can live again because it's my fault you're dead. And if it wasn't for you, I would have died, and would not have met the person who has become most precious to me. I finally found the something good I've been looking for in my life."

He looked back towards where Monroe had run off to as his hands clenched into fists.

"I will repay you for what you've done." Ban said. "I'll give you back the life that was taken because you gave me the life I didn't even think I needed or wanted at the time."

As he was saying this, King, who had almost been forgotten, looked at him in shock. Ban…Ban would really do that for Elaine? Elaine smiled at Ban while feeling hope since she knew Ban was a man of his word.

"Thank-you, Ban." Elaine said.

"I also have a message from him," Ban said as he turned to Elaine. " _'Wait for me,'_ "

Elaine's eyes widened at that, but then she felt herself start to cry as her heart warmed. It was a short message, but it relayed so much.

"I'm not the only one looking to get you out of here." Ban said chuckling. "He's been working so hard ever since it all happened to repent and bring you back to him."

"Elénaril," Elaine whispered as she placed her hands over her chest.

Ban then looked back to where all the action was happening while knowing he needed to get there fast.

* * *

Monroe arrived to where the others were to see Meliodas and Diane getting their butts handed to them by the Holy Knight. Monroe stood up on the crystal she was on with a frown on her face.

"Just what are you two doing, huh?!" She called down to them.

The group of three whirled around to see Monroe there and she did not look happy in the slightest.

"Roe, there you are!" Diane said looking happy. "I was worried!"

"Maybe you should be worrying about yourself more, Di." Monroe suggested. "I thought you two were stronger than that. Two of you against a Crystal ranked Holy Knight. She should be dead by now."

The two kind of looked away sheepishly, and Monroe sighed as she shook her head. She wasn't sure what they were playing at, but she didn't have the patience to ask at the moment.

"Dead by now, you say." The Holy Knight—Guila—questioned. "Do you really think so poor of my skills, former senior of mine?"

Monroe, who gave another sigh, turned towards Guila while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't care if your part of Hendrickson's New Generation or not." Monroe said as she jumped down. "You're not strong enough to fight me let alone a Sin. I don't know why they're taking it easy on you, but I won't, Guila. If you don't want to die for real, I suggest you leave."

Guila just chuckled before an attack of ice came from behind Monroe so suddenly.

"Roe!" Meliodas called while trying to get up to get to her.

Monroe just snapped her fingers with the ice turning into water in an instant. It dropped to the ground harmlessly around her as Monroe glanced over her shoulder seeing Guila wasn't the only one here. A familiar lavender haired knight was as well.

"Gustaf." Monroe acknowledged. "Funny seeing you here."

Gustaf just looked almost sadly at Monroe as he stood there at the ready for a fight.

"Well, since I knew you were traveling with the Sins I thought it best to bring back up." Guila said. "Because while you underestimate us, I know not to underestimate you."

Monroe chuckled as she turned her body sideways, so she had both Knights in view together.

"I see." Monroe said as she chuckled. "Well, I'd like to apologize beforehand, my old friends. I'm in a particularly foul mood, and it seems as if you're the ones who I'm going to vent my anger out on."

A burst of power seemed to flow from Monroe and the two knights stiffened as they prepared for battle. However, they faltered when Monroe's power seemed to take an almost physical form. It almost looked as if some kind of demonic creature was standing behind the woman. A creature with a skull for a head. It's as if Monroe was death itself.


	15. Battle in the Necropolis

Coco: Hello, everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait. I know it's been like a month exactly or whatever since my last update. I know that's a long time to wait, and I'm sorry. However, please understand I have other stories to work on and a full time job, so updates are going to be weekly in any form or fashion. I apologize for that, and I'm glad you love this story. But soon the holidays will be coming up and things will be even busier for me at work meaning less time to work on my stories. I promise to try and post as many chapters as I can when I have time, so please be patient with me.

* * *

Monroe, who was suddenly supporting black eyes, cracked her knuckles as she looked between the two Holy Knights. Neither of them were moving as they kept staring at the dark power that lost its large monstrous form to swirl around Monroe like a dark miasma.

"What's wrong?" Monroe said. "I thought you came for my head?"

The two didn't reply as they shifted on their feet. Obviously thinking of a plan of attack. As Monroe sighed at the pair of them, Meliodas looked at her with an unreadable expression. She really was just like the Apostles of Old. The mark on her neck was even growing and spreading to go down her neck and shoulder all the way down to her wrist. The Apostles really were just demons—like him.

No matter what Mors ever tried to create the end results were always the same. Demonic creatures with a talent for causing death, but the Apostles were different in a way as well. It was as Monroe said it was as if they were just another species of demon. And looking at her now, the similarities between she and the Demon Clan were very apparent.

"If you're going to remain rooted in place, I'll make the first move." Monroe said as she undid the belt that held up her sword to place the weapon on the ground next to her. "This isn't a sparring session, and this isn't training, so I'm not going to stand here and let you make a plan."

Monroe then disappeared in a flash while going after Guila first. The young woman gasped as Monroe appeared in front of her while whirling out her foot to connect to her gut. She went flying backwards while crashing into a grouping of large crystal pillars. Once she was down even if just for a few moments, Monroe turned her attention on Gustaf. The Holy Knight hurriedly sent a blizzard her way, but the cold didn't seem to bother Monroe even as her body started to ice over a bit.

"You still rely too much on your magical ability, Gustaf." Monroe said. "While it is impressive and you've proven to have great control of it, a Holy Knight can't always reply on their magic."

Monroe moved with great speed again as she got herself out of the way of the blizzard. Gustaf gasped then tried to redirect his attack at Monroe, but she was already out of sight again. Before he could blink, she was behind him while placing a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened with his head snapping to the side to meet her dark-eyed gaze.

"You should go home." Monroe said.

She then elbowed him hard in the back with it cracking loudly. He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees unable to feel his legs. The paralyzing feeling was fleeting, but he didn't have time to move, as Monroe kicked him in the side sending him flying towards were she kicked Guila. Guila, who had been getting up, was knocked down again as Gustaf as the older knight collided with her.

Guila grit her teeth together while refusing to go down this easily. She gained more power through the demon blood, and she wasn't going to let Monroe toss her around like she used to do doing training. Guila pushed Gustaf of her before flipping to her feet. She then sent an explosion at Monroe. The older woman didn't even try to dodge as it hit her head on. Guila smirked thinking she got Monroe, but as the smoke cleared, she gasped when seeing Monroe was instantly healing from the attack.

"How is that possible?" Guila asked as Gustaf also stared on with a shocked expression.

"I could take the time to explain it, but I don't have the patience at the moment." Monroe said then gestured them forward. "Come now, don't tell me you're done."

Guila's frown deepened and she and Gustaf quickly attacked in unison though a knight who uses fire-based magic and a knight who uses ice-based magic weren't exactly a well-balanced team. As they tried to take Monroe down, Meliodas and Diane watched from the sidelines. They watched as Monroe easily dodged the attacks sent her way before she went on the offense again while completely dominating the two Holy Knights with a series of melee attacks.

"She's really strong," Diane commented. "I knew as a Diamond Ranked Holy Knight she would be, but she didn't show this kind of power before."

"And she doesn't have to, to beat them," Meliodas said. "But I think she's trying to show them the distance in power there is between them and her. She's trying to get a point across."

Diane tilted her head to the side wondering what Monroe might be trying to say to her former allies. What point was she trying to make? Monroe let out another sigh as she stomped on Guila's back successfully crushing the girl and cracking the ground underneath them.

"You New Generation think you're so strong, but as you can see you still have a long way to go." Monroe said. "You should tell Hendrickson to pick stronger Holy Knights for his little experiments. Maybe then he'll get farther along in his research."

"How—how do you know about any of that?" Guila asked.

She then winced when Monroe stepped on her head to dig her heal into the younger girl's scalp.

"I know I lot of things, Guila." Monroe said. "The only reason I even continued my training to become a Holy Knight after the death of my family was to keep an eye on my old master and my uncle. And they've both been up to so many interesting things. To think you would join the New Generation is a bit disturbing at the very least because I thought you had more sense—obviously not."

Guila just grit her teeth together once more as Monroe looked down at her with that disdainful gaze. Guila swung her rapier back to send an explosion Monroe's way. Monroe dodge Guila's attack, but jumped right into the shards of ice that Gustaf sent her way. She was pinned to the crystal by them as Gustaf stood there huffing.

"Monroe, enough!" He shouted. "You need to stop! Surrender yourself and I promise that once we get back to the capital, I will speak on your behalf. I know you wouldn't just betray the kingdom. I don't need all the details to know that is true. You're a good, kind person who would sacrifice everything for the kingdom, and there are other knights who know the same. They would certainly speak for you as well."

Monroe didn't reply at first as Gustaf stared at her imploringly. She didn't even bother to remove the ice from her body, but it didn't exactly feel comfortable having ice stabbing her shoulders, torso, and legs.

"Come home with us!" Gustaf begged. "Many people wish to see you home. Lord Gilthunder and Lords Howzer and Griamore want you home."

It was silent for a bit longer before Monroe let out a chuckle—a rather dark chuckle that had Gustaf's blood running cold.

"Why the hell would I want to return to that place?" Monroe questioned shocking Gustaf. "After feeling imprisoned there for eight long years, I'm finally free."

Monroe looked up revealing her eyes had returned to normal, and she stared them directly into Gustaf's gaze. He could see the seriousness in her gaze as her lips turned up into a sneering smirk.

"When I return to the capital it won't be in hopes of things returning to normal." Monroe said. "When I return to the capital, I'm going to rip it apart until anything of the capital of the past is gone. I will make it anew, and anyone who gets in my way will end up dead, understand?"

Gustaf and even Guila felt their blood run cold as they felt as if death had just punched a hole through their chests to grip their hearts. Monroe then liquified the ice in her body, which allowed her wounds to heal. She rolled her left shoulder, which popped loudly as she did so.

"In other words, this is your final warning," Monroe said. "If you don't want to become permanent residents here, I suggest you withdraw."

The threat was real. Monroe was being very serious. Gustaf still couldn't believe it though. The Monroe he knew. The Monroe he admired from afar for so long couldn't mean any of those things. He knew better. He knew her words couldn't be true.

"Stop spouting such nonsense!" Gustaf demanded. "I won't listen to it!"

He went to send another attack her way to pin her down, but she was suddenly in front of him. She grabbed him by the neck to slam him into the ground. She looked coldly down at him as he gagged for air.

"Stop holding onto the image of the old Monroe you have painted in your mind." Monroe said. "The Monroe you knew is gone. She died and I am what is left of her."

She then glanced over her shoulder as Guila appeared behind her while ready to attack. However, before Guila could bring her rapier forward to send an explosion at Monroe, her rapier was jerked back by an unseen force. Monroe blinked with some of the coldness leaving her gaze Ban there using Snatch to pull at Guila's rapier, but the Holy Knight held tightly to her weapon.

"Sorry about that," Ban said. "Gotta stop ya right there."

"Ban!" Meliodas exclaimed.

Now they were all back together besides Elizabeth and Hawk who were hopefully somewhere safe by now. Oh, and King. King was still missing.

"It's Ban the Fox Sin," Guila said. "Could you kindly let go of my rapier?"

"Hey, I take offense at that, Lady," Ban said. "I'm not touching anything of yours."

He then curled his middle finger, which tugged on Guila's weapon much harder. Guila had to use two hands to keep hold of the weapon, but she didn't let go.

"Oh, I see." Guila said. "This is your magical ability: Snatch. Very well. I'll give you something more appropriate for a sneaky thief like yourself."

She sent a small explosion his way that sent him flying backwards. He crashed into the ground while gagging out blood as his wounds healed. Guila walked towards him as Monroe continued to keep Gustaf pinned down. Why were the Sins holding back? Monroe didn't understand it.

"I had heard you were indestructible, but that should keep even you out of the fight for a little while." Guila said.

She then had to dodge Meliodas as he tried to kick her feet from out from underneath her. He then went to force her to use her power on him, but she just smirked before letting out a small burst of smoke, which blinded Meliodas. He was then sent flying by one of her explosions went sent him right into Diane's bosom when the giant girl tried to catch him.

"Even if your Full Counter can potentially guard against all my attacks and reflect them, it still doesn't pose a threat to me if you can't anticipate their direction and timing." Guila said looking rather smug.

Monroe sighed getting really tired of this. She was in a bad mood, and it was getting a lot worse as her patience was being run extremely thin. As the Sins prepared to fight Guila, Monroe decided enough was enough.

"I'm going to end this myself." Monroe said as she let go of Gustaf's neck since the man would soon pass out due to her cutting off so much oxygen to his brain.

However, she was stopped when Gustaf reached out to weakly grasp the back of her leg.

"Stop this, Monroe," Gustaf said. "This isn't you. I don't care what you say. I know you wouldn't do this without reason. Tell me, why?"

Monroe turned to look at him with her eyes going black once more—almost looking to be an endless void that would swallow Gustaf whole if he blinked.

"I already told you," Monroe said as she crouched down beside him. "Now, I believe it's time you leave this place."

Monroe then shoved her hand through his chest causing blood to spurt out everywhere. Gustaf gagged as blood filled his throat and lungs. He felt his body to start disappearing—meaning she didn't really kill him, but this pain—this sense of dying—was all too real. Monroe clenched his heart in her hand causing him to cry out in pain as she ignored the explosion behind her.

"Don't come looking for me again," Monroe said. "Next time I won't go easy on you."

She crushed Gustaf's heart completely in her hand and once his heart was destroyed, he disappeared from this plane. His blood even disappeared off her hand as she sat there crouched to stare at it. She then let out a sigh hoping he stopped. Gustaf was a good and just knight. Different than the New Generation, and she was glad to see his eyes remained cleared and not clouded over by blackness.

"I hope you never lose your kind heart, Gustaf," Monroe said to herself as she stood up. "But if you continue to try and follow me, you will surely be harmed. I don't wish that on you, my old friend."

She finally turned around to see how the others were doing against Guila. She saw Ban, Diane, and Meliodas were all looking beaten and burnt with Diane curled up around Meliodas to protect him as Ban was leaning against her leg. Monroe sighed supposing they were still messing around.

"And what do we have here?" Guila questioned. "Even if my explosion wasn't at full power, I'm impressed you didn't just go flying with the pressure wave."

Monroe frowned supposing she really would have to end things with her own two hands.

"The strength of you giants is truly something to behold." The woman said.

As Diane was asking Meliodas how he was, Monroe wondered how she would finish of Guila. She supposed it didn't matter as long as the girl was sent back to the plane of the living. Though Monroe would definitely have to give the girl a stern talking to once this was all over. She still didn't see how Guila thought it'd be a good idea to drink the Demon blood when she had her younger brother to think about.

"This is the legendary order?" Guila asked as Meliodas and Ban prepared to fight while not knowing Monroe was moving in too. "I have to same I'm disappointed."

Guila then had to dodge an attack from Monroe who went to go for her head. Ban watched as Monroe threw her fist forward to punch Guila, but Guila moved back then sent an explosion Monroe's way. Monroe jumped back to avoid the brunt of the attack, but still ended a little burned. The wounds healed quickly though as Monroe straightened up.

"Oh, finished with Gustaf already?" Guila asked. "Where is he, hmm?"

"Well, I crushed his heart with my barehand to send him back where he belongs." Monroe said casually as she held up her hand. "I plan to do the same to you since my dear friends are playing around instead of fighting seriously. Or perhaps they're losing their edge in their old age."

Meliodas chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. Ban just scoffed as he stepped up beside Monroe to pinch her cheek.

"Someone needs to respect her seniors." He said in a slight singsong tone.

Monroe smacked his hand away to make him let go. He blinked at her behavior. He went to ask her what was wrong, but before he could do that, Guila went to attack. However, she was stopped when Chastiefol stabbed Ban through the chest to blow her backwards as Ban coughed up blood. Ban and Monroe looked back to see King standing on his weapon as it remained in Ban's chest.

"Hello, Ban." King greeted.

"King, how many times do I have to ask you not use your weapon on Ban?" Monroe asked as she pinched her nose in exasperation.

She knew the two didn't get along, but it was sometimes ridiculous how they treated each other. She was ignored as Ban gave King an exasperated look.

"Now, come on." He complained. "What's the big ideal, King?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" King retorted. "I'm here to save you."

And the first thing he does is stab Ban through the chest to get to the target? Was King always so ruthless? Monroe decided not to give it much thought since she was already getting a headache.

"Well, isn't that special?" Ban mocked with a condescending smirk. "Thanks a lot, Pal."

"Oh, think nothing of it." King said. "Anything for the Captain and Diane. And Roe too, of course."

"I see." Ban said. "But not for me though, huh?"

"No, not really." King said.

"You two are giving me a headache." Monroe said as she shook her head.

Ban grinned at her as she was looking at him and King with a deadpanned expression.

"But my sister cares about you a lot." King added.

Ban watched as Monroe's expression shifted into a bothered one as she looked away. She's been doing that a lot lately. Guila then blasted herself out of the debris of crystal King had left her in, which brought the group back to the matter at hand.

"Whoa," Ban said in sarcastic awe.

He still didn't seem too worried about the spear in his chest as Guila stood up.

"Your betrayal isn't completely unsuspected." Guila said. "Yet, King the Grizzly Sin, I am rather disappointed."

"Well, that's an unexpected thing to say to me." King said as he shrugged. "I didn't ever swear I'd be your life long partner in whatever your plans were. The realm wanted to defeat the Seven Deadly Sins, and I wanted to see Ban destroyed. We had mutual interests for a while, but that's no longer the case."

"Blah-dy-blah-dy-blah." Ban cut in. "I'm really tired of you walking behind my back."

Not to mention it was slightly uncomfortable having a spear rammed through his chest.

"Poor King," Guila mocked as the end of her rapier started to smoke. "An entirely predictable excuse."

She then put flaming orbs in the air with the use of her weapon, which didn't set well with Monroe.

"Shock Bomb!" She called out while sending the flaming orbs at the group.

King just moved his finger forward with his Chastiefol flying out of Ban's chest opening his wound even more. Monroe reached out to steady him as King quickly used Chastiefol to deflect the bombs before they could get too close to the group. After the bombs were taken care of, Chastiefol stopped its fast pace spinning rotations.

"How magnificent." Guila said. "The Spirit Spear Chastiefol. Forged from the Holy Tree located in the Fairy Realm. More durable than steal. Possessing the awesome powers of the Holy Tree itself. Your magical ability can summon all those properties—Disaster."

Chastiefol stopped at its master's side as King was looking at the Holy Knight unimpressed.

"This should make things a bit more interesting." She said while pointing her rapier at them. "Please, feel free to attack me five on one."

Monroe scoffed because she highly doubted they would need to do that. One Sin alone was enough to deal with her. However, three out of the four here were dicking around for some reason. But now King, who has actually kept his sacred treasure like a good boy, is here, and is more than enough to defeat Guila. And he definitely wouldn't play around.

"No," King said as he floated past the others towards Guila. "One-on-one will do."

Guila looked skeptical as she tilted her head to the side to look at King. Though it was hard to tell if she was really looking since her eyes were so squinted it looked as if they were closed. In fact, they might be.

"Seriously?" She asked.

Ban and Meliodas exchanged a glance before seeming to just give the situation a shrug. Meliodas sheathed his weapon with a smile before he and Ban sat down.

"Alright, King, go for it!" Meliodas cheered on.

"You know, I'll kick your ass if you lose." Ban added.

He then looked up at Monroe as she sat down next to him to watch the fight about to happen.

"Aw, Captain, a kiss before I slip away," Diane begged.

All she got was a pat on the cheek from Monroe as the group of three in front of her only seemed concerned with King's fight. This had Diane pouting a bit, but she was curious as to how the fight would go as well.

"As you wish," Guila said with a chuckle as she held out her rapier. "So, whenever you're—!"

She never finished her sentence as King sent Chastiefol forward. The weapon sliced through Guila's hair as a cut appeared on her cheek. Monroe could tell from her body language that the younger knight was starting to realize her mistake in underestimating King.

"Now, that's no good." King said. "Try to dodge a little."

He sent Chastiefol back at Guila who barely had time to dodge the attack. The spear hit the ground hard and with enough force to crush the crystal and send it flying. If it had hit Guila, she would have lost this match in an instant. King didn't give Guila much time to think as he sent Chastiefol back at the young knight. Guila had to struggle to parry his attacks as he simply moved his hand to control his weapon.

"She still has so much work to do," Monroe commented to herself as Guila fought to keep herself in the fight while making it for the high ground. "She grasped for power and forwent the actual skill it took to fully take advantage of that power. I expected more from her."

Monroe remembers training with Guila back when younger girl became an apprentice Holy Knight. Monroe hadn't been a Holy Knight herself for long, but she worked a lot with the apprentices stationed in the capital. She wanted to try and stir the younger generation in a better direction than what the capital was going, and Monroe thought Guila had the kind of heart it took to become a good Holy Knight for the Kingdom. One that could help Elizabeth and her sisters lead the Kingdom into a bright future. Power wise, Guila had needed a lot of power back then, but she had had so much potential. Monroe looked back to the fight as Guila seemed to be making a final desperate move.

"Brilliant Detonation!" Guila said as a large flaming orb appeared above her head.

This had Ban and the others looking a little nervous, but King didn't seem nervous at all.

"Don't like that." Ban said as he moved to stand up while pulling Monroe with him.

The large flaming orb broke into a hundred or so smaller ones to start firing down at the group. King remained calm even as the orbs got closer.

"Chastiefol, Fifth Configuration," King ordered with his weapon transforming into a hundred or so spearheads. "Increase."

He snapped his fingers, which sent the spearheads forward to set the small bombs off sooner, so they couldn't reach the group. Monroe stared up in awe since she's never seen one of the Sins going all out up close before. She's never seen the sins truly battle. She's seen them get into tussles or battles that they ended without having to use their full strength, so she's never seen anything like this before. Monroe then watched as King rained those spearheads down on Guila who couldn't be moving after something like that.

"Hey!" Hawk called out as he and Elizabeth joined the party. "You were raising a ruckus!"

"Nobody got hurt did they?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're all good." Meliodas answered for the group as Diane and Ban smiled at the princess and their brave Captain of Scrap Disposal. "There's no need to worry."

Elizabeth looked relieved to hear that as Hawk came to a stop, so she could climb off his back.

"I'm so glad." Elizabeth said.

Before anyone could become too relaxed, Guila was miraculously able to stand out of the ruble, and she didn't appear to be too happy, which had the group stiffening.

"At a range as close as this," Guila began as she charged at King. "Not even the power of the Spirit Spear can save you from me."

However, before Guila could reach King, Meliodas got between Guila and her target to use his Full Counter against her.

"Back at ya." Meliodas asked.

Guila gasped in shock then had to take the attack head on as it hit her with twice the amount of force. As the explosion engulfed her, Monroe could sense Guila's presence disappearing. She must not have crossed over with them like Monroe had previous thought since if she had, she wouldn't have been forced out like that.

"I can't sense Guila anymore." Diane said.

"It's because she came here in spirit only." Monroe said. "That last hit forced her out of the spirit realm since it wasn't her time to be here. Just as what had happened with Gustaf."

"You all have certainly made a lot of noise here." A voice said from behind the group.

Monroe stiffened at the familiarity of the voice as the others whirled around. They saw a man dressed in all black and skin so pale it was white like bone. His silvery-white eyes put Elizabeth on edge as she inched closer to Meliodas who recognized the man in front of them. Though he said nothing.

"Who the hell are you?" Ban asked as he moved partially in front of Monroe.

However, Monroe moved passed him to look directly at the man in front of them.

"Lord Mors," Monroe said.


	16. Mors's Forwarning

Coco: Hey, guys, here's another chapter for everyone to enjoy! I'm sorry to say that Harmonia is not making an official debut in this chapter. She will appear later on while telling the group of the rumors of Diane's sacred treasure whereabouts. So, it will be soon. I just didn't feel like it was the right time to introduce her and Mors won't have a big part in the chapter but will in chapters to come-Especially when the Holy War comes closer.

* * *

Everyone—minus Meliodas who recognized Mors—stiffened when Monroe said that name as said man was adjusting the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"I do apologize for the disturbances, my lord," Monroe said as she bowed to the man at the waist.

Mors just hummed in reply as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. He then stepped forward to stop in front of Monroe as she lifted her head.

"You never were one to come home quietly," Mors commented. "Welcome back, Monroe."

The formality seemed to leave between the two as a small smile came across Monroe's face.

"Thank-you," Monroe said.

Mors's expression softened a bit before he looked up to look at the guests he had. Ban was tense as he looked at Death as the being stood so close to Monroe. It had him feeling uneasy, and he just wanted to pull Monroe away from him.

"So many familiar and new faces have come here today," Mors commented as his eyes went over the group.

His gaze lingered on Meliodas and Elizabeth a bit longer than the others, but he moved on from them. Meliodas felt some of the tension leave his body when Mors took his eyes off of them. He didn't want the others knowing about any of _that_ yet.

"Familiar?" Diane asked.

"I mean, Monroe, of course," Mors said as he placed a hand on said woman's shoulder. "And Harmonia. She arrived just a moment ago, and she awaits to speak with me, so I must cut this meeting short. Besides, your time here is up anyway."

His words at first confused the group—besides Monroe—but they soon understood what he meant as their bodies started to glow gold as pieces of them broke away. This had Elizabeth and Hawk freaking out a bit.

"It's alright." Monroe, who wasn't disappearing, said. "You're just returning to where you belong. As the living, you all don't belong in this realm, and since our business is finished it's time to go home."

This soothed Hawk and Elizabeth as everyone else was ready to get out of here to get back. Monroe was ready to get back as well. It was nice visiting Mors every once and a while, but she wanted to go with her friends.

"Yes, it's as Big Sis Roe says." Luigi said as he and Ellen appeared. "So, it's sending you home, but it won't be painful, so there's no reason to fear."

The group looked at the two children as they stood before them glowing.

"That was great." Luigi added. "You two saw who you hoped too."

"The cooking you did for us was really yummy." Ellen said to Ban. "Thank-you so much."

"Sure." Ban said with a soft look in his eyes.

Monroe smiled as she looked up at Ban's face with his expression making it seem as if he was at ease. As if a burden had been lifted while they were here. This of course, reminded her of why he had wanted to come here. Monroe's smile left her face as she looked away from Ban. She then stiffened when a golden light appeared behind them. She turned her head seeing Elaine beside Mors while whispering something to him. Mors nodded his head, so Elaine floated over towards Ban who caught sight of her.

"It was good to see you, Ban." Elaine said.

"Later, Elaine." Ban said in reply.

Monroe looked down at the ground at their farewells while unknowing that the two weren't parting as lovers but as friends, and that they had settled what had happened decades prior to even Monroe's birth.

"Thank-you, brother." Elaine said to King.

King whirled around to try and speak with his sister, but it was too late. He disappeared with the group—leaving Monroe alone with Mors and Elaine. She'd return in a moment to the living realm.

"It seems as if you are making progress in your quest," Mors commented casually. "You have already found four out of seven of the Sins. Soon they will all be together again."

"But will it be in time?" Monroe questioned. "Your dreams…what do they tell you?"

Mors let out a small sigh as he looked up at the never changing green sky above them.

"That we don't have as much time as I would like," Mors replied. "The Holy War will come shortly, and you are still in the middle of your transitioning. Which means we all must hurry to finish our unfinished business. With _no_ distractions."

He gave her a meaningful look as he said this, and Monroe sighed while knowing what he was implying.

"I understand," She said. "Ending the Holy War is all that matters."

Mors stared at her for a long moment before he nodded his head. He turned to leave but paused to look at Monroe over his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself out there, Monroe." Mors said. "These are dark times ahead of us."

"Yes, sir," Monroe said dipping her head.

Mors then left in a flash of light, which left Monroe alone with Elaine. Monroe felt uncomfortable near the fairy, but didn't want to seem rude by ignoring her. Monroe turned her head towards Elaine to speak, but Elaine beat her to it.

"You need to tell Ban how you feel," Elaine said seemingly knowing out of nowhere. "You keep your feelings locked away…and you are hurting yourself by doing it."

Monroe frowned while realizing that Elaine must had read her heart—a gift fairies have.

"You hold back because of the war to come and because you believe Ban is in love with me." Elaine said. "The latter is not true."

Monroe's eyes widened at Elaine's words as the older female looked at Monroe gently.

"What happened all those years ago between Ban and I…we were two lonely souls needing something good in our lives." Elaine said. "But we both knew we could never truly love each other. The person who means the most to Ban in this entire world is… _you_."

Elaine looked at Monroe genuinely to show Monroe she wasn't lying. But Monroe couldn't believe her words. She was the one most important to Ban? That couldn't possibly be true. It just couldn't. Elaine sighed softly when hearing Monroe's troubled thoughts.

"It is true." Elaine said as she reached out to place a hand on Monroe's shoulder. "You should already know how much he cares for you."

"Caring for someone and being in love with someone are two different things," Monroe pointed out in a hushed voice. "And whether it's true or not…it's not as if we…you heard Lord Mors. There isn't time for… _distractions_ …And I'm the one who made this deal, so I must live with the consequences."

Elaine looked sadly at Monroe as the younger female bowed her head to Elaine in farewell. Monroe then disappeared in a flash of light to return to the plane of the living. Once back with the others, she blinked in confusion when seeing Meliodas drawing on the face of Guila as she was sitting against a tree tied up with Gustaf—unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Monroe questioned with a tilt of her head.

The group whirled around to look at her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mo, there you are~" Ban said. "What took you so long?"

Monroe didn't reply at first as she looked at Ban with an unreadable expression. She thought of Elaine's words, but pushed them to the side as she tried to act natural.

"Lord Mors wished to speak with me." Monroe explained. "Now, back to my question, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Meliodas said grinning. "Just making sure they can't come after us."

Monroe's brow quirked because Meliodas had to know rope couldn't hold Holy Knights long. But she shrugged in the end.

"Alright then." Monroe said.

Monroe then looked to Gustaf knowing the fool might come after again—thinking he can _save_ her from the path she has chosen. She sighed while taking her sword off her waist again. The others watched curiously as Monroe stabbed the sword—sheath and all—into the ground between Gustaf and Guila. Elizabeth gasped.

"Monroe, what are you doing?" Elizabeth questioned. "Father gave you that sword."

"Yes, he did." Monroe said nodding. "His majesty gifted me this sword once I became a Holy Knight. It was—is—the greatest honor I have ever received. This sword marks my beginning as a Holy Knight. Let it—for now—mark my end as one. Gustaf and Guila will take this back with them, and hopefully it will deter anyone else from coming after me thinking they can _save_ me. The fewer Holy Knights—Holy Knights I fought alongside of—I have to fight the better in my opinion."

Elizabeth brows furrowed while understanding why Monroe was doing this, but she also knew it had to be hard for Monroe to leave her sword like this. She had been so happy when Bartra had give her that sword. It had brought such a joyous smile to Monroe face that people hadn't seen in so long.

"I will get it back," Monroe said. "But after all this is over. Shall we get going?"

Monroe started heading back in the direction of the Boar Hat with everyone else following. Though Ban came slowly after as he watched Monroe's back. Something was up with her. She's been acting funny ever since they stepped foot here it seemed. Zoning out—looking upset when she thought not one was looking. What was going on with his Mo?

* * *

Monroe let out a sigh as she sat around with the others trying to enjoy lunch and booze after a hard day. She wanted to have a good time, but she really just wanted to go back inside the tavern to get some sleep. As she sat off to herself, Diane was trying to get Meliodas to eat a large fish she had made for him. Meliodas declined her offer while ignoring her even when she insisted.

"Uh, Diane, are your injuries really healed now?" King asked looking concerned.

Diane stopped trying to feed Meliodas as she looked away blushing slightly while holding the fish towards her mouth.

"Um, sure, I feel fine." Diane said.

"Dumbass, she was only pretending to be hurt, so she could suck face with the Captain." Ban, who was already pretty hammered, said as he pointed at Diane.

"Diane's not that kind of girl, okay?!" King snapped.

Said girl looked off to the side with a guilty expression on her face as Monroe slightly shook her head.

"Come on," Meliodas said. "Would you two just take it easy?"

He was trying to enjoy his ale, but it was hard with Ban and King bickering as always.

"Speaking of which," King began as he floated over to Meliodas. "I haven't asked yet. So, you and this girl…just what is your relationship?"

Meliodas didn't waste a second in getting handsy as he went around Elizabeth to reach around her body to grope her breast.

"The lover's kind." Meliodas said.

"No, it's not!" Elizabeth cried while blushing like mad.

Meliodas then switched things up by having Elizabeth grope him in return as King watched looking appalled.

"The grope and get groped kind." Meliodas claimed.

"Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth whined looking like she couldn't get more embarrassed. "Oh, please, don't."

Monroe shook her head wondering why Meliodas just had to embarrass the poor girl like that. Though to help out the princess, Monroe threw an empty bottle of ale at Meliodas's head. He barely had time to dodge, and seemed to get the message loud and clear. Meliodas finally stopped his harassment as he sat back down.

"Let's just say what she is a princess of the realm." Meliodas said. "You're the third one, right?"

Elizabeth nodded her head as the blush from earlier remained on her face, which made it bright red.

"What?!" King asked. "You're a princess?! You should have told me!"

He said this last part to Meliodas while seeming ashamed of himself for not knowing sooner.

"If I had known, I would have made myself more presentable." King said.

He looked as if he was really stressing over this, and as Elizabeth went to console him, King suddenly returned to his larger human form. Ban spit out his drink in shock as Monroe blinked.

"Hey, you changed your clothes." Monroe said.

"Look closer!" Ban said as he leaned in towards Monroe.

Monroe tried her best not to flinch away as she ignored the feeling of warm that washed over her just by having him near.

"You know it takes a great deal of mental effort to change into this form." King explained to the group.

"What a pig." Hawk said.

Ban and at him wondering if he was being serious. Hawk did realize he was a pig, right?

"Hello, I am King the Grizzly Sin of the Seven Deadly Sins." King introduced himself formally. "Glad to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure." Elizabeth said looking slightly uncomfortable.

King didn't help matters as he leaned into Elizabeth's personal space with a look of apology on his face.

"I didn't know you were royal." King said. "Please, forgive my poor manners here in the Necropolis!"

"Think nothing of it." Elizabeth said as she leaned away. "Also, please don't let yourself become stressed out. Feel free to relax and just be comfortable."

"If you insist." King said. "Your majesty."

He then returned to his original form while falling back into his Chastiefol that was in its pillow form.

"That really took a lot out of me." King said.

He certainly did look tuckered out that was for sure. Poor guy must have used a lot of power.

"Whoa, his clothes changed back." Meliodas said in awe.

"Look closer, dammit!" Ban said.

"You know, I like that outfit he's wearing now much better." Monroe commented while still trying to ignore Ban's presence.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Ban demanded.

Monroe decided not to answer his question as she looked to King since she had a favor to ask.

"Anyway, King," Monroe called out.

King, who was now hugging his pillow and floating in the air, looked towards Monroe curiously.

"I was wondering if I could bother you for an original King outfit." Monroe said. "You see, I'm not fond of this stupid uniform, but after our scuffle from earlier, my other clothes just don't cover everything they should. I remember you having a real talent for sewing…so do you mind?"

That was true. King used to sew during his pastime when he was at Monroe's family home. He even made her and Feoras clothes from time to time.

"I can see what I can whip up for you." King said.

Monroe, who felt a bit better knowing at least something good was coming out of today, let out a happy laugh as she jumped to her feet to hug King as he remained in air. She hugged him from behind with her head resting on top of his.

"Thank-you, King." Monroe said. "You're the best!"

King looked back at her with a smile on his face while glad to see he could do something for her to make her happy.

"Oh, so now he's the best, huh?" Ban asked grumbling. "I thought I was the favorite around here."

He turned away pouting, which had Meliodas and Diane looking at him in amusement. Monroe, who normally would have gone over to console Ban, remained in place with her happy expression dimming. It was just hard to be close to Ban right now after hearing what Elaine had to say. Monroe wasn't sure if she could handle being close to him. King looked at Monroe's expression while wondering what could be wrong. Monroe silently tightened her hug on King, and he reached back to pat her on the head.

"You know, I must say, Sir King, you are one powerful individual, truly." Elizabeth said as Monroe released the fairy. "On your own you took down an opponent that Sir Meliodas and the others had trouble with together."

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty powerful, but any of you could have defeated that Holy Knight if you unleashed your true strength." King said. "Now fess up, where are you sacred treasures?"

Monroe looked towards the group since she wanted to know as well. She's been wondering that every time she's found one of them and they were without their sacred treasure. Though logically she knew Ban's had to have been taken from him the second he was arrested.

"I lost mine." Diane confessed sheepishly.

"Sold mine." Meliodas said.

"Mine got stolen." Ban said without shame.

King, who returned to his human form for a moment, looked at the three in disbelief and seeming appalled.

"Shame on you." King said to them.

He returned back to his original form as Monroe shook her head. She couldn't say she was surprised by this news.

"Hey, wait a second, King, I want to know more about those Holy Knights that attacked us," Meliodas said. "That Guila girl seemed—I don't know—different."

"That's because she's part of the New Generation," King explained.

"New Generation?" Meliodas asked. "What's that?"

"Apparently they're have been a few failed apprentices who have found a way to gain the full power of a Holy Knight in the space of only one day." King said. "Guila for instance. She's the latest apprentice who's grown stronger overnight. Doesn't really seem right does it?"

Monroe knew it wasn't right, and how Hendrickson was giving them this power was even worse. The New Generation is bad news.

"She was?" Meliodas asked.

"Yes, Guila wasn't that successful as a Holy Knight Apprentice." Monroe spoke up. "I trained with her myself and while she had near flawless technique—she didn't have the power. Until suddenly one day, she did."

Meliodas turned towards Monroe guessing she'd know more about it considering she was until recently part of the Holy Knights.

"As of right now, Hendrickson—my old master—is heading the New Generation." Monroe said. "As King said, he is taking in failures. Failures who yearn for power and want to prove themselves. He takes their wants and desires—telling them he can give them what they wish. He's amassing numbers at an alarming rate."

Meliodas frowned because this wasn't good at all. If Hendrickson was trying to get his numbers built up, he might be planning to take over the entire capital for himself.

"What gives them this sudden power?" Meliodas questioned. "Is it magic?"

Monroe shook her head as she sat down across from Meliodas on a small boulder. She looked him dead in the eye.

"It's Demon Blood." She replied.

Meliodas stiffened at this as the others—even King—were shocked by the news.

"Some can handle the transformation while others cannot." Monroe continued. "On their own, they aren't too big of a problem. Guila as of right now isn't even the same rank as Gilthunder who is a Diamond Ranked Holy Knight. However, as a group they could cause a lot of damage."

"What about that Gustaf guy?" Diane asked. "Is he part of the New Generation?"

"No," Monroe said shaking her head. "Gustaf made Holy Knight with his own power and skill. He is just blinded to the corruption going on around them. You can spot the New Generation from the regular Holy Knights if you can get a look at their eyes."

Monroe pointed at her own as she said this, and Diane tilted her head in confusion.

"Their irises turn black once they consume the Demon Blood and are able to stabilize themselves." Monroe explained. "My eyes turn the same when I type into the powers Lord Mors gifted to me, but the difference is that they can't return their eyes to normal as long as the Demon Blood courses through them."

Meliodas frowned because that wasn't good at all. He was surprised any humans could withstand Demon Blood. Though he knew their bodies had to be unstable.

"Hey, Roe, how many of the New Generation, are there?" Meliodas questioned.

"Let's back up a minute." King said tactfully changed subject. "You took the sacred that was bestowed upon you by King Liones himself and sold it?!"

"I needed seed money for the tavern." Meliodas said grinning.

Monroe hung her head thinking he could at least try to look apologetic or something. King turned his eyes on Ban who was laying on top of Hawk with a happy smile on his face.

"Yours was stolen?!" King demanded.

"When they threw my butt into that prison." Ban explained uncaring.

King turned his stern glare onto Diane next as the giant girl was partially hiding behind her pigtails as she looked at King with wide, violet eyes. So obviously…King crumbled.

"Am I a bad girl?" Diane asked worriedly.

"If it got misplaced it's not your fault." King assured her.

"Yes, it is." Monroe deadpanned.

King turned his eyes on Monroe next, and she wondered why she was getting the stern look.

"You're weaponless too now," King pointed out.

"Yes, I am," Monroe agreed. "However, I would like to point out it isn't like there's a Sacred Treasure out there for me. Besides, I know where I can get a replacement. As long as Melly doesn't mind taking a small detour."

She looked to Meliodas as she said this, and the blonde shrugged his shoulders—not caring.

King sighed though supposed that Monroe did have a point. And as long as she got herself a weapon soon it should be fine.

"Hey, what's up with sacred treasures anyway?" Hawk asked. "Are they really that great? I mean, these guys are pretty strong already."

"Well, let's put it this way," Monroe began. "These guys are limited to how much power they can use at once because when they dip into their magic it's like someone trying to scoop out all this lake's water with their bare hands, which isn't effective at all."

"But say if you have a sacred treasure," King cut in while lifting his hand to draw large amounts of water out of the lake. "You can draw out incredible amounts of magic."

Monroe nodded along to what he was saying while Hawk was starting to understand.

"Sacred treasures are pretty awesome." Meliodas said.

"That makes a lot of sense." Hawk said calmly before suddenly flipping out and thrashing Meliodas. "Why the hell did you give yours up, Ham Head?"

Meliodas took the thrashing while just laughing it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"In any case, we're going to have to get your sacred treasures back." King said.

Monroe hummed in agreement while knowing the road to come was going to become more difficult and they all would have to be ready for it.

"Why am I in this room?!" King demanded.

Monroe sweat-dropped as King was floating beside the bed in her and Ban's room with the pouting face of a child. She was standing on the other side of the bed while wearing some spare night clothes that Meliodas gave her. Apparently, he had all sorts of women's clothing just stored away, which more than just a little disturbing. He had offered her a few outfits to try, but she wasn't sure just what outfits came out of his perverted fantasies…probably all of them, which is why she declined.

"Cause there's nowhere else to put you!" Hawk said.

"Then I'll go outside and rough it out there." King said. "At least I'll be with Diane."

King quickly floated away as Ban continued snoring loudly while sleeping on the bed.

"Gees, try to show some courtesy, and people just throw it back at ya." Hawk huffed.

"Sorry, Hawk." Monroe said smiling at the pig. "But there really isn't enough room for three people to use this space comfortably."

Hawk huffed supposing that was true. He said his goodnights before going off to find his own place to sleep. Once the door was shut behind him, Monroe glanced down at Ban. He was so out of it that he probably wouldn't notice if she found another place to sleep either. Not that she feels as if she could sleep right now. She feels so wide awake at the moment that she wasn't sure if she'd get any sleep tonight.

She was about to walk away when Ban's hand reached out to grab the back of her gown. She turned to look at him to see he was looking right up at her with an almost serious gaze.

"Don't think you're just running off, Mo." Ban said. "You need sleep. Now come on. Snuggle up."

He pulled her into the bed easily with one tug, so she was soon lying beside him. He had her pulled into his chest with his larger frame curled partially around hers. It brought her a sense of comfort yet slight pain at the same time. She kept silent while staring into his chest. Ban reached up to stroke her hair with his fingers gently tangling into her silvery locks for a moment.

"You've been avoiding me ever since we returned from the Necropolis," He mentioned casually. "Why is that, huh?"

Monroe bit her lip while not sure what to tell him. How could she even talk about it? It wasn't something someone brought up in casual conversation. As she remained quiet, Ban frowned slightly. This couldn't be good. He's never done anything to upset Monroe—but has that changed? Did he do something to bother her?

"Mo, what's wrong?" Ban asked as he moved back to tilt her chin up so their eyes met.

His eyes widened when seeing the painful expression she wore and how misty her eyes seemed.

"…Mo…" He murmured.

"I'm sorry," She said while reaching up to wipe at her eyes. "I just have a lot on my mind. And I want to talk about it…but…can it wait until tomorrow?"

Ban stared into her face a bit longer, but then nodded his head as he brought her close again.

"Sure," Ban as he rested his head on top of hers. "Night, Mo."

"Goodnight, Ban." Monroe whispered.

Monroe hoped he didn't pick up the slightly saddened tone in her voice as she stared at his chest with saddened eyes. If only he saw her the way she saw him. It was something she wished with all her heart, but knew she couldn't ever have. Soon she started drifting off to sleep while the day's events finally weighed down on her making her very tired. As her breathing evened out, Ban remained awake while looking down at her peaceful expression.

"I hope you know just how precious you are to me, Mo." He said.

He then leaned down while placing a kiss on her cheek while very close to the corner of her lips. He got comfortable after that while allowing himself to fall into a light slumber.


	17. IMPORTANT READ

Coco: Hey, guys, I know it's been a while since my last update. Some updates being farther back than others. I would like to apologize for the wait, but it's going to be even longer until another update. My mom is having surgery on the 24th of this month. For 6 to 8 weeks she won't be able to do much on her own, so I will be taking care of her and doing all the household work along with my everyday job. I won't have much time to write even on my scheduled days off from work. I will try to write when I can but don't expect any updates for the next 6 to 8 weeks after the 24th. Though I will try to get something updated before then, but don't let me get your hopes up. I apologize for the wait and thank you for your patience.


	18. Monroe and King

Coco: Hey, guys, it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've had it done for a while now, but just haven't gotten to posting it yet. But here it is, and I hope you like it.

Oh, for those who might want to know, my mom is doing a lot better and should be able to return to her normal activities soon. I'd like to thank all of you who wished her well and thank-you all for being so patient.

* * *

As the sun shined through the window the next morning, Monroe sat up. Another night with very little sleep. She managed to drift off in the beginning, but woke not long after due to her undesirable dreams. She let out a soft sigh before looking down at Ban who was snoozing away—loudly she might add. Funny how she didn't seem to notice the snoring last night.

She stared down at him for a few moments longer while reaching out to gently stroke his cheek with the tips of her fingers. They had a lot to discuss, but first things first. She had to acquire a new weapon from a certain someone and she needed to depart as early as possible to retrieve it. Even she didn't dare to trek up that mountain of his in the dark. And even if she leaves now, she'll have to bunker down for one night before being able to reach the top by tomorrow.

"We'll talk when I get back," Monroe whispered to Ban. "I promise."

She got out of bed knowing she needed to speak with Meliodas about her plans. That way the group could find a place to stay hidden until she got back from her business. She also needed to discuss new clothes with him since she is not trekking up the mountain in her nightclothes or in that ghastly uniform. As she was thinking of all that needed to be done, she left the room. She could hear noise coming from downstairs—meaning someone else was up at least.

As she descended down into the tavern, she could tell what she was hearing were voices—Meliodas and Hawk's voices to be exact. She stepped down into the tavern seeing the two speaking to each other as Meliodas was enjoying a cup of what was most likely ale. She then blinked noticing Elizabeth was up as well, and just silently listening to the two as she smiled. At her arrival, Meliodas looked up.

"Roe, you're up awfully early." Meliodas said. "Something up?"

Elizabeth threw out a good-morning after he spoke, and Monroe returned the gesture before giving Meliodas her attention.

"Well, it's about the detour I mentioned when we were still in Mortem, Melly." Monroe replied. "I think it's time I take it. You wouldn't have any traveling clothes hanging around, would you?"

Meliodas grinned as he stood, and Monroe frowned thinking that she might have just made a huge mistake. This wasn't going to end well. She could just tell.

"I'll be right back." Meliodas said then went quickly up the stairs.

"I think I might have been better off just going in what I have on." Monroe commented.

"Probably," Hawk agreed.

She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as the door to the tavern opened with King floating in. Diane was peeking in through the door after him.

"What's going on?" King questioned. "Are we moving out yet?"

"I am at least." Monroe said. "I have a blacksmith to visit for a new weapon. Melly is just picking me…some traveling clothes. Unless you have anything for me."

She looked at King hopefully, but the fairy shook his head, which had Monroe frowning. Well, she didn't expect him to have made anything yet—so she understands. But still, she's worried about what Meliodas might bring her.

"So, where are you going, Roe?" Diane asked curiously.

"To see a dwarf." Monroe replied.

* * *

Ban let out a small yawn as he sat up in bed. He frowned when seeing Monroe wasn't beside him. He reached out to place his hand on her side of the bed. It was cooling. Meaning she's been up for a while. He wondered how she managed to get away from him without him noticing. He then ran his hand through his hair knowing today was going to be…a tough one. He still didn't know what Monroe wanted to talk about, but he had this gut feeling that things could go horribly wrong if he didn't handle the situation right.

He finally got out of bed while heading down to see what the others were up to. He wanted to find Monroe anyway. He went down the steps while starting to hear the voices of the others. He also picked up Monroe's voice and she did not sound happy.

"Why do you have so many of these degrading outfits, Melly?!" Monroe was demanding as Ban made it down to the last step.

He looked towards Monroe seeing the former Holy Knight was in a skimpy, leather outfit. It consisted of tight, lowriding pants. A brown leather top that left her torso bare and barely covered her chest. She then had on a cropped jacket and ankle boots on her feet.

"What?" Meliodas asked innocently as he shrugged. "I thought Traveling Mercenary was just your style. But if you don't like it, how about traveling musician?"

He held out a lyre to her, and Monroe's brow twitched in annoyance. Elizabeth, Hawk, and King were quick to get out of the way. Diane even ducked out of the window as Monroe took the lyre from Meliodas calmly with a smile on her face. However, things changed in an instant right after her hand griped the instrument.

"Like hell, I'd wear any of these outfits, pervert!" Monroe snapped as she cracked the lyre over Meliodas's head.

The others—minus Ban—flinched as the lyre snapped in half over the blonde's head. Meliodas whined crouching down as he rubbed his head. Monroe let out a huff while dropping what was left of the lyre. She then took a calming breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to wait for King to make some new clothes for me." Monroe said. "Ketzad likes to move often between his different homes. If I don't leave now, I could lose him."

Ban's brow quirked. She was leaving? Now, why would she be doing that? Besides, they had things to talk over, didn't they?

"Which is why we're staying, so not to slow you down." Meliodas said as he finally stood. "Yeah, we know."

Monroe nodded her head though her expression shifted with the anger from earlier completely leaving. It changed into something more similar to the look on her face from last night, which had Ban frowning from his spot on the stairs. Meliodas's brows furrowed as well when seeing the look on her face. King noticed the look on her face also, and had a sneaking suspicion on what was up.

"Hey, Roe, do you think I could come with you?" King asked as he floated forward. "I can keep up with you easy, and I'm curious about this dwarf you mentioned."

Monroe blinked as she looked to King whose tone had been casual. However, the glint in his eyes showed he had something on his mind. She almost sighed. She had wanted to take this trip alone mostly to clear her head, but King already knows about her feelings towards Ban. And maybe some advice would be nice. If she could get herself to even bring it up.

"Sure," Monroe said. "Some company will be nice, I suppose."

She then told the others they'd be back before she and King left while Ban ducked back, so to not be seen. So, she was trying to postpone their little talk, huh? Well, he wasn't letting her out of things that easily. He didn't care if King was there or not. Ban snuck out the back—planning to follow after Monroe on her little journey.

* * *

"So, where exactly does this dwarf friend of yours live?" King questioned Monroe as the two hurried up a mountainside heading east from where they left the Boar Hat.

Unknowing to them, Ban was right behind them. Keeping enough distance, so not to be noticed, but close enough to keep track of them. He's been waiting for the right time to approach. He wanted to talk with Monroe as soon as possible, but he also wanted to see if King might be able to get her to talk about her problems. Maybe she was avoiding telling him for a reason—something that bothered him more than it should he supposed. But if talking to King helped her more than talking to him then so be it. But that didn't mean, he didn't want to know what was going on.

"The next mountain over." Monroe said. "He's completely hallowed it out into his own home."

King hummed. It wasn't uncommon for the Dwarf Clan to pick mountains to hallow out. Like the Giant Clan, they liked living within the earth. However, dwarves tended to pick mountains with high mineral resources to make their homes. They're expert miners and excellent builders/forgers as well. Any Clan would travel for miles and pay whatever fee to get a dwarf-made weapon.

Some dwarves were even hired in times of war to build weapons and armory for whatever side offered the most money. They would travel with the army and make and repair whatever the army needed as long as the price was right. Dwarves are known for being the greediest of the races—even more so than humans. If the price is right, they'd betray their own kinsmen without a second thought.

"He doesn't live with other dwarves?" King questioned.

"Ketzad was a loner before he died, so he never spent much time with his dwarf kinsmen." Monroe said as she jumped over a fallen log. "He tended to travel a lot, but he did call the Dwarven Capital—the city known as Silicis his home."

King blinked because he knew that name. The City of Silicis had been famous. A place of beauty. A place built by only the best masons and craftsmen in the Dwarf Clan. Ban, who was still listening in, had never heard of it though. And he thought the Dwarven Capital was Pango.

"Silicis was destroyed 3,000 years ago," King said. "People stopped talking about it nearly all together when I was a child. So, this Ketzad…he is one of the original Apostles?"

Monroe nodded her head a she ducked under a branch. This trek definitely wasn't an easy one, but fallen logs and low branches weren't even a quarter of the trouble. She was just waiting for them to trip one of Ketzad's many boobytraps—set up for visitors.

"Ketzad was the third member of the Apostles." Monroe said.

"How did he die?" King asked curiously.

"It's not my place to tell." Monroe said. "I know I mentioned Melly killing one of the Apostles—and while she does annoy me, I feel as if I should have kept that to myself. Our lives before we died, how we died, and why we took the deal are all things personal to us. So, it's not right of me to share such information to others as I would hope the other Apostles would have the same courtesy."

King could understand that. A person's past was their business and it should be their decision when to share with someone else. Though there was something that was bugging him. Something he wanted to ask about a certain someone's past.

"…The things you mentioned about Elaine's death…" King began getting Monroe to come to a stop. "If Ban didn't kill her to get the Fountain of Youth, what really happened?"

His sister hadn't given him the story when she was trying to get him to understand Ban. Only that Ban was there for her when she needed someone and that she cared for his fellow Sin. King just wanted to know—to understand. As Monroe sighed turning to face King, Ban leaned closely to a tree not to far from him. He was curious as well to know what Monroe knew about that incident.

"The short story is that a red demon attacked the Fairy King's forest." Monroe said. "It was burning everything in sight and killing anything that moved. Elaine tried to protect the forest and Ban tried to protect her. They were both gravely injured when Ban mistakenly thought he killed the demon."

As King's eyes widened, Ban's teeth grit at that reminder as he glared forward at nothing in particular.

"Both of them were dying, and the red demon continued its work trying to destroy the forest." Monroe continued. "Not seeing a way out of the situation, Elaine offered Ban the Fountain of Youth—to save him. I don't know many details after that, but knowing Ban, he probably rejected her offer. He's too kind hearted to let someone he cares about suffer and take what could help them for himself."

Ban peeked around the tree as Monroe said this to see a soft look in her eyes. The look he loved most, but still didn't understand why she reserved it for someone like him.

"But he is here, which leads me to believe that Elaine gave him no choice in the matter." Monroe said. "And while I wish death on no one, I am grateful for her sacrifice. If she hadn't saved Ban that day, I never would have had him in my life. And that…is something unbearable to think about."

Monroe placed her hand on her chest as she said this, and Ban noticed her face fell into an expression of pain once again. He frowned. Was he causing her this pain? Could he stop it? For a while no one moved as a silence well over the two conversing. King looked at Monroe closely while understanding that look in her eye. The pain she was feeling was something he has known for quite some time—the pain of unrequited love.

"Because you love him," King spoke up finally as he looked at Monroe softly. "You're in love with Ban."

Ban stiffened a bit when King said that, but the Fox Sin of Greed didn't even spar the fairy a glance as he kept his eyes on Monroe. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, but she quickly went to wipe them away. She muffled a small sob before nodding her head.

"Yes, I am." Monroe confessed. "I'm not sure when my feelings turned to this kind of love for him, but I know I want to be with him…forever…But knowing how impossible that is…hurts. It's the worst pain I've ever felt. It's worse than dying."

Monroe put her hand over her heart before curling it up into a fist as her body shook.

"Even if what Elaine told me…was true—and Ban really returns these feelings—it doesn't change the fact that a future together is near impossible." Monroe said. "With the threat of a Holy War coming, Lord Mors won't allow there to be any distractions. He'd take me away and seal me away until it was time for battle if that's what it took to keep me from making choices that could hinder winning this war in any way. I don't want to be taken away. Not from him—not from any of you!"

Monroe looked up at King and his heart wrenched when seeing the tears running down her face. He felt her pain as if it was tangible.

"You're all my precious family, King," Monroe said as she crumbled to her knees. "I know I made this deal, and I will follow it until the end. But I don't want to lose you all—especially him—in the process."

She finally let herself sob as she covered her face with her hands. King floated over to her then dropped down to the ground in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her crumbled form, and Monroe's hands reached up to clutch onto the front of his clothes as she cried into his chest. He said nothing as he held her because it wasn't him who needed to tell her it was alright. It wasn't him she needed to hear reassurances from.

King looked up—over Monroe's head—to the tree Ban was behind. The taller man didn't even try to duck behind the tree as his and King's eyes met. Ban knew what he needed to do. He's put it off for too long, but now wasn't the time to do it—meaning he'd unfortunately have to wait longer.

No, once Monroe returned with King, it was time for Ban to do what he should have done the moment he saw her again. And if Death thought he could take Monroe from him then he was in for a rude awakening. Ban turned deciding to go back to the tavern for now. He needed to think about what he was going to say and what he was going to do about this deal of hers.

* * *

"I suggest we bunk here for the night." Monroe said as she found a cave.

Behind her the sun was setting low, and she didn't feel like continuing their journey after dark. When she didn't get a reply from King, she blinked. Though she did hear panting, which is why she turned to see King hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"What is with this mountain?!" King demanded between breaths. "First, we were attacked by giant spiders. Then giant boulders out of nowhere showed up. And I can't even remember half of it, but we've been running into trouble all day!"

Monroe sweat-dropped at King's annoyance though she could understand it. After she had managed to get control of herself again after her outburst from earlier—something she's trying to pretend didn't happen at all—they returned to trekking up the mountain. And it hasn't been an easy trek.

"As I said before, Ketzad is a loner." Monroe said. "He doesn't like visitors."

"But you're both Apostles!" King said. "Surely he would have made a safer route for you to take."

"Ketzad doesn't like me or any of the other Apostles even more than he dislikes other kinds of visitors." Monroe said. "If we asked him for an easier route, I'm sure he'd just make it ten times harder."

King's brow twitched. This dwarf had to be some kind of loon. It was the only explanation.

"It'll be okay," Monroe said. "We're almost halfway there. We'll get a good night's rest here and head out early to get the rest over with."

King huffed though supposed there was no changing things. He did ask to come along. Though he lied about his reasons as to why he wished to join Monroe on the trip.

"I wanted to thank-you for coming with me, King." Monroe said as she turned to face him completely. "You didn't come along to meet Ketzad. You came because of how I've been acting, right?"

Monroe had the suspicion that was his reasoning for tagging along.

"I just didn't think you should be alone and…Ban coming with you wasn't the right decision at the time," King said. "What you told me earlier…have you told anyone else?"

Monroe looked down while shaking her head. She then sat down while bringing her knees to her chest. King sat down next to her with Chastiefol landing behind them, so they didn't have to lean against the wall.

"I never confessed to anyone else about my feelings towards Ban." Monroe said. "Though I think Melly has his suspicions."

He has teased her about it from time to time. And while he could be a pervert and act dumb, Meliodas was smart.

"And what about your concerns about being an Apostle?" King asked.

He didn't want to bring up the topic. But when seeing how much pain she had been in earlier, he could tell she had just kept it bottled up. And when finally confronted about it, she had broken. It was something he didn't want to see again, which is why he wants her to talk about it now—not bottle it up until it overflows again. Monroe sighed.

"No, not really." Monroe said. "Until recently, no one from my life knew about the deal I made. Only Death and the Apostles themselves. I once asked Elizabeth if what I was doing was even making a difference. If I was doing any good at all. But she thought I only meant as a Holy Knight, nothing more."

King nodded his head in understanding. He supposed bringing up the fact you had died and been resurrected wasn't something to easily bring up in conversation.

"I kept it all to myself for years." Monroe said. "The day I died…it all was such a blur. I remember being pierced by that arrow. And my body slowly going cold as I lost my blood—I remember that more than I do the pain. Then I was gone. Mors came to me—offered me the deal—and then I was waking up in Lord Denzel's personal chambers. His knights had found me amongst the corpses apparently—barely breathing. He looked out for me until Uncle Dreyfus came for me."

Of course, it wasn't Dreyfus that came for her. Not really. It was Fraudrin. That filthy demon possessing her uncle's body as if it was its own.

"And after that you just returned to your life?" King questioned. "Wasn't it hard adjusting?"

"It was at first." Monroe confessed. "And I didn't just return to my old life. As far as I was concerned, my old life was over with. Once I made it back to the kingdom and healed, I started my training with even more vigor. I would train all day and well into the night at times. No matter the weather, my own health, or anything else. People chalked it up to me trying to busy myself, so I could forget everything I've lost. Some believed I felt guilty for being the only survivor. I let them think whatever they had wanted to believe. They didn't need to know the truth."

King frowned. That had to be hard on her. Keeping everything in like that. Having to lie to those around her—the people she loved and cared about. And knowing she was dead and was bound in contract to a being so much older than her. She had to go through all that at such a young age.

"Throughout the years, I also kept tabs on any news on the Seven Deadly Sins, and I made sure to keep an eye on Hendrickson and his New Generation." Monroe added.

"Hendrickson was your master, wasn't he?" King asked. "Do you have any idea why he would do all this?"

"Let's just say it involves demons even more than you think." Monroe said. "They're trying to crawl back into power and will use any means necessary to do so. Even use humans to do their bidding."

King tilted his head. With the way she's talking it almost sounds as if she's saying that Hendrickson is being manipulated into this. As if the demons were pulling the strings.

"But all the demons had been sealed away after the Holy War." King said.

"Not all of them." Monroe said. "Like that Red Demon for example."

King frowned at the mention of the Red Demon. He didn't want to think about it. And he supposed some demons could slip through the seal. He just hoped that wasn't a sign that the seal was breaking. The seal on the vampires had broken 12 years ago, and the Seven Deadly Sins had taken care of them quickly. But he doesn't think it'd be so easy to do the same to the demons if they ever managed to escape.

"And I hate to sound rude, King, but can we just drop the subject for now?" Monroe asked. "I'd really just like to rest and forget all about it…even if just for a little while."

King looked back to Monroe seeing how exhausted she seemed. Her eyes made her look much older than she was, and King was sure if she was still human, she would have shaved years off her life by now with all that she's been through.

"Yeah, sure," King said keeping his tone light. "Just know if you ever need to talk about it, we're all here for you."

Monroe turned her eyes on King with a small smile on her face, and despite looking so tired, King could tell it was a genuine smile.

"Thank-you, King," Monroe said as she leaned back into Chastiefol while placing her head on his shoulder. "Despite everything, I'm glad I made the deal. And I'd make it again if it meant even just the smallest amount of time with…all of you…my precious loved ones…"

She then drifted off into sleep rather quickly after that with her breath evening out. King watched her for a moment while reaching up to pat her head as he leaned his head against hers.

"Everything will be okay, Monroe." King said. "I promise we won't fail you this time…because you're precious to us as well."

Before meeting Monroe and her family, King hadn't known many nice humans. Only a handful, but despite his crimes and despite being a fairy, he had been welcomed into their home without hesitation. Monroe had even met him in his true form back then, but he wasn't sure if she remembered. She had been very little.

—FLASHBACK—

 _"What is this place?" King asked the carriage carrying him and Meliodas stopped. "I thought we were going to a prison."_

 _The large home certainly didn't seem like a prison. He turned to Meliodas when the blonde chuckled._

 _"This is where you'll be serving your sentence." Meliodas said. "As long as you don't mind joining up that is."_

 _King was even more confused, but before he could ask, the door to the carriage was pulled open. He turned with his eyes widening when he saw two children—a girl and a boy who seemed to be the younger of the two—at the door. One had silver colored hair while the other hair black as night. Both had blue eyes and they blinked curiously at him._

 _"Hey, you two, can't just barge in here!" One of the knights shouted._

 _"It's alright, it's alright," Meliodas said waving off the knight's worry. "Even if our passenger was a danger to them, I can take care of them."_

 _The knight seemed unsure, but he did sit back down. The girl smiled at Meliodas while climbing the rest of the way into the carriage. The boy followed while keeping his eyes on King as the girl went to Meliodas._

 _"Melly, is he our new friend?" The girl asked as she looked up at the blonde._

 _"Hehehe, yeah," Meliodas said nodding._

 _At his confirmation, the girl turned to King with a look of excitement in her eyes. She went over towards him with the boy following behind cautiously as if he was afraid or just shy. The knights stiffened when the children got close to King, but remain seated when Meliodas moved up behind the children._

 _"These two are Monroe and Feoras." Meliodas said. "They live here with their parents. Their father—a Holy Knight of Liones—has agreed to house me and anyone I recruit for this special order the King asked me to put together."_

 _King looked at the children and was shocked by the smiles they gave him. They had to know he was being guarded and cuffed because he was dangerous, right? Yet they showed no fear._

 _"Roe, Feo, this is King." Meliodas said. "He's a fairy."_

 _"Wow, really?!" The kids asked with excitement in their eyes._

 _King was even more shocked as the kids climbed up into the seat next to him. Monroe even placed her tiny hands on his arm._

 _"You're a fairy?" She asked._

 _"Y-yeah." King said nodding._

 _"Can yous flwy?" Feoras asked with slightly broken speech._

 _King nodded his head and the children smiled even more up at him. There was no judgement or fear in their eyes. Only curiosity and excitement. They didn't look at him as if he was some kind of freak as some humans—even the young—do. His eyes then widened when Monroe and Feoras hugged him in unison._

 _"Welcome to the family, King!" Monroe said with Feoras nodding along._

 _King sat there not sure how to respond. Welcome to the family? They were calling him family? Though they were of two different races? King looked at Meliodas while at a loss for words. Meliodas just smiled and shrugged. King looked back down at the kids as they continued to hug him. He felt his lips turn up into a small smile._

 _"It's good to be home," He said._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

After that, he had taken on a different form before meeting the others. And he had asked the kids to keep his true form a secret. They hadn't understood why, but did as he asked of them. They became important family to him, and like his own people and his sister, he failed them when they really needed him. His hands clenched into fists as he gritted his teeth. Why did the people he care about keep dying and suffering? Was he really so useless?


	19. Trial of Iron and Blood

Coco: Hey, guys, it's been a while, but I'm back with a Seven Deadly Sins chapter. It is an original chapter, and not too much to happening in this one. I mean, like excitement wise there isn't much. This chapter is more like a set up chapter for the next one to come. But I hope you guys all enjoy it anyway :D

Oh, and before I forget, I just recently watched the Seven Deadly Sins movie, and was wondering if any of you would be interested in me writing a special chapter just for it. I probably wouldn't connect it to the storyline though I would add it to this story as like a special for you to read if you wish and if you don't, you wouldn't have to worry about it missing anything in this story since the two would be separate. But yeah, you can just message/review to let me know if you're interested. Or I might just set up a poll. Don't know yet.

* * *

Monroe looked down into the tunnel leading into the mountain as King hovered behind her. He was tense while waiting for some kind of trap to spring.

"Looks like we're here." Monroe said as she stepped back to look at King. "Welcome to the front door of Ketzad's home."

While King wasn't so sure about stepping inside, Monroe descended into the tunnel without hesitation. King gasped before hurrying after her.

"Roe, are you sure it's safe to just walk right in?" King asked as he floated behind her.

Chastiefol was close to his side because he wasn't going to get caught off guard again like he had been yesterday.

"It's fine," Monroe said as she walked forward with confidence despite the lack of light. "The trek up the mountain is certainly dangerous, but once you make it to the front door, it's smooth sailing."

King frowned because he wasn't so sure about that. Why would the dwarf boobytrap the entire mountain, but leave his front door wide open? King didn't understand it at all.

"I suppose you can say Ketzad will allow anyone who survived the walk up here an audience with him." Monroe explained as she glanced over her shoulder to look to King.

Though it was hard to make him out since the light from the entrance of the cave was getting farther and farther away. King just hummed in reply. He then flinched when a torch—he hadn't known was there—lit up beside him. He looked down the tunnel as multiple torches lit up along the cave walls to light the way.

"He knows we're here." Monroe said. "Lovely."

As Monroe led the way down the tunnel, King noticed there were old runes along the cave walls. And as they got rather down, he noticed stone portraits of dwarves in the walls as well.

"Those are the portraits of great dwarf kings who have long since passed." Monroe said to King. "The last to ever be craved into these walls was King Aeron who led his people against the Demon Clan 3,000 years ago. He died protecting this very city."

King's brows pulled together in confusion at Monroe's words.

' _This city?'_ He thought.

Before he could ask her what she meant, he noticed it was starting to become lighter. It seemed as if they were at the end of the entrance. As he stepped out of the tunnel after Monroe, he gasped. He couldn't believe what was before his eyes. It wasn't just a hollowed-out hole in the ground. What lay before them was an entire city. There were tall buildings. Stone pathways. Giant statues. And in the middle a grand castle. And the stone seemed to glimmer against the firelight as if it was made of jewels.

However, as he looked closer, he did notice not everything stood straight and proud. There were some areas—that he could see from where he stood—that looked old and worn. Some places were crumbled heaps and signs of battle left scars on the old stone.

"Welcome to Silicis." Monroe said. "Or what's left of it."

"This…this is Silicis?" King murmured. "I thought it was completely destroyed. And I thought you said Ketzad had hollowed out this mountain himself."

"Well, Silicis was destroyed." Monroe said. "Or rather parts of it were and the rest of it was covered by the mountain when it had collapsed in on itself. About a hundred years after the first Holy War, Ketzad returned here and dug himself through the mountain to see if there was any of the city that could be saved. When seeing it could be rebuilt and repaired, he set to work. He's been working on restoring this place for nearly 3,000 years."

King's eyes widened in awe as he continued to look around. Ketzad has been working on restoring Silicis? For nearly 3,000 years? King had no idea a dwarf could hold such dedication to something like that. Sure, they took pride in their craftsmanship, but dwarfs weren't the type to get attached to things or become dedicated to something. If the price was right, they'd sell their homes, their weapons, anything. If the price wasn't enough, they wouldn't even bother. So, to know a dwarf has dedicated so much time and hard work without making a profit was amazing.

"And I don't like visitors trampling over my hard work."

King jumped at the sudden voice before turning to the left to see a burly, yet compact man walking towards them. Like the fairies, dwarves were small creatures. While they didn't resemble children like the fairies, they were similar in height. This Ketzad actually seemed shorter than King, in fact. Though he also resembled a middle-aged human male in appearance.

He had dark, unruly brown hair and a long beard that had many breads woven in it. His eyes were grayish-black and seemed to pierce through whatever they gazed upon. His skin dark tan and King could see several pale scars along his hands and up to his elbows. He wore mostly leather and furs and there was a belt holding tools around his waist.

"It's good to see you as well, Ketzad." Monroe greeted her fellow apostle. "I am sorry to intrude, but I need a new weapon."

Ketzad frowned up at Monroe who gave him a polite smile in return. However, there wasn't any warmth behind the smile. King could just sense the tension between the two, which had him staying out of their way.

"Tch, and what happened to that sword ya were so proud of, hmm?" Ketzad questioned. "The one that king gave ya? It might have been human made, but it had been a fine sword. Don't tell me ya broke it by being reckless, welp."

Monroe's brow twitched at the sound of the unwanted nickname that Ketzad seemed to stick her with. Ever since they met, he has decided her name was welp and has refused to use her given name.

"I unfortunately had to part ways with my sword very recently." Monroe said. "I hope to get it back once my business is done. Until then, I ask for a replacement. I'm sure you have plenty of swords laying around."

Ketzad scoffed at her words.

"Of course, I have a few with me." Ketzad replied. "But doesn't mean I'll sell ya any."

King opened his mouth to protest, but Monroe placed a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at her, she shook her head, so he closed his mouth.

"I have no large sum of money to pay for a dwarven quality weapon." Monroe confessed.

Despite saying she was basically broke, Ketzad seemed more willing to listen to Monroe.

"So, ya came to me broke?" Ketzad inquired.

"Pretty much," Monroe said shrugging.

Ketzad was silent for a moment as King looked between the two. If Monroe came here broke, how'd she'd expect to gain a weapon? Dwarfs only accepted gold and other great valuables. They didn't just give their weapons away.

"You know this means that you have to go through the trial, aye?" Ketzad finally spoke.

' _Trial?'_ King wondered. _'What trial?'_

Monroe seemed to know of what Ketzad spoke of because the silver-haired woman nodded.

"Yes, I do." Monroe said.

"Very well, but don't think I will allow ya take it with y'er powers." Ketzad said as he started walking away. "With them there is no point in ya doin' it."

"Of course," Monroe agreed as she followed after Ketzad.

* * *

Monroe looked at her knew accessories—a pair of iron bracelets with magic seals placed on them—with a frown. She could already feel her powers as an apostle start to fade. Or rather, they were being locked away for the time being. These little bracelets would also mean she can't use her magic as a Holy Knight either. Meaning she'd have only her physical abilities to aid her. She then looked up at the area she'd be having her trial in.

It was a large area with many stalagmites and other rocky features, and sticking out of those rocks were weapons of every shape and quality. This place was in a separate section of the mountain. A place that was once sacred to the dwarves. Before money and riches became what mattered to them most, they used to give even the poorest of warriors a chance at one of their weapons. All they had to do…was pass the Trial of Iron and Blood.

"So, what will happen once you step in?" King questioned while noticing the area also had magic runes around it.

"Once I step in the trial begins." Monroe said. "I will pick a weapon of my choosing and then I fight."

King tilted his head. He saw no opponents around for her to battle with. Unless it would be Ketzad she must fight.

"She'll be fightin' herself." Ketzad said as he walked up to join the two. "Battlin' her inner demons so to speak. Each weapon placed in this cave is of the best dwarven quality. Even when everythin' was destroyed, they remained in tact for the last 3,000 years. Weapons like this can't be bought by gold. They must be won and the weapons must be at peace with who t'eir owner becomes."

Ketzad looked to the weapons in the cave.

"These weapons are enchanted and have wills of t'eir own." Ketzad said. "They won't allow anyone weak of mind or of body to claim 'em. So one must fight and prove themselves worthy to 'em."

"And how will Monroe do that?" King asked.

"When the welp decides which weapon to try first, the weapon will look into her very soul to see what she fears most." Ketzad. "And it will look into her many regrets and any doubts she may have that could cause her to ever hesitate on the path she has chosen. It will then place her in an illusion of its choosin'."

"And I will either be consumed by this illusion, or I will overcome it." Monroe added.

Ketzad nodded his head in confirmation. King frowned. He didn't like where this was going at all. Not only did it seem as if Monroe would be mentally harmed, but Ketzad also took away her near perfect immortality. Meaning, she was going to be physically wounded as well.

"To answer the question, you have at the tip of your tongue, Fairy—yes." Ketzad spoke. "These illusions can physically harm her and she could die."

King's eyes widened and he looked to Monroe in alarm. However, Monroe seemed perfectly calm as she adjusted the iron bracelets on her wrist.

"Of course, the trial only last as long as she intends to go on." Ketzad added. "The first few illusions will be weak and easy to defeat. She could just take the weapon once she prevails, but if she goes to take another sword of finer quality, the trial will continue. And as long as she keeps goin' forward, the trial will continue until she is happy with the weapon of her choosin' or until she takes her last breath."

"What?! No!" King exclaimed. "Monroe, this is too dangerous! Let's just go back to the others. I'm sure there's some other place to get you a fine weapon! You don't have to do this."

He reached out to grab her wrist, but she gently pulled her wrist away from him. She looked at him with soft, yet determined eyes.

"I do have to do this," Monroe disagreed. "There are so many doubts…so many things that have recently clouded my judgement. If I can't look them in the eyes now and overcome them, I don't deserve the gift Mors gave me or to be at your sides—to be by _his_ side."

Then before King could protest any farther, Monroe stepped into the room. He went to follow to stop her, but a barrier prevented him from doing so.

"The trial has begun." Ketzad said. "And until it is over, the barrier will remain in place. It would take at least two apostles to break through it, and the two currently here won't."

King grit his teeth together knowing he should respect Monroe's decision. But knowing she could possibly be hurt and he not be able to stop it made his stomach churn uncomfortably. King shook his head. He'd just have to try to support her the best he can, and he would have to believe in her. Monroe isn't a child anymore. She fought for eight long years on her own to make this far. She was strong—strong enough to best these trials. With that in mind, King looked back to Monroe as she finally griped the sword of her choosing.

"Ah, looks like it's time for it to start." Ketzad said.

* * *

 _Monroe looked around her when seeing the sword had brought her back to her old family home. She looked down at herself to see she was in a finely made dress and the sword was not in her grip._

 _"Interesting." She said to herself._

 _She decided to look around for a bit to see if there would be any sign of other life in this illusion. However, before she could get far, a voice called out to her. She turned her head with her eyes widening slightly when she saw an older version of her brother walking towards her. His dark hair was much longer and fell behind him in a loose braid. His blue eyes had that familiar, happy gleam to them and there was a large grin across his face._

 _"There you are, sis." He said. "Mother was wondering where you went. It isn't like you to be late to greeting the others home. Got a certain someone on your mind that your head is in the clouds?"_

 _He nudged her teasingly as he asked this, and Monroe frowned. So, this illusion was supposed to be showing her things that could have been if tragedy hadn't struck her life. How unoriginal and boring. However, she decided to humor the illusion as she let Feoras take her hand to lead her down the familiar halls. They made it to the entrance where their mother was greeting Meliodas, Ban, and Escanor who was starting to lose his muscular form as the sun was setting for the day._

 _"Here she is, mother." Feoras said as he pulled Monroe forward. "I found her wondering the halls in a daze."_

 _Her mother turned to smile at her, but before she could greet Monroe, Ban was in front of her. The Sin of Greed put his arms around Monroe to draw her close._

 _"Hey there, Mo." Ban said with his signature grin in place. "Miss me?"_

 _"Always." Monroe said with a sigh._

 _But this wasn't the real Ban, and she was wasting her time with this illusion. However, before she could end it, she was shocked as the illusion of Ban leaned in to place a kiss upon her lips. It felt so real and caused her heart to flutter in her chest._

 _"I shouldn't be going away for a while." Ban said after he pulled away though kept her against him. "Plenty of time to spend together."_

 _He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he said this as Monroe tried to hold back a frown. This illusion was getting more and more annoying. As if any of this would happen in real life._

 _"I'm through with this." Monroe said to herself as she backed away from the fake Ban._

 _As Ban's brows furrowed in confusion, Monroe felt the familiar weight of the sword in her hand again. Without even hesitating she slashed forward to cut a gash along Ban's chest. Blood spurted everywhere as Ban cried out in pain. As he fell to the ground with the life leaving his eyes, Monroe frowned._

 _"Next." She said as she placed the sword across her shoulders._

Monroe then blinked as her vision returned to the cavern, she started her trial in. She turned towards where she left Ketzad and King. King looked relieved when seeing her eyes focused on them.

"I see ya passed the first illusion without a scratch," Ketzad commented. "Not that I'm surprised."

"I was expecting more of a challenge." Monroe said honestly. "I'll be moving onto the next sword."

She stated this confidentially, and King felt a bit more relieved. Maybe he was worrying for nothing. That first test hadn't taken long and as Ketzad said, she had not a mark on her.

"Oh?" Ketzad questioned as Monroe walked up to another sword of her choosing. "That one no good enough for ya, welp?"

Monroe ignored the welp comment as she glanced over her shoulder at Ketzad.

"I am not just going to settle for any sword—replacement or otherwise." Monroe said. "If I'm going through this trial, I am leaving with the best. And if I have to bleed to prove myself worthy of it, so be it. Besides, with the war coming, I need to get over whatever fears and doubts I have now. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Aye," Ketzad said nodding. "But what if the opposite happens and ya die?"

King shot a glare at Ketzad for saying such a thing. He was trying not to worry, but the dwarf was making it difficult.

"I'm not afraid of death." Monroe said as she looked back to the sword before her. "Dying is easy. Living is the hard part."

She then gripped the sword in front of her while instantly being cast into a different illusion.

 _"So, this is what I must deal with now?" Monroe asked as she stood on a road covered in bodies and blood. "My death?"_

 _Before her eyes was the same road she had died on when traveling with her father and brother to visit Lord Denzel. Chaos was still befalling the field as her father and few men who were still standing fought against their attackers. Monroe could see herself huddle in fear with Feoras underneath the carriage that had been carrying them._

 _"This shouldn't be hard to handle either." Monroe said with the new sword gripped in her hand._

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" King asked.

As he spoke to the dwarf, he kept his eyes on Monroe who moved around as if she was surveying the area. However, he could still tell she was in the illusion because her eyes were glazed over by a white, milky color.

"While I might not like the lass, I can say with certainty that she's isn't a push over." The old dwarf said as he sat on a wooden stool near a table that had scattered tools across it. "She'll pass the first three to four tests without trouble. However, if she wishes to continue from there, things might turn for the worst."

King didn't like the sound of that, but he knew Monroe wouldn't be leaving unscathed. She made her point that she'd continue on until she was satisfied, and she didn't care if she bled along the way. He just hopes she doesn't get herself killed in the process. He doesn't want to return to the others with a corpse. Ban would never forgive him, and honestly King would never forgive himself either. King gripped Chastiefol tightly to his chest.

"Ya might as well get comfortable, Fairy King." Ketzad said as he went to tinkering on something. "It's going to be a long few hours."

King looked to Ketzad sharply.

"How do you know I'm the Fairy King?" King questioned.

"Simple," Ketzad replied. "Y're a fairy and y're carrying a Spirit Spear—while it might be disguised as a pillow, I'd know a weapon of that caliber anywhere."

King supposed that made sense. Only those named Fairy King were given a Spirit Spear like his Chastiefol.

"I see," King said. "Do you really think it will take that long?"

He looked back to Monroe as he spoke as Monroe moved at an opponent they could not see. It seemed as if this illusion was different than the other an involved battling. She seemed to block an attack before lashing out. She moved expertly and with fluid motions as she fought whatever the illusion had thrown at her.

"Aye." Ketzad said. "So, ya might as well relax as ya wait."

King wasn't sure if he could relax though he supposed standing around—or rather floating around in his case—tense isn't going to make things go by faster. With this in mind he moved his Chastiefol under him, so he could sit on it while it was in pillow form. He'll just wait. Wait until Monroe is ready to return to the others.

* * *

Monroe let out a huff as she laid another sword down. She was starting to feel the strain that the trial brings on the human body. While she still doesn't have a mark on her, she was starting to tire. So far, she's gone through five swords and the tests haven't got the best of her yet.

"Still not satisfied?" Ketzad asked as he stood in front of the barrier. "Y're becoming a really picky customer."

Monroe snorted at him as she looked around for the next sword of her choosing. She saw one sticking out of a stalagmite to her left, so she went for it.

"Y've been at this for nearly half a day, welp." Ketzad. "Even y'er little friend has nodded off."

He gestured to King who was indeed asleep on top of Chastiefol. Monroe knows she's been going at it for hours. Her muscles burned in protest to anymore fighting, but she wasn't done yet.

"Though I'm surprised y've gotten this far without so much as a scratch." Ketzad confessed.

"When the tests get harder, maybe you'll actually get to see me bleed," Monroe retorted. "Until then, I'm going to keep going."

"Are ya tryin' to hurt y'rself?" Ketzad questioned. "Ya could have already left with a fine made weapon, but ya keep goin'."

"I don't like pain if that's what you're getting at." Monroe said. "But none of the swords feel right."

Ketzad's brow quirked at what Monroe said. So, that's why she kept going. She didn't feel comfortable with the weapons she has chose so far.

"I see." Ketzad said. "Well, feel free to continue. Don't come whinin' to me though if you die."

"Yeah, yeah," Monroe said then gripped her sixth sword of the trial.

She tensed as the world around her changed once more.

 _She was brought to the capital and saw herself in the old training grounds. At first, she saw no signs of anything or anyone else around._

 _"Looks as if you finally decided to join us."_

 _Monroe whirled around with her eyes landing on Hendrickson. Beside him was Dreyfus and they were both in full armor and holding their swords. Monroe frowned. Well, it seems as if the trial was finally getting serious._

 _"Uncle, Master." Monroe greeted though she then tilted her head. "Or should I address you as Fraudrin and Fraudrin's puppet?"_

 _Fraudrin smirked as his eyes turned black and a black marking appeared around his eye. Hendrickson just frowned as he dripped his sword even tighter._

 _"I knew the moment I came to collect you that you were aware of what I was." Fraudrin said. "You knew I wasn't your uncle the second I walked in through that door."_

 _"That's right," Monroe said nonchalantly as she placed the sword against her shoulder. "But let's cut the crap, okay? I'm aware you two are just illusions cast by this sword to test me. And let me guess, this test is to see how I'm going to handle fighting against you two if the time ever comes? Will I choke up unable to fight my uncle and old master? Or will I kill them if that's what it takes to save them from the clutches of the vile demon clan?"_

 _She said this all in a mocking melodramatic tone before letting out a huff in exasperation._

 _"Fine, we'll drop the act." Hendrickson's illusion said. "But just because you act unbothered by all this doesn't mean these tests are for not. Everything you've seen up until this point is to test and see if you can make the correct decisions when the time comes."_

 _"To make sure that you will never falter." Fraudrin added. "If you wish to wield a sword like myself, you must show me that you can stay true to the path you claim to have chosen."_

 _'So, the sword is speaking to me directly now, isn't it?' Monroe thought. 'Looks, like I'm getting somewhere at least.'_

 _Monroe then glanced down to the sword's physical appearance, which rested in her hand. Was this the sword finally made for her? She frowned knowing that it wasn't, but to find the one for her, she'd first have to pass this one's test. Monroe readied herself as she faced Hendrickson and Fraudrin. It was time for the real tests to begin._


	20. Surprise Kiss

Coco: Hey, guys, sorry it's been such a long time since my last post. As some of you know, not that long ago my family and I suffered the loss of a family member and a close family friend. Both through suicide, and it was hard to recover from that. I tried picking up writing in a few of my stories and even managed to post a new one. However, we suffered another loss as my grandfather passed away last week. And my mother and stepfather have had a falling out, so we're in the process of finding a new home as he no longer wants us in his. And on top of that, I'm still working and going to school full time. I'm just stressed out and not really in the mood for writing much recently. So I apologize if there won't be any posts on anything for a while. I might get a chapter up here and there like the one I'm posting today in my SDS story, but probably won't have anything else for a while. Once again I apologize, and I promise that I'll try to bounce back as quickly as possible, so you hopefully don't have to wait much longer.

* * *

King watched worriedly as Monroe was thrown back by another illusion. While he could not see whatever she was battling, the magic power behind this test was certainly backed quite the punch. Monroe fell to the cave floor in a crouch as the newly made gash on the side of her head started bleeding.

"She's been locked in this battle a long time, eh?" Ketzad said casually from behind the fairy.

King didn't reply to the dwarf, who was currently working on some leather armor, as he kept his eyes on Monroe. She dodged to the right before giving a swing of the sword in her hand. She smirked; excitement in her eyes despite the condition her body was in. King didn't take her for someone who liked a fight. When in the Necropolis, she treated her fight with those Holy Knights seriously and almost like it was a chore than something to find entertaining.

"Stupid lass is havin' too much fun if ye ask me." Ketzad continued.

King finally glanced at the dwarf, but Ketzad didn't look up from his work on the leather breast armor.

"What do you mean?" King asked.

"Just look at 'er." Ketzad said waving nonchalantly in Monroe's direction.

King looked back to Monroe to see her grin widened as she took strong swings at the opponent invisible to his eyes. She then blocked with her feet skidding back a few inches, and despite the sweat rolling down her brow and the tired look in her face, she seemed to be having fun just like Ketzad said.

"Think it's the first time I've seen the girl enjoy 'erself." Ketzad hummed. "She's always so serious."

While King has noticed how much Monroe has matured over the years, it was still weird to hear someone refer to her as the serious type. He knows it's been a decade since she was the little girl he once knew, but he still saw her as that sometimes. And thinking of her like that just reminded him of how carefree and happy she was as a kid.

"Yeah…" King trailed off. "She wasn't always like that."

He said this last part softly, mostly to himself. However, Ketzad heard him and looked up from his work.

"Death changes people, boy." Ketzad bluntly pointed out. "Especially, y'er own death. The kid joined us when she was still a babe—at least she might as well have been when compared to how many years we lived on this earth. She came to us just as serious as she is now. Whatever— _whoever_ —she was when ye knew 'er, died a long time ago."

King flinched at Ketzad's words as his hands clenched into fists. He didn't want to think that.

"But maybe the old 'er isn't as dead as we all had thought." Ketzad added getting King to blink in confusion. "Only time will tell."

Ketzad didn't elaborate as the old dwarf hopped down from the stool he had been sitting on. To walk over to the barrier. King watched him while noticing Monroe had stopped fighting whatever the sword had put her up against. She was leaning against the weapon panting as sweat and blood continued to trickle across her face. She looked up at Ketzad as he approached.

"Satisfied yet?" He questioned gruffly.

Monroe silently nodded her head, so Ketzad lowered the barrier. King didn't waste anytime in flying over to the girl. He dropped down onto his feet next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her worriedly as he noticed her left arm clutching her torso tightly. His eyes widened when seeing the blood quickly soaking her shirt.

"Monroe!" He gasped as he reached forward to inspect the wound.

However, he was shoved out of the way by Ketzad and fell right on his face. He quickly pushed himself up while turning to glare at the dwarf.

"What the heck was that for?!" King demanded.

"Don't be so dramatic." Ketzad sneered back. "The lass will be fine."

Before King could retort, Ketzad removed the magic bands from around Monroe's wrists. With them off, Monroe's power returned and her wounds healed instantly. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck once she was feeling rejuvenated.

"Much better," She said with a content sigh. "I forgot what it's like to actually work myself into exhaustion."

King just sighed though he was glad that Monroe was okay, and that the trial was over. It meant they could head back to the others. He was sure they were getting antsy with all the waiting.

"So, did ye get everythin' worked out, welp?" Ketzad inquired.

King's brows furrowed as he felt confusion once more, but Monroe just smiled with what looked like peace falling over her expression.

"Yes," Monroe said as she bowed to Ketzad. "Thank you for your help, my friend."

Ketzad snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking as if he could care less about her gratitude. His attitude had King frowning, but if the fairy had looked closer, he might have noticed the old dwarf's gaze had actually gone a bit soft.

"Everything is clear now," Monroe said as she came out of her bow.

The two Apostles' gazes locked at Ketzad could see that Monroe eyes truly were clear. No doubt remained in them. Determination and purpose are what showed. The same determination and purpose the girl had shown when first introduced to him and the others. They had all noticed when the look dimmed from her eyes—something they knew would happen. After all they were all certain a human of all beings didn't have the heart or resilience to be an Apostle, but it seemed perhaps they were wrong with this human.

"Well, that really warms me 'eart, it does," Ketzad, who threw a sheath and holster at her, said sarcastically. "Now, do ye mind gettin' y'er arses out of 'ere?!"

King jumped at the shout, but Monroe, who placed her new sword in the sheath, just grinned down at Ketzad who glared in return.

"We'll be on our way then." Monroe said as she put the holster around her waist, so the sword would hand at her hip. "Thank you once again, Ketzad. I suppose we'll be seeing each other again soon."

Ketzad huffed in response then watched as Monroe started heading back the way they came. King glanced one final time at Ketzad before he flew after Monroe with Chastiefol tucked under his arm. As the kids left, Ketzad felt his tattoo, which was located on his back shoulder burn slightly.

"Yeah, didn't think ye'd be happy." Ketzad muttered. "But ye was the one who chose 'er."

The mark seemed to simmer even hotter as if in annoyance, and Ketzad just chuckled.

"Humans always do what they want." Ketzad pointed out. "And usually follow that heart of 'eirs. It's just what they do."

The mark stopped burning, but Ketzad knew that Mors still wasn't happy. The Lord of Death didn't want any distractions—especially distractions that dealt with those from the Apostles' first life. He felt as if those connections are what caused their "failure" in the first Holy War. Ketzad could understand why Mors became some wary of them over the years since ones love for another could blind them at the worst of times. However, while things like love and connection were more of a human thing, Ketzad knew most of them made their deals for their loved ones.

Ketzad turned his head to look at the carved figurine on his work desk. It was a craving of his own that showed a young dwarf woman holding a dwarven child. Both looked so happy—so full of life. However, the two that the figurine were modeled after were long gone. His wife—Solwyn—and his son—Garrik. They were some of the first casualties when this city fell. Ketzad, who had at a neighboring human village, had returned to find them burned along with the almost all of their people. He had nearly gone mad with grief.

He went to fight the demons responsible for the travesty, but only managed to get himself killed. That was where Mors had come in, and that was when the deal was struck. Mors would bring him back, Ketzad could avenge his family, and save his people from any more agony. Many of the others had the same reasoning to striking their deal, but most of those from their past were long gone by now, no longer there to offer any distraction. Monroe, however…her loved ones—while some where gone—many were still alive and well. Ketzad wondered if the girl could push them away as Mors wished for her too. Though if the dwarf was being honest…he hoped she didn't.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" King asked as he floated beside Monroe as the two headed back to the others.

"I'm fine," Monroe said as she threw him a smile. "Much better."

King hummed as he tilted his head. Monroe hasn't really told him everything that happened in those visions. But she did seem…happier? But he still felt as if something was wrong. Monroe hopped over a log, which was on the edge of a clearing. Monroe paused in walking while looking up at the bright sky as the sun shined overhead. King paused beside her as he looked at her curiously.

"For the first time in a long time, I truly feel at peace." Monroe said. "The chaos in my mind has been silenced."

She closed her eyes while taking in a deep breath. She let it out as she kept her face turned up towards the sky. She opened her eyes.

"Whatever comes in this upcoming war, I know what I need to do." Monroe said.

"And what about your life, Roe?" King asked.

Monroe looked at him in confusion as he turned to face her completely while touching down on the ground.

"You say you know what you must do in the war to come," King said as his hands slowly clenched into his fists. "But what about your life? I know you struck this deal or whatever, so you have a duty to Mors…but you need to think about what you want for yourself! Please, tell me that you haven't pushed aside your own wants and desires for a war that hasn't even come yet!"

Monroe didn't reply at first as she stared down into King eyes as he stared back at her fiercely. He was worried, so worried that those visions or whatever she went through might have convinced her to focus on objectives and not life moments. Moments like being with her friends and family—him and the rest of the Sins—with Ban. He didn't want Monroe to give up those who she loves and he didn't want to have to give her up either. King was then shocked when Monroe smiled before hugging him. She then pulled back though kept her hands on her shoulders.

"I haven't given any of that up yet." Monroe said. "I stayed here…I came back to fight for everything I loved. The kingdom, its people, my loved ones, I returned for all of you. I am not leaving you all behind. Mors might not be happy, but I never was one to follow somebody else's rules, right?"

She asked this with a cheeky grin as she finally started walking once more. King watched her go before his own face relaxed into a smile.

"Does that mean you're going to talk to Ban?" King asked as he went back to floating at her side.

Monroe came to a stop again while hanging her head with a groan as her cheeks heated up.

"That's an entirely different story." Monroe said.

King's smile turned into a impish grin as he circled around Monroe while laying on Chastiefol.

"Oh?" He hummed. "Too shy to say anything?"

Monroe raised her head to glare at the fairy who was looking way too smug for her liking.

"I don't want to hear anything from you." She said. "You plan to confess to Diane anytime soon?"

Her question brought King to a halt and he nearly fell off of Chastiefol in shock.

"W-what are you tal-king about?!" He stuttered. "I—I don't—don't—!"

He was cut off from his protesting when Monroe let out a laugh while jogging ahead. He gapped after her while realizing what she had done.

"Hey, not funny, Roe!" King, who was beet red, called after her.

"Seems totally fair to me since you wanted to tease me about Ban, King!" Monroe called over her shoulder.

King pouted though followed after the girl who was ready to return to the others. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation with Ban and her feelings, but the the pain she had been feeling was completely gone now. And she didn't feel any dread at the thought of seeing him. Whether he returned her feelings or not or whether she confessed to him or not, he was still the Ban she's always loved and will want to stay with for as long as he'd allow it.

* * *

Ban frowned, tapping his finger his knee as he sat outside the tavern. Monroe and King still haven't returned yet. He had tried to go after them yesterday, but Meliodas stopped him. Even in the middle of nowhere, Meliodas opened up shop and they've surprisingly had a steady flow of customers—though it was quiet now. Meliodas said to was to try and get any usual information on the Sins or on what was happening within the kingdom. Ban could care less about that though. He still needed to sort things out with Monroe.

The Sin of Greed broke from his thoughts when he heard someone come out of the tavern. He looked up seeing Elizabeth was the one who came out. She sat down beside him on the porch. At first the girl didn't say anything, and Ban didn't ask if she particularly needed anything.

"It's hard to wait, isn't it?" Elizabeth finally spoke up.

Ban glanced down at Elizabeth as she looked at him with a kind smile on her face.

"For Monroe?" Elizabeth clarified. "I used to wait outside the castle for her. Most of the time, she didn't show up during the times I was waiting to greet her."

She said this with a light chuckle as she smiled. She then looked forward as she thought about all those times. Most of the time Monroe arrived late in the evening during her and her family's dinner. Or sometimes early the next morning before Elizabeth would wake.

"She used to scold me for waiting outside." Elizabeth added with her smile growing. "I think she was afraid I might catch cold. She's always been concerned for my well-being and looking out for me for as long as I can remember."

Elizabeth let out a content sigh while not minding that Ban was keeping quiet. If he didn't wish to speak that was okay with her.

"…Yeah, she's always been like that." Ban finally spoke. "Mo always worries about others…never herself."

He said this with a frown on his face, and Elizabeth could understand why he was upset. She too wished Monroe would put herself first for a change. The two then looked up when the ground shook with Diane's arrival. Ban hadn't even noticed that the giant was missing earlier.

"Are they still not back yet?" Diane asked with a pout.

"I'm afraid not," Elizabeth replied.

Diane whined as she sat down next the tavern with her legs pulled to her chest.

"They've been gone a long time," Diane pointed out.

"Yeah, we noticed," Ban said with a clipped tone.

Elizabeth looked a bit surprised by Ban's tone, but Diane just stuck her tongue out at the Sin of Greed.

"Don't get snippy with me just because you're missing Roe." Diane said.

Ban just snorted as he stood up from the porch with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah," Ban huffed.

The group then looked up when the bushes rustled, and Ban's heart stopped a moment as Monroe stepped through. King was right behind her, but Ban didn't care if he was here or not. The two seemed to be talking about something, but paused when seeing the stares they were getting.

"Uh, did we come back at a wrong time?" Monroe asked.

"No, we're just glad you're finally back!" Diane said.

Elizabeth nodded before she got up to hurry over to the pair. She hugged Monroe once reaching her, and Monroe pat Elizabeth on top the head in return.

"Welcome home, Monroe, Sir King." Elizabeth greeted as she pulled back. "I hope you had a good journey."

"Yeah, thanks." King said smiling in return.

Monroe gave Elizabeth a smile as well as she placed her hands on her hips, which brought attention to the sword on her waste.

"So, the journey was a success then, huh?" Meliodas, who finally joined the others with Hawk at his side, asked casually.

"Yeah," Monroe replied as she gripped the hilt of the sword. "It was a very successful mission, Captain Melly."

Meliodas grinned when he saw Monroe's eyes were looking brighter and clearer. He could see it really was a successful mission.

"Good." Meliodas replied. "Now come on in, while you two were gone, we got a possible lead on Diane's sacred treasure."

This quipped Monroe and King's interest, but before they could move towards the tavern, Ban walked up to Monroe. Everything got quiet as Monroe looked up to meet Ban's gaze. She could usually tell just by looking at Ban what he was thinking—how he was feeling. But as she looked up at him, he was completely unreadable—and it scared her a little bit. Suddenly the light-haired man bent over to grasp Monroe around her thighs. She didn't even get a chance to ask what he was going before she was being thrown over his shoulder. She gasped while trying to push herself up with her hands off his back.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked as she tried to get some kind of bearing.

Ban ignored her as he turned around to start walking away from the tavern. Monroe looked at the others in confusion. Meliodas and King didn't look to surprised, and the latter was even grinning.

"We'll be back later, Cap'n." Ban called over his shoulder.

"Okay, take care." Meliodas called back.

Soon the two were out of sight, meaning Monroe couldn't see the others in return. Monroe felt her heart hammering in her chest as she worried about what was to come. She knew Ban probably wanted to have that talk. And postponing it to go get her new weapon, probably didn't make him happy. Ban walked pretty far while not saying a word.

Monroe didn't feel too keen to break the silence either, so she kept her mouth shut as she thought of what she was going to do when he finally stopped. That moment came sooner than she wanted as Ban stepped by a small stream. He set her down on her own feet before taking a seat for himself on a decent sized rock.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we, Mo?" He began as he brought up his leg to rest his ankle on his knee.

"Yeah…we do." Monroe agreed.

She went quiet after that though since she didn't know where to begin. While she meant what she said to King about not wanting to give up all of them—her loved ones. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Ban how she truly felt. Though Elaine told her that he felt the same way, she still feared it wasn't true. In fact, she was almost certain of it, and she was afraid in confessing to him that she'd lose him. And if she lost Ban…well, she didn't want to think about it. She could live with how things were now. She could live with things staying the same as always between them. She could live in content as long as she could be at his side—even if not in the way she truly wants. With that in mind, Monroe opened her mouth once more.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting," She said. "I had a lot of things I needed to work out."

Ban nodded since he had to work things out while she was gone too. But he knew he couldn't keep pretending things weren't different between them now. He thinks he's always known things would lead to this one day, which is why he accepted his new grown feelings for Monroe the moment they were together again. It was odd to explain, but he couldn't imagine loving anyone how he does her. And he was ready for her to know that. However, it seemed as if Monroe had other plans because the next few words out of her mouth, weren't what he was expecting.

"But there's nothing to worry about now," Monroe, who looked off to the side, said with a dismissive shrug. "So, sorry for causing so much trouble."

Ban blinked once and then twice. He waited for her to add more, but when she didn't, he sighed.

' _So, she's going to try to sweep it under the rug, huh?'_ He thought to himself.

Well, he certainly wasn't about to let her get by with that. Not when he already made up his mind. Besides, he's known as the Sin of Greed for a reason. When he wants something to be his, he takes it. He reached up to gently cup her chin to turn to face him, so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"Ya see, I don't believe that, Mo~" He said in a singsong voice. "Now, do you really want to do this the hard way, hmm?"

Monroe felt her blood freeze within her veins as her eyes widened. She was not expecting this. She thought he'd drop it if she did.

"I…" Monroe trailed off—not knowing what to say. "…I don't know what you mean…"

Ban sighed once more while guessing he'd have take a more forward approach to get this conversation rolling. He let go of Monroe's chin, which had the girl thinking he was going to drop it. However, she was proven wrong when he put his arm around her to draw her close after he uncrossed his legs. This new development put her in a slight crouched position as she was now tucked against his shoulder. Their closeness had her cheeks heating up quickly.

"You know better than to try and keep things from me, Monroe." He said dropping her nickname for now. "I can always tell when you're lying. But I never thought you'd ever try to lie to me."

Monroe felt guilt build up in her chest at his words. Its true. Monroe has never lied to Ban—not until recently anyway. Ever since they were reunited and she finally had something to keep from him—her feelings.

"I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice. "But it's just better…if…if we forget all about it… _please_."

Ban felt his heart clench at her quivering voice as he tightened his arm around her. Was she really that afraid to tell him?

"I can't do that," Ban said as he pulled back enough to look down into her eyes. "Mo, I already know…I heard what you told King."

Monroe's eyes widened once more as her heart came to an abrupt halt inside her chest. It didn't stay still long as it soon kicked into overdrive.

"I followed you and King—at least for a bit." Ban said. "Long enough to hear why you were acting like you have been around me."

Monroe couldn't believe it. He heard her confess to King about her feelings for him. He heard everything and he probably returned to the tavern because he was disgusted to know how she felt. She knew there was no way he could feel the same—Elaine was wrong and Monroe couldn't believe that even for a second that she thought maybe he did love her the same way she did him. Monroe felt her eyes to begin to water as her worse fears seemed to be unfolding in front of her.

"Mo, I'm sorry," Ban said and Monroe felt herself flinch.

Now, he's apologizing. She almost wanted to laugh, but all she could do was take in a ragged breath. She tried to compose herself though as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"N—no, don't be sorry," She said as she moved away. "I understand. I didn't expect you to return… _those_ feelings. I'm sorry…I'm sorry you heard that."

She kept rambling to herself as she turned away from the stunned Sin of Greed. Ban watched her talk on with wide eyes as her own eyes were getting waterier by the second. He didn't understand why she was apologizing. In fact, he wasn't understanding half the things coming out of her mouth.

"Mo," He tried to cut in as he stood.

However, he went unheard as Monroe kept rambling to herself while hugging her arms tightly around her. It was like she was in her own little world.

"Mo, listen," Ban tried to say again.

Again, he was ignored, and he growled in frustration as he stepped closer to Monroe who subconsciously seemed to move away.

"I told Elaine she was wrong when she said you felt the same way." Monroe continued—mostly to herself.

Monroe trailed off as the first tear finally broke off from her eye to roll down her cheek.

"Elaine?" Ban questioned in confusion.

Monroe turned to face him as more tears started rolling. The first one had paved the rest and now there was no stopping the others.

"She stopped me back in the Necropolis." Monroe confessed. "Told me that… _I_ was the most important person in the world to you…and I didn't believe her. Why would you love me when you have someone as wonderful as her?"

She said this without malice or a sneer. She honestly meant she thought Elaine was wonderful—more wonderful than her. Monroe gave a watery chuckle.

"I used to get jealous of her," Monroe said. "But then I realized, if she's the woman you choose to love then I'm glad it's her because you deserve someone who can love you—all of you and I know she thinks you're just as perfect as I do."

Ban stared at Monroe while not knowing what to say. They already established her feelings, but hearing her say he thinks someone like him is perfect and just seeing her love for him shining in her eyes—it all seemed so unreal. He then gave a chuckle, which had Monroe blinking in confusion.

"I always said you have terrible taste in men." Ban said.

Before Monroe could ask what, he meant, he lifted her for the second time since she returned. However, this time he didn't throw her over his shoulder. He kept her at the perfect height to have their noses brushing together. Monroe was blushing scarlet by now, and before she could blink, his lips were pressed against hers. When he pulled back, she could only stare at him, and her shocked, doe-eyed look had his grin turning wolfish.

"Maybe next time you should listen to the person who can read people's thoughts and feelings, huh?" He sang. "Save us some trouble."

Monroe seemed to finally find her voice as she opened her mouth to speak, but Ban didn't let her get any words out as he once again stole a kiss.


	21. The Twelve Apostles

Coco: Hey, guys, I'm back, and I just wanted to thank you for all your support and understanding. While I still might not be fully active for a while longer, I am happy to say I've been working on all my stories and that I am doing better. I have gotten to spend time with my family and my friends. While things are still rocky, I am hoping to be moving into a new home soon. I believe once my mom, little brother, and I are moved in and settled somewhere new and I start a new job in a few months that things will be much, much better. And hopefully I will have more time to write, which I definitely miss doing. Again, thanks for all the support, you guys. You don't know how much all your kind words meant to me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I did introduce all the Apostles in this chapter, which I wasn't going to do since I'm worried you might have trouble keeping all these new characters straight. But I will try to give them some opportunities to stand out and hopefully give you guys a chance to get to know them. Though at the same time they are background characters, so they aren't going to play the hugest role in the story, especially during this first half (season 1). But I was thinking about maybe writing a collection of one shots for the Apostles or even a mini story expanding the 3,000 year ago past we've seen in the manga and are starting to see in the anime. Like going into more detail and showing all original twelve apostles and how their lives were during the first Holy War. If you guys are interested in something like that, please let me know in a review or don't feel shy to send me a private message.

Oh, and one more thing, I have changed some of the races I was planning to use for the Apostles, but not many though. And many of the Apostles surprisingly are connected to cannon characters. Like, I didn't realize how many I was connecting to cannon until I had put so much detail into their characters, but I think I was trying to connect them to cannon more to make them fit in better and so I wouldn't have to add more OCs to fill in who their loved ones in and who kind of made them who they are-like Monroe and her family and just stuff like that. Hope it doesn't bother you guys too much. Well, I've rambled long enough, but I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am quite proud of it.

* * *

"Come on, Mo~" Ban sang as he crouched down in front of said woman. "You can't keep hiding from me~"

Monroe gave a muffled reply as she kept her face firmly hidden in her hands. After Ban had finally set her down, Monroe was quick to hide herself as much as possible as her face burned in embarrassment. Ban had been thoroughly amused and still is, but he knew they better get back to the others before Meliodas decided to fetch them.

"Why are you so embarrassed, huh?" He asked as he reached for her wrists. "That couldn't have been your first kiss, could it?"

He asked this as he gently but firmly pulled her hands away from her flaming red face. It brought him a sense of satisfaction that he could cause such a reaction from her. Monroe is such a calm, collected young woman, but right now she was acting like a shy teenage girl. And just because of a couple of kisses.

" _Yes_ , it was actually," She replied as she frowned at having to face him.

Ban's grin grew even more when hearing that, and his grin had Monroe blushing even more.

"Well, expect plenty more," Ban purred as he leaned in.

Monroe's eyes widened as she leaned back to try and create some distance. An impossible task since he still had a hold of her wrists.

"B-ban, stop te—teasing me!" She stuttered.

Monroe blanched. She couldn't believe she just stuttered. What was wrong with her? This wasn't like her at all. Ban decided to give the girl some mercy as he let go of her wrists. He then sat back on the grass, which gave her a bit of breathing room—something she appreciated. Silence fell between them as Monroe tried to gain her bearings. She was still having trouble believing everything that just happened—happened. She hadn't been prepared for it at all. And she didn't know what would happen from here.

"I think you're overthinking things, Mo," Ban said as he broke the silence. "It's not like things are much different. We've always loved each other, haven't we? The love might have turned into something more, but nothings really changed, ya know?"

Monroe didn't reply at first as she placed her hands in her lap while thinking over his words. It was true. She's always loved Ban. It was hard to explain, but the second she had met Ban, she had been so happy. Yes, she had been happy to meet all the Sins, but things were always different with Ban.

"…I guess…" Monroe replied. "I'm just shocked…I really never thought…you might feel the same."

She said this while looking off to the side. Ban sighed before reaching out to pull the girl into his lap. He held her gently while leaning his head down, so to press his forehead against her. This brought their noses together as he peered down into her eyes.

"You really don't understand just how special you are," Ban said as he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "Do you realize just how much you've changed my life, Mo? How much happiness you've brought me?"

Monroe didn't know what to say, but Ban didn't need her to reply. Because whether she fully understood or not, it didn't change how he felt.

"You are the good thing in my life I had been looking for." Ban continued as his gaze grew even softer. "I never thought I'd find that—I never thought I might deserve it."

Monroe's own expression changed soft as she shyly reached out to cup Ban's face in her hands. Her thumb stroked the scare on his cheek as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"You just don't understand how special you are." Monroe said as she used his own words against him.

She said this with her lips twitching up into a smile. Ban chuckled before he leaned in. He paused just above her lips waiting for her to make the next move. And while she was still blushing—though not as bad as before—Monroe closed the distance to bring their lips together.

* * *

Mors frowned from his throne as he watched the scene between Monroe and Ban. He grit his teeth together as he rested his chin on his fist while his elbow was resting on the arm of the chair.

"I said no distractions," Mors said. "She needs to be cutting ties instead of building them up."

There was a sigh from beside him that belonged to Relias. A beautiful blonde-haired woman who was formerly of the Demon Clan and one of the original members of the Apostles.

"There isn't anything to get worked up over," She told Mors.

Mors cut her a look before he stood up from his throne. He waved his hand with the image of Monroe and Ban disappearing. He started pacing with Relias watching him worriedly. It was never good when he started pacing. Relias was concerned with what he might do once he was done. Last time he paced like this; he almost blew a hole through the Necropolis due to his anger.

"I know why you're worried," Relias spoke up once more. "To an extent I agree with you. Connections to others—especially loved ones—can cloud the judgement and sometimes lead to people making the wrong decisions."

Mors paused in his pacing to look at Relias as she stepped forward to place her hands on his arm.

"But, Milord, those connections to our loved ones is why you chose us, isn't it?" Relias questioned him. "You didn't choose us because of how strong we are or if we were important in our past lives."

Mors snorted while moving away thus pulling his arm out of her grip. She gave him a look when seeing he was going to be difficult. She'd never say this aloud, but he could be so stubborn that it was almost to the level of being immature.

"But didn't I?" Mors replied. "Last time I checked; you were once a high ranked member of the Demon Clan. Harmonia is the former advisor to the first Fairy King. Elénaril was once the Elven King. Adrasteia was a Royal Member of the Vampire Clan. Hesediel might have only been a warrior, but he was a well-respected member of the Goddess Clan who trained many of its finest and most elite. Ketzad was and still is the best blacksmith on the continent."

Relias couldn't argue with those points. However, it seemed as if Mors forgot about the other Apostles.

"And when you chose Monroe, she was merely a child—a _human_ child." Relias retorted. "Many of the Apostles questioned your reasoning because most of them didn't see her amounting to much."

Her words brought pause to Mors who was about to continue his tirade, which Relias took as a sign to continue.

"Rind was shunned by her own people because of her deformity." Relias went on. "Gwydion was shunned by all he met because everyone called him mad and a danger because of his work. Shesha used to run from fights because he knew he was too weak to win and he once only cared about his own survival—he was once no more than a coward and a thief. Ocypete is such a gentle soul she couldn't hurt anyone, but _you_ still picked her. And Filtiarn was seen as weak by his fellow Beastmen, and that _'weakness'_ he was mocked for is the exact reason why you chose him. Why you chose all of us, and that weakness is _love_ , compassion for not just our own kind but for others as well."

She didn't mention the original members of the Apostles who fell in the first Holy War since she knew they were a touchy subject for Mors. Especially Cetia who once held the position Monroe was being groomed to take.

"You chose us not by who we were but by who we love and how we love." Relias continued. "You know this. And while the rest of our loved ones are gone, Monroe still has hers in her life. How is it anyone's right to say she has to give them up?"

Mors frowned as he once again took his place on his throne. He crossed one leg over the other as he sighed. He remembers the first time he chose his Apostles. Many of them—even if some strong—were misfits amongst their people. They loved outside their own kind whether it be a love between lovers or a love shared amongst family. They represented the kind of life he wanted to see—a life of unity amongst all races.

He wished for all to live in harmony because in death it mattered not to who or what you were in life. Those sorts of barriers melted away in death, and he wished for it to be the same in life. And the Apostles were beings who understood that. Even if some of them might not seem be the type to care about love or compassion, they all had those characteristics.

Filtiarn had once been feared. He had terrorized villages and even his fellow Beastmen stayed out of his way. But one, tiny child had changed all that. He had changed his ways all because of a child who stumbled into his life. He cared for the child as his own and became a gentler (though still rough around the edges) person.

Rind, who was of the Giant Clan, was thrown away by her own parents because she was born with one eye. It was a rare deformity that sometimes occurred within the Giant Clan. Those born in such a way were shunned by their fellow giants and called the name Cyclops—a lesser form of Giant. Humans had found the infant Rind and raised her.

Elénaril had fallen in love with a fairy and a marriage could have united both the Fairy and Elven Clans. The closest any of the races would have gotten to unity—the unity Mors dreamed of. Almost all the Apostles had similar backgrounds, and if Mors was being honest, he'd admit that it was true that he chose his Apostles because of the love they had for others.

"I know you are worried that Monroe's love for her friends and family might cloud her judgement—might make her second guess her duty," Relias said. "However, I do not think you need to worry. Monroe's love them for is what will lead her to doing the right thing. After all, she made her deal with you for _them_."

Relias herself had made her deal in hopes of creating a better world for her loved ones. Mors was silent for a few more moments before giving another sigh.

"Yes," Mors agreed. "I seemed to have forgotten that...I won't make the mistake again."

Relias smiled while glad to hear it. She didn't want Mors to become so cold that he forgot his reasoning to creating the Apostles or why he chose who he did. Mors stood once more while adjusting the cuffs to his dress shirt.

"Speaking of having forgotten something," Mors said as he glanced to Relias. "You seem to have forgotten that most of you have at least have _one_ person from your past still around—some of you have more than you think. Maybe it's time to speak with your brothers."

Relias frowned at the mention of her brothers. Not because she disliked them or anything. In fact, she loved them dearly. They were the very reason she made her deal. She said nothing on the matter, however, and Mors had nothing else to add to his previous statement, so he dropped it. He went to walk out of the very white, nearly empty room they were in, but paused to give one final look to Relias. Mors went to walk out of the very white, nearly empty room the two were in, but paused to give one final look to Relias.

"Summon the others," Mors said. "Monroe excluded. She still has her own quest to finish after all. We must make out preparations. The seal will be broken soon for that much is certain, and this time around let's end the Holy War the right way, shall we?"

Relias bowed to Mors as the ancient being finally took his leave. Once he was gone, Relias sighed. Things were starting to build up. Soon the second Holy War would be upon them. She and the five other remaining original members of the Apostles certainly weren't looking forward to it, but like Mors they wanted things to end much differently this time around.

Relias looked up before holding out her hand. A ball of light formed and shot up high. It seemed to disappear into the ceiling, but she knew the others would see it from the skies of the living realm.

She then turned to her left to look to the other Apostle in the room. The one who had remained quiet during the entire exchange to Relias's slight annoyance. He was a tall man—taller than Mors with dark green tinted hair. His hair was medium in length and parts of it was woven into beautiful braids that wrapped around his head like a crown. His eyes were a soft gold—much different than Filtiarn's sharp golden gaze. He wore regal white robes, and sticking out the back of them were wings.

"I am surprised you didn't say anything, Hesediel." Relias commented.

Hesediel's lips turned up into a small smile as he left the corner he had been standing in.

"There didn't seem a need for me to do so." He said smoothly. "You had everything under control, Princess."

Relias frowned at being called her former title as she placed her hand on her hip. Hesediel's smile turned a bit mischievous when seeing her frown. There he goes teasing her again. Sometimes she wondered how someone so cheeky was known as the Great Teacher amongst the Goddess Clan.

"Perhaps, however, as two of the original members of the Apostles, I think it's both of our responsibilities to remind Mors of our purpose from time to time." Relias said. "We were there during the first war. We know what he fears."

Hesediel lost his smile as he gave a sigh. He crossed his arms over his chest while nodding his head.

"Yes," Hesediel agreed. "It is understandable why he is so worried. As it is understandable why you worry, he might lose himself in his dark thoughts."

Relias's frown deepened as Hesediel seemed to look right through her with his piercing gaze. He was definitely a sharp one.

"However, I think you both worry too much." Hesediel commented as he turned away. "Things will be different this time."

"How are you so certain?" Relias questioned him.

Hesediel didn't reply as he left the room, which had Relias letting out a frustrated sigh. She thought her older brother could be annoying with how he just walks away mid conversation, but Hesediel was worse. She supposed it didn't matter at the moment, however. The others will be gathering here soon and further discussions will be had.

* * *

Deep within the old ruins of an unknown castle—inside a dark, musty room, sparks flew and beakers bubbled. And in the center of the room a large cauldron glowed an eerie green. A man stood over the cauldron; looking down into the green liquid as he stirred the content. The man was dark of hair with orangish colored eyes. He was pale of skin as well and had a tall, lanky figure. A pair of circular glasses sat upon his nose and he wore dark robes. His dark hair was also pulled back into a messy ponytail with many strands still falling into his face.

"The color is all wrong," He muttered. "All wrong."

He grabbed one of the beakers from behind him and carelessly threw beaker and all into the boiling cauldron. As the contents gave a small burst of smoke and fire, the color changed into a lavender color.

"Much better," He said.

He was about to add another vile into the mix when the door to his workplace was slammed open. A green, lump of a creature came rushing in while looking out of breath.

"Master Gwydion!" It called "Master Gwydion!"

"What is it, Cras?" Gwydion asked as his brow quirked. "It must be important if you dared to interrupt me during my work. Or perhaps you are finally ready to donate your body to science?"

He asked this casually with a slightly unhinged grin that had Cras—the goblin—gulping.

"N—no, Master!" Gras exclaimed. "I mean, y—yes it's important news, Master! Master is receiving a summoning!"

Gwydion's brow quirked. A summoning and so suddenly no less. Mors must be on edge.

"A summoning." Gwydion repeated before his grin returned. "Delightful. It has been some time since I have gotten any interesting specimen to study. Perhaps one of my fellow undead will be willing to make a donation."

Cras grew pale while quickly scurrying away. He didn't want to stay around too long, or his master might really put him on the examining table. Cras has been there before, and Cras did not want to go back. Once the goblin fled, Gwydion chuckled.

"The war is returning," Gwydion hummed to himself. "I wonder what kind of corpses I'll get this time to study?"

He let out a happy giggle just thinking about it. Of course, _that_ woman might try to stop him. She was always getting in the way. Maybe he could play a bit with her when they were all gathered together.

* * *

"A summoning…so early in the day?" A woman fair of hair scoffed. "Is it too much to ask for a summoning after sunset?"

The woman was tall with a slim build. Her skin pale and like her hair, her lashes were fair as well. Her eyes were dark gray—almost black in color. She had an aristocratic look around her from the angular features of her face to her way of dress. She almost looked like a porcelain doll, fragile—innocent. The perfect façade to hide behind for a creature such as herself.

The woman who spoke was Adrasteia. Also known as Adrasteia the Void. She was once a member of the Royal Family of the Vampire Clan. Now she was the only surviving member— _supposedly_. Though she supposed she technically died alongside her fellow vampires. However, she was given the option to come back, and she chose life. It was a decision she still questions to this day. But there was, of course, that little reminder that kept her going. Adrasteia turned to look behind her where a dark sphere stood. She walked over to the orb while placing her hand against it.

"I'll be back quickly, sister." Adrasteia said. "It shouldn't be much longer. Soon we'll be face to face again."

She pressed her forehead against the orb before turning away from it in a flourish. Though she paused to look back at the orb one last time.

"You should be seeing him again soon as well," Adrasteia added with her lips curling up slightly. "Your little demon prince."

Adrasteia then went to leave as she thought of the youngest child of the Demon King. Zeldris the lover of her little sister—Gelda. Both were sealed away—unable to see the other. However, she knew that wouldn't be the case much longer.

"I wonder if that human brat will be ready in time." Adrasteia sneered. "And I am certain Meliodas will make an appearance as well."

The little fool didn't even know she was here-it showed just how well he was keeping an eye on her little sister. The one he sealed away until she and Zeldris would be brought back together. Adrasteia hummed while absently wondering if Zeldris would mind terribly if she tried to kill his big brother. Of course, he wouldn't be the only one she'd have to answer to if she hurt that little annoying blonde fool.

* * *

Ketzad grumbled to himself as he left the opening into the mountain. He squinted his eyes against the sun for which he hasn't seen in days. While his eyes aren't as sensitive to light as some races, after days of being in the dark, it exactly wasn't something pleasant to have glaring into his eyes. The ground shook underneath him as if something large was walking across the ground. The trees parted as he looked up to see Rind making her way through the forest.

The Giantess stopped in front of Ketzad and he looked up Rind who had a smile on her face. Her lone purple eye looked down on him as she knelt down to get closer to him. Though that still left Ketzad looking up. Rind was over forty feet tall after all—a bit abnormal for the average giant. Of course, Rind already wasn't like her fellow giants. Ketzad then sputtered when one long strand of Rind's auburn colored hair fell across him.

"Sorry, Ketzad sir." Rind spoke as she quickly moved her hair, which was extremely unruly, back.

Ketzad just sighed as he wondered why the Giantess was here in the first place. Yes, they were summoned, but didn't mean they had to travel there together.

"Just what are ye doin' here, lass?" Ketzad questioned as he frowned.

"Ah, we thought you might like some company to the summoning." Rind replied.

Ketzad's brow quirked when she said "we" before a howl entered the air. Ketzad looked to Rind's shoulder as a blurred shape came flying off of it and fast. Filtiarn turned out to be that blur as he landed right in front of Ketzad. The wolf Beastman grinned down at Ketzad with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How is it going, old man?" Filtiarn asked as he grinned wolfishly. "Miss me?"

"About as much as canker sores, _boy_." Ketzad replied.

Filtiarn let out a bark of a laugh before his nose twitched. He blinked at the familiar scent before sniffing the air. He grinned once more as he walked closer to the mouth of the cave.

"Ah, Monroe has been through here recently." He said as he crouched down to inspect a boot print left in the ground. "And how is my feisty girl, hmm?"

Ketzad resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he wondered just why he had to deal with so many visitors lately.

"Same as always," Ketzad replied shortly. "Now, if we're goin' let's go, brats."

Filtiarn chuckled at Ketzad's stand-offish demeanor before he nodded to Rind. The giant reached her hand down to the two before placing them up on her shoulder once they had climbed on. As she started her trek towards the Necropolis, Ketzad wondered if this summoning had to do with their human companion. Though he had a feeling it was something far more important than Monroe's connections to her loved ones that invoked a summoning for all of them. It must be _that_ time again.

* * *

In the growing forest of the Fairy King, the fairies went about their day. Many were tending to their still mending home and others were just enjoying the peace. Amongst the fairies were a small part of elves. While elves in the Fairy King's Forests might seem odd to an outsider, this particular group of elves have resided here since the rebirth of the firsts, and have been acting as guardians of sorts as ordered by their king—Elénaril. Though he was technically no longer the King of the elves since his passing, there were still some who called him king and followed him loyally.

"Do you think his majesty will stick around this time?" Ryllae asked her twin brother, Filvendor.

Filvendor, who had been twisting a piece of his pale blue-tinted hair around his finger, hummed.

"Doubtful," He replied. "He's needed elsewhere on most days."

Ryllae puffed out her cheeks at that since it seemed a bit unfair to her. Elénaril never had time to stay here long. He was always on the move—never getting to be by his beloved's side.

"Besides, you and I both know how hard it is on him to have to look at Lady Elaine in the state she's in." Filvendor added under his breath.

Ryllae's pout turned into a sympathetic frown. Yes, she knew it was hard for Elnaril to see Elaine laying there—lifeless—unable to do anything for her. While he was given the chance to return to life, others were not so lucky. Like, Elaine and many others who have died, are dying, and will die according to Mors' visions. Forcing a soul back into the body of one who was once deceased causes disbalance between life and death, which is why Mors only has twelve Apostles at a time.

Resurrection was a different story because is was a natural recurring cycle that happens in a few special souls and most of the time a resurrection takes years to occur. At least that's how Elénaril had explained it to them. Still it seemed unfair to Ryllae that Elénaril must live like he is. Feeling immense guilt day in and day out for something he could not have predicted to prepare for. And she was a bit confused as to why Mors wouldn't just bring back Elaine himself considering he is letting Elénaril search for ways to bring her back—without the use of resurrection. Because through that method there is no guarantee Elaine would even retain any of her past life's memories.

Filvendor and Ryllae then stiffened when they heard something coming towards them from above. They hurriedly drew their weapons as they stepped in front of the small tunnel behind them to protect the opening. However, it seemed they worried for nothing as it was Aelinor who dropped down from the trees. The older blonde elf gave them an amused looked when seeing their unease even if it did fade away from their faces rather quickly.

"You're back earlier than expected," Filvendor commented as he sheathed his sword. "Something wrong?"

"His majesty and Lady Harmonia are receiving a summoning." Aelinor replied as she jumped down from the root she had landed on. "It seems as if the Apostles are gathering."

Filvendor and Ryllae both frowned at the news. Elénaril and Harmonia, who arrived shortly after their king, hadn't been here long, and now they had to leave again.

"But they just got here!" Ryllae protested. "Lady Harmonia hasn't even gotten to see Miss Gerheade."

"I suppose I will just have to speak to her later then," A cool voice spoke.

The three elves turned around to see Elénaril and Harmonia exiting the tunnel that led to where Elaine rested. Elénaril like most elves was slim and tall in built—the perfect figure for speed and agility—what the elves are known for. His hair was long and a vibrant shade of red—like the color of red leaves. He was fair skinned and had pointed ears—another trait shared by all elves. His blue-eyed gaze was gentle as he looked to his fellow elves.

Harmonia was a bit different than her fairy brethren. She was about the size of a petite woman—rather than taking on the form of a child. Not something completely unheard of as some fairies due resemble petite sized adults—though when people thought of fairies—the childlike appearance is what first comes to mind. She still had youthful features, however, her eyes—which are dark blue in color—told a different story as they showed a creature that has lived many, many lifetimes.

Her hair was a bright pink and cut in a slanted bob that fell just above her shoulders. And unlike her other fairies, Harmonia's clothes weren't bright, colorful or made in a whimsical style. Her clothes were more human in style with dark material. Her wings were dark as well in shades from black to gray—a complete contrast to her hair.

"We cannot ignore Death's call after all," Harmonia continued.

Elénaril didn't speak at all as he glanced back to where Elaine's body laid. It would seem as if he would once more have to postpone looking for a way to bring her back.

' _Ban, my friend, I hope you are having better luck than me,'_ Elénaril thought.

* * *

Near the edge of the continent—at a cliff overlooking the ocean, sat a rather reptilian looking man. He had no hair to speak off on top his head or anywhere on his body for that matter. The scales covering his body were a dark grayish green with black here and there as well. These scales and other snake-like appearances gave away the fact that this man was of the Naga Clan. And like most Naga, he had no nose prodding out from his face, but two slits where his nose would be were enough for him. He relied more on heat signatures and sense of taste anyway.

His eyes were a reddish color with diamond shaped-pupils that narrowed into slits as he looked over the jewelry in his hands that he had managed to snag from some rich noble he passed earlier in the day. (While he might not be the same thief, he once was in the past…he was still a thief—no matter what Relias said.) As he was wondering what kind of price his newly acquired property could fetch, he felt a small breeze behind him as the sound of wings flapping entered his ears. He did not turn his head, however, even though his fellow Apostle—Ocypete had arrived.

"Shesha! Ne, Shesha!" She called while prodding him with the end of her wing.

He continued to ignore her though it was proving difficult since she continued to call to him. After the twentieth or so poke, the Naga finally had enough as he turned to glare at Ocypete. The young Harpy immediately stopped her poking when seeing the annoyance in Shesha's eyes.

Like all Harpy, Ocypete's lower half were that of a bird and she had long wings to match her brownish-gold feathered bird legs. She had a slim physique and mousy, short brown hair. That coupled with her dark, doe-like eyes, gave the Harpy a skittish looking appearance, which matched her gentle yet jumpy personality.

"What is it, Ocypete?!" Shesha hissed at the Harpy, which displayed his long, need-like fangs.

Ocypete shrunk away from the angry Naga while knowing he could make a snack out of her if he wanted. After all, the Naga and Harpy clans weren't on the best terms due to Naga eating Harpies and Harpy eggs alike, so she knew Shesha wouldn't hesitate to eat her if she became too annoying.

"Oh—um, we—we're be-being sum—moned!" She squeaked.

Shesha frowned then looked up to see there was indeed a flash of light in the sky. He grumbled as he stashed away the jewelry in his bag, which he then threw over his shoulder. He stood up on his own two feet—which some Naga had while others had the slithering lower halves of snakes, which was more common amongst Naga.

"So we are," He said. "Wonderful. Just when I was going to be making some extra cash too."

* * *

"We're heading to Vaizel?" Monroe, who was sitting at the bar now, questioned as Meliodas was pointing to a spot on the map.

Ban was beside her on his own stool, and while she had been worried at first about the others saying anything...they hadn't. Though their knowing looks hadn't helped calm her blushing face much. But now it was back to business and it sounded as if Meliodas already planned their next move.

"That's right!" Meliodas said. "Word is that a giant war hammer is being offered as the prize for whoever wins the fighting festival. By how the customers were describing it, it could be Diane's Gideon."

Monroe had nearly forgotten about the fighting festival coming on in Vaizel. She didn't see how though considering Howzer had kept going on an on about it. Just thinking about her old friend, Monroe frowned.

 _'Wasn't Howzer planning to go to the festival this year?'_ She wondered.

* * *

Coco: Well, there you go, everyone. I hope you liked the chapter. The next few might come out quick because I'll be using parts of my old story to fill in certain chunks that are going to be happening these next few "episodes". For those of you who were with me in the previous version and still remember, you might recall I got halfway through the events in Vaizel before making this rewrite. So after this arc, everything will be new and fresh and unused from my previous story XD And I hope you continue to enjoy.

Oh and before I go, be looking out for a few polls coming your way. I have gotten a lot of new followers lately and as a thank you for all the love, I am going to do a poll to let you pick your "present". It's not going to be much, I'm afraid. But I am going to let you pick between three to four categories on what you might want me to write next considering the Seven Deadly Sins and this story. Like, the not-so-new-anymore Seven Deadly Sins movie, the one shot series I mention, or like the spin-off or 3,000 years ago in the past. I might throw in another option before I put up the poll, but I'm not sure yet. I'll have to sleep on it. It is nearly 1AM where I am at and I'll definitely need some sleep before I do much else.

Anyway, hope you have a wonderful morning, afternoon, or night from wherever you are and I hope to be back soon with a new chapter.


	22. The Fighting Festival Begins

Ban let out a yawn as he made his way down the stairs the next morning. He had woken up earlier when Monroe left the bed, but hadn't felt ready to get up himself. But Hawk had come up a few minutes go to let him know they'd be reaching Vaizel soon—hence why he was up now.

"Oh, King, I love the new outfit!" He heard Monroe say happily as he made it to the bottom.

He looked up as Monroe, who had her hair pulled back did a small turn in the outfit King finally finished for her. Her outfit was mostly blue—it really was her color. The corset top she wore was black and seem to be made of a sturdy material—like leather armor. Over the top was a cropped blue, leather jacket with sleeves that stopped above her elbows.

She then had on formfitting black pants that were tucked into black boots that appeared to have steel tips. She also had on black fingerless gloves, but what really caught Ban's attention was the stitched image on the back of Monroe's jacket—it was a fox—the same fox tattooed on his body. Though it was much larger as it took up the entire back of the jacket. This brought a small grin to his face.

"I'm glad you're happy." King said smiling at her. "It's different than anything I've ever made you before, but I figured you've outgrown those dresses I used to make."

He missed making those dresses. Though Monroe had never really enjoyed them. She was always off running around and ripping and getting them dirty. Not that he minded since it just meant he could make more.

"Dresses were never my style." Monroe said with a cheeky wink. "Hard to cause trouble in those things."

King chuckled with a shake of his head. Elizabeth smiled as she watched Monroe look so happy. It was good to see. Ban then made his presence known as he came to stand behind Monroe who tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Morning." She greeted. "Though I suppose its closer to noon now."

Ban just snorted as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He then rested his chin gently on top of her head as she looked back to face the others.

"So, we should be reaching Vaizel soon, right?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah," Meliodas replied. "There we should be able to find Gideon."

Monroe hummed as her eyes looked up in thought. She wanted to help take Gideon back since she had a feeling the villagers wouldn't just hand it over. However, if Howzer really was there for the fighting festival, she'd rather not run into him. It'd most likely lead to fight, and she didn't want to fight Howzer—just like how she didn't want to fight Gustaf and Guila. But she supposes she'll just have to see how things play out.

* * *

Monroe scratched the back of her head as she stood with the others outside the tavern. Hawk's Mom had already burrowed underground, so to hide away.

"That town there on the side of the mountain is called Vaizel." Meliodas said. "It's a merchant town."

"Do you think Diane's weapon is really here?" Hawk asked.

"Might be." Meliodas said. "Guess we'll find out."

And if it was, they were going to take it, and then they'd only have two more sacred treasures to find.

"To hell with that." Ban, who has been shirtless for some time, said. "We've got to do something about my clothes."

And he was literally pouting as he said this, which had Monroe chuckling in amusement. He threw her a glare next though it wasn't very intimidating with the pout added to it.

"Just cover your six pack with an apron." Meliodas said.

He honestly didn't care if Ban went shirtless or not. He didn't see the big deal about it. Monroe and the others then gasped in shock as Diane hit the ground hard enough to send them all flying.

"That's not important now!" Diane shouted.

Monroe and the others hit the ground with Monroe landing right on top of Ban with her legs spread out to rest on either said of his torso. She blushed like mad as Ban looked up at her with a devilish smirk.

"If you wanted me this badly, you just had to ask~" Ban said in a soft singsong voice, so the others wouldn't hear.

Monroe's blush only became redder before she hurried to get off of Ban and onto the ground.

"Stop teasing me," Monroe whined.

She turned her back to him as she stood up on the ground. Ban flipped back onto his feet with the smirk still on his face. She was so cute when she was blushing and being shy.

"Why do I have to stay and mind the bar?!" Diane asked getting Monroe and Ban to look her way as did the others.

Monroe, who was slowly managing her flustered emotions, looked at the giantess in sympathy. She knew Diane couldn't be happy with being stuck here.

"Look, Diane, ever since a giant went wild at the festival a few years ago, they've all been banned from town." Meliodas said. "But we'll come right back as soon as we see what's up."

Which could actually take hours depending on how long they have to investigate.

"It's going to be boring!" Diane said as she shook her head back and forth.

"You know, I think I'll stay behind too." Elizabeth said to Meliodas.

Diane looked at Elizabeth in shock as the platinum blonde looked back at her with a smile.

"What?" Diane asked. "Really?"

"Sure, it'll be nice to have just a little girl time for a change." Elizabeth said.

Monroe, who was about to volunteer to stay behind so not to run into Howzer, stiffened when "girl time" was mentioned. She didn't like girl time as a kid, and her options on it haven't changed, which means she'll be taking that risk of perhaps running into familiar faces at the festival.

"Yeah, just us girls." Diane said then turned towards Monroe. "Roe, do you want to join us?"

"No," She flat out declined.

Diane pouted at her, but Monroe wasn't about to change her mind on the matter.

"But, Roe~" Diane whined.

"Still not doing it." Monroe said. "I'd rather die all over again."

Diane puffed out her cheeks even more as the others laughed at the scene the two were making.

"Why are you being so mean?" Diane asked.

"I'm not being mean." Monroe retorted. "I just don't think I should have to be forced into girl time just because I don't happen to have what they have in their pants."

She pointed to the boys as she said this, and her words had Elizabeth and King's eyes both widening. Diane just rolled her eyes as her cheeks puffed out even more.

"Roe!" King scolded as he blushed.

Monroe looked at him in confusion as Ban and Meliodas were laughing once more.

"Okay, okay, let's just get going." Meliodas said. "We need to get Diane's Gideon back."

* * *

Monroe walked with the boys through the busy streets of Vaizel as merchants tried to sale their things to all those who passed by. Monroe has never been to Vaizel before due to her strict training and work schedule that mostly kept her bound to Liones. The only time she left was to go to the Necropolis. She's heard a lot about it and Howzer has tried to get her to go before with him during the festival. Though their schedules were always different and she sadly never made time to really spend with her friends and family.

"Miss, Miss," A merchant called out to her, which had her turning her head.

He held out a silken scarf towards her that was dark blue in color with golden accents.

"A lovely scarf for an even lovelier woman." He complimented. "This material is from a kingdom far from here known for its fine silks and design. Their royalty wear theses very silks and people travel from all around at the chance of obtaining some for themselves."

Monroe felt her lips twitch up as the man so artfully tried to sell his product to her. However, she didn't need the scarf and if it truly was something of such fine quality, it'd be wasted on someone like her who has a knack for destroying clothing. She was about to decline his offer, so she could catch up to the boys who were waiting a few stalls down from her. But then a familiar face caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened when seeing Griamore walking behind none other than Princess Veronica. She quickly turned back to the merchant.

"How could I decline such beautiful item?" She said smoothly. "Especially when someone as kind as you offers it to me? I would love to buy it off of you, sir. How much?"

"For you, fair Miss, a will sell to you for half of its worth." The man said kindly.

After he gave her the price, she handed over some of the few coins she had left. She thanked the man as she turned to wrap the scarf around her head and lower part of her face. And just in time too because Griamore chose that time to turn in her direction. Despite his eyes being on her, Monroe kept her cool as she walked towards Ban and the others. She went right passed her cousin and Veronica while glancing up at him underneath her bangs. He didn't seem to really take notice of her, which was good.

"What's with the scarf?" Ban asked as he reached towards it.

Monroe caught his hand before he could tug it away. She intertwined their fingers before dropping their hands between them.

"The tall man behind me," She whispered. "The really muscular one."

Ban and the others glanced back to see who Monroe was speaking off as he and the girl he was with moved farther away.

"Yeah, what about him?" Meliodas inquired.

"That's my cousin Griamore." Monroe explained. "And the woman with him is Princess Veronica—Elizabeth's older sister and the Second Princess of the Realm."

"What would a Princess of the Realm be doing out here?" King wondered.

Yes, Elizabeth was technically far from home as well, but considering the circumstances it was understandable.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they're looking for Elizabeth." Monroe said. "I did—according to the reports—kidnap her after all. I don't know who might have tipped them off to check here, but whoever it is obviously has good sources."

Meliodas hummed in agreement. To show up on the same day as they arrived was more than a bit impressive and concerning.

"I thought I might have to worry about Howzer being here." Monroe said. "Before I left Liones with Elizabeth he kept going on and on about this year being the year he finally got to participate in the Fighting Festival. But now those two are here as well."

"Definitely makes things a bit more complicated." Meliodas said. "We'll find Diane's Gideon and get out of here quick. And I think we know where to look first. While you were getting that scarf, an old man told us about a large hammer behind that boulder over there. Sounds like Gideon, right?"

Monroe nodded as their group of five continued to walk down the dirt street of Vaizel. The group made it behind the boulder to see a large hammer that only a giant would be able to wield.

"Huh, it really is Di's sacred treasure." Monroe said.

Well, at least they found it. Now how were they supposed to get it back to Diane?

"It was here all the time." Meliodas said.

He was about to tell the others to make a grab for it, but a loud voice interrupted him, which had everyone turning towards the speaker.

"Alright!" A tiny man with a helmet on top his head shouted. "It's time to begin the annual Vaizel Fighting Festival now!"

Many men cheered loudly in return as people started gathering around the tiny man who was up on a podium.

"Use of weapons is strictly forbidden." The tiny man said. "Men who let their fist do the talking should hurry and sign up right away. The winner is going to get a hundred gold coins, but that's not all. You'll also take home this giant war hammer."

Well, now that everyone's attention was on the weapon, it might make it a bit harder to steal—without getting noticed anyway. And while Monroe was certain they could take it whether they were noticed or not, it was best not to make a scene. Besides, she could see by a two certain someone's expressions that they looked raring to go for a good brawl.

"What a barbaric gathering." King, who obviously didn't know Ban and Meliodas's grins, said. "Right, Captain?"

King turned towards Meliodas and the others to see he and Ban both had wide grins on their faces. Monroe looked at them in amusement as the two faced each other.

"We're going to put our names in, aren't we?" Ban asked.

"Let's see who's got what it takes." Meliodas said.

King gawked at the pair of them. He couldn't believe the two of them actually wanted to participate in the festival. He then groaned in annoyance. Who was he kidding? Of course, they wanted to join in. He glanced up at Monroe when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to sign up, King, I'll go in your place." Monroe said. "I'm sure the three of us can handle it."

She gestured to herself, Ban, and Meliodas as the latter two looked ready to have some fun.

"Are you sure you want to take the chance?" King questioned. "What if that scarf of yours falls off?"

"I'm not too worried." Monroe said confidently.

King sighed though didn't get a chance argue as Meliodas grabbed the back of his hood to start dragging him towards the sign-up sheets. Ban and Monroe walked ahead of the two as King tried to gasp for air.

"Hey, count us in!" Meliodas called out to those signing up contestants.

"You can count me out!" King snapped. "Monroe said she'd fight for me."

Meliodas ignored King's whining, which wasn't a surprise as Meliodas already made up his mind that all four of them would be participating. Though before he and King could reach the sign-up, Meliodas was lifted off the ground by the front of his shirt by a large burly man. And with Meliodas now off the ground, so was King…and the poor fairy looked like he was choking.

"This ain't a festival for little kids." He said to Meliodas before glancing back at Monroe who stopped to watch what was going on. "And it definitely ain't for frail little women. Get out of here."

Monroe's brow just quirked. When she was a kid comments like that used to bug the shit out of her, but now she could really care less what others thought of her.

"Sorry, I don't see what the problem is." Meliodas said.

The man was about to say something else as Monroe, who wanted to move things along, reached forward to move his arm down, but someone beat her to it.

"Hey there, friend," A familiar voice said. "This is a festival, okay? Just relax."

' _Looks like Howzer really made it here this year,'_ Monroe, who didn't need to see his face to know it was him, thought.

The man growled at the one who interrupted him, but he did let go of Meliodas.

"Hey, who do you—?!" He cut himself off while ripping his arm away. "You do know that my name is Taizu, right? I've been the winner of this festival for three years in a row!"

He then marched off as Howzer turned to face them. As Howzer grinned at the group, Monroe kept her face tilted down, which Ban, who rejoined them, noticed. Looks, like they already ran into someone else she knew.

"Okay then." Howzer said then brought his arms in with his fists clenched. "Man, my job has gotten in the way every year until now. Yeah! My dream of fighting here is coming true at last!"

He then looked back at the group with a large grin on his face, and Monroe felt her heart clench. She never realized how much she missed that happy grin of his.

"So, let's do this, you guys." He said winking.

He walked off after that to probably go sign his own name up for the fighting festival.

"I've seen him somewhere before." King said.

"All of you have at one point or another." Monroe said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's Howzer. He used to play around the estate with my cousins and I."

Ban vaguely remembered those three boys that Monroe and Feoras played with from time to time. Gilthunder stood out in his memory the most since he was around—more so than the other two—because if he wasn't with Monroe, he was following Meliodas around.

"Anyway, I think we should sign up, don't you?" Monroe said. "Before the sign up is over."

"I already took care of it." Ban said. "While you guys were dealing with that bald guy."

Monroe frowned because she didn't like the sound of that one bit. Even if Ban remembered not to use their real names, there was no telling what he might have chosen as substitutes.

* * *

"The elimination round of this year's fighting festival is about to begin!" The tiny man from earlier said. "Fighters into the ring!"

Monroe looked around to see what kind of people signed up while seeing most of them didn't seem too strong. Weeding out the weaker ones shouldn't take any time at all. Monroe stepped into the ring after Ban with Meliodas hopping up after her. King followed at a slower pace while not looking forward to any of this. After in the ring, Monroe noticed not only Howzer was in the ring, but Griamore as well.

 _'He and Veronica must have realized that we're amongst the contestants,'_ Monroe thought. _'Meaning Howzer and Griamore both will be obstacles in our goal to reach Gideon. Wonderful.'_

She thought this last part sarcastically. She didn't want to fight either of them, but with how things were looking it would seem as if she wouldn't be able to avoid a confrontation between them and her.

 _'And they'll be harder to shake than Gustav and Guila.'_ Monroe's thoughts continued. _'Not only are they stronger but they're also more stubborn.'_

She sighed wondering when her luck turned so bad. Though she supposed there was no helping things now.

"I really should have just stayed with Diane." King said.

Monroe pat his shoulder in a consoling manner. She had tried to convince Meliodas to let the guy sit things out, but Meliodas wouldn't let it happen. Apparently, the festival wouldn't be as fun if one of them sat out—at least that's what he said.

"Don't worry, King." Monroe said. "With the four of us, we'll surely wrap things up quickly. We'll be leaving with Gideon before you know."

Her words seemed to soothe King a little bit, and as she continued to calm him, Griamore glanced her way from across the gathered fighters. She didn't seem to notice his stare as he looked at her intently. Something about the cloaked woman seemed familiar to him, and he couldn't place his finger on it.

However, if she was friends with three members of Seven Deadly Sins, perhaps she was actually one of them. And if not, that still made her the enemy. And anyone who is an enemy of Princess Veronica is an enemy to him. He would crush her along with the rest of the sins. Everyone then turned towards the tiny man from before as he gave a loud whistle.

"Let's get things started, shall we? First will be the elimination round!" The short man from earlier said. "The ref will be yours truly—Lovehelm. The rules of this round are extremely simple! Knock your opponents out of this ring! Throwing them out is fine! Pushing too, or send them flying as long as it's barehanded. The eight contenders that are still standing will move onto the finals! Now then…let the brawling begin!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the men in the ring let out roars of excitement before punches and kicks started being delivered out. Monroe stood still for a few seconds while just watching the brawling happen. She could afford to let some of the men take themselves out. It meant she had to do less work, and could save energy for the later rounds. Not that it'd take much to clear out the ring in the first place. But still, why waste her time on them when they can take out themselves?

Though she didn't have time to relax long as a large shadow fell over her. She turned her head up to see that loud man—Taizu—had stepped over to her after throwing a couple of men out of the ring. She tilted her head as she wondered if he really came to her looking for a fight.

"I think it's time you get out of here, little girl." He said as he reached for her. "Play nice and I won't have to get rough."

Monroe held in a scoff before she gave a flick of her wrist when his hand nearly reached her. The movement was strong, but a loud smacking sound ended the air as she swatted Taizu's hand away. It got quiet for a second as everyone turned towards the two.

"I don't think I gave you permission to even look at me let alone touch me." She said coolly. "And if you don't want to embarrass yourself by being thrown out so early into the festival, I suggest you apologize…and _walk away_."

She said this last part with a bit of steel in her voice as her blue eyes met Taizu's gaze. The large man scoffed as he continued to reach for her. She sighed though supposed there was just no teaching stupid. She reared her fist pack before punching Taizu right in the face. He went flying backwards and the crowd gasped in shock as the large man hit the floor of the ring.

"It looks like a newcomer to the ring has her eyes set on taking out the champ, folks!" Lovehelm said. "Will she succeed or well Taizu prove to be too much?!"

Monroe didn't look to worried as Taizu got himself off the ground with a livid expression of his face.

"You little!" He growled.

"I did warn you," Monroe reminded him.

Her comment only seemed to make him angrier as he charged towards her. He made a swipe for her with his right arm, but she dodged as she swept to the side. With his arm still stretched out she grabbed it tightly. Using his own momentum and her own strength, she threw the large man out of the ring as if he weighed no more than a child. It was silent for a long moment with only the sound of Taizu crashing to the ground breaking it. Even after that, no one seemed to know what to say.

"I really did try to warn him." Monroe, who was clapping the dust off her hands, said again.

People just gaped at her casualness as Ban chuckled from where he stood. Leave it to Monroe to make a scene without meaning to (not that he has any room to talk).

"Oh my!" Lovehelm finally shouted. "And in just two moves this woman took out the champ of the ring! It really could be anyone's victory now!"

Many people cheered for Monroe as Monroe cracked her neck to the side as many men stepped back from her as if in fear.

"Way to go, Roe!" Meliodas said laughing.

When the name left his mouth, Griamore and Howzer both stiffened. They turned to look at the woman who gave a high-five to the one who congratulated her. Howzer stared at her thinking there was no way she was _that_ Roe. However, Griamore was having different thoughts. He narrowed his eyes as he realized why that woman seemed so familiar.

' _So, you really are here, Cousin,'_ He thought. _'I didn't want to believe Hendrickson, but it seems as if you truly have become our enemy.'_


	23. The Seven Deadly Sins: Movie (Part 1)

Coco: Hey, guys, as I'm sure as you can tell by the title that this chapter isn't a normal chapter. Nope, it's a special! I told you I'd probably write the SDS Movie for you guys for all your support, so here's part one to that! I thought about writing out the entire movie then posting it, but only fifteen minutes in and this part ended up already twice the length of my normal chapters. I just felt like if I continued to the end of the movie that'd be a long read for one chapter, so I'm going to do it in parts. Anyway, here's part one, and I hope you guys like it :D

* * *

Monroe hummed as she placed her hands on her hips while looking up at her intended target. High above her head on the side of a sheer cliff was a large collection of honeycombs. And by large, she means colossal. The honeycombs weren't made by ordinary bees. No, they were made by bees larger than the average horse. Not to mention they were far more aggressive than their smaller cousins—the common honeybee. And said large bees were currently buzzing around their handywork. Handywork that Monroe was about to steal.

"I guess I better get to work," Monroe said. "Don't want to keep the others waiting."

With that said, Monroe took a large rock in hand. She tossed it up and down a few times to gauge its weight before she slung it as hard as she could at one of the bees. The rock hit its intended target and as expected; the bee let out an enraged buzzing noise as it whirled its head around to the culprit. Monroe smirked while giving a wave towards the insect. And as she predicted, the bee came barreling towards her with other bees flanking it.

"And the fun begins," She said as she readied herself.

* * *

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she collected water from a stream near the tavern. She was in a particularly good mood today. Soon it would be her father's birthday and to surprise him this year, she and the Sins—plus Monroe—would be gathering him some of the best and rarest ingredients they could find to make him a wonderful dinner. She was really looking forward to it.

Once she filled her bucket, she made her way back to the tavern. She smiled up at the sun through the trees as its bright, warming light made her mood even happier. She was excited to see what the others would bring back. She exited the forest with the tavern coming into view. She didn't see any of the others back yet, but some of them weren't due back for another day or so.

She then blinked when a dark shadow fell over her. She looked up seeing a giant octopus falling from the sky. It landed right in front of her and a giant squid landed on top of it. A giant scorpion came next, followed by a giant snake. Finally, the largest egg Elizabeth has ever seen in her life landed on the rest of the pile. She smiled at the haul of ingredients before turning her smile towards the Sins and Monroe who had returned with them.

"Hey, guys," She said. "You got here early, huh?"

"Well, we didn't want to keep you waiting too long, Princess." Monroe, who had a large sack—about the length of her body—on her back, said.

She then set her ingredient down besides the rest of the pile, and unhooked the straps around the bag. The bag fell to the ground revealing a large jar of honey.

"I hope this is enough honey." She said as she tapped the container.

"More than enough." Elizabeth said as her smile grew. "Thank you all for your hard work."

As Diane smiled at Elizabeth in reply, King floated forward looking as if he was looking for someone.

"Uh, Captain?" He called when finally spotting Meliodas between Elizabeth's legs with his head under her skirt.

"Ah, the air is nice and fresh down here." Meliodas said though his words were muffled.

Elizabeth let out a surprised shriek because she hadn't noticed he was there until he spoke.

"Sir Meliodas!" She gasped.

Meliodas pulled back his head to smile up at the princess whose cheeks were bright pink.

"Hey, Elizabeth, how ya doing?" He asked.

He then grunted in pain when Hawk hit him in the side to send him flying. The pig yelled at him for getting handsy as Monroe shook her head and sighed. She then looked to Ban when he put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him as he watched in amusement as Meliodas had to pick himself off the ground.

"Hey Captain," King spoke again. "Didn't you say you were going to try and hook a fish that flies through the sky?"

Meliodas didn't reply at first as he dusted the dirt off of his face before he smiled.

"Yeah, a sky fish." Meliodas finally replied.

Monroe tilted her head since she has never heard of such a creature. A fish flying through the sky? It seemed unreal.

"Aaah, that's so cool," Diane said as she sat down on her knees. "I wanna see it. Where is the sky fish?"

Meliodas looked away as he crossed his arms over his chest. This could only mean one thing.

"Well, about that," He said.

He trailed off before getting his hands all over Elizabeth again, which had the princess turning beet red.

"I looked everywhere for it," Meliodas explained as he shamelessly continued to fondle Elizabeth. "Let me try here."

Monroe, who stepped away from Ban, sighed while quickly grabbing a hold of the little pervert.

"I highly doubt a flying fish would be stuck in Elizabeth's clothes, Melly." Monroe said as she frowned down at him.

Meliodas gave an unapologetic shrug before letting out a grunt when Monroe unceremoniously dropped him.

"Yeah, what makes you think you can find it there?!" Hawk demanded.

Monroe, who left Hawk to scolding Meliodas—who had to get himself off the ground again—shook her head as she sat down on one of the tentacles to the giant octopus Escanor brought back.

"The sky fish. A fish only spoken about in legends," Gowther explained as he sat next to Monroe. "They say that it sprouted wings."

"The Captain came here because he said he'd be able to catch one in this area." Escanor said.

Monroe looked up as Escanor said this, but she saw no signs of any fish in the sky. Leading her back to her previous thoughts of not knowing what a sky fish even was.

"I've never heard of them," Monroe said as she looked over her shoulder towards Merlin.

Merlin smiled down at the younger female as she reached out to place her hand on Monroe's shoulder.

"That's because this legend was way before your time." Merlin said. "A thousand years, in fact."

Monroe hummed guessing that might be why. Certain legends just can't stand up to the test of time it would seem.

"I think the Captain just wanted to slack off." King said.

"That sounds like something he would do." Diane agreed.

Monroe chuckled at that while not being able to disagree. Ban then stepped forward to face Meliodas.

"Come on, Captain," Ban said. "Let's get down to business."

Meliodas, who was ready to go, jumped in front of Ban while grinning.

"Sure," Meliodas said. "Ready to start training?"

"Training?" Hawk snorted in confusion.

Ban and Meliodas didn't take time to explain as the prior turned towards Monroe.

"You too, Mo," Ban said. "You need this just as much as the Captain."

Hawk was even more confused as Monroe pouted and narrowed her eyes at Ban. The Fox Sin merely grinned at her in return.

"What is he talking about?" Hawk asked.

* * *

Monroe stood next to Meliodas behind the bar with a frown on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell me," She began as her brow twitched. "If we are not open for business, why am I wearing this stupid uniform?"

Her brow twitched even more as she tried in vain to adjust her shirt to cover more of her torso. As usual it did nothing to cover her midriff, and it was still uncomfortably tight around her chest.

"Because you are behind the bar and you are working." Meliodas said. "Besides, Elizabeth is wearing hers."

Monroe decided not to argue since she knew it would do no good. Ban put his arms around her while leaning over to look down at her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't be that way, Mo." Ban said. "Let's start the training, okay?"

Monroe still wasn't happy, but she finally sighed and nodded her head, so Ban straightened up. Though he didn't let the girl go.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Hawk asked.

"It's time for the Captain's first cooking lesson," Ban said. "He insisted he wanted to be the one to cook for the king, and considering my little Mo can't cook worth shit either, I thought she could join us."

Monroe snorted at him in reply for his comment on her cooking skills. Though she couldn't really argue. She'd like to think she was better than Meliodas though.

"That's right," Meliodas said as he twirled a knife between his fingers. "Bartra better prepare himself because he's about feast on my ultimate dish."

As Hawk busted out laughing at that statement, Meliodas sent the pork an annoyed look.

"You only know how to cook leftovers!" Hawk pointed out as he continued to laugh. "You're really going to try and learn how to cook—squaaah!"

Hawk was caught off as he screamed in fright when Meliodas threw his knife at the poor pig. Meliodas then turned to bow towards Ban.

"Please, teach me your ways, Master Ban," Meliodas requested.

"Heh, I'm glad you recognize my talent captain," Ban said. "Alright then, we'll start you both on an apple pie."

Monroe gave small, cheeky salute in understanding. Meliodas nodded to Ban's instructions before movement behind Monroe caught his attention.

"Hey, Elizabeth, can you be my assistant?" Meliodas asked.

Monroe blinked in confusion as she looked to Elizabeth who was sitting at the bar right behind Meliodas. So, who was the Sin of Wrath talking to? Monroe turned her head while seeing Gowther…and he was wearing Diane's tavern uniform. She's learned very quickly that Gowther is rather fluid when it comes to what clothes he wore, but she didn't understand why anyone would willingly wear this stupid uniform.

"Sparkle." Gowther said as he struck a pose as he stopped next to Monroe.

She smiled at the pink-haired male as Meliodas's mood dropped when seeing who he actually asked to be his assistant.

"Hey, did you seriously still my uniform again?" Diane asked though she looked more amused than upset.

She wasn't the only one looking amused, and it would seem only Meliodas was the only one upset about Gowther once again stealing a tavern uniform.

"I hope you know that you're going to pay for that uniform." Meliodas told him.

"Can we just please get started?" Monroe said as she put a apron around her. "The sooner we finish this lesson, the sooner I get to get out of these ridiculous clothes."

Ban chuckled at her pout, which she unknowingly wore on her face. Though he knew they did need to move along.

"Okay, let's get started." He said while holding out a list of paper with cooking instructions. "Let's turn this into a bit of a competition, eh? Whoever makes an _eatable_ apple pie will win, okay? And the loser will play the punishment game. Which I, your teacher, will decide after the cooking is over."

"Okay!" Meliodas said.

Though she was concerned with whatever punishment Ban might create, Monroe agreed to the terms as she took the list from Ban to look over. It seemed simple enough. As long as she had a list to go by, she should be able to make a pie that at the very least wouldn't have people sick. She hoped so anyway.

"Here, Gowther," Monroe said holding it out to him. "Since you're the assistant, you can make sure we're following all the instructions, okay?"

"Okay," Gowther said as he took the list.

As he looked it over, Monroe set up a little area for herself to work. She divided up the apples gathered between her and Meliodas evenly. Then waited for the first instruction.

"First, peel the skin." Gowther said.

Monroe got to work on peeling the apples as Meliodas tossed one up into the air. In a flash and wave of his knife, the apple was in pieces…and on the ground. Monroe sweat-dropped at his technique before returning to focus on her own apples.

"You just had to peel it!" Ban lectured Meliodas. "Not chop the whole thing!"

Ban then watched as Gowther and Meliodas ignored him as they picked the apple off the floor.

"Don't pick it up off the floor!" He snapped.

He went ignored again, which had him sighing. He was really starting to regret agreeing to help Meliodas learn how to cook. He looked to Monroe to see how she was doing to see that while her peeling was pretty choppy that she was doing rather well. Well, she was until she accidently sliced her thumb open. She barely gave it any mind though as it healed instantly. Though she did make sure none of her blood was on the knife.

"Careful," Ban chided as he moved over to help. "Here, if you peel it like this, you shouldn't have to worry about accidents like that."

He took her hands in his while moving them to show her what she needed to do as she peeled. She felt her cheeks warm while mentally scolding herself for getting flustered at something so simple.

"Right," She said. "Sorry."

Ban just grinned as she shyly kept her head down and focused on the apples in front of her.

"It's fine." Ban said as he moved back. "You're definitely doing better than the Captain."

He turned to frown at said blonde who had already moved on to the next step even though he had plenty of more apples to peel.

"Take a bowl of flour," Gowther instructed as he set down the bowl.

"And add just a pinch of salt." Meliodas added.

Though instead of a pinch, he threw in about a hand full into his bowl of flour.

"What was that?! You said a pinch!" Hawk exclaimed.

Monroe, who finished peeling her apples, snorted while taking the instructions, which Gowther left on the table to look at herself. If she just listened to them, her pie would turn out just as bad.

"Now, you mix it up," Meliodas continued as he stirred.

But due to it only being a dry mixture, the flour went everywhere, which had many of the others coughing.

"Yeah, but that's supposed to be after you've added water!" King told him.

Meliodas listened to not a word of what King said, which wasn't surprising at all. As he and Gowther continued their baking, Monroe was mixing her own ingredients to make the dough for her crust. She tried to ignore the chaos happening next to her while she was at it. By some miracle Meliodas got the dough to form, and moved onto the next step.

"Stretch the dough." Meliodas said.

He twirled the dough over his head and it stretched out much too far to work as an apple pie.

"Captain, we're not making pizza!" Diane pointed out.

Meliodas just laughed as he held out the stretched dough towards Gowther who had the apples.

"Now, ya fill it with apples." Meliodas said.

Gowther dumped the apples, which weren't peeled or cut into the awaiting dough.

"Why a minute, those apples aren't even cut," Elizabeth fretted.

Meliodas told the princess not to worry as he went to throw his work into the oven. As Ban scolded him and Gowther for their terrible work, Monroe was cutting up the apples now after she set the dough aside. Merlin and Escanor just watched from the side as they tried to enjoy their drinks in peace.

"My goodness," Escanor said as he shook his head.

"It's all over." Merlin said.

Ban's brow twitched as he tried to comprehend everything that just happened.

"What the heck is going on right now?" He asked.

"Look on the bright side, Ban," Merlin said getting his attention. "At least, you have one student trying to take this seriously."

Ban looked to Monroe as she was finally placing the apples into the bottom half of her pie shell, which she had placed in a pan. She looked really focused on her task, which had Ban's lips turning up a bit.

"Looks like I'm winning so far, Little Roe!" Meliodas said. "Mine got in the oven first."

Monroe shook her head at the Sin of Wrath who looked far too smug for someone who couldn't follow simple instructions.

"The competition isn't on how fast we bake, Melly." Monroe pointed out as she was placing the top of the shell over the rest.

"Yeah, Captain," King added. "Ban said the winner was the one of you who makes the edible pie."

Meliodas pouted at their words as Monroe was putting the finishing touches on her pie crust. She then placed hers in the oven alongside Meliodas's pie, which actually didn't look that bad…on the surface. She mentally wished her pie the best of luck before shutting the door to the oven to let it bake.

* * *

"Hah! Mine's ready first!" Meliodas said as he placed his pie out on the table.

Monroe's looked as if it needed a bit more browning, so she decided to leave hers in for a few more minutes. She watched the oven carefully as she waited while the others were gathering around to look at Meliodas's pie.

"That actually looks good." Elizabeth said.

"Un- _be_ -lievable." Ban deadpanned as he looked at the pie.

At least Meliodas has managed to make his food look good over the years. Didn't mean it was edible though.

"It came out perfectly." Gowther commented.

"I paid extra attention to that last part." Meliodas said proudly.

"You should pay attention to all of it." Hawk quipped.

Their talking piggy friend went ignored though as Meliodas told everybody it was time to dig in. And unsurprisingly, no one rushed to try and take a bite.

"Want some, King?" Meliodas prompted when no one continued to move.

King stiffened at being singled out as he held Chastiefol close to his chest. He nervously cleared his throat.

"Huh? Oh, ya know, I haven't been feeling that good since this morning…" King trailed off.

"Diane?" Meliodas asked the giantess.

Diane, who had been looking through the window, seemed to regret not moving out of sight earlier. She looked away from Meliodas as she played with her hair.

"Ah, I just ate," She lied. "So, I'm not really that hungry."

Meliodas was undeterred by being declined the first two times as he turned to Ban.

"You, Master Ban?" He asked.

"I'd rather die." Ban said very bluntly.

Meliodas looked to Monroe as the girl kept her eyes glued to the oven, so her back was to him.

"Mon—?" Meliodas tried.

"No," Monroe replied just as he started.

Elizabeth sweat-dropped at Ban and Monroe's blunt replies. She was starting to think she might have to be the one to taste test the pie. She didn't want Meliodas's feelings hurt after all. Though it seemed Gowther was willing to volunteer as he pointed to himself.

"Forget you," Meliodas said. "You have no sense of taste."

Gowther seemed confused by Meliodas's rejection, but did not question why as Meliodas turned his attention to Merlin.

"What do ya say, Merlin?" Meliodas inquired.

"Hmm, you're suggesting I eat that thing over there?" Merlin retorted.

Seeing as it was an obvious refusal, Meliodas turned to Escanor. However, the man was already rising from his seat.

"I shall be the one to eat it." He declared as he stepped towards the pie. "I am sworn to protect Lady Merlin against all that may harm her."

Monroe, who was pulling out her own pie, looked at the man with a mixture of admiration—for his bravery and loyalty to Merlin—and disbelief as he reached for a piece. He reached out and pulled off a piece of the pie and started bringing it towards his mouth as Monroe was coming out from behind the counter with pie in hands.

She watched closely with everyone as Escanor took a bite of Meliodas's pie. At first nothing seemed to happen, but when Escanor grabbed his stomach and let out a shout everyone jumped. What was more surprising was the blinding light that escaped from his mouth. And then before Monroe could even blink, she was hit with white, sparkly vomit alongside Meliodas and Hawk.

She stood there with wide eyes as everyone else tried to understand what happened as well. Monroe finally blinked before looking down at her own pie. It too was covered in gook, and for some reason she felt her heart sink a bit.

"Well, it seems neither of us will be winning this competition, Melly." She said as she set her ruined pie down.

Ban looked down at her when hearing her disheartened tone. He could see in her eyes that she was a bit upset. Monroe then turned to grab a few towels from behind the bar. She brought them over to Escanor as the man was trying to recover from just puking out his guts. She held the towels out to him. King and Merlin helped her as they managed to get the Sin of Pride into a chair. As they were seeing to him, Elizabeth fetched a bucket.

"We'll clean this up." Elizabeth said. "You three need to wash off. There's a spring through the thicket nearby."

"Right," Monroe said as she took off her apron.

She set it across one of the chairs before looking up at Ban with a slight smile. Though he could see it was forced.

"We'll be back soon." Monroe said then headed for the door. "Come on, Melly, Hawk. Let's get this stuff off of us."

It was gooey, and she didn't like the fact that it was in her hair. And what bothered her most wasn't the fact that it was vomit. No, what bothered her most was the fact that this vomit happened to be mixed with Meliodas's cooking. If his cooking brought Escanor down like it did, she worried what it might do to her poor hair.

"Coming," Hawk called as he trotted after her.

Meliodas was about to follow, but stopped when Ban whacked him over the head. He winced as he grabbed his now aching head.

"What was that for?" Meliodas whined.

"Thanks to your monstrosity of a pie nearly killing Escanor, hers was ruined." Ban said.

"Yeah, and she worked hard on it, Captain," King added.

Diane nodded along with what the boys were saying as Meliodas tilted his head. He guessed he hadn't noticed. Meliodas hummed in thought as he put his hands behind his head while careful not to hit himself with the bucket.

* * *

Meliodas finally caught up to Monroe and Hawk as the two were already by the stream. Monroe was trying to wash the gunk out of her hair as she ran water through it.

"I need to get this out of my hair." Monroe whined.

She then looked up as Meliodas came up next to her while setting down the bucket.

"Yeah, we've sure got it rough," Meliodas said as he crouched down to fill the bucket with water.

"Don't be stupid." Hawk scoffed. "Escanor's the one who really has it bad."

Monroe couldn't disagree with Hawk. She hoped Escanor's stomach would be okay. Meliodas didn't reply to Hawk's quip as he took the bucket of water to carefully more over Monroe's head as she was leaned over the spring. The water washed away most of the gunk, and Monroe thanked Meliodas as she wrung out her hair.

"Hey, Roe, sorry about your pie." Meliodas said as he got more water into the bucket. "You tried really hard on it, didn't you?"

Monroe blinked before looking off the side as she ran her fingers through her damp hair.

"It's no big deal," Monroe said.

She smiled at Meliodas as the blonde took some water to wash against his face.

"I'll just have to try again, right?" She asked.

Meliodas grinned in return as he gave a nod of his head, which sent some of the gunk on his hair into the water below.

"Right," Meliodas said.

"Hey, guys, come on," Hawk whined. "Let's hurry up and get this stuff off of us."

He didn't want to wear it over his body any longer than he had to. Besides, the faster they got it off, the faster they could return to the bar.

"Sorry, Hawk," Monroe said.

"Why don't you just eat it off yourself like you usually do?" Meliodas questioned.

His question got a snort of disbelief from Hawk who turned around to wave his rump at Meliodas.

"What?!" Hawk demanded. "I can't eat the stuff all the way on my butt!"

Monroe sweat-dropped. Though Hawk did have a fair point. His tongue certainly couldn't reach back there. She was about to grab the bucket to pour some water on him, but paused when the spring started to emit a light.

"Hmm, what is that?" Hawk asked as he looked closely.

Monroe didn't know but the light was so bright. It was almost like daylight was pouring out of the spring.

"Ahh, no way," Hawk said. "That's crazy. The spring is glowing."

"What's going on?" Meliodas wondered.

After scooting closer to the edge, Monroe and the boys took deep breaths before plunging their heads under the water. Monroe's eyes widened when the sky was revealed to her under the spring's surface. Though what was even more surprising were the creatures flying through the sky. They weren't birds or insects or even dragons, but large fish with wings. Monroe gasped while pulling back out of the water alongside the boys.

"Did you see that?" Meliodas asked excitedly.

"Those fish were flying through the sky!" Hawk exclaimed.

"But how are we seeing the sky under water?" Monroe asked.

The boys didn't seem to hear her or they didn't seem to care as Meliodas quickly stripped off his shirt and vest. He tossed them down next to Monroe who looked at him in question.

"Let's go catch some right now!" Meliodas said as he and Hawk ran towards the large rock at the edge of the stream.

"Alright!" Hawk cheered. "It's time to show off my swimming skills."

"Hold up!" Monroe said as she quickly went after them. "Don't just go jumping in. We don't know what's going on."

Meliodas just turned to grin at her as he placed his hands on his waist. A clear sign that he was going no matter what she said.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Meliodas said. "Besides, I need at least one for my ingredient."

He then jumped in without warning, and Hawk was right behind him. Monroe cursed before quickly kicking off her shoes and ripping off her lone stocking. She knew it was probably better to go get the others, but she didn't have the time. With that in mind, she dived in after Meliodas.

* * *

Ban sighed as he continued to sit on the porch and wait for Monroe to return with Meliodas and Hawk. Everything inside was finally cleaned up, and it's been some time since those three had went to the spring. Though he guessed it'd take a lot of time to get all that goo off of themselves. He then looked up when he could have sworn, he heard King calling out to Meliodas before someone screaming entered his ears as well.

He stood up while going to see if Meliodas and the others had really returned. He walked around the bushes while seeing King and Diane were speaking with Meliodas. Though there was no sign of Monroe or Hawk with him. And why as Meliodas wearing such weird clothes?

"Captain, when are we resuming your training?" Ban asked as he scratched the back of his head. "And where's Mo—?!"

He didn't get the chance to finish the rest of his sentence as Diane, who was crying, crushed him under her fist when she crouched over to hit the ground. As King tried to calm her down, Ban's body reformed. _Meliodas_ tried to crawl away from what was happening, but was stopped by Gowther, Escanor, and Merlin.

"You've got some real nerve to come crawling back here on your knees." Escanor said.

"What's with all of this commotion?" Merlin questioned.

"Eh, I have no idea," Ban who was back in one piece, said as he rubbed the back of his head.

He then looked to Meliodas as the blonde was looking at him as if he was some kind of monster. Well, that wasn't a look the Captain has ever given him.

"Anyway, did you make things right with Mo?" Ban asked as he leaned over to look Meliodas in the eye.

The blonde just stared at him for a bit longer before he got on his feet and took off running. He even screamed as he did so, which had the others confused. Though they were quick to give chase after their captain. Though Ban was starting to have his doubts that they were even dealing with Meliodas.

"Hair color, height, and frame all match the Captain to a T." Gowther said. "However, his voice, muscle mass, and running form are remarkably abnormal."

"You've got that right," Ban said as he picked up his pace before jumping into the air. "Normally, we wouldn't be able to catch him this easily. Right, Captain?!"

He made a snag for this fake-Meliodas, but the imposter, who had swings sprout from behind his cloak, took the air—shocking everyone. As everyone tried to get over their shock, the imposter tried to take off flying to get away. Ban called for him to stop, but the boy didn't. However, he didn't get too far as he flew right smack into one of Merlin's barriers. As he started falling towards the ground, the enchantress smirked.

"Do you think that might have been a little too rough?" She asked.

No one replied to her question—though it wasn't as if she was truly looking for their opinion—as they all gathered around the imposter who was now unconscious.

"If this guy isn't the Captain, who is he?" King asked.

"I don't know," Diane said as she looked worried. "I wonder where the real Captain is. And what about Hawk and Roe? Where are they?"

She hoped nothing happened to them. Ban glared down at the imposter for a minute before he turned running towards the forest where the spring was located—where Monroe had gone with Meliodas and Hawk. Diane called out for him to wait, but he was long gone and not stopping.

"I'll go after him," King assured Diane before flying after their friend.

"I shall go as well." Gowther added.

Soon all three were gone, which left Diane, Merlin, and Escanor with their mysterious visitor. In the forest, Ban hurried down the trail leading to the spring. It didn't take long for him to reach it and as he looked around, he saw the bucket the group of three had taken and Meliodas's shirt and vest lying beside the water.

"Any sign of them?" King questioned as he and Gowther arrived.

"They clearly made it here." Gowther said as he took in the same sight as Ban had. "But there are no clear signs as to where they have gone."

Ban grit his teeth together with them almost grinding painfully. His eyes then landed a pair of women's shoes and a black stocking that were close to a large rock by the spring. He moved over and crouched down to pick up the stocking. His hand clenched it tightly. This stocking belonged to Monroe's tavern uniform as did the shoes.

"Perhaps they went for…a swim?" King guessed as he touched down on the ground. "It would explain why they removed some of their clothing, but I don't think they're still in the water."

"They are not," Gowther, who pulled his head from the water, confirmed. "There is no sign of the Captain, Monroe, or the Captain of Scraps Disposal."

"Then where the hell could they be?" Ban growled.

* * *

Monroe let out the breath she had been holding as she pulled herself out of the water. Meliodas, who had pulled himself out before her, stood in front of her as he took in their surroundings—which were very different than the small forest they had been in. Monroe noticed this as well, which had her frowning.

"Melly, where are we?" She asked as she remained seated on the ground.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Meliodas said.

Hawk popped out of the water behind them while pulling himself onto solid ground.

"It's no good," He said. "We can't go back. I could have sworn we were still in the spring in the forest."

He shook the water off of his body, which had Monroe holding up her hands in defense against the water thrown her way. Well, she guessed it didn't matter since she was already wet.

"Oh, and by the way," Hawk said as he glanced at Meliodas.

Monroe blinked as the sounds of growling tummies entered the air, which had her sighing.

"I'm hungry," Hawk and Meliodas said in unison.

Before Monroe could tell them, they should probably focus on the problem at hand than their empty stomachs, voices reached their ears. The group looked forward as torches of light came into view before men carrying torches and weapons entered the small, dark room. Meliodas immediately stepped in front of Monroe as he sensed hostility from the men in front of them. Monroe rose to her feet as she sensed it as well. Looks like they found themselves some trouble—just like she knew they would.

"He's come back." One of them said.

"There's a girl and some weird creature with him." Another said.

"A girl from the surface." A third man murmured. "Do you think she's a demon?"

Monroe frowned at the question as it confused and troubled her at the same time. Though she kept her cool as Hawk tilted his head.

"Hey, who are these guys?" He asked.

"Who knows," Meliodas replied with a shrug.

A much more muscular and taller man then entered the room and he did not look happy in the slightest. And the way he looked at Meliodas—the expression was pure disappointment. It was something else that confused Monroe. These people were all acting as if they knew Meliodas.

"Master Zoria." One of the men greeted the newcomer.

This 'Master Zoria' kept his eyes trained on Meliodas. He didn't even seem to care that Hawk and Monroe were there with him.

"Why did you do this, Solaad?" Zoria asked.

Monroe and Meliodas exchanged a glance. They had no idea what the man meant, but if seemed as if he was mistaking Meliodas for someone else.

"Huh…So…laad?" Meliodas hummed.

Zoria ordered for Meliodas to be detained, which had Monroe tensing for a fight. However, Meliodas reached out to place his hand on her arm. She met his gaze and his silent order was clear, and while she was not happy with it, she relaxed her body. The men approached them while holding out a cloak to Meliodas.

"Thank-you," Meliodas said as he took it. "Roe, do you want it?"

He offered it to the girl knowing she had to be feeling a little uncomfortable. Due to the swim, her clothes stuck to her body even tighter and they were riding up a bit. Before Monroe could reply, a spear was shoved in her face. She glared at the man at the end of the spear as two others moved to separate her from Meliodas and Hawk.

"Master Zoria, what of this girl?" The man asked. "If Solaad brought her from the surface, she could be of the demon race."

Zoria finally turned his eyes on Monroe who met his gaze without falter. She didn't know who these people were or what they were capable of, but she wasn't afraid. And if it wasn't for Meliodas wanting to hold back on fighting at the moment, she would have already taken care of them.

"She could very well be," Zoria agreed before barking at Meliodas, "Do not tell me you brought a demon into our midst, Solaad!"

"I am not a demon!" Monroe spoke up for herself. "I am Monroe—Holy Knight of the Kingdom of Liones. I am of the Human Race—not the Demon Clan."

Though she was technically lying. After her death and "rebirth", she might as well be of the Demon Clan. They didn't need to know that though. Her words had the men in front of her murmuring in unease.

"A human? How is that possible? The humans and all the other clans were wiped out by the Demon Clan in the Holy War, weren't they?"

"Obviously not," Hawk retorted. "Now you better back off, you pigs!"

The fact he could talk seemed to stump their attackers as they paused in confusion. One finally turned towards Zoria.

"Master Zoria, what do you want us to do with this creature?" He asked.

"Just leave that thing alone and bring the girl along with Solaad." Zoria ordered.

Hawk exploded at being called a 'thing' as one of the men surrounding them held out a cloak for Monroe. She seemed a bit surprised by the gestured, but thanked him as she wrapped it around herself. Meliodas put his on as well before the three of them were herded from the room.

They went up a few different sets of stairs until they finally reached above ground. Monroe looked around to try and find anything that looked familiar, but everything was so foreign. Monroe and the boys walked with the men through a path surrounded by trees and statues, which Hawk gave a curiously look.

"These are some pretty weird statues." Hawk commented. "But aside from that, I wonder where we are."

Monroe wanted to know too because this place didn't feel right. The air seemed thinner and it seemed cooler—though the latter could because she was still a bit wet from the swim they took earlier. Meliodas paused beside her, which brought Monroe to a halt as well. She followed his line of sight through the trees while noticing the clouds seemed rather close—like much closer than they should have been. They didn't have much time to ponder this, however, as they were prodded along.

"What are you doing?" The man, who poked them, asked.

Meliodas just laughed off the rough treatment as Monroe shot the guy a look. She kept her hands to herself though as they continued walking. They finally left the trees to a more open area. Meliodas and Hawk ran over to the edge of the land they were standing on with Monroe following at a slower pace. She joined them at their sides with her eyes widening when she looked down to see nothing but clouds. This was much different than standing on a cliffside and looking down before. It was almost as if…

"Now that is what I call a view," Hawk complimented.

Meliodas let out a sound of appreciation in agreement as he placed his hand above his eyes to shield them from the light.

"Hey, what is that?" Hawk asked.

Meliodas and Monroe turned to what he was looking at to see the clouds were starting to move on, and as they did so, they revealed a village. However, what really caught Monroe's attention was how ground beneath the village was floating…floating above the clouds. She was almost too distracted by this discovery that she almost missed the shadowy figures in the clouds beneath them.

"What are those?" Hawk wondered.

"Don't know," Monroe said. "But one is heading this way."

Just as the words left her mouth, one of the creatures broke through the clouds like a whale breaching out of water. Monroe and the boys stared with wide eyes at the creature—which appeared to be one of the sky fish they had seen earlier—as it flew over their heads.

"It's the sky fish!" The three of them exclaimed.

They watched the fish fly as they turned to follow its movements. It hit a grouping of clouds, which made the clouds disperse to reveal a tall hillside and a large egg-like statue that sat on top it. She then looked out in front of them again as she and the boys realized something.

"We're above the clouds!" Meliodas and Hawk shouted.

While they seem excited, Monroe frowned. This wasn't good at all. Ban and the others were probably worried about them, and they had no idea how to get back.

"Dammit," She groaned unhappily. "What are we going to do now?"

* * *

Coco: And that is the end of part one, everybody. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to have part two up as soon as possible. Thanks again for your wonderful support!


End file.
